Twilight Soldier, Radiant Knight
by superspreegirl89
Summary: The worlds are thrown into a catastrophic war against King Xemnas. Roxas lives through the terror and agony of the destruction of his beloved home, Twilight Town, and is forced to hide amongst the King's personal Knights. Can they be trusted? And why didn't Axel kill him when he had the chance? Rated M for: blood, future gore, violence, language, disturbing mental images, abuse
1. Ch1: The Rain Set Alight

**A/N-Why hullo thar. So I'm back to writing another KH story. This one does focus on Roxas and Axel BUT it is much less (idk, soapy? fruity?) and much more gritty. Warning everyone now there will be much blood and gore with this story so if you're squeamish please don't read or keep a bucket handy. I'm hoping this story is fairly long but unlike ****You Found Me****, this one isn't done. In fact I finished the first chapter/prologue today. (woo!) So I ask you to be patient. My inspiration and arthritis can only handle so much. (Yes I know I have arthritis at 21 but honestly it shouldn't be THAT much of a shock).**

**So please read and enjoy. Feel free to leave a Fav/Review. Any review will do but the positive ones motivate me to write more.**

**Also, a shout out to all my fantastic readers from ****You Found Me**** and to those few who wrote me a review. I would place your names here but I don't want to get in trouble so if you want to know who reviewed the story, please see the ****You Found Me**** reviews (as of 6-13-13!) You 7 random people are AMAZING for the nice comments. ^^ Thanks!**

**Anyway, enough talking, more reading.**

**And I own nothing! (Save physical copy's of the games and KH soundtrack but that's not really owning anything so, please no sues! If you're still concerned, my hub page contains the same disclaimer).**

"Roxas! Slow down!" Olette called. The pair of blonds looked back over their shoulder and stuck their tongues out at her.

"Slow poke!" Hayner shot back. Roxas snickered. Olette stopped running, tears forming on the edges of her eyes.

"It's not fair!" she cried. Roxas and Hayner bounded to a halt.

"Now look what you did," Hayner grumbled.

"Me?! What did I do?" Roxas protested. The pair of blondes stepped quietly over to the crying Olette. Roxas turned to Hayner hoping he would say something but the boy shrugged. "Um…" Roxas started.

"Boys! What are you doing?" Hayner's mother stormed from a nearby shop and proceeded to wrap the girl into a hug.

"We were just playing tag," Hayner explained. "She couldn't catch us." Hayner's mother stroked Olette's head gently.

"There, there. We'll bring you home. I'm sure your mother is expecting you soon." Olette nodded. Hayner's mother released the girl and offered her hand. The small girl accepted it.

Roxas and Hayner were best friends. They did everything together almost every day and had been since they day they met five years ago. Now Hayner was turning six in a couple of months with Roxas trailing a few months after. Olette envied the boys' friendship and tried to butt in since she lived down the street. Hayner refused to pretend she existed but Roxas didn't mind her. She was really nice.

Roxas and Hayner followed the older boy's mother as she led Olette home. They lived in the heart of Twilight Town so they were never far from an adventure. Hayner suddenly elbowed Roxas in the side.

"Hey, we're supposed to have a new kid in our class this year," Hayner mentioned.

"Oh yeah? Think he'll be cool?" Roxas wondered.

"Nah, I bet he's lame. After all, I'm the coolest kid in Preschool!" Roxas burst out laughing.

"Nice try, you egomaniac." Hayner and Roxas shoved each other as they burst into a fit of giggles. The older blonde suddenly pointed.

"Hey, there he is!" Hayner pulled Roxas ahead of his mother. Olette watched the boys with interest. The new boy had dark hair and was a little chubby. He smiled warmly at the sight of Roxas and Hayner.

"Hi!" the boy greeted.

"Hey there. You're the new kid?" Hayner asked.

"Yup! My name's Pence."

"I'm Hayner and this is my sidekick Roxas."

"Sidekick?!" Roxas protested. Pence giggled.

"You guys must be really good friends," Pence noticed.

"Only the best!" Hayner shouted, throwing his arm around Roxas's shoulder.

"Oh, hello Pence," Hayner's mother greeted as she approached. Pence gave a polite nod.

"Are you friends with Hayner and Roxas?" Pence asked, looking at Olette.

"Well, um…I, uh…" Olette stuttered.

"Of course she is!" Roxas replied with a grin. Olette's face immediately lit up. "Hayner might not think so but she's super nice. Her name's Olette."

"Cool! Maybe we can all hang out sometime before school starts up again," Pence suggested.

"What?!" Hayner whined but he buttoned his lip after a quick glare from his mother. "Fine. But we're going to the beach!"

"Sounds perfect." Hayner's mother smiled in approval. She turned to lead her group of kids back home when she noticed a pair of darkly clad men walking down the street.

"That's odd," she murmured. Her eyes followed them as they strode past down the street.

"Mom, who were those guys?" Hayner asked, his face a bit worried.

"I'm not sure, honey. They looked a bit like soldiers but I have no idea why they would be here. Twilight Town in a peaceful world. Even the King knows that," his mother replied.

"Why are they here then?" Olette pressed.

"I don't know. We'd better get going. Pence, where are your parents?"

"They're down the street picking out furniture," the dark haired boy replied.

"Alright, I'll bring you to them. I want everyone to stay close. If we're lucky, they're only here to find a stray fugitive or they're just passing through." Hayner's mother gave them a weak smile and led them up the hill. Roxas felt unnerved by her smile.

'_She's lying.'_ The blonde thought. _'What could those soldiers really want?'_

For once there was silence amongst the group. Even Hayner was smart enough to know it wasn't a time for joking around. Roxas's big blue eyes constantly scanned the streets for more soldiers but the streets were empty. He felt something wrap around his hand and turned to find Olette giving him a small, reassuring smile. Roxas gave her a soft smile in return and squeezed her hand, thankful she was there with him.

They reached the store and stepped inside. Roxas felt the cool breeze of the AC hit his face as the door opened. He shivered but his body soon adapted to the cooler climate. A dark haired woman turned at their entry. One of her hands was curled up in front of her lips and the other arm wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Pence!" she cried, dropping her arms and rushing to crush her son in a hug.

"Mom!" Pence replied. "What's going on? We saw soldiers in the street." Pence's mother straightened up and resumed her original position.

"Thank you for bringing my son to me safely," she said to Hayner's mother.

"You're welcome. Diane," Hayner's mother said, offering her hand.

"Stacey," Pence's mother replied, accepting the hand. "Colin, my husband, is finishing off our purchases. He should be with us shortly." Pence looked up at his mother's worried face and tugged on the hem of her shirt. Stacey glanced down and tried to smile but it was painful.

"Do you know why the soldiers are here?" Diane asked. Stacey nodded.

"It's horrible, just horrible. It's all over the news right now. There was an uprising in Radiant Garden against the King. When the soldiers were deployed there to stop it, they were met with resistance. So they assaulted the world." Diane gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "I can't go into details with the children here but it's a massacre out there."

"How many…?"

"Initial reports said nineteen but now they're estimating, with the latest news, it could be in the thousands."

"Thousands?!"

"Thousands of what?" Hayner asked.

"It's nothing, honey," Diane quickly replied. She ran her hand through her short, dirty blonde hair. It was quite the contrast to Stacey's dark, thick, wavy locks. "We should head home." Diane offered her hand to Hayner and Roxas. The boys took her hand and Olette remained attached to Roxas's other hands.

"Be careful," Stacey murmured, hugging Pence close to her leg. Diane nodded and steered the children towards the door. As they stepped outside, Roxas could feel something definitely wasn't right. The air felt heavy and thick with foreboding.

"Let's go," Diane muttered. Her pace was so quick she nearly dragged the children down the street. Roxas felt his right hand being crushed in Olette's grip. She looked like she was ready to cry again.

"HEY!" Diane stopped in her tracks and spun her upper body to look behind her. Two soldiers, darkly clad, were striding up to her. "There's a curfew in effect. Everyone is to remain indoors," the man on the left barked.

"We're just on our way home now," Diane explained.

"There's no curfew," Hayner protested.

"There is now. You wouldn't mind if we escorted you home, would you?" Roxas shivered. The man's words were cold.

"Not at all, although it hardly seems necessary," Diane said in a rapid pace. Her hands tightened on the boys'.

"Just a precaution," the second man spoke up. Diane nodded and continued to half-drag the children down the street to her home.

"I'll call your parents when we get back to let them know you're okay," Diane said to the pair on her right. Roxas and Olette nodded. There was no way they would be getting home. Just as they were twenty feet from the door of Hayner's house, another pair of soldiers came at them from the front, barring their way.

"Where are you taking these children?" the man on the right barked.

"Home, like I explained before. It's literally right behind you, if you would just excuse us."

"No one is supposed to be on the streets right now."

"I'm aware..."

"Then why are you out with these children?"

"I was bringing them home?"

"Do they all live here?"

"No, but…"

"We're going to have to ask you to hand them over."

"What?! But he's my son, and they're his friends!"

"Can you verify that?"

"Of course I can."

"Then hand over your papers."

"Papers?! But those are inside my home. You can accompany me inside if you wish."

"Ma'am, we're only going to ask you one more time to hand over the children."

"But we've done nothing wrong! Please, we're almost home. Can't you let us go by?" Roxas could hear Olette sniffle as she cried silently. He couldn't blame her. The soldiers were terrifying. Hayner clung on tightly to his mother's hand. Suddenly, Olette screamed as the soldiers behind them grabbed her. Roxas clung on tightly to her hand.

"Let me go!" Olette squealed.

"Drop her!" Diane barked. She dropped Roxas's hand and slapped the soldier holding onto the frightened girl. "She's just a child!" The second solider from the first group shoved Diane back. "How dare you…"

She never got to finish.

Roxas felt the world fall out beneath him. He blinked and felt the air stop. Tears streamed down his face. His blue eyes stared…unblinking…unmoving… Suddenly, time reversed and returned to normal. Diane jerked as a bullet ripped through the front of her head, showering the first two soldiers and Olette with a spray of scarlet beads. Olette screamed and flailed wildly. Hayner stared at his mother with wide eyes.

"Mom?" he croaked. Diane's knees gave out and she smashed the joints into the street. Then she fell forward. Tiny streams of blood ran down the cracks in the cobbled streets. "Mom!" Hayner screamed. He and Roxas were grabbed by the second pair of soldiers. The children squirmed and desperately tried to get away. "You killed my mom!" Hayner screamed.

"Shut up!" one of the soldiers barked.

"Drop them!" The soldiers looked up as five people arrived on the location. They were dressed in golden armor with a half-set sun crested on their breast plate.

"It's the Twilight Guard!" Roxas shouted. The Twilight Guards were the elite protectors of their world. Everyone would always stare in awe of their golden armor whenever they passed by. The Guards, four men and one woman, rushed the soldiers.

Swords clashed and the children were ripped free from the soldiers. One of the men wrapped his arms protectively around the trio. The soldiers fought madly but they were out matched by the elite Guards.

"You're committing treason against the crown!" one of the guards roared.

"And you're committing murder and hierarchy. You are not welcome in our world!" the tallest Guard replied. The soldiers were subdued and placed in shackles, their weapons confiscated. "Take those children to safety. There are still more soldiers here. We will make our presence known that they are not welcome here."

"Sir!" the other four Guards shouted in response. Two of the men left with the woman while the tallest Guard brought the soldiers down to the prison. The children were escorted by the last Guard to their school. Dozens of families were already there searching for their lost children. Olette's parents burst from the pack as they spotted their daughter. She girl sprinted towards them, leaping into their loving arms. Roxas searched wildly for his family.

"Maybe they're not here yet," Hayner said to reassure his friend. Roxas turned to the older blonde. He appeared badly shaken.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry about your mom…"

"I'm fine!" Hayner snapped, but he quickly lost his composure. Roxas hugged his friend as Hayner sobbed into his bony shoulder.

Then the floor trembled.

"What was that?" "What's going on?" "What could that be?" everyone asked at once. A Guard burst through the doors of the school. His armor was dusted with soot and his left arm was dislodged and dripping blood onto the floor.

"Everyone get down!" the Guard screamed. "They're bombing the Town!" Screams rose as the tremors grew worse. Explosions could be heard nearby. Olette's father scooped up the pair of blonde boys as they hurried to the locker room. The children were pressed against the floor as Olette's parents crouched over them. The school shook violently and debris from the ceiling dribbled onto the occupants of the school.

Then it stopped.

The people slowly eased up from the floor and looked around. Someone found a TV in the gym office and hooked it up to the basic cable channels. It didn't matter there were only two available since they were playing the same news.

"…horrible, horrible story. I can't imagine what led them to this," the newscaster said as they tuned in. He wasn't even dressed for the news. He wore a tropical shirt and several gold chains around his neck. "The King is furious at the soldier's actions here today but he does not send his apologies. Instead, he's using this as a warning. Should we rise up against him, we will pay the ultimate consequences. I, for one, don't want to see that happen but listen here, your Majesty. You don't just get away with bombing Twilight Town and killing sixteen people. You don't get away with injuring forty five citizens and children. You have to pay the consequences. I'm getting a report from Natasha in the field who is with the head of the Twilight Guard. Natasha?"

The screen cut to a woman in her lavender pajamas printed with sheep and a microphone up to her face. She nodded.

"Thanks, Greg. I'm here with Commander Herald. Do we have any news for those watching? Natasha asked, holding the microphone up to the man's face.

"We are doing our absolute best to make sure the Town is safe. We ask for your patience and cooperation. Twilight Town will be temporarily closing its borders to the outside worlds and the Twilight Guard will be on constant patrol. Any soldiers from any world are not welcome here. Should you see one, please report it immediately. Also, we encourage you refrain from trying to contact anyone outside of Twilight Town for the moment. If the King thinks he can get away with this, he's sadly mistaken. Radiant Garden may have fallen without a fight, but we will not. Now that the worlds have seen the King for who he really is, I feel they will all step up their guard. Our thoughts and prayers go to the families of the fallen."

"Thank you sir. Back to you, Greg."

The screen cut back to the man in the tropical shirt.

"Thanks Natasha. We have also received word if you would like to help with clean up or defenses, please see one of the designated Twilight Guards. They will be wearing a purple arm band. Now we have a special report coming in on the condition of Radiant Garden. The death toll is currently over four thousand and climbing. That's one third of their population. I know the worlds out there are sending Radiant Garden their thoughts and prayers today. There's no telling when the violence will end. Many refugees have already fled the world. So far, none have made it as far as Twilight Town but we would like them to know our hearts are with them."

Greg was about to cut away when rapid footsteps were heard and an intern jumped into the shot with a stack of papers flying all over the desk. Greg quickly scooped them up and scanned them.

"This just in. Military air ships were spotted leaving Hollow Bastion towards Radiant Garden. We're also trying to connect with the crews over in Radiant Garden now. Ah, here we go! Hello!"

The screen was cut in half with Greg on the left. A fuzzy picture of a short girl with black hair faded appeared on the right.

"If you are viewing this, if anyone is viewing this, please know this wasn't our fault. We're sorry," the girl said with a heavy voice. The image flickered violently.

"Hello? Can you hear us?" Greg called. Shadows appeared on the right side of the screen. A tear rolled down the girl's face.

"Remember us. Remember what Radiant Garden used to be. Remember…you're not alone." The screen shook and there was a bright flash of light. The footage cut to static.

There was silence.

"Good God," Greg muttered as the screen returned to full. He buried his face in his hands. "Good fucking God what have they done?"

No one seemed to care the newscaster just swore on camera. No one seemed to care a dozen of Twilight Town's buildings were broken. No one seemed to care if their blood dripped slowly to the ground from their injuries. There was only silence.

Greg shook his head and looked at the camera. The intern came back with more papers and handed them over gently. Greg sighed and barely glanced at the sheets because he already knew what they said.

"I'm sorry, everyone. It would seem Radiant Garden is gone. The world was demolished with an atomic blast. Estimated number of survivors…" Greg chocked on a sob and clenched the papers in his hands. "Es…estima…estimated number of survivors is four hundred." Then he broke down and wept.

**A/N-Because I know writing it hard, I'll try and put any music I listen to while I'm writing down here so you can feel the moods/emotions are you read/write. Cools? :D**


	2. Ch2: Children of War

**A/N-Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"So as you can see, Pi is essential for computing information about circles. We can learn many different numbers such as a circle's radius, diameter or an arc length of a certain section of a circle. Using this theory, this is how they determined the size of the worlds back in the days where technology was not invented. They used two poles in two different parts of a world and measured…"

Roxas stopped paying attention. His gaze flickered over to the window two rows over. He really wanted school to be over but it was only second period. He sighed lightly and began to doodle on the upper corners of his notebook. Roxas retraced the major outline to darken the marks, revealing a Moogle holding a large lollipop.

_'Kupo'. _Roxas thought.

Three years had passed since the destruction of Radiant Garden and the worlds were once again at peace. Yet even the smallest of children could tell the peace was strained. Worlds were slowly creating armies in secret, building weapons and technology to help them combat the impending war looming over their heads. It was only a matter of time before someone slipped up and the first battles would begin against those loyal to the crown and those who were not.

Roxas glanced over at Hayner, who was in the row next to him but three chairs farther ahead. Hayner was pretending to write down notes but Roxas could tell he was also drawing in his notebook. After the death of his mother, Hayner was left with nothing. His father had left Twilight Town long ago. Roxas begged his parents to take his friend in and now the boys were sharing a room. At first it was fun but as they grew, they found their space was slowly dwindling in Roxas's small bedroom. In a few more years, they would have to walk on the walls to reach a different part of the space.

His gaze then shifted to Olette. She was in the front row on the far left of the room. Roxas had to crack a smile. She was one of the few students actually taking notes. _'I'll have to copy her notes later.' _ Roxas reminded himself. His thoughts turned to Pence but the dark haired boy sat behind Roxas in Hayner's row. It would fairly obvious if Roxas turned his head to look behind him but he shifted his eyes as far as he could until he made out the corner of Pence's desk. It was covered in eraser shavings as he constantly wrote and rewrote his notes. Pence's handwriting was atrocious to the point even the master couldn't even read his own script.

"Roxas!" the teacher snapped. The blonde jumped in his seat.

"Um, yes?" Roxas shakily replied.

"Zoning out again?"

"Um, sort of." The teacher rolled her eyes as the class giggled.

"Then I'll ask again: please name as many digits of Pi as you can remember."

"3.1415926535…um…4?" The class giggled again.

"Good enough. Remember to at least try to pay attention every once and awhile. You might actually pass the third grade." The bell rang and the students quickly shoved their books into their desks and scrambled to get out of the door. It was time for morning recess.

Roxas met up with his friends and they walked together over to the brick wall that surrounded the school. They climbed a tree and filed up, hanging their legs over the ledge and watched the other kids play on the small playground.

"So what's everyone have for lunch?" Olette asked, striking up a conversation.

"Tuna," Hayner complained, sticking out his tongue.

"Hey, I actually like tuna," Roxas protested.

"Then you can have my share if I get your grapes."

"No way! Those grapes are mine. You can have my animal crackers."

"Meh, keep your crackers. I'd rather be disappointed than go hungry. What about you, Pence?"

"Mom made casserole the other night so I'm having that for the fourth meal in a row," Pence replied, wiggling his fingers in the air as if to say the casserole was "magical".

"Wanna trade? My tuna for your casserole."

"Why not? But I get to keep my juice box." Hayner grinned.

"Deal!" The kids swung their feet and talked idly until they were called in for lunch. Hayner and Pence swapped meals, both to their disappointment, and slowly chewed on their newly acquired food. Olette was lucky and her mother packed her a small salad with carrot sticks and a cookie.

"I'll trade you a grape for a bite of your cookie," Hayner offered.

"No way! You'll take a bite and it will end up being half the cookie," Olette protested.

"Alright then, two grapes." Hayner held up two fingers.

"Nah uh. Not going to happen."

"Three?"

"I'll take no less than five."

"Five?! But I only have four left!"

"Too bad then." Olette turned as Roxas tapped her on the shoulder. He handed her five grapes and she ripped off a part of her cookie. Hayner stared with his mouth open.

"You cheater!" the elder blonde protested. Roxas shrugged. He broke off half the cookie chunk and handed it to Hayner. Hayner popped it in his mouth and chewed angrily, disgruntled he got swindled out of more junk food.

The cafeteria suddenly went quiet at the speakers above their head crackled to life. All eyes went to the ceiling.

"Attention students," the principal, an elder woman, started. "Please report back to your classrooms immediately. This is not a drill. You will then be escorted to a safe location to await further instructions. Please remain calm. A representative of the Twilight Guard is on their way now." The speakers clicked off and student immediately began talking. Teachers ushered the students from the lunch room and the kids went to the classrooms. There the teacher took attendance and lined the students up at the door.

Roxas's class was led from the building to the parking lot to wait for further instructions. Apparently, they were waiting for a bus. Roxas scanned the parking lot at all of the other students. Twilight Town was small so they only had one class per grade and all grades, second through twelfth, went to the same building. Roxas felt slightly comforted by the sight of the older students. They remained so much calmer than their younger school mates.

"What do you suppose is happening?" Olette wondered aloud.

"Do you think the war started?" Hayner offered.

"Don't say that! People will get hurt if a war broke out."

"They're going to get a lot more than hurt." Olette frowned but didn't comment. Roxas noticed Pence was staring up at the sky.

"See something?" the blonde asked.

"Maybe," Pence muttered. "What do you suppose that is?" Pence pointed to a dot in the sky. Roxas squinted and tried to make out a shape.

"Looks like a G. Ship," Roxas replied.

"That's what I thought but those are restricted."

"Do you think they might bomb us again?" Roxas heard Olette squeak in fright. He turned to her and gave her a fake, reassuring smile. "Sorry, Olette. I was just thinking out loud."

"It's alright. I just never want to see that day happen ever again," the girl replied. She pinched her eyes shut and shook her head, hoping the memories would fade. Roxas turned back to look at the sky and noticed the G. Ships were a lot closer.

"Uh oh," Pence murmured. "Those aren't Twilight Ships."

"Can you see where they're from?" Roxas pressed.

"Not from here but the decal is definitely not from the home team. This could be very bad."

"Maybe they're here to help us."

"Yeah, how bad can three G. Ships be?" Hayner asked. There was a flash and a stream of smoke from the lead Ship. Then the school erupted into flames as the rocket hit the building.

"Fire!" the children screamed.

"No, it's napalm!" someone cried. A second rocket was fired and added fuel to the fire. The children sprinted away from the building to avoid getting burned. When they were a safe distance away, the school watched their building burn to ash. Windows popped and beams creaked under the strain.

As for the G. Ships, they flew on as if nothing had happened.

"I'm glad we took that seriously," the principal muttered. Roxas over heard her talking to the other staff. They had received a threat call that morning and decided to act upon it as if it were real. Luckily, they had.

Roxas turned to his friends as the building blazed. The fire department arrived and began to contain the flames.

"Funny how you always wished the school burned down," Hayner commented.

"I know what you mean," Roxas agreed. Hayner let out a huff.

"What do you think the Town's going to do?" Olette asked.

"Let's go home and find out," Pence offered. The group of friends took their leave towards their homes with the rest of the school. Upon reaching Pence's home, they stepped inside to hear the news.

"Well folks, it has finally happened," Greg stated, wearing his usually grey suit attire. "Fourteen different schools in different worlds were destroyed today. Two of them still contained children. This has been the final act. The worlds have proclaimed they would go to war against the King. Twilight Town will be among them. We will not stand for this suppression! Stand, Twilight Town, and defend our home. The King cannot hold us back or stamp us out. We will fight! Since the school was destroyed, all students will have the option to work with their families or stay home. More news will be coming along shortly after a few quick messages from our sponsors."

The TV flicked to a skateboard commercial. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas crowded around the TV and waited to hear more on the subject. When Greg reappeared on the screen, his face was ashen.

"This just in, everyone. Stay home and seek shelter immediately. We are asking all available and able bodied person to go to the south side of Town and defend. Hollow Bastion troops are here trying to suppress us. Please stay indoors and…"

"We can't sit around!" Hayner protested, interrupting the news.

"What can we do?" Pence asked.

"We have to do something!"

"Like what? Fight?" Roxas asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Hayner, we're only eight! What are we going to do?"

"We can train with the Guard. They're always recruiting."

"Not children."

"It's worth a try. Besides, our families are getting slaughtered out there. They'll need more people to back them up eventually and we're Twilight Town's last hope. Come on, guys. What do ya say? Should we fight? Or should we cower."

"I'm not much for fighting but I'm not hiding either," Pence replied.

"Me too," Olette agreed. Roxas sighed and nodded.

Twilight Town was going to need all the help it could get.

XxXxX

Ten Years Later

The afternoon sun was warm. It was tolerable if one was sitting or walking, but it was rare anyone had time for rest. Years of war and fear had set into the worlds. Those who grew up during the war hardly remembered the peace they once knew.

Or the people they once were.

Roxas sat on top of the clock tower. It was the closest thing he was going to have as a break since sitting on the clock tower meant keeping an eye out for enemy G. Ships. He leaned back on his left hand and held a can of soda in his right. He didn't really want to drink it but it was the only treat he had in months so he was going to enjoy it, despite it tasting like stomach acid. He took a sip, instantly cringed, and swallowed. Then he swished the spit around in his mouth to try and dim the aftertaste.

The sound of footsteps to his left caught his attention but he didn't turn. He could easily tell the difference between an enemy and a Twilight soldier. Someone sat next to him and let out a sigh. Then they offered him a half-filled bottle of water.

"Here," Hayner offered. Roxas set his soda down behind him and gladly accepted the new beverage. He drank half and returned the bottle to his friend.

Age and war had changed the boys. Their hair was longer with Hayner's growing wilder each year and Roxas's becoming spikier. The younger blonde rarely took care of his hair so it appeared as though he had a permanent cowlick in his spikes. They teens were roughly the same height with Roxas being about a half inch taller. Each bore a set of scares from the various fights they survived. Hayner had a large scar on the bottom right side of his jaw that ran from the chin to the joint. Roxas had a scar over his left eye and one on the right side of his neck in the shape of a lopsided X.

Both wore the same uniform: black tank top, black loose fitting pants and light black gloves. It was comfortable but the public rarely saw it. For on top of the uniforms was the Twilight Guard armor. Various gold pieces covered their bodies so they looked like the sun itself, much like the setting on crested on their chests. Along with their armor, they both sported weapons. Hayner had a Billy club like bat made from hardened steel to crack skulls and break bones. It sat strapped along his spine. Roxas's weapons were more for cutting. He sported a pair of twin swords: Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The swords were crafted in another world by a smith who was on the side of the rebel worlds. Oathkeeper brandished a brilliant celestial white blade with a silver hilt leading down to a blue and yellow pommel. Oblivion appeared as if the blade was dipped into a black abyss. Its hilt was dark chrome with a black pommel. Images were etched into the blades. Oblivion had a pair of demon wings loosely wrapped in chains while Oathkeeper had angel wings sprouting from an eight pointed star.

Hayner fiddled with the bottle in his hands and stared off across the town. "You know what I miss the most about Twilight Town?" the elder blonde asked. Roxas glanced in his friend's direction.

"What?" he asked.

"The movies." Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That's original." Hayner gave his friend a shove.

"I mean it. Back when you were a kid, the movies were so cool. You always wished you were in one doing crazy shit and killing all the bad guys. Because that's what we wanted to be: heros."

"And now we're in their shoes."

"Shoes nothing! This is more realistic than any movie ever will be and you know what? It's the worst movie imaginable."

"Because we're in it."

"Precisely. Maybe we didn't make movies to be realistic because they couldn't; maybe we made them fictional because we wanted to escape from the claws of reality."

"Stop being so deep, Hayner. You're creeping me out." Hayner stuck out his tongue at Roxas.

"Good!" The pair laughed.

"How's Olette doing?" Roxas asked, changing the subject.

"She's fine. There's been a lull in injuries so she's not so stressed."

"You going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Roxas gave his friend a hard stare.

"Come on, Hayner. It's so OBVIOUS that you like her. Just let her know. I'm sure she wouldn't turn you down for a date."

"Are you insane?! She'll murder me, Roxas!"

"You're overreacting."

"Because I want to live." Roxas dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand. He stood and stretched, glad his shift was over. "Enjoy reporting in."

"Oh the joy cannot be contained," Roxas replied sarcastically. Hayner burst out laughing.

"Hey, are you going to finish that?" he asked, pointing to the soda.

"Keep it." Hayner quickly snatched up the bottle and took a large swallow. He nearly choked when the flavor hit his tongue a second later.

"Gah! This tastes like piss!"

"Enjoy!" Roxas called with a wave over his shoulder. Then he descended the clock tower and headed for the main camp. The streets were either dead silent or bustling with people rushing in one direction or the other. Windows were boarded up and many of the doors had metal plating on them. Some people went as far was decorating their house with spikes and barbed wire to keep the troops away. It seemed futile but Roxas felt they might be the smarter ones. After all, he didn't want to go into a house wrapped in barbed wire with one inch barbs.

The main camp was at what was once the sandlot. There, all the higher level soldiers met and convened over supplies and strategies. Roxas stepped into the camp and quickly scanned the area for his Captain.

'_Better get this over with_.' He thought. Roxas braced himself and walked across the lot to one of the side tables. The sight of his commanding officer made him, and the rest of his small until, cringe. Roxas stopped a couple feet away from the table and snapped into a salute.

"All clear, sir," Roxas reported. The Captain looked up from his work, a smug scowl plastered on his face.

"No one cares, baby face." Roxas forced himself not to bash his head into the ground. Seifer was only three years older than Roxas and had about three times the attitude, which was saying something since Roxas was one of the most emo soldiers in Twilight Town. The elder blonde wore the trademark golden armor and it covered his muscular body. His blonde hair was plastered down by a black stocking cap. A large scar ran over his right cheek and alongside his nose to his forehead. His weapon of choice was a sharp looking gunblade, deadly at both close quarters and at a distance.

"Do you have more orders for me…sir?" Roxas asked, nearly gritting the 'sir' through his teeth. Seifer sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. When his fingers stopped, he sat up in his chair.

"There's a shipment of parts needed at the G. Ship hanger. That last raid did a number on our ships and Rai's still trying to patch them back together. So go drag your ass down to the factory and get our shit moving. Clear?"

"Crystal." Roxas gave a small bow and took his leave.

The factories were located on the outskirts of Twilight Town. Since they were so far out, they were usually the first target for enemy raids. This meant problems getting supplies distributed. Roxas wasn't a huge fan of escort missions but they needed to get done or Twilight Town would quickly run out of necessary supplies to help fuel their side of the war.

He climbed the hill to the train station and gave a wave upwards to Hayner's tiny figure. Then he passed through the sliding glass doors. The station was always packed with citizens, refugees, fellow rebel fighters or Twilight soldiers. Roxas pressed past the sea of bodies to the train on the far track. He stepped aboard and the car began to move shortly after. The blonde glanced at some of his fellow passengers. Most of them were citizens going to the other side of Town but there were a couple rebel soldiers as well. The visitors wore light blue uniforms trimmed with white. A white arm band with a large letter D printed in red signified where they were from, although from the way it was written, it the D looked like a backwards G.

'_Disney Castle, huh? I wonder what they're doing here.'_ Roxas thought. His staring must have caught their attention because they turned their gaze back at him. Roxas averted his sight and stared blankly out of the window.

When the train came to the station, everyone stepped outside. Before Roxas could descend the stairs, he felt a tug on one of his hair spikes. He turned to find the pair from Disney Castle.

"Where are you off to?" the taller asked.

"The factories, if you'll excuse me," Roxas replied.

"We're headed there too," the shorter announced. "It will be safer if we travel together." Roxas looked over the pair.

"You're not exactly dressed for fighting," the blonde noted. The pair nodded and snapped into a salute. Armor materialized around their bodies along with weapons. Roxas couldn't help but feel a smile tug on the edges of his lips.

The taller of the two was extremely tall with black hair. His hair was short but his bangs hung behind his ears and ran passed his shoulders. A pair of silver earrings dangled on tiny chains from his ears, the ends in the shape mouse silhouette. His black eyes were playful and his smile was bright. He wore an orange messenger hat and a pair of red goggles on his forehead. His armor was similar to Roxas's but not quite as bulky. And it was colored like a kid went crazy with a box of crayons. His gauntlets were white, arm and chest pieces lime green, pauldons dark grey, leg armor yellow, boots brown, and it was topped off with a black belt. His weapon of choice was a large round shield strapped to his back.

The shorter companion was much more put together and a head shorter than Roxas. He had short white hair and blue eyes. Roxas noticed his armor was different because he was a magic user. The man wore an armored blue coat with a blue hood over the back half of his head. The long coat ended by his knees but he wore a pair of white pants underneath. His boots went up to his thighs and were a yellow-orange color. His weapon of choice was a scepter with what looked like a tiny hat at one end. His demeanor was much more serious.

"May I ask for some identification?" Roxas asked, remembering his training about foreign people visiting Twilight Town. The men each gave a salute.

"Commander Goofy of Dinsey Castle, head of the Guard for King Mickey," the taller replied with a large grin.

"Commander Donald of Disney Castle, head of the Magic Division for King Mickey," the shorter stated, his face void of emotion.

"I see," Roxas commented.

"So, how do we address you?" Goofy asked. Roxas couldn't get over how strange the man's name was but he figured it was probably a nick-name, or at least he hoped it was.

"Roxas of the Twilight Guard. I'm just a foot soldier," the blonde replied. "What brings you to Twilight Town? Did the King send you?" When the worlds split, they needed a leader. King Mickey rose up to take the position against King Xemnas. Seeing the best of King Mickey's armada in Twilight Town was something to be noted.

"You betcha'!" Goofy replied. He threw his arm around Roxas's shoulder and began to steer him towards the stairs. Donald followed behind, a light scowl on his features. "The King was worried with how you were all holding up out here. You guys took quite the blow the other week."

Twilight Town had suffered greatly when G. Ships slipped through their defenses and damaged their own G. Ship hanger. They had been grounded since then. Factory workers and mechanics were scrambling to get what was salvageable back in the air.

"We're dealing with it," Roxas replied.

"So it would seem," Donald commented. "You're Town is rather impressive. Unless you're behind the walls on the battle fields, the heart of your world seems untouched. It's like a breath of fresh air."

"I suppose we're not much different than Disney Town." Goofy steered Roxas away from the buildings to the path that led outside the city towards the factories.

"On the contrary. Our Town may be peaceful, but there's a definite tension there amongst the people."

"That's probably due to the King being so close to home," Goofy added with a smirk.

"Oh, I suppose that would be something to think about," Roxas pondered. For some reason, Roxas felt comfortable around the pair, as if he had known them for ages. They were just friendly. He slipped out from Goofy's arm and allowed Donald to walk on his other free side. For a moment, he couldn't help but feel like he was on an adventure. Then he remembered where he was and snapped back to the present.

"Boy am I famished!" Goofy exclaimed suddenly, stretched his arms over his head.

"We just ate before we came here!" Donald protested. Roxas chuckled which earned a grin from Goofy.

"See, this kid's not so bad after all." Roxas tilted his head in confusion.

"You looked so disgruntled on the train I thought that maybe you just always looked pissed off," Donald observed.

"You wouldn't be the only one," Roxas replied. Donald smiled lightly, which was a huge improvement to his features. "So are you two really the best fighters the King has?" Goofy burst out laughing.

"Of course we are! Well, maybe besides the King himself," Goofy replied. "Although Donald's not much of a fighter. He's sort of squishy but he could easily out-match any sorcerer."

"As for Goofy, he's like a pile of rocks. Nothing seems to faze him and he'll just keep throwing himself at the enemies until he's either dead or they are," Donald added. Roxas digested the information thoughtfully.

The trio arrived at another train, although it was more like a tram since it didn't go very far. They boarded and were soon swept off to the direction of the factories. The ride over, they exchanged opinions on the war. When the tram arrived, they nodded their thanks to the tram operator and headed towards the factories.

The long and flat structures looked more like a set of four story green houses. Inside, metal and wood was being crafted into much needed weapons, food was being refined into much needed supplies, and items were being infused with magic. Roxas brought the Disney pair to the main factory and talked to the head of staff. They were well aware their shipment to the air hanger was overdue but they didn't want to risk the trip alone. It took some persuasion, and an indiscreet nod in the direction of the King's personal Guard, to get the man to budge. Finally, the parts were loaded onto a truck and brought out to the yard to await escort.

"Sorry I had to drag you into this," Roxas apologized.

"Awh, we're just glad to help," Goofy replied with his signature grin.

"That and we got what we came for here at the factories. A report on your G. Ship hanger will only be a bonus for King Mickey when we return," Donald added.

"Alright. We'll be outside the truck. I'll take point and Goofy can handle the driver side. Donald will take the passenger side. We're not expecting trouble but in light of recent events, we may be in for some," Roxas explained.

"No pressure!" The turned to be joined by the driver.

"Pence!" Roxas exclaimed. The dark hair boy smiled with a wave.

"How's it going, buddy?" Pence gave his friend a quick hug. "You're looking well."

"As are you." Roxas turned to the Disney pair. "This is Pence. He's an old friend. Pence, this is Donald and Goofy. They're Commanders from Disney Castle and personal guard to the King."

"A royal escort? Now we're talking!" Pence exclaimed. He shook the pair's hands firmly. Pence was still large for a guy around Roxas's height but his arms were muscular from working in the factories. He wasn't much help in a fight but he was still able to defend himself with a pair of shotguns strapped to his back in an X.

Pence hopped into the truck and started the engine. It roared to life. Roxas nodded to the Commanders and they took up their positions. Then they headed for the G. Ship hanger.

The hanger was only about five kilometers away but the drive was still risky. It was across open country side with plenty of tall grass and hills for enemies to hide in. It was never a rare occurrence to hear about shipments going missing. The trip would take them about two hours to complete. During that time, they were completely exposed.

Everyone was silent as they led the truck along the road. A tense hour passed by with no activity. Another fifteen minutes slipped by on edge. Roxas remember why he hated escort missions so much. Moving at a slow pace for long periods of time was stressful and draining. His nerves already felt raw and they still had a kilometer to go.

"Hold on, we're picking up Static," Pence announced from the truck. Static was a code word. Sometimes enemy radios would be picked up as interference on Twilight radio frequencies. It was one of the few ways they could stay ahead of the war.

"How bad is it?" Roxas asked, scanning the road ahead.

"Spotty but it's getting worse."

"What do you think it is?" Goofy asked.

"Heartless!" Donald called. Their progress stopped as the road in front of them turned into a swirling portal of darkness. Shadows crawled out of the pool and stalked towards the truck.

"They're not so tough," Pence commented, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"That depends on if they're true heartless."

"True heartless?"

"I'll explain later. Gooffy, protect the truck!"

"Roger!" Roxas pulled out his swords, Goofy strapped his shield to his arm, and Donald brandished his scepter. Roxas charged the heartless and started to cut them down. They dissipated into wisps of shadow with a shingle swipe.

"Roxas!" Goofy called. He spun around to be caught off guard by a soldier.

"Thundaraga!" Donald cried. A dozen lightning bolts shot up from the ground around Roxas and fried heartless and soldiers hiding in the shadows. "Be careful. The heartless have friends!"

Roxas continued to parry the blows of the soldiers while Donald eradicated the heartless with his powerful spells. Anyone who dared to go near the truck was unfortunate enough to get a shield to their face. One heartless slipped by. Pence snagged one of his shotguns and fired as the shadow leapt at him. It exploded into tiny black fragments.

"Gravity!" Donald shouted. Three soldiers were pressed flat to the ground as if a piano had fallen on top of them. They tried to rise but found the invisible weight had them pinned. Roxas quickly disposed of them with downward thrusts of his blades.

"Behind you!" Goofy cried. Roxas spun around and was knocked back into the front of the truck. His neck whipped at the sudden stop and he collapsed to his knees on the ground. Goofy stood in front of Roxas as he regained his composure. "Are you okay?"

"I've been through worse," Roxas replied through his teeth. He crossed his blades in front of each other. "Stand back, Goofy." The tall commander stepped aside. Four beams of light appeared, two on each side of Roxas. He slashed his swords forward and the light shot forward with them. The light slammed into the soldiers and they screamed in pain. Then they collapsed.

The pool of shadow faded into nothing and all that remained was one man. His knees trembled as he faced the trio in front of the truck. He knew he was going to lose. He charged and his face was smashed into his skull by Goofy's shield. The soldier crumpled to the ground in agony.

"Death," Donald muttered. The man's muscles locked and he twitched. Then his body went limp. Donald walked over to Roxas and examined his injuries.

"I'm fine," Roxas protested. He flinched as Donald hit a raw nerve on his neck.

"Don't be such a baby. Now hold still. Cura," Donald cast. Roxas felt a rush of warmth through his body as the whiplash suddenly vanished. He rubbed his neck in amazement. "See? Much better."

"Thanks," Roxas murmured. Goofy slapped a hand on Roxas's head and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Don't be so glum about it," the tall man stated.

"I just feel awful that you had to fight."

"We're in a war, Roxas. If we didn't fight, then we'd be doing something wrong," Donald replied.

"He's right, you know," Pence called from the truck, sticking his arm and head out the window. Roxas straightened up a bit and saluted.

"Thank you for your help," he said with a small bow.

"We're not back yet, but you're welcome," Donald replied.

"So what did you mean before about true heartless?" Pence asked. Donald turned to the driver.

"Well, a heartless can be created two ways. The first is obvious: their heart it taken from them. The second is harder to do but it makes a more powerful heartless. The person's heart has to be consumed with darkness. This happens only with those with stronger hearts. Since their hearts are strong, the leave behind a heartless husk of their former selves."

"The nobodies."

"Yes. And if the heart is extremely powerful, then the heartless and nobodies can take on the form of their former selves. They're powerful but they lack what makes us people: emotions."

"I see. Well, let's get going. We're wasting time standing around." Pence slid back into the truck and shifted it back into gear. Donald and Goofy returned to their positions on the sides and then they headed off with Roxas in the lead.

"So Roxas, I see you can use light magic," Donald noticed.

"Oh, yeah," the blonde replied sheepishly.

"Don't be embarrassed. Light magic is really difficult to use. Even I can't use it."

"Queen Minnie is a master of light magic," Goofy added. "One of the few who can outshine Donald." The shorter man rolled his eyes.

"So how did you come to learn light magic?"

"I don't know. I've always just kind of used it when I fight," Roxas admitted.

"He must be an elemental fighter," Goofy guessed.

"A…what?"

"An elemental fighter. It means you can use magic without spells when you fight," Donald clarified. "It's usually attuned to one element: earth, air, fire, water, etc. You must have a light element, which means you're really lucky."

"Oh. I didn't know that was possible."

"Understandable. They're not very common but they make great fighters. I heard Hollow Bastion has a swarm of them guarding their King, the bastard. It makes getting to Xemnas near impossible." Roxas chewed on the information as they continued to walk farther down the road.

The group made it to the G. Ship hangers without any more conflict. The mechanics noted the blood on Roxas armor but didn't comment.

"Hey, Roxas! Good to see you, ya know?" They were greeted by Rai, one of the head mechanics working on the G. Ship revival project. The tall and largely build man wasn't very bright but he knew his way with G. Ships.

"Hey Rai!" Pence greeted, leaning out of the truck.

"About time you showed up, ya know? Fuu's madder than a wet cat!" Fuu was one of Twilight Town's top pilots. The stoic woman was of few words but she was the queen of the air in her G. Ship.

"Well then you'd better get busy." Roxas didn't stay to help unload. He took his leave with Donald and Goofy. They climbed into a jeep in the back of the G. Ship yard and were driven to the landing zone.

"I can't thank you enough for your help today," Roxas spoke up.

"Don't worry about it. It's all for a good cause," Goofy stated, grinning. Roxas wondered if the man even knew how to frown.

"Are you headed back to Disney Castle?"

"Yes. We'll make our report to King Mickey and go from there," Donald replied.

They arrived at the landing zone. Goofy and Donald climbed out of the truck and pounded their shoulders in salute. The armor and weapons materialized away to their blue uniforms.

"It was nice meeting you," Roxas stated. He shook their hands warmly.

"And a pleasure to meet you, Roxas. I hope we can meet again someday," Donald said with a light smile.

"And meet the King!" Goofy shouted. Roxas chuckled. "Remember, this war runs on happy faces." Goofy shot Roxas a wide grin. Then he and Donald departed for their G. Ship. As Roxas was driven back to the heart of Twilight Town, he watched the Disney ship fly overhead.

And his lips parted into a soft smile.

**A/N-Yes, I made Goofy and Donald human. Yes, I did a terrible job at it. No, I will not change it. I think they'd be cool as people.**

**Main musical muse: Traverse Town-KH Soundtrack (Squaresoft) - I do not own rights to this song!**


	3. Ch3: Red Sky at Morning

**A/N-Sorry for the delay. Animal Crossing it eating away my life. (And work, always work). It's shorter but the next one will be longer, I promise! Also, if you notice spelling errors, please let me know so I can fix them. They can be funny but I know how much they can ruin a reading experience. So, um, enjoy!**

Roxas was dropped off at the outer limits of the main city. He passed through a series of checkpoints before he was cleared to enter the large wall that protected those who lived inside. He went to the sandlot to check in with Seifer to find he wasn't there. He was out protecting another part of Twilight Town from a raid. So, Roxas reported in to another captain and went off to find something to do.

He found himself making his way over to the medical center, which meant another ride across Town on the train. As he passed by the clock tower again, he noticed Hayner was no longer there. Roxas wondered where his friend had disappeared to.

He boarded the first train at the station and headed to the other side of Twilight Town. The car was mostly empty since it would be turning dark soon. There were only a few citizens riding as they returned home for the night. Roxas disembarked when he reached the station and headed for what used to be sunset hill. Now it was the base of operations for the medical center. There were still hospitals and clinics scattered around Twilight Town, but they moved the main hub to the hill. It was closer to the outside of the city so they were the first to get the injured.

Roxas climbed the hill and found a group of nurses milling around. One of them stopped and gave him a wave. Roxas gave a small wave back. The girl rushed over with her arms full of bandages. She wore the white nurse's uniform.

"Roxas! Oh my gosh, you're hurt!" Olette exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Only minor injuries, which is more than I can say for the other soldiers," Roxas replied. Olette frowned.

"I still think it's brutish to kill people. I mean, they have families too, right?"

"Olette, this is a war. We're not going to win by politely asking enemy soldiers to leave."

"I know but it's still unnerving."

"That's why you're up here. You make a great nurse and everyone loves you."

"Well, almost everyone."

"Are you talking about Hayner?"

"I don't get what his problem is! Every time I see him he's the world's biggest jerk."

"He's been like that towards you since we met, so what's new?" Roxas reminded.

"I know but…it's hard to explain. Sometimes he seems really nice or sincere but then he'll turn around and be this huge dick!"

"Maybe he's trying to make peace with you and doesn't know how."

"Then he's going about it the wrong way. Boys!" Olette exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Er, no offense Roxas."

"Eh," the blonde replied with a shrug.

"So what brings you out here then?" Olette wondered.

"Seifer was away so I was left without a job. I already met with Hayner and Pence today so I thought I'd come see you."

"You saw Pence?! How is he?! I haven't heard from him in weeks!"

"He's doing great. They've just been very busy since the G. Ships were taken out."

"I guess that would eat up a lot of time." Roxas turned at the sound of footsteps and found Hayner strolling up the hill. At the sight of his friends, the elder blonde grinned.

"Hey guys! Didn't think I'd find you up here," Hayner stated.

"I work here, Hayner. Where else would I be?" Olette remarked.

"Oh, right. So what are you doing up here, Roxas? Rough day?" Hayner asked.

"It could have been worse," Roxas replied.

"He saw Pence today!" Olette brought up. Hayner was taken aback.

"What?! No way! How's he doing?" he pressed.

"He was doing good. They're busy with the G. Ship repairs," Roxas restated.

"Cool. That kid could use a break. I don't know what motivates him to work so hard but he just keeps on going."

"He really shouldn't push himself too hard," Olette commented.

"He's a big boy; he can handle himself," Hayner argued.

"I know that. I was just saying…"

"Stop being so motherly, 'lette." Olette turned to Roxas with an angry countenance, her eyes saying 'see?!'. Roxas wasn't sure how to diffuse the situation.

"Let it go, guys. It's been a long day and we're all tired," the younger blonde tried.

"Tired? I just started my shift an hour ago," Olette protested. Roxas mentally slapped himself. He forgot Olette worked the night shift.

"Go easy on him. He's been up since 6 a.m. running around," Hayner defended. At the reminder, Roxas felt his body get washed over by a wave of exhaustion. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep.

"He's always welcome to take a nap here," Olette offered. Roxas nodded blearily. He tried to stay focused but the exhaustion from fighting was catching up to him. That and he missed supper…again. "Are you sure you're okay, Roxas? Why don't you go lie down?"

"Yeah…" Roxas muttered. He started to feel dizzy.

"Roxas? Hey!" Hayner called. He leapt forward and caught his friend as he passed out.

"Get him over to the tent! I'll get an IV ready," Olette ordered. She scurried off to find her supplies while Hayner pulled Roxas onto his shoulder.

"Sixth time this month, buddy. You've gotta stop pushing yourself," Hayner murmured. He lay Roxas down on a cot and Olette went to work setting up an IV in the blonde's arm. Then she checked Roxas for his pulse, breathing, and responsiveness.

"Roxas needs to stop pushing himself. He doesn't have the endurance Pence does to keep going for hours on end," the nurse stated coldly.

"He's doing the best he can. Seifer works us into the ground," Hayner replied softly. Olette shot him a cool look. The elder blonde was being strangely nice again. "I bet the idiot forgot to eat again. He was probably too concerned with checking up with you to think about food."

"Staying healthy is more important than seeing me at work."

"Some think otherwise," Hayner replied under his breath. He watched Olette as she rubbed a damp cloth over Roxas's face to remove the dried on sweat. '_Some things are just far more important to us.'_

XxXxX

The morning brought heavy rain. It poured over Twilight Town, turning the entire world an ugly shade of slate. The sun refused to shine through the torrents of water and layers of thick clouds amassed in the sky. The fields outside the city walls turned to four inches of mud and clay.

Roxas woke under the flimsy tarp tent of the medical center. The fabric echoed as the rain drummed against it. His head pounded in his skull as he blearily opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his temples with his fingertips.

"Oh, Roxas!" Olette rushed over under the protection of a large, blue umbrella. "You're awake!" Roxas filched as she shouted over the rain. She found him a bottle of water and a plate of lukewarm eggs. The blonde nodded his thanks and devoured his meal. He stood and looked out into the rain.

"How long has it been pouring?" Roxas shouted as Olette passed by.

"About three hours! We're getting drenched and visibility is almost nothing! It's a good thing the G. Ships can't fly or they'd fly right into a wall," Olette shouted back.

"Do you know where Hayner went?"

"Um, I think he went down to the sandlot. He was here this morning to check on you. I think something happened last night but I'm not one hundred percent on the details."

"Thanks! I'll see you later!" Roxas jogged out into the rain and was soaked within the minute. His armor plinked each time a rain drop struck the metal, making it sound like he was standing inside a tin can. He was rewarded a moment of reprieve when he entered the train to head back to the main station.

As he stared at his reflection in the window, he tried to rub some of the water from his hair. The wet strands were sticking to his face and neck like paper Mache. A bolt of lightning cracked in the distance. The lights flickered on the train.

Roxas felt his heart seize in his chest when he saw someone was staring at him. He whipped around, his hands on the hilts of his swords. His pulse raced as he prepared to face the stranger.

Who wasn't there.

Roxas stood up straight, his face a mask of confusion. Several of the train's patrons started to whisper. The blonde blinked several times. He turned back to the window to see the image of the stranger's face was gone.

_'I'm getting delusional.'_ Roxas thought.

The train arrived at the main station and he jogged through the rain to the sandlot. He found Hayner amongst a group of fellow Twilight Guards. The elder blonde nodded as Roxas joined the circle.

"Bad news, Roxas. Seifer never got back last night," Hayner explained.

"You mean he's still out in the field?" Roxas asked, raising his voice over the rain.

"We assume so. The group he was with, only half came back last night. The rest are still missing. We're sending out search parties for them now."

"Have we found anyone?"

"Two, but there's still six missing, including Seifer. I personally like the thought of him rotting in the rain, but he's a good soldier and we need him to help protect Twilight Town. Even ass holes can be helpful."

"Gee, Hayner. You're starting to sound like a captain yourself," Roxas teased. Hayner gave his friend a shove.

"Just you wait! I'll be a captain yet and I'll be the coolest captain Twilight Town has ever seen."

"Good luck with that! Where should we start looking?"

"We're heading out to the fields now. We have a transport G. Ship up and running again. Fuu will fly us out there and we'll spread out."

"And hopefully not get ambushed along the way."

"Relax, Roxas! We have the home court advantage."

"And they could have hostages." Hayner made a sour face but quickly discarded it when the group of soldiers was called to the transport. They met up in the courtyard outside the train station. The transport G. Ship was long and flat and only armed with basic weaponry. It was meant to move soldiers, not withstand a cannon. The soldiers hopped aboard and hung onto the straps along the open sides. Fuu's voice crackled to life on the intercom.

"Departure," she stated. The ship rose off the ground and made a wide arc as it headed towards the fields. Roxas tried to survey the carnage to Twilight Town's exterior but the rain was too thick to see anything.

"Think we'll find them?" Roxas asked, shouting over the wind and rain to Hayner standing next to him.

"I hope so. I'm more concerned about getting out of the fields alive ourselves. Watch your step out there Roxas. The clay's slippery and if you get caught face down in the mud, you're armor will pin you down."

"Thanks for the vivid picture of drowning in the muck," Roxas remarked.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Hayner replied sarcastically.

The ship slowed and started to lower towards the ground. The soldier's tensed, waiting for the call from the pilot. "Disembark!" Fuu called over the intercom. The soldier's leapt from the G. Ship and landed knee deep in mud. Roxas pried his feet out of the ground and could feel water leak into his boots.

"Alright, spread out! Keep in contact!" Hayner shouted. The group nodded and split. Roxas gave Hayner one last smile before heading off himself.

Pressing through the mud and rain was one of the more miserable things Roxas had ever done on the battle  
field. It wasn't his first time dealing with the muck. His first battle, at age thirteen, was knee deep in mud. The field was drenched from rain the night before. Roxas lost both his boots that day and nearly drown in the mud. Luckily, his comrades were there to pick him up again.

Roxas wiped his eyes and struggled to keep his inner voice in check. His brain pestered him to scream out Seifer's name in case the captain was close by. Then Seifer could respond, if he heard. But Roxas's senses told him to keep his mouth shut because any sound he made, enemy soldiers could hear also. He didn't feel like gambling his chances either.

Roxas wavered as a gust of wind bashed into him. He sank to his knees and his left hand sank deep into the mud and clay to brace himself. His eyes stung from having water constantly thrown in them. Then the sky grew a shade lighter. It wasn't much, but Roxas could see a little bit farther. He spotted a lumpy figure farther ahead.

'_There!'_ He shouted in his head. Roxas picked himself up and tromped over in the direction of the shadow. As he neared, he noticed there were actually two figures. One was lying on his back and the other kneeling in the mud beside him. Roxas raised a hand and filled his air with lungs to shout over the rain.

Then he choked on it.

The figure was a Hollow Bastion soldier. They wore the signature black cloak to keep out the rain. Roxas figured either he was stupid to be out in the fields without armor or he was a magic user, one of which could easily get Roxas killed. He knew mages had a spell to instantly kill someone: death. It was difficult to use because it require complete concentration and it could only be used on one target at a time. Sadly, Roxas was the only target present so if the mage knew the spell, Roxas wouldn't last very long at all.

He trudged forward through the mud. Then he realized the mysterious figure didn't know Roxas was there. '_How can he not know I'm here? My armor's a death give away in this rain. That or he's pretending not to notice me so I get tricked into getting closer._'

The blonde slid his swords from their sheaths and brandished them in front of his torso. He decided to take a gamble to see if he had the upper hand. The four beams of light appeared next to Roxas and he slashed his swords, sending the light forward. The kneeling figure looked up, the hood covering his face. They leapt back as the light crashed into the place where he was kneeling seconds before.

Roxas saw a shimmer around the man and knew he had cast protect. Another shield wavered in front of the cloaked man as he turned and ran. Roxas launched another set of light beams at him but they bounced back at the blonde. He leapt aside as they sailed past him into a skeleton of a jeep.

"Reflect," Roxas cursed. He hurried over to the figure lying on the ground. "Seifer!" He knelt and lifted the captain's head. He was unconscious and badly battered.

"Over there!" he heard Hayner cry. The rain was starting to let up a bit. Roxas looked up but didn't see the cloaked man. They had vanished into the storm's void.

"We need a medic!" Roxas roared as Hayner neared his position. One of the other soldiers picked up a radio and requested an extraction from Fuu. The G. Ship flew overhead shortly after and Seifer was loaded on board. Two other injured men were placed on the ship.

"I'll stay out here and keep looking. It looks like the rain it going to let up for a bit," Hayner stated as the sun attempted to peak through the clouds. The sky was considerably brighter but the rain was still rather heavy.

"I'll help," Roxas offered.

"No, you get those injured back to Olette. She'll take care of them."

"Her shift was over hours ago. I was surprised to see here there when I woke up."

"That's because she cares about you, Roxas. It would kill her if she had to leave when you were unconscious."

"Hayner," Roxas interrupted. "You know I wouldn't take her from you and I'm well aware she has a small crush on me, but that doesn't mean she, you and Pence have to go out of your way to worry about me. I'll be fine!" Hayner gave his friend a weak smile.

"Then get going! Seifer might not last much longer and you're holding up Fuu." Roxas nodded with a grin and climbed aboard the G. Ship. Fuu took off and they sped toward the medical center on sunset hill. Roxas looked over the field and saw the skeletons of war staring back at him. It chilled him more than the rain ever could.

The three injured were lifted down the medical center and Roxas slid down the rope after them. Olette was still present, dark bags under her eyes from overworking. Roxas mulled around and tried to help the nurses running about. Seifer was eventually sent off to a hospital for further assessment.

Olette wandered over to Roxas, who was wrapping bandages, and sat down heavily next to him. "Go home, Olette. You deserve a break," the blonde stated, glancing at her. She ran a hand through her wet hair.

"I think you're right. The nurses said I can come in late tonight if I want. We'll see how I feel after a power nap," the girl replied.

"Don't run yourself into the ground." Olette frowned.

"Speak for yourself!" Roxas smirked and started wrapping another bandage. "You're lucky you found him when you did. Any longer and Seifer may not have made it. You did good with your first aid." Roxas fumbled the gauze and it was sent rolling across the pavement.

"Wait…what did you say?" he pressed, turning to her. Olette was taken aback.

"I said you saved Seifer with the first aid."

"I never gave him first aid."

"Oh, well then who did?"

"No one. We didn't have any supplies in the field." There was a dark pause between the pair. Then Roxas shifted his gaze, as if he was staring at someone else who wasn't present. "There was someone on the field."

"I wonder who it was," Olette pondered. Roxas's face grew dark.

"Olette, it wasn't just some guy. They were from Hollow Bastion." The brunette gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"You can't be serious!"

"I wish I wasn't."

"How do you know?"

"They were wearing the cloak."

"Maybe you were imagining it with the rain."

"Olette, I know what I saw. He ran off before I could do anything. All I know is he was a mage and he has had some training. He used protect and reflect flawlessly."

"Those are both middle ground spells though. Maybe we just got lucky and an ally picked up a cloak from a fallen soldier to keep out the rain," the nurse suggested. Roxas ran a hand through his hair and picked up the wet gauze.

"Perhaps…"

"I mean, why else would they give Seifer first aid? If they were from Hollow Bastion, they would have killed him, wouldn't they?" Roxas remained silent. The turned his gaze to the sky. The rain was turning into a sad drizzle and the clouds were thinning out to a sheet of light grey. As the sun rose higher with the morning, he watched the clouds tint with scarlet mist before returning to their ashen state seconds later as the clouds thickened.

Something was coming.

It was only a matter of when.


	4. Ch4: The End of Twilight

**A/N-Another chapter for you all (promise kept! tis longer!) Enjoy! (Oh and remember to tell me if you see those pesky spelling errors! Too tired to edit fully now, sleepy time -.-zzzz)**

A week passed by with the usual routine: someone would send a raid, Twilight Town repelled it. By the end of the week, Roxas noticed there was a definite change in the air around Twilight Town. Visitors from other worlds were few and far between. Raids were more annoyances than actual attempts to weaken the world. The blonde soldier was beginning to wonder if something was going on that Twilight Town was being kept in the dark with.

He expressed his concerns with Hayner and Olette but they didn't really seem to notice. If anything, they were relieved with the break in attacks. Roxas attempted to talk to Seifer but he barely said two sentences before excusing himself from the captain's unbearable ass hole presence.

He finally went to the head Twilight Guards but they merely laughed. He was ordered to take a break from duty for the rest of the day since they believed he was simply over-stressing. Roxas frowned at their response but didn't comment. He visited Pence in the factories and found the dark haired teen distant and pensive.

"Something on your mind?" Roxas asked, breaking his monologue of ranting about no one listening. Pence glanced up. They were sitting on the iron fire escape on the side of one of the factories. Their legs dangled through the bars.

"Eh, I suppose it's nothing," Pence muttered.

"Come on, Pence. I'm sitting over here ranting my ass off. You have the right to get whatever's on your mind off your chest." Pence smirked.

"Well, if you put it that way…I suppose I'm just wondering how long this will last."

"The war can't go on too much longer. It's already been ten years."

"And what have we accomplished exactly?" Roxas paused and thought about it. "Exactly. Besides, I wasn't talking about the war." Roxas's eyebrows arched in confusion. "I was talking about this." Pence motioned to the blur of Twilight Town in the distance. The setting sun bathed the city in a golden glow. Roxas felt a weight sink in his chest.

"Do you really think they'll destroy us?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, yet I can't help but feel deep down in my chest this wasn't meant to last. It's like the feeling you get before a bad storm and a tree falls on your house. You keep telling yourself you're overreacting but the sense of foreboding is just too powerful to ignore. They've already destroyed one world, Roxas. Who's to say they won't destroy more?"

"The other worlds will rebel."

"They already are rebelling," Pence reminded sharply. "What more can we do? Xemnas has the heartless working for him. No amount of military strength could hold that back."

"At least he doesn't have the nobodies." Pence nodded.

"For now, at least. They don't like having a master like the heartless do. I suppose, in a way we're lucky. The nobodies are more powerful than the heartless. If Xemnas controlled them, we'd be sunk." Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What would you do if Twilight Town disappeared?" he asked. Pence scoffed.

"I'd be dead, Roxas." The blonde chuckled.

"Right. Hypothetically if you escaped before the world was destroyed."

"I'd probably go to Traverse Town. They do have the largest refugee camp there. Maybe I could make some friends there. What about you? Are you going to rage against the King?"

"Oh, I'll rage alright, but I'm not stupid. There's no way I could take him one by myself let alone get to him with his entourage of personal Knights. I'd be cremated before I reached the front door of Castle Oblivion."

"So then what? You're just going to sit and stew for the rest of your life?" Roxas ran his hands through his hair, stopping halfway so his fingers were tangled in the blonde locks.

"That's what I want to know." Pence gave his friend a sad glance. Roxas looked so troubled and stressed the dark haired teen was worried he would crack under the slightest touch. Pence put a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Do what you think is best, Roxas. Don't forget: you're the light of this dark world." Roxas dropped his hands and gave his friend an odd look.

"What?" Pence chuckled, dropping his hand. "I'm an emo teen! There's nothing light about me."

"You can do light magic."

"That doesn't make me special." Pence gave a shrug.

"Well, there goes my tactic to cheer you up." Roxas burst out laughing.

"You're so weird sometimes, Pence." The pair fell into a fit of laughter.

"Look who's talking!" Their chuckles died out into large sighs on content.

"Thanks, Pence. I needed that," Roxas said with a light smile on his face.

"No problem. And thanks for coming to see me. I miss hanging out with you guys."

"Then as soon as the wars over, we'll all get together and have ice cream on top of the clock tower." Pence brightened.

"Where are you getting ice cream from?"

"We'll make it, if we have to."

"I'm up for that." Roxas nodded happily.

XxXxX

Roxas's eyes snapped open. His gaze was cold as he stared at the ceiling of his room. There was no reason for him to be awake. The sun hadn't even fully risen. He sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side. His eyes stared at the golden armor hanging in the shadows.

"This is it," Roxas breathed. He stood and slowly started to piece together his armor on his body. Then he strapped on his belt and positioned it so his swords were in place. Roxas unsheathed the blades and stared at his dim reflection in the metal surfaces. "No going back." He sheathed his blades and headed outside.

Roxas wasn't the only one.

The streets were filled with the Twilight Guard. All of the soldiers had the same dark and serious expression. They knew what was happening and what their future had in store. Roxas found Seifer amongst the crowd. The captain was chewing on a toothpick sourly.

"Orders, sir?" Roxas asked softly. Seifer grunted. For once he didn't have a snarky response.

"Start the evacuation. Get everyone to the G. Ship hanger that you can," Seifer said in a low tone. "They're not going to listen, though. At least not until it's too late. Tell Fuu to use all of the G. Ships to get the refugees out safely. Don't bother sparing any for a defense. Nothing will stop them now. We might as well save as many as we can."

"Why hasn't anyone else taken action yet?" Roxas pressed.

"The higher ups aren't smart enough to evacuate now, the shit heads. Be discrete, Roxas. I hate for my team to be discovered because they were fucking careless. Got it?" Roxas nodded stiffly. "Good. Now get your ass moving. Your pal Hayner's already out on the far side of Town. Stay on this side and get everyone to the train station. I'll handle the higher ups."

"Seifer?" The captain shot a glare at the younger blonde. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not being a complete ass hole." Seifer smirked and spit out his toothpick.

"Right." The captain turned his head away to stare off in the distance. "I lost a friend that day, when Radiant Garden fell. We were pen pals. Then we met face to face and we became rivals. It's not like I miss him but I feel like I'm missing something."

"You wanted to face off one last time," Roxas guessed.

"Something like that. Too late know, I suppose." Seifer shook his head and gave Roxas a shove. "Get going before I kick your ass into your balls." Roxas stumbled off and headed away from the Twilight Guards to the side streets. A smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

'_We all lost something that day. Some just lost more than others.'_ Roxas thought.

He started knocking on doors. Sleepy patrons answered and gave him questioning looks until Roxas explained they were going to evacuate. Half shut the door in irritation. A quarter were unsure what they should do and the rest were grateful for the news. As Roxas continued farther up the streets, he watched as citizens started to spread word on their own. He asked them to be quiet and try not to attract attention from the soldiers in the streets. Many of the people leaving had bags on their shoulders and bundles in their arms. Roxas couldn't blame them. It was hard to leave behind the life you always had.

There were a few scuffles or protests when people refused to leave or were angry about leaving behind something that was obviously too big to carry. When Roxas reached the train station, it was busy. The trains were packed to the brim and then some. Children sat tucked up in the luggage overhangs or on parent's shoulders.

When Roxas reached the station, the Guards finally caught on people were leaving. They ordered citizens back to their homes but only half listened. Roxas squeezed into a train and headed to the other side of Town. He pressed through the crowd at the smaller station and over looked the edge of Twilight Town. Fuu had done her part. Four G. Ships stood ready on the edge of the fields loading passengers. The ships could only hold so many at a time but even then they packed them fuller.

"Roxas!" The blonde turned to find Hayner jogging up to him. Hayner slid to a halt and nodded at the ships. "I can't believe this is happening. To be honest, I almost didn't believe it. It's weird that we all can feel it: the end. It feels like thirteen years ago. We all just know."

"Do we only have four G. Ships operational?" Roxas asked, changing the subject.

"Well, sort of. Four was all they were willing to spare. We have three more but they're a fighter variety and wouldn't hold many anyway."

"Right. So how many can we get out at a time?"

"The one can hold sixty, although I think we're packing it with seventy five. Those two can hold twenty and we're packing thirty each. The last is a cargo G. Ship. It's not meant to carry people but we're packing it full."

"How many?"

"Two hundred with no standing room."

"So three hundred thirty five."

"Something like that."

"Where are they headed?"

"Closest place to go is Disney Town but we wouldn't put pressure on them there. Traverse Town is right past it, although the trips a little longer."

"How long?"

"Twenty minutes if they push it. Plus the time they need to unload and reload."

"So we can get 335 out in an hour," Roxas deducted.

"Roughly speaking. We can squeeze it out in fifty minutes if we hurry."

"Right." The walkie talkie clipped on Hayner's belt crackled to life.

"Ready," Fuu's voice called. Hayner unclipped the communicator and pressed the talk button.

"Permission to leave. Let's get these people safe!" Hayner shouted.

"Affirmative," Fuu's voice replied and the line crackled back to silence. The G. Ships roared to life and the doors closed. There was still a crowd of people gathered at the edge of the city. Fuu was flying the sixty passenger G. Ship with volunteers flying the others. Her ship took off first to chart the path to Traverse Town. The two small ships went next and the cargo ship picked up the rear.

A small roar of cheers came from those who were still waiting for their evacuation. Roxas and Hayner smiled at the G. Ships as they pulled higher into the sky.

Then one of the smaller ships exploded.

Screams rose from the citizens. Hayner and Roxas rushed to them. The elder blonde whipped out his walkie talkie. "Fuu! Report!" he barked.

"Fighers!" Fuu responded.

"Are the other ships in tact?" Hayner searched the sky but the G. Ships were no longer in sight. Chunks of the burning ship plummeted towards the field below.

"Affirmative."

"Then stay focused. We can still save the rest." Fuu didn't respond but Hayner knew she got the message. He clipped the communicator to his belt and focused on getting to the people. "This would be a lot easier if the soldiers weren't all on the other side of town."

"How many do we have over here?" Roxas asked between gasps of breath.

"Sixteen, maybe less. I lost count, honestly."

"Let's get those people back inside the city walls. We can hide them in the tunnels until the ships return."

"Got it!" They split apart as they neared the outside of the city.

"Please remain calm!" Roxas shouted. "I need everyone to get back inside the city and into the tunnels. When we receive word from the G. Ships, we'll run you back out to be loaded!" The people started to scurry up the hill towards the tunnel entrance. Other soldiers soon caught on and helped the citizens move.

Roxas looked up as a dull roar was picked up by his ears. "Shit!" he roared. "Everyone move!"

Hollow Bastion soldiers rained from the sky.

They used magic to transform their weapons into personalized ships. The soldiers wore black armor with dark blue and purple accents. The ground was spotted with black pools as heartless wavered to the surface. Roxas drew his blades and ran to the back of the crowd. He flinched as something erupted to his right. A group of people were sent flying and screams rose from the panicked citizens. Roxas hurried over to them and held the heartless at bay.

"Medics!" he roared. Two Twilight soldiers rushed to join Roxas. One used his ranged weapon to keep the soldiers at bay while the other assessed the wounded.

"Roxas!" Hayner shouted, running back from the tunnels. He unlatched his bat from his back. He swung it as a soldier flew too low and the Bastion man was sent spinning off into the wall surrounding the city.

"Can you reach Seifer on that?" Roxas asked, nodding towards the walkie talkie.

"I can try." Hayner started flipping through the channels, searching for his captain. Roxas focused on clearing the heartless. He sent out pillars of light and banished the shadows from the field. The tension in his gut grew as the soldiers started landing on the field, carriers returning to weapons.

"Hurry up!" Roxas roared.

"I'm working on it!" Hayner barked. The walkie talkie finally crackled.

"Command," a woman responded.

"Get me Seifer NOW!" Hayner roared over the noise. There was a long minute before Seifer picked up.

"What is it, chicken wuss?" the captain sneered.

"We're being overrun! Hollow Bastion is flooding the place. We lost a G. Ship but the other three managed to escape. ETA forty five minutes."

"We're busy over here, dick wad! Bastion's coming out of the wood work."

"We're moving all citizens to the tunnels."

"Same here. The streets are a fucking blood bath. We're sending the injured over via train."

"Alright, we'll…oh shit," Hayner gasped.

Roxas looked up and his eyes widened. Hayner swung his bat but missed as the target vanished. They reappeared farther back. Then a series of purple darts bombarded them. Hayner was thrown back as one tore through his leg and stomach. Roxas tried to find the attacker but they kept warping around. When he finally stopped, Roxas nearly choked in surprise. The man was standing upside down on the air! Then his heart nearly stopped.

"Oh no," he breathed. He rushed to Hayner and ripped the walkie talkie from his friend's grasp. "Seifer, we have Knights!" Roxas barked, his voice shaky. Hayner tried to sit up as blood oozed from his gut. He put a hand over the hole to try and stop the bleeding.

"FUCK!" they heard Seifer roar on the other side of the communicator.

"Fall back!" Roxas ordered. The other two soldiers complied. One had a woman in his arms and the other propped two older gentlemen on his shoulders. Roxas scooped up a little girl and pulled a woman to her feet. Her leg was broken but she had no choice but to run. Hayner forced himself to his feet and staggered after his friend. Four more Twilight soldiers hurried down the hill and shut the gate. Another left on the outside couldn't be saved.

The woman Roxas was dragging was picked up by a different soldier and a woman went to Hayner's aid. Everyone scrambled up the hill to the medic center. Olette was running around tending to the wounded with the other nurses.

"We have to hold the gate!" a soldier cried.

"It's suicide!" another reasoned. "Hollow Bastion brought their Knights."

Panic seemed to rise at the mention of the names. The Knights of Hollow Bastion were King Xemnas's elite guards. They were the best of the best. If they were in Twilight Town, it meant it would take the strength of ten Twilight Guards to even attempt to take on one Knight.

"Hayner!" Olette screamed. She quickly grabbed bandages and alcohol to try and clean the wound. Hayner flinched under her touch.

"Olette, the gates won't hold back the soldiers for long. We'll need to stall them," Roxas stated.

"There's twelve of you, Roxas. How are you going to hold back hundreds of Bastion soldiers and a Knight?" Olette tried to reason.

"If we don't try, then they'll only walk all over us. It's at least thirty five minutes before the G. Ships return and we still have thousands of people to evacuate!" Roxas shot back. Hayner winced and his face paled as more blood slipped from his abdomen.

"Oh, geez Hayner you're bleeding everywhere!" Olette muttered. The elder blonde grimaced a grin. He tossed Roxas the walkie talkie.

"Keep in contact with Fuu. She's on channel 3," Hayner croaked, his throat dry. Roxas nodded and changed the station on the device before clipping it to his belt.

Everyone jumped and froze as a large explosion erupted in the distance. They all stared at the plume of smoke and flames coming from the factories. There was a long moment of dead silence, no one moving. Finally the nurses snapped out of it and hurried back to their work. Olette tried to focus on Hayner's wounds but Roxas could tell she was just as hurt as Hayner was. Tears slid down her face as she pressed gauze to Hayner's stomach.

"Oh, god, no Pence!" she cried. Roxas felt his heart clench painfully.

"Hey, he might have made it out," Hayner said quietly. Olette shook her head violently.

"Shut up, Hayner! Pence wouldn't just leave the factories and in case you missed it, they all exploded! Bombed! Destroyed!" Roxas stared at them, unsure of what to do. Olette was seething and Hayner merely stared back at her. Then he did something unexpected.

He pulled her into his chest.

"I know," he muttered. Olette's eyes widened. Then she pulled away angrily.

"What the Hell!" She tried to slap Hayner but he caught her wrist.

"HEY!" he barked sharply. Olette flinched. "We're all torn, but you need to focus. Focus on those of us who are still here. Roxas will need your help when he gets back and I need your help now. Come on, Olette! You're strong and if you don't pull yourself together, I'm going to bleed out all over the pavement." Hayner's grip was faltering on the girl's wrist. His skin was clammy and pale. Olette pulled her wrist free and quickly got more bandages. She pressed the to Hayner's wound, tears landing on the stained fabric.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Hayner put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "Don't!" she screamed. "Stop trying to comfort me! I can handle it on my own."

"I'm just trying to be your friend," Hayner snapped back.

"So now you want to be my friend?"

"We've been friends for awhile now."

"I couldn't tell through that self-centered ego of yours."

"Well, sorry! I wasn't trying to be rude to you."

"Then you did a poor job."

"I was just trying to get to know you better," Hayner reasoned. Olette frowned harder. "Sometimes I just never know what to say." Hayner lowered his gaze. He gently placed a hand on top of Olette's.

"So you were a jack-ass to me?"

"I didn't try to!"

"It almost seemed like it because you're always here pestering me during my shift."

"I was over here because I care about you!" Olette's frown faded into a flat line.

"W…what?" she stammered. Hayner raised his eyes so they met hers.

"I just thought I'd let you know." Then he lowered them again. "'Cause I always wanted you to know." Roxas felt a light smile brush his lips. Then he turned to the sound of the gate crashing open, swinging on its large hinges.

"Guard members get to the streets! Stop anyone trying to get to the tunnels!" Roxas ordered. The eleven other soldiers nodded and hurried down the hill. Roxas turned back to his friends.

"Don't worry, I got things covered up here," Hayner said, trying to boast but it came off weak.

"You're injured!" Olette growled.

"And so will you if you don't let Roxas go." Olette pursed her lips but her turned to patching up the older blonde.

"I'll be back," Roxas promised. Hayner gave him a nod and then he took off after the other soldiers. They were all assembled on the train tracks than ran the tram across the small side of the city. The train car was long out of commission.

Roxas's walkie talkie crackled. "Drop successful. Returning for pickup." Roxas felt reassured by the message. They managed to get 300 out safely. He glanced at the distant clock tower. The trip had taken shorter than expected. He felt better knowing the entire process could be completed in 40-45 minutes. The problem was they could only carry 300 people.

And Twilight Town had over 5000 people.

They weren't going to save them all.

Roxas shook his head to clear it. He couldn't think about those he was going to save. He had to focus on getting those next set of refugees to Traverse Town safely. The Twilight soldiers stood ready as the Hollow Bastion army stormed up the streets. As they approached the small force, they slowed to a halt. Roxas felt a bead of sweat roll down his spine.

A gust of wind rushed from between the two groups and a man with long black dreads appeared and some large side burns. He wore armor different from the soldiers. It was the customary Hollow Bastion blue with red, pale yellow, and black accents. The man smirked and he pulled a lance from his back.

"What a pitiful resistance," the man stated. Roxas fell into a fighting stance.

"What do you want here, Knight?" he asked sharply. The other Twilight soldiers followed suit. The man scoffed.

"If you think you can defeat us like this, you're sadly mistaken. Don't you find it odd no one is coming to help you? No other world is coming to your aid? It's simple: they've abandoned you. Next to Disney Town, Twilight Town is the one that poses the most threat to the true King. Get rid of the light, and maybe the war will finally end."

"You won't stop here." The man chuckled.

"Of course not, but let the other worlds think that. In the meantime, they can watch you burn…" The buildings around the Hollow Bastion soldiers started to explode. Roxas's eyes shot upward and the three fighter G. Ships flew overhead. Since all of the Bastion soldiers were clumped together, they made an easy target for the ships to fire upon. Roxas flew skyward as the bombs exploded. The enemy dispersed and spread out, seeking shelter from the bombardment.

The man with dreads scowled briefly before grinning widely. He stabbed his lance into the ground and a gust of wind shot up around him. Then five more lances appeared around him, controlled by the wind.

"I'll be more than a match for you," the man stated.

The five wind lances flew out and struck five Twilight soldiers down instantly, the weapons protruding through their chests. Roxas's eyes widened. He hadn't even moved and he already lost five of his comrades. The remaining six rushed at the man and attacked. The wind around the Knight protected him from the blows and he sent two Guards spinning off down the street. Roxas slashed and leapt back, leaning backwards to avoid the lance soaring past the tip of his nose. He sent his beams of light crashing into the man.

The Knight staggered for a second. Then he grinned.

"I see. So you're my opponent. I might as well clear out this garbage." The lances in the five dead soldiers flew back into the air and spun around so they were all upright. Then they flew around wildly so their paths couldn't be tracked. Roxas felt his stomach churn as five soldiers fell with sickening screams. The last Guard panicked and was quickly cut down by the Knight's lance in his hands.

"You're sick!" Roxas spat.

"Not as sick as this forsaken world. Show me what you're made of!" The five wind lances flew back to the Knight and hovered around him, blood oozing down the shafts and dripping on the ground. Roxas swallowed hard.

He jumped back and sent his beams of light towards the Knight. Then he rolled to the side and sent another four. The Knight easily dodged out of the way. His lances spun around in the air and formed a long train. The man jumped onto the first and rode it like a skateboard. Roxas tried throwing some magic but it never reached the Knight.

The man swooped down and sliced at Roxas, scratching the blonde's chest armor across the sun emblem. Then he leapt to the ground and swung the lances around as they were still connected end to end. Roxas threw up his arms to protect himself, receiving multiple cuts to his forearms as the Knight spun the lances rapidly. The Knight threw his lance up and it turned into his weapon transport. The lances formed up and three split apart at the end.

Roxas's eyes grew wise as light began to form between the three lances. Static was being charged up in the wind swirling around between the weapons. Then the air blasted at Roxas, bringing the static charge with it. Roxas tried to roll out of the way but the beam followed him. He was hit with a thousand different volts. His muscles tensed as the current flowed through his body. When the beam died, he collapsed to the ground.

"You're not even trying! What kind of soldier are you?" the Knight taunted. Roxas gritted his teeth and stood. Then he charged at the Knight. The man's lances materialized back to normal and blocked the blonde's attack. He swung back at Roxas only to find his attack was blocked. Roxas summoned his light tightly packed around him so it acted like a shield. He then pulsed it outwards as the man was startled. The Knight was pushed back with a grunt.

Roxas exchanged blows with the man, both getting nowhere fast but it was clear who was winning. Roxas was getting worn down quickly and the Knight had only broke a sweat. The blonde tried everything he could but it was never enough.

At one point, he concentrated the light at the end of his swords and launched it in a sphere. The Knight knocked it aside with his wind lances. Roxas kept throwing his light magic at the enemy with little effect. He was glad the G. Ships were covering him but he could see the Bastion soldiers setting up mortars to take the ships out.

The Knight knocked Roxas back as he swung his lances in a long chain again. The blonde was severely winded. He staggered to his feet and looked around wildly. The Knight was gone.

"Weak," a voice called. Roxas spun around and was knocked off his feet as a lance buried itself into his shoulder. He crashed into a street sign and crumpled to the ground. The lance felt like it was vibrating it was so full of magical energy.

The Knight gently dropped down from the air and his wind lances vaporized into the void from which they came. He strode over to Roxas, a smug grin on his face. "I see you're nothing more than a puppet. It's a pity to kill you now since you put up such an honorable fight." Roxas bared his teeth at the Knight. The man ripped the lance from the blonde's shoulder, sending a scream through the teen. He paused and pressing his finger to his ear. Then his grin broadened. "Looks like you won't have to wait long." He tossed the lance into the air and jumped on. Then he flew off over the city and into the sky. Roxas gritted his teeth and wobbled to his feet. He watched the other Hollow Bastion soldiers begin to leave as well.

"Damn," Roxas growled. He sheathed his blades and limped up to the medic center. Upon arrival, Olette shrieked at his appearance. Roxas was cut all over his arms and his shoulder was bleeding badly. His face was streaked with dirt, sweat, and blood. He was ushered to a bunk and the nurses began to patch up his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Roxas," Olette said calmly. "We'll get you patched up."

"Olette, they're all leaving. The soldiers are leaving! That means…"

"I know, Roxas. We know. We still have hope Fuu will get back here in time."

"She can't save us, Olette!"

"She can save who we can."

"Where's Hayner?"

"He's…" Olette paused, her gaze falling on the ground. "He doesn't have long. He lost too much blood and the hospitals are all on the other side of Town." Roxas felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. He tried to sit up but Olette forced him back down. "Be still! We can still get you back in shape."

"Olette, I'll be dead within the hour so what does it matter?" Olette frowned.

The walkie talkie crackled to life on Roxas's belt. "Prepare to board," Fuu's voice called out. Olette picked the device up.

"Understood. They're going to destroy the world so don't come back after this trip. Please hurry! We still have some time," Olette pleaded. There was a long period of silence.

"Affirmative," Fuu responded quietly. Olette set down the walkie talkie and sighed.

"Now for the hard part," she muttered. Roxas remained behind at the medic center as Olette went off to inform the citizens what was going on. It was a good five minutes before he saw a group of people mobilizing towards the edge of the city.

Then the G. Ships came into view. They were slightly battered but still in shape to fly. As they were landing, the few remaining troops on the smaller half of Twilight Town fired a mortar and took down the second small ship. They were down to two.

The G. Ships landed and people were ushered on board. Roxas lay his head back and let out a long exhale. Then he sat up and went over to Hayner. His friend was unconscious and pale. Roxas put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We had a good run," Roxas muttered. He smiled weakly at his friend. "I promised Pence we would eat ice cream together when this war was over on the clock tower. I guess we won't get to do that now. Maybe we'll just have to settle as being ghosts." Roxas wiped his friend's damp brow.

Then Roxas was grabbed from behind.

He stumbled painfully and tried to stay standing as he was being dragged away. Roxas looked up and saw a bloody and battered Seifer scowling. "Captain?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Keep moving," Seifer ordered. He had his gunblade in his left hand. He spotted a Bastion soldier taking flight and fired, bringing the man down. Then he blocked an attack from another soldier who was hiding in the shadows. Seifer whirled his blade around and sliced the soldier open. He pushed Roxas onward.

They reached where the G. Ships were loading. Fuu's was packed and the other was nearly full. Olette turned at their arrival. She let out a sigh of relief. Roxas was shoved forward.

"One more for the road," Seifer remarked. Olette nodded.

"Thanks." Roxas was confused. Seifer pushed him onto the G. Ship and a couple people grabbed onto him so he remained standing.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Roxas roared.

"Saving who we can," Olette responded.

"Don't waste it," Seifer commented.

"No! Olette!" Seifer slammed the door and gave Fuu a thumbs up. She took off and they headed skyward. "STOP! THIS IS A MISTAKE!" Roxas screamed, pounding on the door. His body screamed in protest.

"Hush now," a woman cooed. "You'll be alright." Roxas felt weak and he could barely stand. The two people holding onto him helped to support him. The ship grew dark as they entered into the space between the worlds. Roxas saw the millions of stars twinkling back at him and it made him sick.

Then the world erupted. Fire and smoke covered the place in a living Hell. The people of the ship screamed, save Roxas and Fuu. The ship jerked as the blast hit them. It was like watching Radiant Garden all over again, only this time it was their own home.

Five minutes of silence passed. Roxas spied Disney Town as they flew past it. They were almost to Traverse Town. A man next to Roxas cleared his throat. "Time to see if we'll make it," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"We have to fly past Hollow Bastion to get to Traverse Town." Roxas felt his blood run cold. "The ships made it before so we might have a good chance." The blonde didn't think that was likely. Three minutes later the ship jerked violently. Hollow Bastion was firing upon them

"Brace," Fuu's voice called from over the intercom. The people gripped onto whatever they could. Roxas faltered and slammed against the door. Fuu did her best to avoid the shells being fired upon her but the ship still rocked violently. Then their luck ran out and they were hit. The hole was small near the top of the ship. Everyone gasped as the air was sucked out. Then the wall on the left side was split open.

People were pulled from the G. Ship and lost into the space between the worlds, lost to the darkness. Roxas grabbed the handle on the door and hung on tight. Suddenly the ship started to spin wildly as they plummeted.

More people were pulled from the G. Ship as they were tossed around like a batch of laundry. Roxas clung on for dear life. The handle snapped and he was pulled towards the hole on the other side of the G. Ship. There was an explosion and he was thrown forward into the cockpit door.

The ship went down. Fuu used all of her piloting skills to try and land safely. Roxas was flung to the back of the ship as they crashed into the ground. He bounced around and landed on his back. Roxas waited for what seemed like an eternity before he tried to move. He cracked open his eyes and surveyed the damage to his body. Besides his previous injuries, he now had a small burn on the left side of his neck and his armor was singed. The worst was his side. Roxas's left side was embedded on a piece of jagged metal that was once part of a row of seats.

He took a deep breath and tried to move. He screamed in protest, blood pouring from his side. Roxas heard movement and found Fuu leaning down to help him. She had a large cut flowing freely on her brow and Roxas could see her ribs were broken through her jacket. Fuu managed to calm Roxas down enough to help him. The blonde had so much adrenaline running through his veins he was shaking.

Roxas gritted his teeth as they both pried his body off of the metal. He screamed in his throat. He jerked free and landed in Fuu's lap. Roxas cried at the pain in his sides. He clamped his eyes shut, tears leaking out. Fuu helped him get to his feet. They needed to move. Hollow Bastion soldiers would be looking for them.

Right in the outskirts of Hollow Bastion.

The pair trudged along in silence, Fuu supporting Roxas since he couldn't stand on his own. They headed off down a path and prayed it would lead them somewhere. As they were walking, Fuu wavered. Roxas wondered if she had suffered a concussion.

Ten minutes later, she collapsed.

"Fuu, Fuu!" Roxas called, shaking her shoulder. She wouldn't wake up. Roxas checked her vitals and found she was simply dead. He was to face Hollow Bastion alone.

'_Not for long, at least._' Roxas thought. He pressed on, hoping to get somewhere to die quietly. His heart ached and his head was fuzzy. Everything was gone. Roxas knew Twilight Town hadn't made it. Radiant Garden was turned to ashes so what hope did Twilight Town have?

His thoughts were jarred when a new sound echoed in his ears. Roxas looked down and noticed he had stepped into a waterway. He hadn't realized how close he actually was to the main city or Castle Oblivion for that matter.

'_I'll get caught for sure. It's only a matter of time before a patrol finds me.´ _ Roxas took a couple more paces before staggering into a wall. He forced himself to keep walking, leaving behind a gruesome red smear on the stone. Roxas pushed off from the wall and staggered forward. His vision was blurred and he felt dizzy. His right arm was wrapped around his stomach, his hand holding his side together.

Roxas tripped and stumbled into a railing. He caught himself and sank to his knees. He didn't know when he fell down sideways but when he opened his eyes again he was lying on the ground. Roxas lay on a shallow waterway, only about an inch deep, so his face was pressed into the water. He blinked and watched his vision fade.

Then he closed his eyes and started to slip away.


	5. Ch5: Hollow Bastion

**A/N-Another chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

Axel gave off a loud yawn. He blinked a couple of times to remove the water pooling in the pockets of his eyes. He felt his side get elbowed roughly. Axel shot the assailant a hard stare.

"Come on, Axel. Try to at least look interested," Demyx pleaded. Axel rolled his eyes and clasped his hands behind his head.

"What's the point? We're not doing anything exciting today," Axel replied. Demyx frowned.

"You don't know that. We haven't even reported in yet." Axel shrugged. They were walking down the long hallways of the lower parts of the castle. This was used to be known just as "the castle" until King Xemnas built Castle Oblivion on top of the existing castle for his own personal use. Now the old castle was just known as the lower grounds.

Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls as they made their way up towards the head office. Upon arrival, Demyx held open the large door and Axel stepped through first. There they found a small meeting taking place. Axel glanced at Demyx but the blonde shrugged. They found places around the circular table in the center of the room and waited.

Then the head of the guard entered the room with the head of magic and head of research in tow. Glances were shot around the room in anticipation.

"King Xemnas has declared we take action against Twilight Town," Saïx started. He flicked his silver-blue hair before continuing. "I will need Xigbar and Xaldin to take part in the assault."

"Alright!" Xigbar exclaimed, his scarred face grinning broadly. Xaldin remained silent but his grin was just as wide.

"Lexaeus, you will continue your duties watching over the research center. Luxord, I need you to watch over the King today. Marluxia and Larxene, you two are out in the barrens. We've received word Twilight Town is already mobilizing a refugee attempt and I need you to try to stop them at all costs."

"Hey, what about us?" Axel interrupted, his face locked in a frown.

"You and Demyx are on patrol today," Saïx stated flatly.

"What?! How is that fair?"

"It's fair because you set fire to the fields the other day."

"I wasn't trying to. Besides, I stopped the raid, didn't I?"

"And hence you're being rewarded with a light punishment. Demyx, make sure he stays out of trouble." The blonde gave a soft nod and shot Axel a glance of concern. "You are all dismissed." The group dispersed and went their separate ways. Axel grumbled under his breath as he and Demyx made their way back through the lower grounds.

"This is stupid," Axel muttered.

"I know it is, but at least it's sort of like a day off," Demyx said reassuringly. Axel groaned loudly.

Being one of Xemnas's Knights was tough. There were nine of them and they were ranked by order of strength. Saïx was the head and the most loyal to the King. He was also the Queens personal guard since they were siblings. The stoic man was ruthless and even more so in battle. Second came Xigbar. He used to be the head until Saïx was promoted but the sharpshooter didn't seem to mind the slack in responsibilities. Xaldin was next followed by Lexaeus and Marluxia. Then came Axel, one of the newer Knights with plenty of attitude. He was followed by Larxene, the only female Knight but she was just as strong. Then it came Luxord and lastly Demyx. It wasn't that Demyx wasn't strong. He just didn't like to fight. All of the Knights wore the traditional armor and had their share of deadly weapons.

Axel sighed and clasped his hands behind his head as he walked side by side with Demyx. "Where do you want to patrol first?" he asked.

"Where do you think we should patrol?" the blonde asked back. Axel frowned and chewed on his black lip ring.

"Hell if I should know. It's not like there are that many people stupid enough to attack Hollow Bastion."

"Then let's just go into town." Axel arched his eyebrows and glanced at the blonde. Demyx was three years his junior with his hair styled into a cross between a mullet and a Mohawk. He wore several silver earrings on each ear. One in particular was a stud with a chain that hung down low and clipped onto Demyx's right shoulder pauldron. Axel wondered how it never ripped out of his ear when fighting.

The red head ran his hands through his mass of hair. It was constantly clumped together in a wave of spikes behind his head.

"We're actually supposed to be on patrol, Dem. We can't just wander off."

"We'll just say we're patrolling the town. Searching for spies or something." Axel rolled his eyes and dropped his arms.

"If you say so." They made their way outside the castle and headed for town. Hollow Bastion didn't have many residents because most of them were off fighting for the King. There were only about a dozen shops still in business and the streets were usually void of traffic.

As they reached the plaza, Axel could see Demyx relax a bit. The blonde was never comfortable around the castle but Axel didn't blame him; he wasn't either. They walked past a few shops selling trinkets, armor, and flowers. They eventually stopped at the local café and seated themselves at an outside table.

"So what's the big deal about Twilight Town?" Demyx asked. Axel looked up from drumming his fingers on the table.

"What do you mean?" the red head asked.

"Well, I know they started the war, but weren't we the ones who attacked them first?"

"No, we attacked Radiant Garden first and then Twilight Town rebelled."

"What about the school incident?"

"They weren't the only ones affected."

"Yeah, but I don't get why Xemnas is so keen on having the place destroyed. From what I've heard, they're just regular people trying to get by."

"Beats me. I never thought it was that special." Demyx frowned.

"Sorry. I'm irritating you, aren't I?" Axel scowled, confirming Demyx's suspicions. "Well, it's a nice day out, isn't it? The weather's been great lately. It's too bad we don't get out enough to enjoy it." Demyx sat forward in his chair and cross his arms on the table.

They were interrupted by the sounds of cannon fire. They looked skyward and could see the faint outline of G. Ships flying overhead. A minute later, they were gone. The Knights returned their attention back to the table.

"Think those were Twilight Town G. Ships?" Demyx asked.

"Could have been," Axel replied flatly. He stood and started walking away. Demyx leapt up and trotted after him. They walked through the rest of the plaza in silence. Unlike the other Knights, the people of Hollow Bastion were on neutral ground with Axel and Demyx. They had no quarrels with them. Axel was a bit rough but he was bright and enthusiastic whenever he was in a good mood. Hearing him laugh and tell jokes put the people at ease. Demyx was always friendly with the people and sometimes offered to help with various small tasks. His smile was always reassuring.

As they headed towards the residential district, they were called over to the last shop in the plaza. Demyx smiled brightly. Axel followed the blonde over to the counter.

"Good morning, Mr. Scrooge," Demyx greeted. An old man sat behind the counter. He wore a blue suit with a red tie and a black top hat. A pair of round spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose.

"G'morning, boys. I see you're out on patrol," Scrooge greeted.

"Pfft, if you can call it a patrol," Axel commented dryly. Demyx waved his hand at his friend.

"Don't mind him. He's been sour all morning," he explained. Scrooge nodded with a smile.

"Well, then I know just the trick to cheer him up," the old man replied. He stood and went to his side freezer and pulled out two ice cream treats. The blue color was strange, as was the flavor, but it was voted the best ice cream in all of Hollow Bastion. Axel's eyes perked up a bit at the sight of the treat. Scrooge chuckled. "See? The laddie knows what he wants. Go ahead, boys. 'Tis on me today." Scrooge handed them the treats and they gladly accepted. Demyx licked his and shivered at the salty sweet flavor. Axel begrudgingly took a nibble off of the corner of his ice cream. Unconsciously, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Axel started to walk off, leaving a frowning Demyx behind.

"What's with him today?" Demyx asked himself.

"Poor laddie. He must have something on his mind. You'd better go catch him before he wanders off the edge of the world." Demyx nodded and chased after the red head.

They walked through the residential area in silence. When Axel finished his ice cream, he chewed idly on the stick like an oversized toothpick. Demyx shoved his hands into the pockets on his belt. He felt something inside the left one and pulled it out, revealing a piece of gum. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

"So…" Demyx started. "Do you have any place you want to go?" Axel shrugged. "Oh, come on, Axel. You're being a stick in the mud. You've got to liven up a bit."

"Should I be celebrating that another world is getting destroyed today?" Axel snapped. Demyx flinched at his friend's harsh words.

"No…but you said it yourself that there was nothing special about Twilight Town." Axel sighed and moved the stick to the other corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I did." He forced a smile and gave Demyx a shove. "It really ticks me off you keep ruining my emo vibe." Demyx burst out laughing.

"I pride myself in destroying others." Axel smirked and they walked farther down the street. They paused and looked up at the sky as the sound of cannons rose up again.

"There they go. How many do you think they saved?" Demyx wondered.

"Don't know. Maybe a hundred and maybe none."

"How long do you think it will be before it's destroyed?" The sound of G. Ships flying low overhead directed their attention. Three large Hollow Bastion ships flew skyward after the other three fleeing ships.

"Not long." Axel and Demyx returned to their patrol through the streets. When they finished passing through the residential zone, they turned off towards the water ways.

"You think someone could be sneaking down here?" Demyx asked.

"Maybe. It is the weakest part of the castle," Axel reminded.

"Right. I was just kind of hoping for an easy day today."

"What are you talking about? You already got to walk through town AND got free ice cream! What more of a relaxation day do you need?"

"A day to myself. Maybe I'd go visit another world."

"And get killed on arrival."

"Oh, thanks! Just what I want to here when I go on vacation."

"Hey, it's the truth," Axel defended. Demyx scowled sourly. Axel pulled the stick from between his teeth and tossed it over a fence to the underground water way below. "Where would you go?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. I hear Atlantica's nice."

"You want to be a fish?"

"Half-fish, Axel. And it would just be for a visit."

"You couldn't pick somewhere fun like Halloween Town? Or the beaches of Destiny Islands? That would be my type of vacation. Sitting on the beach with a tropical drink in hand and no war to think about, now that's a vacation."

"Hey, getting off topic for a bit, but did you ever do anything fun in the other worlds before the war?" Demyx wondered.

"I went camping in the Pride Lands with my dad before he left the family. Other than that, not really. I just hung out with Saïx and his sister. Pre-Queen that is."

"I still can't believe you two used to be best friends. He's such an ass hole."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't always like that. After his sister, Isa, got married, he wanted to make a good impression on the King. Naturally, that's what tore us apart."

"Was Isa nice? Pre-Queen that is?"

"Yea. She was really sweet, probably because she was ten years older than me."

"Isn't Saïx five years older than you?"

"Six. How they ever wanted to hang out with a brat like me growing up I'll never know. I think it was something to do with our mothers knew each other." Axel pondered about it for a little while.

The ground gave a sudden lurch and the men wavered slightly. The glanced at each other with the same expression. "Well, there goes Twilight Town," the red head muttered.

"Do you think they got anyone else out?"

"Maybe. I suppose we'll just have to wait ten minutes and find out." They halted their progress and waited in silence, their attention on the sky. Sure enough, ten minutes later the cannons started firing.

"You almost want them to make it," Demyx murmured under his breath. Axel watched the ships with pleading eyes.

'_Come on. You can make it.'_ Axel urged in his head. He saw one of the ships waver only to get hit dead on by cannon fire. The G. Ship plummeted.

"Oh, it was so close!" Demyx shouted. They watched as the ship was struck again and it vanished from their view, landing somewhere out in the wastelands. "That's a shame. Come on, we better get moving before someone catches on we're not doing our jobs." Demyx turned to leave but Axel kept his gaze on the sky. "Hey! Come on!"

"Hold up a second!" Axel shouted back, shooing the blonde away. There was a long minute of silence. Then the cannons rose up again.

"Is there another ship?" Demyx asked, walking back to Axel's side.

"I'm not sure. I can't see this one." Then the firing stopped. "Nah, I think it was just a stray. I think Larxene was getting trigger happy again."

"Last time she did that she shot down our own G. Ships," Demyx recalled. Axel chuckled.

"Yeah, and she was on patrol for a month. Man was she livid." Axel turned and followed his friend towards the lower levels of the water way. The sound of running water followed them where ever they went. It was almost soothing.

They passed through a small building to check on the controls and nothing had been tampered with. Demyx checked the dials and Axel typed on the small computer. The red head suddenly perked up.

"What's wrong?" Demyx pressed.

"I thought I heard something," Axel muttered. The Knights paused as the communicators in their ears crackled to life.

"We have confirmed the landing of an enemy vessel on Hollow Bastion grounds. Be on alert for survivors. Kill them on sight," a voice calmly ordered. The Knights looked at each other with bemused expressions.

"Did they seriously think someone survived that crash?" Demyx asked.

"They're about as nutty as a bag of peanuts," Axel agreed. "But you know what that means, Dem? We actually have to do our jobs." Demyx groaned.

"I don't want to do my job."

"Then why did you become a Knight?"

"I ask myself that three times a day." Axel chuckled and continued to check the data stored on the small computer.

"Well, everything looks good here. Let's make a loop and swing back to the lower grounds."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Demyx. Come on. It's a simple stroll around the water ways. That way we can say we did our job and we stall getting back to the castle," Axel reasoned. Demyx sighed.

"Fine," he agreed. They left the small building and headed even lower into the water ways. At the bottom, they found nothing of interest so they headed back to the castle. It was a different set of water ways so their route was slightly altered. They climbed stairs and took an elevator to the main ground level. Then they had to stop at another small building to check the water way security on the castle.

As Axel pulled up the security history, he frowned. "Hey, Dem, come look at this." Demyx sauntered over and peered at the screen.

"Did one of the sensors break?" the blonde wondered.

"I don't know. It's not picking up any readings. We should go check it out." Demyx groaned. "It was probably just someone being carless and bumped it." Axel led the way as they cut across a series of bridges and overpasses to retrace their steps from whence they came.

"Which sensor was it again?" Demyx asked.

"Sixty two. It's the one in the wall."

"Right. I can never remember where they all are." Axel stepped down a short flight of stairs and they arrived in the area containing the sensor. "Okay, so it should be…oh fuck what is that!" Axel stiffened as Demyx pointed. The wall was across the pathway from them and streaked with a good amount of blood. "Axel, what if someone did survive the crash?"

"How? With that amount of blood, they would have bled out long ago," the elder Knight reasoned. He scanned the path to the left and right. He noticed the shallow path of water that ran parallel to the main path was slightly pink. He followed it with his eyes and it turned to dark red farther up. His vision was blocked by a railing from where the path split to their left. Axel frowned and took a hesitant step towards the railing.

He saw a glint of gold on the other side.

"Shit, Demyx, there's someone there," Axel growled. They pulled out their weapons. Axel sported a pair of duel chakrams and Demyx had his sitar, which he used to summon magic infused water clones. The Knights crept along the path and approached the figure lying in the shallow water.

"Twilight Town, no doubt about it," Demyx murmured.

"Yeah, check out that armor. This guy's seen some battle's recently," Axel muttered. He approached the person and knelt in front of them. Their face was pressed into the water and this right arm was wrapped tightly around their stomach. Blood was picked up by the gentle current and carried away from the wound he sported on his side. Axel clipped his chakrams on his belt and tapped the person's shoulder. They were unconscious.

"What are you doing?!" Demyx hissed.

"What?" Axel hissed back.

"Didn't you hear the order? We have to kill him." Axel checked the Guard's pulse.

"He is dead, Dem. Now calm your panties. I'm just curious." Axel placed his hand on the Twilight Guard's shoulder and noticed the lopsided X on their neck. He pushed gently and rolled the corpse back, revealing the person's face.

"He's just a kid." Demyx slug his sitar back onto his back and knelt next to Axel. "No more than a teen."

"Shame. At least he went down fighting." Axel noted the teen's pained face, their matted blonde hair, their pale skin, and his open wound. "Hold on." Axel pried back the teen's right pauldron and found bandages wrapped tightly around the soldier. "Whoever patched this kid up did a good job."

"Too bad it was for nothing." Demyx poked the shoulder. The Knights leapt back as the teen's body twitched. They stared at the corpse with wide eyes. Axel scurried forward and checked for a pulse again. He couldn't feel one so he pressed his cheek close to the teen's face. Sure enough, a light puff of air grazed his skin.

"Damn, the kid's still alive!" Axel growled. He started to scoop the teen up in his arms.

"And what the Hell are you doing?! He's supposed to be dead. Axel, we're supposed to kill him."

"Just look at him, Dem. Just…look." Demyx stood and started at the dying teen. His heart went out for the injured blonde but since he didn't know the kid personally, he didn't feel much of a loss.

"It's just a kid, Axel. We're in a war and we suffer casualties. Besides, how do you plan on saving him? We can't exactly bring him to the infirmary. They'll kill him there."

"Then I'll take him somewhere else."

"You're insane! Why are you so obsessed with saving this kid? He'll be dead in a minute anyway. Let's just move on and let him die in peace." Axel growled and picked up the teen. He was heavy with all of the armor.

"Then stay out of my way," Axel snapped. He started to make his way up to the castle. Demyx groaned and chased after him.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he pleaded.

"Dem, if it were anyone else I would have left them there."

"Then why pick up this kid?"

"He's different."

"How the Hell can you tell that?" Axel stopped and turned to Demyx, his gaze was cold.

"He has a strong heart." Demyx blinked.

"And you can just…feel that?" Axel gave a slight nod. Demyx sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to get cremated for this."

"Then we'll go together. Meet you back in our quarters. If you can, see if you can swipe some supplies from the infirmary." Demyx nodded and they hurried back to the castle. They split ways and Axel took the teen to his quarters he shared with Demyx in the lower grounds.

Axel placed the blonde on his bed and set to work to fix his side. Demyx entered the room a few minutes later with an arm load of various medical supplies. He helped to sew up the side as Axel prepared an IV and a line with needles on the ends.

"You can't be serious," Demyx stated, trying not to notice the blood on his hands or on Axel's sheets. "You can kill him by doing that."

"He's lost too much blood, Dem. I have to try."

"At least let me test it first." Axel nodded and removed the armor on his right arm. He rolled up his sleeve and pressed the needle into a vein. Blood flower through the tube to the other side. Demyx caught some in a dish and mixed it with the teen's blood. They waited a full minute. Demyx stirred the contents and nodded in approval. "Okay, you're compatible." Axel nodded and slipped the second needed into the teen's arm.

He waited in silence as Demyx finished sewing up the side and started to place mounds of gauze over the wound. Axel started to feel tingly and lightheaded but he wanted to be sure the teen got enough blood to survive.

"Alright, Axel. That's enough. There's no need to starve your body or send it into shock," Demyx reasoned. He removed the needle from the red head's arm and handed over some clean gauze. Then the pulled the tube from the teen's arm and patched it up. Axel patched up the hole in his skin as Demyx began to clean up. The blonde Knight scrubbed the blood from his hands in the bathroom sink.

Axel checked the teen's pulse. He could finally feel it under his fingertips. A little color had returned to his face and his breathing wasn't quite as shallow.

"How do you plan on keeping this a secret?" Demyx asked. He stood leaning in the doorway of the bathroom drying his hands. Axel started removing the rest of the teen's armor and placing it gently in the corner of the room.

"Luck, I guess," Axel muttered. When he finished, he started to clean the blood from the teen's armor and swords. He marveled at the craftsmanship of the weapons. While he cleaned, Demyx left to give their report. Axel prayed Demyx left out the details of their discovery. When he finished, he neatly stacked the armor and pulled up a chair to the side of his bed. There he sat and watched the teen rest. The blonde's back was turned so he didn't sleep on his injured side.

Axel hesitantly reached out and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. It was surprisingly soft. He dropped his hands in his lap and simply waited. A part of him wished the teen would wake and another part didn't.

Demyx returned with a loud sigh. "Well, I managed to lie through my teeth enough to get by."

"What did you say?" Axel asked, turning to the blonde Knight.

"We found the blood and evidence someone had been there but no trace of a body. Either someone else got to them first or they fell over the railing into the lower waterways to be washed away. Which reminds me, you should clean your armor. I missed a spot on mine and they asked about it. I said it must have smeared off from when we were investigating." Axel looked down at his armor and realized Demyx was right. He was so focused on caring for the teen he neglected his own care.

"I suppose you have a point. Thanks Dem. I owe you."

"You owe me your soul." Demyx settled on his bed and began to fiddle with his sitar while Axel went to the bathroom to clean off his armor, shower, and attempt to melt away the feeling of dread growing in his stomach with the scalding spray of water on his face.

**A/N-Musical muse: Dearly Beloved, 358/2 Days extended edition (No owning rights!)**


	6. Ch6: Heart Like the Sun

**A/N-Hoy-o! Another chapter! This one's a bit short (sorry) and it was really distracting to not turn this into a straight up Akuroku yaoi. BUT I'd thought I'd give it a chance for those readers out there who want a story yaoi free (for once ;D). Please let me know how you'd like relationships to progress. I know I did a yaoi for my last fic so if you want me to keep this different then I can continue writing it so. If you all don't care, maybe I'll throw in some. (Let me know in the reviews! I appreciate your input!) Again for spelling.**

Axel woke with a groan on the floor. He stretched his neck to the side and relaxed after a satisfying pop. He chewed on his thin lip ring while listening to the silence fill the room. Demyx was sound asleep on his bed, one of his arms flung over the side of the mattress. Axel sat up and looked to the teen occupying his bed. The Twilight blonde had not moved. Axel rolled up to his knees and checked to make sure the teen was still alive.

A fever had broken and Axel could see the heat blushing his cheeks. The Knight rose and slipped from the room. He padded silently across the castle's lower grounds to the infirmary.

_'I'll need some fever reducing meds and probably another pint of blood. Oh, I should get another IV too.'_ Axel thought out as he strolled through the halls.

Upon entering the infirmary, he found he wasn't alone. A man in a white lab coat sat at a desk, his face propped up on his folded arms. Axel tip-toed over and saw the man was sleeping. He shook the lab worker's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," Axel hissed. The man opened his bleary eyes and moaned softly.

"Mmm, eh? Axel?" The man sat up and tried to straighten his long dark bangs.

"What are you doing here, Zexion? It's four in the morning!" Zexion stood rapidly and knocked his chair back.

"Shit! I was supposed to be home hours ago!" He quickly started to pack his things scattered about on the desk into a large black duffle bag.

"Sorry, Axel. I'm got to go. Help yourself to what you need!" Zexion took off sprinting towards the door, his lab coat half hanging from his body as he tried to take it off while he was running. Axel smiled and shook his head. Then he went to raid the cupboards. He found some fever medication in a liquid form and went to the fridge for the rest of his supplies. He grabbed two IVs and a pint of blood with the same blood type as himself. Finally, he picked through the drawers and found some sterile needles.

Axel made his way back to his room and silently slipped through the door, locking it behind him. He crept across the room and turned on the small lamp hanging over the front of his bed. The Knight set to work with rigging up a new IV and the pint of blood.

"Now how am I going to get him to take the fever meds?" Axel mumbled under his breath. If he moved the teen too much, his side would split open. Axel took a deep breath and carefully rolled the blonde so he was on his back. He carefully lifted the teen so he bent at the waist but even that movement made the boy's face twist in pain. Axel suddenly realized he couldn't hold the tee upright and pour the medication at the same time. He rolled his eyes and carefully slipped behind the blonde so he lay against his chest. Axel freed his hands and measured out the fever medication, squinting to see the dosage on the small cup in the dim light.

The Knight tipped the teen's head back and pried open his mouth. Then he slowly poured the liquid down his throat. The medicine trickled down the blonde's throat. Axel let out a long exhale and reversed the steps of moving the blonde back to his original position.

"Take it easy, now," Axel instructed. The teen didn't stir. Axel turned off the light and settled back on the floor. Then he drifted back to sleep.

XxXxX

A week passed without the teen's discovery. Both Demyx and Axel were surprised no one figured out where the Twilight soldier was being kept, yet they weren't fortunate enough to avoid all suspicion. The vanishing medical supplies was the obvious concern. There was one moment when Axel was caught taking an IV out of the fridge and he had to feign a story about how Demyx was throwing up all night and needed some extra fluids. The lie wasn't completely bought but Axel got away with the IV without further questioning.

One night Axel was up late reading on Demyx's bed. The blonde Knight was out on an evening shift with Luxord and Xaldin, so he would be gone most of the night. Axel turned the page and groaned when he realized the chapter hadn't ended yet.

'_This book is so boring! How can people stand to read all the time?'_ Axel wondered. He closed his eyes and gently bumped his head against the wall behind him.

The sound of movement instantly caught his attention.

Axel sat up, tossing the book aside on the bed, and went over to the unconscious teen. The blonde stirred. He moved slowly. Eventually, gravity took over and he flopped onto his back. His eyes pinched and broke apart, revealing a pair of brilliant blue eyes. Axel stared down at him, unsure what to do.

The blonde blinked again.

"Hey, you're awake," Axel stated, finally finding his voice.

"Wha…?" the blonde breathed, squinting his eyes further.

"You're safe for the moment." Axel pulled up a chair to his bed side and took a seat. The teen stared at him with his squinted eyes. "I don't suppose you have a name." The teen swallowed dryly.

"Roxas," he croaked.

"Roxas…" Axel muttered under his breath. He mulled over the name for a moment. "Well, nice to meet you, Roxas. My name's Axel."

"Why did you save me?" Axel's countenance turned perplexed.

"What sort of question is that? Aren't you grateful?"

"You should have let me die." Roxas averted his gaze to the ceiling. Axel frowned. He stood and went to the kitchen. When he returned to his seat, he brought a glass of water with him. He offered it to Roxas, who gladly accepted it. The blonde took an eager couple of sips.

"You're a real fighter, you know that? You really should have died but somehow you recovered. I'd say it's destiny."

"I say it's shit." Roxas took another drink of water. Axel frowned.

"Couldn't you at least pretend you're happy to be alive?"

"No. My life has no meaning anymore. There's nothing left for me. Everything's gone…everyone's dead…" Roxas finished the glass and handed it weakly back to Axel. The Knight took it and set it on the window sill.

"I'm sure you'll find something to live for." Roxas blinked heavily and his eyes started to cloud over.

"Axel, right?" Roxas breathed.

"You got it!" Roxas smirked lightly.

"It's…funny. Your eyes are really…green…" Axel chuckled.

"Is that some sort of compliment?" But he received no reply. Roxas had faded back into unconsciousness. Axel smiled softly. "Well, at least you have a name. We'll pick up this conversation later." Axel stood and moved the chair back to its position at the small kitchen table. Axel sat back down on Demyx's bed and grabbed his book. His eyes remained glued to the same word for over an hour before he drifted off to sleep with the book falling over his stomach.

XxXxX

Roxas woke to the ceiling staring back at him. He blinked and absorbed the silence around him. 'What happened? How did I get here?' Roxas sat up stiffly, flinching at the pain in his side. He scanned the small apartment being shared by the two Knights. It was devoid of any defining features besides some basic furniture. Roxas slid out of the bed he was on and noticed the sheets were crusted with dried blood. His blood.

"How am I still alive?" Roxas asked himself quietly. "How come they didn't kill me? Maybe one of the locals found me." Roxas turned to the curtained window. He slipped his fingers between the fabric and pushed it to the side.

His heart seized in his chest.

He had a clear view of the castle bridge and the town. Roxas staggered back from the window, his breathing escalated. '_I'm in the castle! THE castle! Shit, now I really want to know why I'm not dead. I'm in the lair of the King. What's going on?!'_ Roxas panicked and found his belongings in the corner of the room. He quickly scooped up his swords and made a dash for the door. '_I have to get out of here!'_

Roxas burst through the door and felt the wood vibrate as it came in impact with someone on the other side. The blonde froze. Then he peeked around the edge of the door. A dark haired man with long bangs was rubbing his face tenderly.

"Damn it, Axel," the man growled. Roxas noticed papers were scattered all over the floor. The man looked up and noticed his assailant. "Wait, you're not Axel. Or Demyx. Who are you?" Roxas felt panic rise in his chest and it made his stomach churn wildly. He quickly unsheathed his swords and crossed them in front of his body. The dark haired man leapt back. Roxas could see dark bags under his eyes as his hair swayed.

The blonde backed away from the room slowly. The dark haired man raised a hand and Roxas bounced off an invisible wall behind him. Roxas collapsed to the floor, his side screaming in pain. The dark haired man stepped closer. Roxas growled and swung Oathkeeper to keep the stranger at bay. The movement was jerky and Roxas felt the stitches in his side pull painfully. Oathkeeper slipped from his grasp and clanged onto the floor several feet away. Roxas reached for it but it was just out of his grasp.

The dark haired man stopped in front of him. Roxas turned his head away. "Just kill me already," the blonde growled. There was a long pause. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Roxas shifted his gaze and found the man was offering his hand. He blinked and stared at the hand.

"It's alright. I won't tell," the dark haired man stated. Roxas hesitantly accepted the hand. He was helped to his feet and the man retrieved Oathkeeper for him.

"Why are you doing this?" Roxas muttered. The man gave him a glance.

"You're from Twilight Town, aren't you?" Roxas let out a soft grunt. "It really was a beautiful world. It's a shame that it's gone."

"What do you care you Bastion thug?!" Roxas snapped. The man smirked.

"Thug? No. Prisoner? Maybe. I'm no soldier." The man helped Roxas back into the room and eased him into one of the kitchen chairs. He ruffled the teen's hair before taking his leave. Roxas listened to the door shut, followed by the sound of the man scrambling to pick up the discarded papers and running off down the hall at a sprint.

He sat in the chair for a long time simply staring at the wall. The only change to the atmosphere was when he heard the soft patter of rain on the window pane. Roxas leaned his head against the wall and listened to the rain. It tore at his heart and silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I messed up. Damn, I messed up. Maybe it's best that I'm here." The rain continued to patter softly on the window and Roxas felt himself slip into an uneasy sleep. The ghostly memories of his friends haunted his slumber.

XxXxX

Axel stepped through the door of his room and sighed. His black coat was dripping from the rain. "What a nightmare," he muttered to himself. He turned and noticed his bed was empty. "Oh shit!" Axel dashed into the apartment and looked around wildly. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found Roxas sleeping in a kitchen chair that had been out of his line of sight at the door. Axel stepped over to the sleeping blonde and gave his shoulder a gentle shake.

The first thing he noticed was the tear stains on the teen's face. Axel's face fell. He gave Roxas another gentle shake. The teen moaned softly and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Rise and shine," Axel said with a smile. Roxas pried open his eyes and jumped back, digging the chair into the wall. "Whoa! It's just me! It's Axel!" The red head pulled back the hood on his coat.

"You!" Roxas spat.

"Me? Is that what I get for saving your life?"

"You were the one in Twilight Town that day."

"Huh?" Axel tipped his head to the side. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar!"

"Look, say what you want, but I've never even been to Twilight Town," Axel defended. Roxas hissed and unsheathed Oblivion, pointing the tip at Axel's throat. Axel held up his hands in surrender. "Hold on, I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Then leave me alone," Roxas seethed. Axel sighed and pulled at the zipper on his jacket. Roxas watched as the red head removed the coat and tossed it aside. He wore a red tank top and grey sweatpants that were tucked into his black boots. Roxas glared at the man but lowered his sword. Axel nodded his thanks.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm asking you to give me a chance."

"No." Axel frowned.

"Okay then. What has you so angry at me?"

"You're a Bastion dog like the rest of them."

"Hey, I'm no one's dog. I do my duty on my own terms!" Axel shot back, moving his hands to his hips.

"You still obey the King."

"Not all of the time."

"Then you're just another stupid soldier."

"Hey! I'm above those ass holes!" It took a moment for the information to sink into Roxas's brain. His eyes grew wide.

"Shit, you're a Knight." Roxas raised Oblivion again and jumped out of his chair.

"Yeah, and what about it?" Axel snapped.

"Stay the Hell away from me!"

"No, because you're being immature."

"Immature?! You're fucking insane!" Roxas tripped on the leg of the table as he was backing away. Axel leapt forward and caught him before he struck the ground. Roxas squirmed in Axel's arms. "Let me go!"

"Calm down."

"NO!"

"What can I say to get you to trust me?"

"Nothing! You're a slutty Bastion dog! Go fuck with the King!"

"I'm not a Bastion dog! I'm not even from this fucking world!" Axel roared. Roxas fell silent. His body trembled, unsure if it should relax or tense.

"…what…?"

"I said I'm not from Hollow Bastion. I have no connection to this place besides they gave me a job and a place to sleep." Roxas searched Axel's face for answers but didn't find any. Axel sat on the floor and pulled Roxas into his lap, gently wrapping his arms around the blonde's chest.

"Where are you from?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Traverse Town. I'm a true local. When the refugees started flooding in, the place got too crowded and I started to look for work elsewhere. The Queen's guard hooked me up with the training program and I got in. Since I'm not from Hollow Bastion, they don't trust me enough to leave. So there you have it. I've never been to Twilight Town and I'm not some dog to the King. Got it memorized?"

Roxas's shoulders sagged. He felt bad he accused Axel of being the same as everyone else. "Is that why you saved me? Because you're not from here?" Roxas asked, leaning his head back onto Axel's shoulder to peer up at the Knight's face.

"Nah. I just thought you were cute." Roxas scowled. Axel chuckled heartedly. "Don't give me that look! It's true!"

"It's not my fault you're a freaking anorexic giant."

"Thanks for the compliment," Axel commented sarcastically. Roxas only came up to the red head's collar bone. With his hair, it appeared he was actually taller. "I supposed I should thank you for finally getting out of my bed. Now I can wash the damn thing." Roxas smirked. "Oh, so he does know how to smile."

"I'm not a zombie!" Roxas protested.

"You sure act like one." Roxas scoffed.

"What, do I need to flaunt my emo-ness to the worlds?"

"Would it make you less of a crab?"

"No."

"Then you just stay the way you are, sour puss." Roxas lowered his gaze so he was staring at the wall.

"You can let go of me, you know."

"Awh, I was just starting to enjoy myself. You're heart's so comforting." Axel closed his eyes and resting his cheek on the top of Roxas's head. "Like sunshine on a cool summer day." A thin smile broke on the Knights lips.

"That's creepy," Roxas stated. Axel chuckled.

"It's the truth. Didn't you even learn how to read people's hearts?"

"I wasn't aware you could learn something like that."

"Sure. It's tricky at first but once you get the hang of it, it's kind of addicting to read other people's hearts. They're like books only you can read and you learn a little bit about them in the process."

"And what does my heart say?" Roxas asked, growing curious. Axel was silent for a moment. He listened to the teen's heart, feeling it beat strongly.

"You're tormented by your past and confused about your future. You think you're a burden to everyone yet you're their small ray of light in this dark world." Roxas stiffened at the Knight's words. Echoes of Pence's voice swirled in his head. His breathing grew shaky. "It's okay to miss them, Roxas. It would be wrong not to."

Roxas's hand shot up to his mouth to stifled the sob in the back of his throat. Tears poured down his face and his body shook. Axel lifted his head and gently stroked the teen's golden locks. Roxas failed to  
hold back the sobs racking through his body. He used his free hand to angrily wipe the tears away from his face. Axel caught his free hand by the wrist and gently placed a kiss on his temple. His throat hummed softly as he sang quietly in Roxas's ear.

"Flower gleam and glow; let your power shine.

Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt; change the fate's design.

Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…

What once was mine."

Roxas lifted his head at the song. "I've heard that before," he muttered. Axel peered down at the teen. Roxas tried to think of the memory lost in the back of his mind as the tears were blinked from his eyes. "It was so long ago. This princess came to Twilight Town when I was little. She sang that song to me after I got separated from my parents. She…" Roxas sat up and looked back at Axel, his gaze confused. "She was from Radiant Garden." The teen searched for an answer on Axel's face.

"Parent sang that song to their children when they first arrived in Traverse Town," Axel explained. "A song like that isn't one you can easily forget." Roxas nodded.

"Yeah…" Axel ruffled Roxas's hair and stood, helping the blonde to his feet. Then he eased Roxas onto Demyx's bed so he could wash the soiled sheets and mattress. Roxas sheathed Oblivion and hugged his sword to his chest. Axel picked up Oathkeeper and handed it to the teen. Roxas greatly accepted it and placed it next to its partner in his embrace. He watched Axel work on cleaning and felt his eyes grow heavy.

Axel hummed a soft melody while he worked. He would occasionally glance at Roxas, who had fallen back asleep. It put his mind to ease knowing the teen's heart was slowly coming to peace with itself.

'_Maybe one day it will shine bright like the sun again.'_ Axel thought. He paused in his work to brush back aside the curtain of the window. The rain fell gently onto the glass, leaving streaks of water behind. '_And maybe one day, I can to.'_

**A/N-OOOOOHHH, Tangled! (I do not own the song or the lyrics. I just think Tangled fits really well in the KH universe so, hush up you haters).**

**Musical Muse: BOA-Eat You Up, Dearly Beloved-Kingdom Hearts II rendition (own nothing ya'lls!)**


	7. Ch7: Uncovering Secrets

**A/N-Another chapter! Sorry it took a bit longer. If I don't get busy, the next one won't be out for 2 weeks (I have a conference to go to...). Stay strong and enjoy!**

Roxas stirred and curled up tighter, bunching up the comforter around his stomach. He tried to force his mind to go back to sleep but sleep would not take him. With a sigh, he rolled onto his back and cracked open his eyes, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He rested his forearm on his forehead to help block out some of the light.

"Well aren't you cheery in the morning," a voice called from the kitchen. Roxas tilted his gaze to see a man with multiple piercings and an odd haircut picking at the strings of his sitar at the kitchen table.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"Name's Demyx, the owner of the bed in which you are occupying." Roxas glanced down at the dark blue sheets.

"Sorry."

"It's alright! It gave Axel the time he needed to clean that rank-ass bed of his. Besides, I only got back a couple of hours ago so I don't mind waiting." Roxas sat up stiffly and leaned back on his hands.

"So why aren't you turning me in?" Demyx strummed a soft chord.

"Because I'm not stupid. Turning you in means Axel will get in trouble which means I will get in trouble and that means more work for me. I'm not a huge fan of extra work, if you get my drift." Roxas nodded. "So, you really are from Twilight Town. Pret-ty wick-ed! It would've been cool to visit."

"Do you visit worlds often?" Demyx shifted the position of his hands.

"Nah, or at least not anymore. I used to travel a lot as a kid. I can't exactly say what world I was born in because I don't really know myself. My parents were always moving. Then I joined a band and we traveled a lot."

"Seriously? With the war going on?"

"Oh sure. It was rough in some worlds because security was so tight but it's almost like a mini adventure each new world you visit."

"What got you out?" Demyx frowned and struck a bad chord.

"Forced recruitment. They knew I could fight and since my parents were loyal to King Xemnas, they took me to training. To be honest, I barely passed. Being an elemental fighter is probably what saved me."

"You're an elemental fighter?" Roxas asked, his interested peaked.

"Sure am! I can control water. Axel's one too. He controls fire, which is rather ironic when the two of us are always put together on duty. In fact a lot of the Knights are elemental fighters."

"I noticed." Roxas unconsciously rubbed his shoulder. Demyx gave him an odd look.

"Did a Knight do that do you?" Roxas nodded. "Do you know who?"

"They had dreads and used a lance. He took down the entire squad in less than two minutes."

"Mmm. Xaldin. Yeah, you have to watch out for him. At least you didn't fight Saïx or Xigbar. They would have torn you to shreds.

"There was another Knight there that day. He killed my friend. I didn't get a good look at him but he was some sort of sharpshooter."

"Ooh, you did run into Xigbar then. Sorry, man. That guy is one part ruthless, two parts insane, and filled to the brim with intellectual malice. That and he likes to shoot the recruits while their training for fun."

"He shot you for fun?!"

"Yeah. He got me twice but I was lucky. A couple of guys were killed."

"This place is even more twisted than I thought."

"I hear ya. But not everyone's bad. The people in town are really nice and Axel's not so bad. Even the research team has a few okay guys in it."

"The research team?" Roxas tipped his head to the side.

"Yeah. They do testing and research on a whole bunch of stuff I don't understand. They also double as our medics," Demyx explained. Roxas pondered over his memories for a moment.

"Is there someone with dark hair and long bangs in the research team?"

"Who, Zexion? Ooh, that guy has it rough. Vexen works him like a dog and I never understand why."

"Why doesn't he just leave then?" Demyx frown and rested his sitar flat on his lap.

"It's not so simple. Zexion has a family, unlike the rest of us. He was someone to care for and they use that against him."

"That's cruel." Demyx sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's the truth and there's nothing we can do about it. He works the hardest out of anyone in the research team and gets no credit for it. He's worked like a slave late into the nights only to be expected to be on Vexen and the King's beck-and-call. If he so much as fails someone's expectations, they take it out on him physically. It's just not fair!" Demyx slammed his fist into the table. When he opened his eyes, he glared daggers at the carpet.

"Why do you care so much?" Demyx's face flushed a bit and he turned to glare at the wall.

"Because I know where he's coming from. I'm the lowest ranking Knight here and no one ever appreciates what I do. Our personalities are polar opposites but deep down we're almost the same. It's hard enough to see yourself go through the trials but when you see someone else suffering as much as you, it hurts. I hate it." Demyx turned his gaze back to Roxas, although he was no longer glaring. "I just don't like seeing people get hurt for no reason. Zexion's not a bad guy. He's just stuck with the wrong crowd. I'd help him if I could, but what can I do? And even if I did help, would he appreciate it?"

Roxas suddenly felt sorry for the blonde Knight. He always hated the people of Hollow Bastion but deep down some of them were suffering just as much as he had.

"Why'd you ask about him anyway?" Demyx asked, bringing the conversation back full circle.

"I ran into him in the hall. Well, I smashed the door in his face in the hall after I had a panic attack. He calmed me down and brought me back in here. Then he left." Demyx picked at one of the strings on his sitar thoughtfully.

"That's odd. Why didn't he turn you in?" the Knight mused to himself.

"I was wondering the same thing," Roxas added.

"Did he say anything to you?" Roxas shook his head.

"Not really. He mentioned something about Twilight Town but that's about it."

"What did he say exactly?"

"Um, I think he said it was a beautiful world or something like that." Demyx bit his bottom lip.

"Now how would he know that?"

Realization his Roxas like a comet falling on his head. "Shit," he breathed. Demyx looked up at the blue eyed teen. "The week before Twilight Town was…attacked…my captain went missing. When we found him, someone from Hollow Bastion was with him."

"How could you tell?"

"He wore the black coat. We thought he was killing the captain off but when he was brought to the medical center, we found his wounds were taken care of medically." Demyx stared at Roxas in disbelief. "I think that person was this Zexion guy. He used magic to keep me from running away and the guy used magic back in Twilight Town to fend me off." Demyx scratched his head in confusion.

"How in the Hell did he get out there?"

"Did he sneak aboard a G. Ship?"

"We would have noticed. Zexion's not supposed to leave the castle unless he's escorted to town or to his home."

"What about your weapons?"

"What about them?"

"We know you have the technology to use your weapons as personal carries to travel through the darkness between worlds."

"True, but Zexion doesn't have a weapon. He purely uses magic."

"So then how did he get to Twilight Town and back without anyone noticing?"

"That's what I want to know," Demyx replied.

XxXxX

"Pay attention you idiot!" Vexen shouted, smacking Zexion on the back of the head. The dark haired man winced. "Those samples are more important than your life so expect you treat them as such."

"Sorry," Zexion muttered.

"Hmph!" Vexen turned his nose in the air and marched off, his lab coat swaying behind him. Zexion sighed and continued to arrange the vials in the test tube rack. He glanced at the clock and found it was after 11p.m.

'_Late again.' _He thought. Zexion worked well past midnight before he was finished. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. '_Finally. Time to get some rest.'_ Zexion used the table to help lift himself from the chair. He flipped the lights off as he left the lab and made his way through the halls of the lower grounds towards his room.

'_That boy.'_ He recalled. '_He was from Twilight Town. What is he doing here? Why is Axel or Demyx keeping him in their room? If King Xemnas finds out, he'll surly be killed.'_ Zexion scoffed. '_So then why didn't I turn him in? You're such an idiot, Zexion. Now you're going to be in trouble too. Great…just what I don't need.'_ Zexion unlocked his room and stepped inside the dark space. Then he locked the door behind him.

Without turning on the light, he hung up his lab coat and walked to the far end of the room. He paused for a moment to listen. Once he was sure he was alone, he raised his hand and summoned a dark portal. He may have been forbidden to leave the castle but it didn't stop him from trying. Zexion stepped through the dark pathway into a realm that looked like a swirling mass of black and green. The portal shut behind him and he was left alone. He summoned another portal and stepped through.

Zexion stepped into the living room of his home. It was dark and quiet. The portal closed and Zexion crept across the floor to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and peered inside. To his surprise, he found a yogurt with a smiley face drawn on it. Zexion smiled softly. He picked up the yogurt, shut the fridge, found a clean spoon in the dish drainer, and dug into his dinner.

At the age of twenty, Zexion lived by himself at the castle and was rarely allowed to visit his home but he had found a way to travel using the dark corridors after many years of studying magic with the research team. Now he could roam freely, so long as he wasn't caught.

Zexion stepped into the small dining room adjoining the kitchen and paused. A sandwich sat on a plate, waiting alone in the dark. Zexion smiled.

"You little rascal," he murmured. Zexion walked to the back of the house and peered into his brother's bedroom and found it empty. He went back to the living room and found the tiny boy asleep on the couch. "Fell asleep waiting up for me again, huh?" Zexion gave his brother a gentle shake. "Hey, Ienzo."

The tiny boy cracked open his eyes and stared up at his big brother. Zexion chuckled softly and brushed his brother's hair. Ienzo was eight and extremely quiet. He looked almost identical to his older brother only his hair was a bit shorter. After the death of his parents, he clung onto Zexion since the age of two. Zexion was everything to him but sadly his brother wasn't around much. He was always needed at the castle. When Zexion learned how to use the dark passages, Ienzo was frightened for his brother's safety but at the same time thrilled Zexion could come home every night.

"Hey, thanks for making me something to eat. You didn't have to do that." Ienzo sat up and rubbed his eyes. He followed Zexion to the dining room where Zexion scarfed down the sandwich. Ienzo started to fall asleep in his chair. The elder brother put his dishes in the sink in the kitchen. Then he picked up his brother and carried him to his room.

Ienzo's room was full of shelves of books. There was one wall where there wasn't a shelf but it was covered with pictures. When Zexion was testing out the dark portals, he took pictures of the worlds he visited and gave them to his little brother. Ienzo always wanted to see another world but, being born in a time of war, he was stranded in Hollow Bastion.

Zexion laid his brother on his bed and tucked him in. Ienzo grabbed his brother's wrist and stared up at him with pleading eyes. Zexion smiled and kissed his brother's forehead. Then he set his watch and crawled into the bed next to his brother.

"Aren't you getting a little old for this?" Zexion asked quietly as Ienzo curled up next to his brother's chest. The younger brother shook his head. Zexion stroked his brother's hair tenderly. Then they fell asleep.

XxXxX

"Axel," Roxas prodded, poking the Knight on the shoulder. The red head moaned and ignored the blonde. Roxas turned to Demyx. "I don't think he's getting up."

"He'll be late if he doesn't get moving," Demyx said between bites of cereal drowned in milk. It had been three weeks since they first discovered Roxas in the water ways and the blonde was recovering nicely. His shoulder was almost healed but his side was still on the mend.

"How old is he again?"

"Twenty three, but some days I swear he acts more like a five year old." Roxas nodded and turned back to the sleeping Knight. He shook the man's shoulder.

"Hey, Dem says you've got to get up."

"Go 'way, Reno," Axel muttered, burying his head under his pillow. Roxas turned back to Demyx in confusion.

"Oh, right. Reno was Axel's brother," Demyx explained

"Was?" Roxas pressed.

"Died in the war." Demyx noticed the brief flash of pain on the younger blonde's face. "Don't worry about it, Roxas. It happened a long time ago when the war first started."

"How old was he, do you know?" Demyx sucked on the spoon in his mouth while he mulled over his memories.

"Eighteen, I think? Or somewhere around there. You have, er, had any siblings?" Roxas shook his head. "Me neither. I guess we lucked out in that sense." Demyx slurped down the remnants of the milk in his bowl and tossed the dishes in the sink. "He's got ten minutes before I leave. See if you can't get his lazy ass out of bed." Demyx went to the bathroom and Roxas heard the shower run.

Roxas turned back to Axel and prodded the red head again. Axel rolled over and shoved his pillow into the blonde's face. Roxas was knocked backwards onto his backside.

"Knock it off!" Axel growled. Roxas scowled. He stood and coiled his legs. Then he jumped and landed on his good side on top of the Knight.

"Get up already!" Roxas shouted. Axel sat up with a glare. "You're going to be late."

"It's not like I haven't been late before," Axel growled.

"And what if they come looking for you here?" Axel frowned. He lay back down and shut his eyes. "Axel!" Roxas hissed. The red head grabbed Roxas and pulled him down, pinning the blonde's arms behind his back and covering his mouth. Roxas squirmed.

"Sit still!" Axel hissed in his ear. Roxas stopped struggling. "Good boy." Roxas scowled, which only made Axel chuckle. The blonde waited a full five minutes before the shower turned off. When Demyx finally emerged from the bathroom, he rolled his eyes at the sight of Roxas.

"Axel, let the kid go," Demyx stated as he started to put on his armor.

"I kind of like him like this, all tied up," Axel replied, grinning into the sheets.

"You'll re-open his shoulder wound," Demyx warned. Axel sighed and released Roxas but remained lying on his side. Roxas sat up and rubbed his injured joint.

"That hurt, you ass hole," Roxas barked.

"Language," Axel warned.

"I can whatever the fuck I want." Axel shot a dark look up at the blonde.

"Don't fuck with me, kid."

"Don't fuck with me."

"Fuck you."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Well, fuck fuck fuckity fuck to you to." Demyx snorted.

"Come on, guys. You sound ridiculous," he said, stifling his laughter.

"Fuck off!" Roxas and Axel shouted at the same time. There was a pause before all three of them burst out laughing. Axel sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, Dem, this kid! This kid's alright," he stated.

"I guess he's alright," Demyx agreed.

"Kid? I'm eighteen you morons!" Roxas protested.

"Ooh, big man!" Axel teased. "See, now aren't you glad we kept him around?" the red head asked his roommate.

"Sure, if you don't mind the death penalty waiting for us when the King finds out," Demyx replied. "But I suppose that's just as much my fault as it is yours."

"I never asked you to take care of me," Roxas said coldly.

"You didn't have to. You're face said enough," Axel replied.

"My face?" Roxas's countenance changed to confusion.

"Yeah, that adorable little face of yours. We couldn't have that go to waste." Roxas's expression turned pissed.

"I'm not adorable!" he snapped. "I have a fucking scar on my face too, ass hole." Axel glanced at the scar over Roxas's eye.

"Nah, it just enhances your cute motif." Roxas's face flushed red.

"Don't entice him, Axel. For all we know he's strong enough to kill us," Demyx warned.

"I doubt that. He got his ass handed to him by Xaldin," Axel reminded. Roxas turned his cold gaze to Axel's sheets. "Don't look so sour, Rox. Xaldin would probably kick my ass to, if I gave him the chance."

Demyx finished putting on his armor and put his sitar on his back. "How late are you going to be?" he asked the other Knight.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Demyx nodded. He gave Roxas a wave and took his leave. Axel ruffled the blonde's hair before finding some clothes and hitting the bathroom for a quick shower.

Roxas tipped sideways until he landed on Axel's bed with a soft thud. He knew he wasn't the strongest soldier but he had used all of his strength to fight Xaldin yet the other Knights laughed it off like he hadn't really tried at all. '_Is it because I'm weak? Am I not strong enough? I guess I never really had any training but I never really had a choice. They started training me when I was eight and I was fighting by thirteen. What choice did I have?'_ Roxas wondered.

Axel emerged from the bathroom two minutes later, his hair dripped onto the carpet. He started to put on his armor and noticed Roxas lying on his bed. He paused and blinked. Then he treaded over to his bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Axel asked softly. Roxas buried his face into the sheets. Axel sat on the edge of the bed and peered down at the teen. "I offended you, huh? Sorry. Sometimes words just spew out of my mouth without me thinking about them."

"It's not that," Roxas muttered. Axel's eyebrow arched slightly.

"Well, what is it then?"

"I'm pathetic." Axel scoffed.

"No you're not. You're Roxas and that's all that matters."

"But I can't even fight!" The teen sat up and Axel saw the tears burning in the corners of his eyes. "I was too weak to save my world and now it's gone. I didn't even want to leave! I thought they were…they…" Roxas's hands flew up to his mouth as he tried to stifle the sobs in his throat. Tears poured down his face. His stomach felt sick. Axel reached out and wrapped his arms around him.

"It hurts to see you cry," the Knight murmured softly in the teen's ear. "Your heart shouldn't have to burden this kind of sadness. It only brings you closer to the darkness. Don't lose sight of your light, Roxas. It's not worth it to fade away."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Roxas asked quietly, removing his hands from his face. He hiccupped and swallowed hard.

"Be yourself. And remember when things get tough, I'm here for you. So is Dem." Axel pulled back and wiped Roxas's tears away with his thumbs. "I know it hurts, but try to smile. Your friends would want you to." Roxas nodded roughly. Axel leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Alright. I have to go but I'll be back, I promise. Until then, you stay out of trouble."

"'Kay," Roxas replied softly. Axel smiled and stood. Then he quickly strapped on his armor and hurried from the apartment.

Roxas stared at the door for what seemed like an hour, although it was only five minutes, before he lay back down on Axel's bed. He tangled himself up in the messy sheets and buried his face into the Knight's pillow, breathing in the man's scent. It was foreign and he wished it smelt like home.

XxXxX

Saïx was irritated. Not only had Axel shown up late for the morning meeting, he had wandered off during his duties. His temple twitched.

"When I get my hands on that lazy dog…" he growled. Saïx furiously marched down the corridor towards Axel's apartment. "He had better not be sleeping or so help me I'll wring his neck!" The Knight fumed and halted in front of the door. He found it locked but he had a spare key. Saïx let himself in.

The apartment was empty. Saïx sighed, his brows furrowed so deep they were almost touching. He turned to leave when he heard movement. He turned back to the room and noticed there was indeed someone amongst Axel's mess of sheets. Saïx stalked over, his fists clenched.

"Axel, get your…" He stopped and his eyes grew wide.

Roxas lay sleeping on Axel's bed, unaware the room had company.

Saïx peered closer to the sleeping teen. He had never seen the blonde before and was a bit curious to why he was in Axel and Demyx's apartment. His eyes scanned the room for any sort of clue and his gaze locked onto the corner. Pressed between Axel's wardrobe and the wall was a set of gold armor. Saïx crept over, his heart drumming wildly in his chest. He pulled out the chest piece and his gaze grew cold.

'_He's from Twilight Town! What the Hell is he doing here?!'_ Saïx thought angrily. He shoved the armor back into its hole and stalked towards the sleeping teen. He unclasped his broadsword, Claymore, from his hip and held it over the blonde's neck. '_You have to go.'_

And yet Saïx didn't move.

He stared at the teen sleeping with his back to the Knight. Then he lowered his broadsword. '_I can't do it. But why?'_ Saïx decided the King needed to know and he stormed from the room, leaving Roxas to sleep unhindered.

XxXxX

'_Watch over the Queen? More like errand boy.'_ Axel grumbled. He carried an armful of boxes of various things the Queen wanted him to pick up from the town. '_Why she can't do her own damn shopping, I'll never know.'_ Axel dropped off the boxes with one of the servants and went to check in with the Queen. Strangely, she wasn't in the throne room. Or her room. Axel asked around and finally found she had been called away by the King somewhere.

He started to head back to his room with a groan. Since he failed to dry his hair, it had decided to spike in every which direction. Axel had to tie it back into a large pony tail to keep it tame. "I'm sure Demyx won't mind if I borrow some of his hair gel," Axel muttered to himself.

He rounded the corner to the hall his apartment was located and nearly stumbled in his tracks. There, waiting for him outside his door, was the King, Queen, and a very pissed off looking Saïx. Axel swallowed hard and made his way down the hall.

"Your Majesties," he greeted. "What a pleasant surprise. I got everything you wanted from town," Axel said, directed towards the Queen. The Queen was a lovely woman. She resembled her brother with the long silver-blue hair and cold eyes. Her face was slender and she was fairly curvy. The King was tall and broad chested with shoulder length white hair and a pair of amber cold eyes. Axel always hated how they always looked so frigid together. Even more so when Saïx was with them.

"Thank you, Axel," the Queen, Isa, replied with a smooth, but venomous, voice. "You did well." Axel nearly shivered. For some reason, he felt like this was somehow a scheme set up by the Queen.

"When did you decide it was proper to keep traitors in your room?" Saïx hissed.

"Now, now, Saïx. Let's give Axel some time to explain," the King, Xemnas said in his deep monotone voice. Axel swallowed hard and felt a cold sweat run down his spine.

"Um…" he tried.

"Saïx, dear. Why don't you show us?" Isa asked. Axel felt his stomach do cartwheels. Saïx nodded stiffly and unlocked the door. Isa smiled her thanks and stepped inside, her long dress swaying with each step. Xemnas followed her. Axel was ushered inside by Saïx.

Roxas was still sleeping on Axel's bed, although he was now on his back. He lay in the tangled mess of sheets and pillows perfectly at ease. Isa stepped closer and peered down at the sleeping blonde.

"I knew it," she muttered to herself.

"Do you have proof he is indeed from Twilight Town?" Xemnas asked Saïx. The elder Knight nodded and retrieved the cracked chest plate from its home in the corner. He handed it over to the King, who studied it thoroughly.

"Why do you have this boy here, Axel?" Isa asked. The red head averted his gaze to the wall. "Axel," Isa growled.

"I couldn't kill him," Axel snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

"And why not? He's a traitor! He's from Twilight Town!"

"And yet you took the time to heal him," Xemnas noticed. Roxas's shirt was bunched around the lower part of his rib cage, showing off the bandage on his side.

"It wasn't right to leave him to die," Axel explained.

"You can't pick up every stray puppy you find and take care of them," Saïx commented. Axel scowled. Xemnas set the chest plate down on Demyx's bed and drew his sword from its sheath. The blade was blood red and glowed softly with a dark aura.

"Then we'll simplify this and dispose of him," the King stated. He raised his sword above Roxas.

"NO!" The King turned. Both the Knights and the Queen had shouted in protest. The King could tell their hearts were pounding wildly at the scare.

"And why not?" Xemnas asked. His gaze flickered between the trio.

"He has a strong heart," Saïx stated. "It would be a pity to waste it." Xemnas turned to his wife.

"It's true," she agreed softly. "I noticed his presences awhile back although I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from." Xemnas lowered his sword and sheathed it.

"So we come to a standstill. He cannot stay and yet he cannot die," he noted.

"Then let me bring him to Traverse Town," Axel interrupted, turning to the King. "The remainders of his people are there and we'll just pretend he's just another refugee."

"Just another refugee? Axel, this child knows how to fight. He will come back and take his revenge out on us," Saïx reminded.

"When? He's too beat up to fight and he wasn't even a match for Xaldin. I think you can handle him," Axel shot back. Isa turned her gaze to Xemnas. The King was studying the sleeping teen.

"Axel, please wake him. I wish to speak with him," Xemnas stated. Axel's mouth went dry. He stepped over to his bed and knelt beside it. Then he gave Roxas a gentle shake.

"Hey," Axel called. "Rise and shine, sleepy head." It was hard to keep his voice from wavering.

Roxas moaned softly and shifted. Then he sat up and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "Wha' time hisit?" he slurred, sleep still on his mind.

"Um, time to wake up." Roxas rolled his eyes and dropped his hands.

"I meant…" The blonde froze. He had never met the King before but he knew what he looked like. Seeing him there with the Queen and her brother made the situation worse. Panic flooded in his chest.

"Sorry," Axel murmured.

"Hello," Xemnas greeted. Roxas's gaze flicked between the four other people in the room. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest it hurt. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find his voice. So he closed it and swallowed hard. "Would you leave us for a moment, Axel?" the King requested. The red head nodded sullenly and quietly left the apartment to wait in the hall. Saïx left as well to make sure the younger Knight didn't do anything stupid.

"You're rather quiet," Isa noted.

"Um…" Roxas started. His gaze shifted to the sheets.

"We know what you are," Xemnas stated. Roxas flinched. "You should be dead three times over and yet I've been told to spare your life. Why is that?" Roxas slowly turned his gaze back to the King.

"I don't know, sir," he muttered quietly.

"Isa says you have a strong heart. Why do you think that is?" Roxas swallow hard again.

"I don't know…sir."

"So you have no idea then?"

"I-I can use light magic."

"Oh?" The King actually appeared interested. "Do you use it regularly?"

"I suppose so. I was told I was an elemental fighter and light was my element." Roxas tried to decode what the King was thinking but Xemnas's face was never anything more than a blank expression. Xemnas turned to Isa.

"What do you think?" he asked. Isa sighed and closed her eyes.

"We'll do as Axel says. Bring him to Traverse Town. If he should come back, then we'll kill him," she replied. Roxas felt a tiny wave of relief wash over him. Xemnas nodded.

"Then it's decided." He escorted the Queen from the room and Axel hurried in a moment later.

"Roxas! I'm so sorry! I…I didn't know…" he stammered.

"It's okay, Axel. They were bound to find out eventually," Roxas replied quietly, his gaze on the tangled sheets. Axel let out a small sigh.

"At least they're letting you go. You really are a lucky kid." Roxas grunted his agreement.

As much as he wanted to leave, deep down Roxas knew he would return to Hollow Bastion one day.

**A/N-Question: Is Isa just a gender bent version of Saix? Answer: Sort of. She's not exactly Saix but they do look the same (and she shares the name of his pre-nobody form). Please don't hate! I have chocolate. *Shakily offers chocolate bars to disgruntled fans***


	8. Ch8: Sad to See Him Leave

**A/N-It's short, I know. I'll be away for awhile so no updates for at least a week. (Sorry!) But I thought I should give you SOMETHING while I was away. So, please enjoy and, if you want, send a review! All those positive reviews make me all bubbly inside. ^^ Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! :D**

Axel frowned as he watched the blonde Twilight soldier stare out of the window. They were being flown to Traverse Town as per the King's order. Axel had to beg to go with and give the teen a proper send off. At first Xemnas was reluctant but after a couple of pleads from Axel, he agreed. Axel wasn't sure why the King agreed so easily, or changed his mind so quickly, but he was happy he could at least spend a few more minutes with Roxas.

Demyx was sad to see Roxas go. He gave a small wave as Roxas boarded the G. Ship and the younger blonde returned it. Roxas's wrists were cuffed so he couldn't hijack the G. Ship but he didn't seem to mind. He wasn't planning on trying to flee. Traverse Town was the only place he thought of going and he was headed there already. Why waste the energy?

Axel cleared his throat and Roxas glanced at him. "So, you ready?" he asked.

"For what?" Roxas shot back. Axel chewed on his lip ring.

"To see what's left of your home. I don't know how many people you managed to save, but they're what's left of Twilight Town now and you're a part of that."

"What's your point?"

"I just wanted to know if you had accepted it." Roxas turned his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, I did. I watched my home burn, Axel. I know it's not coming back and I know there were no survivors. The few who got out were the ones who lived, save the ship I was on. They're all dead."

"Except you."

"…except me…" Axel nodded. As they approached the refugee world, Axel did something strange. He tied his hair back in a large pony tail and then put a helmet on his head. Roxas thought it looked more like a metal hat since Axel's hair stuck out behind it, but there was a visor that fell down over his eyes and nose. "That's…shady," Roxas commented.

"I'm not going to get a warm reception there."

"But it's your home. Wouldn't they at least be neutral towards you being a Knight?" Axel tipped his head to the side for a moment.

"Oh, right!" He chuckled. "It's been so long they probably won't even recognize me anymore. Plus this is more for the refugees. They don't need to memorize my face." Axel tapped the side of the metal visor with his finger. Roxas nodded.

"Can you even see out of that?"

"Sure. They're like sunglasses. I can see you but you can't see me."

"Why don't you wear that around the castle?"

"Because it gets hot on warm days and if I'm not fighting there's really no need." Their stomachs lurched as the G. Ship began its descent. "Here we go." Roxas turned back to the window and watched as they passed through the clouds into Traverse Town. The world was dark since it was evening there and many of the buildings were lit up. In the distance, he could see the make-shift buildings of the refugee camps. His heart sank as he realized his people were there.

The G. Ship landed softly and the air grew quiet. Axel stood and stretched, his chakrams clinking softly at his sides. Then he turned to Roxas.

"Take a moment if you need it. I'll be outside," Axel stated. He pulled out the set of keys to unlock Roxas's cuffs and jingled them in the air. Then he headed to the back of the ship.

Axel waited as the door hissed open. He looked out at the crowd of people who had gathered at their arrival. Many of them had worried or livid expressions. Axel sighed and stepped outside. The people tensed at the sight of a Knight in their world. Axel was glad most of his face was hidden. Whispers rose through the crowd as they tried to determine why there was a Knight in Traverse Town. Axel leaned back against the side of the ship and waited for Roxas.

It was a couple of minutes before he heard the sound of Roxas's metal greaves clink against the floor of the G. Ship. The Twilight solider had been given his armor and weapons back before his departure, in which Roxas was grateful.

The crowd tensed further as they heard the sound of slow footsteps from inside the G. Ship. Several men held up random objects they had picked up to use as weapons. Then the footsteps stopped. Axel stood up straight and peered inside the ship. Roxas was surveying the crowd from the shadows. Then the teen stepped forward again. Axel strode up to him and unlocked his cuffs.

"Good luck," he whispered.

"Thanks," Roxas mouthed. Axel nodded slightly and turned back to the crowd. Roxas stepped out of the ship and onto the cobbled street of Traverse Town. There was a long pause of silence. Then a woman from the crowd shoved through the people and flung herself around Roxas.

"You're alive!" she cried.

"Oh my god, it's Roxas!" "Roxas!" "How is he alive?!" "I thought his G. Ship went down!" "How did he make it out in time?" A handful of people shoved past the others and swarmed around Roxas. The blonde blushed furiously at all of the attention. He was pulled away from the ship with the Twilight refugees pounding him with questions.

Roxas looked over his shoulder at the receding ship. Axel was still standing there, his expression unreadable with the helmet and visor. Then the red head turned and boarded the G. Ship, and then they took off into the evening sky, vanishing from view. Roxas felt his heart tug sadly. Despite Axel being part of something he utterly hated, Roxas had grown fond of being with him. He was going to miss hiding out in Axel and Demyx's room. Most of all, he was going to miss them.

XxXxX

Roxas followed the crowd of people until they reached the refugee camps outside the main part of Traverse Town. He was actually impressed by the progress they had made over the past thirteen years. The homes were simple two story buildings that appeared they were made from cookie cutters. Many of the refugees gave Roxas light smiles as he passed by. Farther on the horizon, he could see the workings of new homes being built for those who recently came from Twilight Town. Roxas wondered if his future home would be there.

They passed through a market area they had set up for people to re-open businesses. Roxas peered at all of the interesting and inspiring goods as he walked past. The group of people he was with started to disperse. A few rambled idly to the blonde about the world but he didn't really listen. Roxas was lost in his own thoughts.

As he strolled by a small café, he nearly tripped over his feet as he stopped dead in his tracks. There, with their back turned to Roxas, was a man with a gunblade on his back. Roxas's eyes widened and he dashed over. He slid to a halt alongside the table. The man glanced up from his coffee. Roxas made eye contact and simply stared.

"Captain…" he gasped. Seifer smirked.

"Well, look what the trash dragged in," the man commented. He motioned for Roxas to sit. Roxas eagerly sat in the chair opposite from his previous superior. "You made it. I thought you were dead after Fuu's ship went down."

"I nearly died, but someone was nice enough to patch me up." Seifer raised an eyebrow. He would have raised two but his left eye was missing, hidden behind a white eye patch.

"I'm not sure who the bigger idiot is: you or the guy you saved you."

"Probably both. How did you get out? Last I saw you, you were still on the ground." Seifer sighed and sipped his coffee.

"We saw the G. Ships from Hollow Bastion and we knew we had to get the carrier off the ground. I grabbed a kid under my arm, and dragged a couple onto the ship right before we took off. We barely made it out in time."

"What happened to your eye?" Roxas inquired.

"The windows erupted with the world's destruction. Stray glass shard impaled me."

"You survived the darkness between the worlds with the windows out? That's impressive."

"Yeah, well, we tried."

"So how many made it out?"

"Close to five hundred, about four eighty five. Radiant Garden has been extremely helpful with helping me organize the refugees from Twilight Town. It's been a mess since we arrived. But I got to hand it to those Garden folk. They really know how to make a person feel at home even in the shittiest of times."

"Where are you staying?"

"Up the road, which reminds me…" Seifer turned and pointed farther down the street. "See that guy with the long brown hair?"

"The guy wearing six belts?" Roxas pressed.

"Yeah, that nut job. Turns out he's that fucker I was telling you about. Long time, no see, huh?" Roxas stared at the other man in awe.

"Wow, that's incredible. So are you staying with him?"

"Damn straight, although it's like living with a terrible roommate. It's bittersweet to see your childhood rival alive only to find you both still hate each other just as much as when you did as a kid. We don't exactly get along."

"You never got along with anyone." Seifer burst out laughing, nearly spilling his coffee.

"Damn, kid. You really don't miss a beat. I suppose we'll have to go talk to him…"

"Why?"

"He'll arrange housing for you. Oh goody!" Roxas wasn't sure if he found Seifer's sarcasm creepy or frightening. Seifer drained his cup and stood. Roxas followed his lead. Then the ex-captain brought Roxas over to the man with a plethora of waist ware. "Squall! I've got another one for you!" Seifer shouted as they approached. The brown haired man turned, lowering a clipboard he held in his hands.

"Seifer, I told you it's Leon now," Leon protested with a frown.

"Pfft, what's the difference? You're always going to be Squall so why change your name?"

"Because that was my old life."

"And changing your name is helping you move on…yeah, yeah. Blah blah blah and shit. Look, do you have room for this pint sized teen or not?" Roxas scowled.

"I'm not pint sized!" he protested. Leon smirked.

"I see you're a Twilight Guard," he noticed.

"Was. Not anymore."

"Sorry to hear. Seifer gave up on his position too." The elder blonde lacked his golden armor and was instead in boots, a black vest, black pants, and a white sleeveless trench coat. His trademark black stocking cap was still donned on his head. "I'm Leon, by the way."

"Roxas."

"Nice to meet you. I'm with the Restoration Committee here in Traverse Town. Our office is in the house in Third District. You're welcome to stop by tomorrow."

"Maybe." Leon nodded. He flipped through the pages of his clip board and scanned the lines of text.

"Well, we have some room with Xion, if you're interested. She's right about your age too."

"That's fine." Leon nodded and jotted some notes down.

"Alright, you can follow me. I'll see you later, Seifer."

"Whatever," Seifer responded, wandering off. Roxas followed Leon through the lines of homes until they ended up at number XIII-XIV. The first number was the street and the second the house. Leon knocked at the door and it opened a moment later.

A girl poked her head out. She had short black hair that curved around her face and bright blue eyes. Roxas felt his stomach clench. The girl smiled and opened the door wider.

"Hello, Leon. Who's this?" she asked.

"Xion, this is Roxas. He just got here today and I was hoping to board him up with you for now," Leon replied.

"Oh, but of course!"

"And Naminé won't mind?"

"She keeps to herself and we have the room."

"Alright. I'll leave him with you them." Leon nodded and headed off down the street. Roxas turned to Xion.

"Hi there. I'm Xion." She offered a hand and Roxas shook it. "Come in! I'm sure you're tired."

"Thanks," Roxas muttered. He stepped inside the house and Xion shut the door. The home was cozy. In the front was a small living room, a side bathroom, and the kitchen with a small table to eat at. On the left side of the home was the stairs to the upper floor.

"Welcome! Come on, I'll show you your room." Xion led Roxas upstairs. There were three bedrooms and one small bathroom. The first was completely white with drawings taped up on the walls. The second one was white as well, but the walls had been painted over with yellow. The third room was the same but with light blue walls. "You can stay in here. We keep the room open for when Kairi comes to visit. You can stay here." Roxas stepped into the small space. There was a bed, a single dresser, a mirror, and a lamp on a tiny nightstand.

"Thanks again," Roxas stated.

"Sure. Why don't you get settled in and I'll meet you down stairs? We can find you some clothes when the shops open tomorrow."

"That would be great." Xion smiled brightly and left Roxas alone. The blonde sighed and started removing his armor. When he was bare, he put his swords in the dresser and walked across the hall to the bathroom. He showered, letting the hot water run down his spine. His side ached slightly at the pressure.

Once he felt clean, he dried off and crawled back into his black uniform. It was dirty and worn from the lack of washing it. Roxas had rinsed it out a couple of times while in Hollow Bastion but the fabric was beyond soiled.

He made his way downstairs and found himself an overstuffed armchair to curl up on. Xion came from the kitchen a few minutes later, noticing the strain on Roxas's face.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," she commented, sitting on the loveseat to his right. Roxas closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair.

"It's alright. I've come to terms with the loss," Roxas replied.

"Do you want to talk for a bit? Maybe get to know each other more?" Roxas took a long time to reply.

"Sure." Xion smiled.

"Alright! I'm Xion and I'm one of the child refugees of Radiant Garden. I came here when I was six so I'm nineteen. I'm living with Naminé, who is two years my junior. Her sister, Kairi, is my age but she moved away awhile back to deal with the stress of the war elsewhere. So what about you?"

"Roxas, Twilight Town, eighteen, no living relatives." Xion frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked quietly. Roxas grunted his reply. He was sitting sideways in the chair, head on the back, and knees curled up to his chest. Xion stood and walked over to him. She stroked his head gently. "I know what it's like, Roxas. If you want to talk, that's fine. If you want some time by yourself, I'll give you your space." Xion's hand trailed down the side of his head and brushed against his cheek. Roxas placed his hand on top of hers, holding it to his face.

"Will I lose you too…if we become more than just acquaintances?" he asked softly.

"Eventually. We all die, Roxas."

"…that's not what I meant…" he muttered so softly Xion didn't really hear him. Xion smiled lightly and kissed the top of Roxas's head.

"Let's get you to bed. You could use some rest." Roxas failed to protest and she urged him to get out of the chair and head upstairs. Roxas crawled under the covers of his bed and slipped into sleep. Xion let out a soft exhale and watched him lay in the land of dreams. His face looked pained and a tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

She heard the door open downstairs and then close again. A minute later, Naminé climbed the stairs and looked at Xion with a curious expression.

"We have a new tenant," Xion explained. Naminé peered inside the room to look at Roxas.

"Where's he from?" Naminé asked gently.

"Twilight Town." Naminé frowned. "Yeah. His name's Roxas. He's between our ages. The poor guys just got here today."

"Isn't he the one they brought from Hollow Bastion?" Naminé pressed. Xion turned back to Roxas and then to her friend.

"He came from Hollow Bastion?!" Xion hissed.

"That's what I heard. One of the Knights dropped him off a short while ago. I heard the rumors all throughout the Districts."

"How is he not dead?"

"Xion, let it go." Naminé smiled softly. "It is what it is. We have to be here for Roxas, not press questions he already is thinking about to the forefront of his mind."

"Mmm. You're right, Naminé. If Roxas wants to talk, he'll tell us in his own time." The girls headed downstairs and left the blonde to sleep alone.

XxXxX

Axel entered his room with a sigh. Demyx sat stirring a pot of instant noodles under the dim kitchen light. Axel groaned softly and dragged his feet over to his wardrobe where he began peeling his armor from his body.

"Don't tell me you miss him already?" Demyx asked.

"No. I just got chewed out by the King and Queen," Axel replied, utterly deflated.

"Oh, right. Ouch. Sorry, man."

"Don't sweat it."

"You didn't need to defend me."

"Better to have one take the fall than both. Plus you hate it when people yell at you."

"Ain't that the truth." Demyx poked at his noodles. Axel changed into some sweatpants and dragged himself over to his bed, leaving his chest barren of a shirt. "Going to bed?"

"No, I'm going to Wonderland," Axel grumbled as he crawled into the sheets.

"Have fun!" Demyx called, pulling his pot off of the stove.

Axel settled down and buried his head into his pillow. As he teetered on the edge of sleep, he inhaled deeply and realized his pillow still smelt like Roxas.

**A/N-*Epic battle music* Hark! A wild Rokushi appeared! It used Lovely Kiss. It was super effective!**

**(It seems weird and confusing but it's developed later! I was just too tired to write more! Sorrys.)**

**Musical Muse-Hahaha, more like musical distraction. Opening song to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (oh dear, I hope that's spelt right!), dang is that song peppy; I just couldn't concentrate with it on, had to dance! (And no I don't know the official name of the song...)**


	9. Ch9: They Died for Kingdom Hearts

**A/N-Another part. 'Tis longer. Hurray! :D (Remember, spelling! Those little error creep up on me, especially when I'm editing at 11pm-1am) Enjoys! (Also, I have no idea for this ending cause I'm winging this. So if updates slow down after a few more chapters that's why. 'Tis cause I'm stuck. Also, if you're wondering if this is going to end soon, well...I can't say since I didn't write this all at once. Whoo! The thrills of the unknown!)**

Roxas felt his mind wake up before the rest of his body. His skin tingled with the lingering sensation of sleep. He pressed his face deeper into the pillow and found it had a trace of a scent of strawberries. '_Right, this room belonged to some girl before. Kairi, was it?'_ Roxas pondered.

He sat up with a soft moan and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Roxas looked for a clock but didn't see one. What he did see was a clean pair of clothes sitting on the dresser. Roxas climbed from beneath the sheets and quickly changed. It wasn't anything special: grey sweats with a white tank top. Roxas left his new room and ducked inside the bathroom to fix his hair. Then he made his way downstairs.

Upon reaching the main floor, his stomach growled loudly at the smell of food floating from the kitchen. Roxas went into autopilot and steered towards the prospect of a meal. Xion was busy cooking some chicken in a pan with a salad tossed in a big bowl on the counter. She looked up at the sound of someone else in the room.

"Oh! Good morning, er, noon. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Noon?" Roxas pressed, pausing to look at the food on the counter.

"Yeah. You must have been exhausted. Are you feeling better?" Roxas nodded, earning a large smile from Xion. "That's great!" Roxas felt his face flush. Xion giggled. "You must be hungry."

"Starving," Roxas confirmed.

"Well, lunch is almost ready. Naminé should be back soon and then we can eat." Roxas stepped over to the table but paused before sitting down. He looked back at Xion, who had turned back to her cooking. Roxas walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you," he muttered. Xion smiled lightly.

"It's just what we do. After the worlds turned to…"

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit, we had to start looking out for each other."

"What happened that day?" Xion poked the chicken in the pan with her tongs. Roxas could tell she was a bit deflated at the subject.

"It's not what you think."

"What do you mean?" Roxas let Xion go and leaned backwards against the counter, crossing his arms.

"I mean we didn't do anything wrong. Xemnas just attacked Radiant Garden out of spite and greed. There was no uprising or rebellion. It was just chaos and confusion." Xion took a deep breath as the memories of her past resurfaced. Roxas waited patiently for her to continue.

"Radiant Garden was a special world. It was created from light and it could push back the darkness in anyone's heart. This light was coveted by the worlds and so they kept our world safe. The King grew jealous of what we had and wanted it for himself. The day things went to Hell, it was the Festival of Radiance. Ever hear of it?" Xion turned to Roxas but he merely shook his head. Xion nodded and turned back to her chicken. It was done so she turned off the burner and dumped the chicken on top of the salad.

"The Festival of Radiance happens every year. It's a three day celebration of the light we share with the other worlds. Children loved the Festival since there was games, treats, a parade, everything! The children were also given special treatment by the adults since they are the true lights of Radiant Garden. It was the first day of the festival when Xemnas first came. He asked us to hand over something that doesn't exist. He grew angry and set on destroying us. If he couldn't have what we had, we didn't deserve it."

"What did he want?" Roxas asked.

"A myth. Have you ever heard of Kingdom Hearts?"

"No." Xion brought the food on the counter to the table. Roxas followed her and took a seat.

"Well, you wouldn't be the first. It's a legend from Radiant Garden. A mythical crystal created from the hearts of the worlds said to give the power to control the worlds to whoever wields it."

"Not to be rude, but that sounds a bit far-fetched."

"It's not rude, Roxas. Everyone in Radiant Garden felt that way. Why would something so powerful ever be created?"

"So Xemnas was after Kingdom Hearts?"

"You betcha'! The only problem was we didn't have it. We never did."

"Is it even real?"

"Most would say no, but there are still some who believe." Xion grabbed some plates and forks from the kitchen and brought them to the table. Then she sat next to Roxas and they dug into the salad. "You see, it's all about the legend."

"What does it say?" Roxas asked between bites. His stomach was squealing with delight as he finally had a decent meal.

"Long ago, Kingdom Hearts looked out for the worlds to keep them safe. Then darkness was created and it wanted to taint Kingdom Hearts. So, in order to protect itself, it destroyed itself."

"That seems a bit odd."

"Well, that was only half of it. Kingdom Hearts divided itself into seven pieces known as the Shards of Eternal Radiance, or Shards for short. It imbued the Shards into the hearts of seven people in one of the millions of worlds. This was to throw off the darkness. The light binding Kingdom Hearts was scattered. And then it fell into mystery."

"Do you believe it exists?" Xion paused, chewing thoughtfully on her lettuce.

"As a child, I did. Then there was a period of time when I refused its existence. Now I'm not so sure. Naminé believes in it. I guess Xemnas does to because he destroyed us for it."

"Say it did exist. How would he know he was in the right world or found the right people? And how would he get the Shards from the people's hearts?"

"He'd have to remove their hearts."

"Xemnas isn't a heartless. He doesn't have that kind of power," Roxas argued. Xion chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well, he could. Potentially."

"Potentially?" Xion stood and stepped back from the table.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Roxas gave her a puzzled look. She held out her hand in front of her. Particles of light flurried around her hand, causing Roxas to squint. Then something materialized and Xion grasped it tightly. It was a large key with a gold base and a silver shaft. A long keychain hung from the end with a tiny crown at the end.

Roxas was left speechless.

"As a child, you learn how to summon your key. The Keyblade. It's a weapon and a tool. It can fight off darkness but it can also unlock a person's heart, so long as the Keyblade belongs to the master. Not everyone can summon their key, though. It only appears for those with the purest of hearts." Xion let go of the Keyblade and it dissipated into a flurry of light particles.

"So if Xemnas gets his hands on a Keyblade, he can remove people's hearts?"

"Only the heart of the one the key belongs too," Xion reminded. "Otherwise, if someone was corrupted, they'd go around and steal everyone's heart."

"Makes sense." Xion sat back down and continued eating. "So Xemnas destroyed Radiant Garden because you didn't give him Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yup. Trust me, we were extremely confused with his request and when he had his soldiers attack, we were equally confounded. People started to load up the children and young adults to get them away from the chaos so the light in their hearts wouldn't waver. We had no idea it saved our lives." Roxas chewed slowly as Xion's words set in.

The front door was heard being opened and shut. Naminé entered the kitchen a moment later and dropped a messenger bag on the floor.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry I'm late…oh! You must be Roxas," she exclaimed, noticing the male's presence at the table. "I'm Naminé. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello," Roxas greeted. Naminé sported a white sun dress and matching sandals. It went surprisingly well with her shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Xion herself was wearing a dark grey sundress and black heels.

"Naminé's attending art school. She has quite the talent with drawing," Xion stated. Naminé blushed at the compliment.

"Oh, it's not that great. I just needed a hobby. Did you have any hobbies, Roxas?" the blonde girl asked.

"I didn't have time," Roxas replied. "I was too busy fighting on attacking soldiers."

"Oh! You can fight? That's amazing! I wish I was brave enough to fight." Naminé picked at her salad, slightly deflated.

"It's not too hard. I could teach you if you'd like."

"Would you?!" Naminé's eyes sparkled.

"Nam, don't pressure him," Xion warned.

"It's fine. I don't have anything else to do," Roxas stated.

"This is so exciting!" Naminé exclaimed. "You're from Twilight Town, right?"

"Yes."

"So you were a Twilight Guard?"

"Yes." Naminé could tell Roxas was avoiding her questions.

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious about you. Xion didn't say much when I got home last night."

"It's fine."

"Roxas, even I can tell I'm bothering you. I'm really sorry, okay?" Roxas felt bad for making Naminé feel guilty. He pressed a smile on his face.

"It's alright. I don't mind. I'm curious about Radiant Garden myself."

"Roxas, please stop lying," Xion said quietly. Roxas's face fell into a frown. "We're not stupid. You don't have to lie to us to make us feel better. You're hearts shattered, filled with conflicting emotions."

"How…?" Roxas pressed.

"We can read hearts. Well, Xion has a natural talent for it. Someone tried to teach me once but I never got the hang of it," Naminé explained.

"Is this a common talent?" the male asked.

"Um, I don't really know. I know anyone has the ability to do it but it comes naturally for some. Why do you ask?" Xion pressed. Roxas set down his fork and stared at his plate.

"I met someone who could read hearts. They could tell I was broken inside too." Xion pursed her lips while Naminé seemed a bit more flustered.

"Who was it?!" the blonde girl shot out. Roxas felt slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst. Naminé was typically soft-spoken.

"His name was Axel." Naminé instantly deflated and returned to poking her salad with her fork. "I assume you thought it was someone else?" Naminé nodded.

"His name was Lea. He disappeared about six or seven years ago. He was kind of the reason why my sister left. See, she couldn't take the destruction of Radiant Garden very well and he helped her get through it. Then one day he went up and left. Kairi was distraught and so she left Traverse Town with someone she met from Destiny Islands. She hasn't come back home since."

"Sorry. It wasn't him. Axel wasn't from Radiant Garden. He said he came from Traverse Town, though. He might have picked it up from the Radiant Garden refugees while he was here."

"That is a definite possibility. Either that or he picked it up on his own because he's naturally attuned to it," Xion predicted. "I've met some travelers from other worlds who had the same ability."

An awkward silence washed over the table. Naminé finished eating and they stared at different corners of the room waiting for someone to speak first. Xion cleared the table and the silence continued. Finally, Naminé shifted in her seat and turned to Roxas.

"So, would you like to go into town and find some clothes? I picked those up early this morning but I know you probably don't want to live in sweats the rest of your life," she noted.

"Sure," Roxas agreed. "Can we stop by the Restoration Committee? I want to see what I can do to help."

"Oh! Sure! We can stop by on our way back home."

"Leon perk your interest?" Xion asked.

"You could say that. Plus I feel rather useless sitting around after being busy my entire life."

"Getting itchy, huh? Don't worry, if you ask they'll put you to work." Naminé rose and Roxas followed her.

"Thanks for the food," Roxas muttered before leaving. Xion shot him a smile that made his stomach twist.

Naminé led the way to the Districts of Traverse Town where they would be spending most of the day. Most of the shops were located there. The spent most of the afternoon going from shop to shop finding Roxas clothes to wear or various items for his room. Roxas wasn't so keen on all the attention Naminé was giving him but he indulged her and went along with what she wanted to do.

By the early evening, they were set on heading back to Xion's house. Loaded down with various shopping bags, Naminé led the way while Roxas carried a stack of boxes close behind. He had to watch were Naminé was going out of the corner of his eye since the boxes blocked most of his view. Despite being careful, he still managed to run into someone.

More particularly, tripped over them.

Roxas stumbled as someone crashed into his legs and he lunged forward, boxes flying from his arms. Naminé turned and gasped as both the blonde male and the packages slammed into the pavement. Roxas could taste blood in his mouth after his chin collided with the street.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I wasn't even paying attention! I'm so sorry!" Naminé gushed as she hurried over to help the fallen soldier. Roxas shakily pushed himself to his hands and knees. His attention then turned to the person he ran into.

His eyes widened.

It was a little boy no older than eight. He hugged his elbow close to his chest and blood freely flowed from the abrasion upon it. Pained tears were beaded on the edges of his bright blue eyes. His golden blonde hair was unkempt and brushed up like a large cow-lick.

Roxas rolled over and sat back on his rear. He simply stared at the boy with the incredible likeness of himself. Naminé saw Roxas was staring and went over to check on the boy.

"Ven!" Roxas looked over his shoulder and saw a woman running towards them in a light blue sundress. Her hair was a strange shade of sapphire and curved to her face. It complimented her blue eyes. She saw Roxas on the ground and the boy being consoled by Naminé, easily putting the facts together. "I'm sorry! Ven just took off. Here, let me help you." The woman offered Roxas a hand. Roxas accepted it and was pulled to his feet. She was surprisingly strong.

"Thanks. It's my fault, really. I couldn't see where I was going," Roxas replied, motioning towards the boxes. The woman nodded, but then she tilted her head to the side. "I'm Roxas, by the way. I'm new here," the blonde stated, trying to break the woman's awkward stare.

"Oh! Sorry, you just look so much like Ven. My name is Aqua." Aqua went over to Ven and Naminé. Naminé had patched up Ven's elbow with a couple of spare bandages she kept in her purse. Aqua chatted lightly with Aqua while Ven clung tightly to the blue haired woman.

"You're a new face." Roxas turned to find a tall man with dark brown hair and faded blue eyes walking up to him. He wore a white t-shirt and khakis.

"Roxas," the blonde greeted.

"Terra. I see you met Aqua and Ventus. Sorry about the trouble," Terra apologized.

"It's alright. Are you from around here?"

"Radiant Garden. Aqua and I escaped. We managed to start a family here. Ven's the light to our world. We would be lost without him, despite the fact he runs away whenever he's upset. We'll just keep going after him. He's all we've got."

"So he's a new generation. I wonder how long it will be before that happens with my world." Roxas turned his gaze to the street. Terra picked up a couple of the boxes Roxas dropped and handed them over.

"Are you from Halloween Town? You don't really look like it."

"No, Twilight Town."

"Ah. That makes sense. Halloween Town was hit hard a few days ago. Many of the people fled here for sanctuary. Twilight Town was hit harder, though I guess. My sympathy."

"Thanks. It's hard enough knowing you're home's at war, but to have it completely destroyed is something no one should go through."

"Agreed," Terra said with a nod. They turned as Naminé and Aqua approached them. Ven was half asleep on Aqua's back.

"Hey," she greeted Terra, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey there. Is he okay?" Terra pressed, motioning towards Ven.

"He's fine. I think he's just a bit spooked."

"I'm more spooked by how Ven looks so much like Roxas," Naminé stated. Everyone chuckled. "Maybe Terra and Aqua are your real parents."

"Get real! I'm eighteen!" Roxas protested. "And I was born in Twilight Town and my parents died in a raid six years ago." Terra and Aqua snickered some more.

"Yeah, that would make it rather hard. Aqua would have only been ten when Roxas was born and I would have been fourteen," Terra added.

"That's creepy," Ven muttered into Aqua's shoulder. Roxas smirked. He set the boxes he was holding down and stepped over to Ven.

"You doing alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Sorry I ran into you," Ven apologized. Roxas ruffled the boy's hair.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"Why do you look like me?" Ven wondered.

"I don't know. I was told once that statistically speaking there are six people amongst the other worlds that look exactly like you."

"So there are six of me running around? Awh, I wanted to be original." Ven pouted.

"You are original. The others may look like you but they can't be you. Look at me, for example. You probably have a lot more fun than I do."

"I haven't seen war either." Roxas frowned. Ven sat up and poked the X on Roxas's neck. "You have. And that makes scars no one can see." Ven pointed to Roxas's chest. "The heart is not easily healed. You'd best be careful."

"Ven, don't be so depressing," Terra stated. Ven giggled and gave Aqua a hug.

"Awh, you're no fun." Roxas smiled and ruffled Ven's hair again.

"Stay out of trouble," he requested.

"'Kay. See you around, older me." Aqua and Terra said their good-byes and Ven waved back at Roxas. The older replica waved back at him.

"That was sweet of you," Naminé commented. "The kids must have loved you back home."

"There were no kids. Twilight Town hadn't had a birth in ten years. There was no point until the war was over. Now there isn't much of a chance left." Roxas staked the boxes and started heading back.

Naminé remained rooted to the spot. Her hands clenched tightly over her chest. '_A world without children? How cruel.'_ She hurried after Roxas as they made their way back to Xion's house.

XxXxX

Roxas stood outside the house in the Third District with a frown on his face. Naminé had given him directions scribbled on a piece of paper since she was more in the mood to draw than talk to the Committee. Roxas didn't mind going by himself. He was rather intrigued by who would all be there.

Roxas stepped forward and knocked on the door. It opened a moment later with a smiling woman with short black hair wearing a tank top and short shorts.

"Hiya! How can we help you?" she asked.

"Is Leon here?" Roxas asked. He had changed into black cargo pants and had a pair of checkered cuffs on his wrists.

"Sure! Come on in! He's in a meeting but it'll be over in a second." The woman let Roxas in and they headed towards a round table back in the kitchen. Upon their arrival, the meeting broke apart and the group started opening cans of beer or munching on chips.

"Roxas, good to see you," Leon greeted. He offered Roxas his chair and sat on a footstool next to him. "Welcome to the Committee. Let me introduce you. I'm head of housing. That's Cloud, head of defenses. Yuffie's on refugee support. Aerith's our medic. Cid's our mechanic. Tifa deals with trade. Merlin's in the research department. Together we make up the Restoration Committee."

"What are you restoring exactly?" Roxas asked, accepting a beer from Yuffie, the woman in short shorts. Leon took the beer from him and took a swig.

"Balance amongst the refugees. Many people come here from unstable worlds torn by war. We're trying to make a peaceful community here for them to claim sanctuary in. Everyone tries to help out and Traverse Town has really boomed over the years."

"It's sad to see so many people displaced from their homes," Aerith commented, her long brown hair tied back in a braid with a pink ribbon.

"Us included," Cloud muttered into his beer can, his blond spikes shooting off in every direction.

"Don't be so mopey," Tifa said, hitting Cloud's shoulder. Her long black hair was pulled back behind her ears.

"Eeeh, let him mope," Cid growled, a long toothpick sticking out of the side of his mouth. "He's been through enough to earn that right."

"Here here," Merlin agreed, stroking his long white beard.

"So are you all from other worlds?" Roxas asked.

"Correct. Yuffie, Aerith and I are from Radiant Garden. Cloud is Cid's son and they're from Olympus. Cloud lost his brother, Zack, to the war. Tifa is actually a refugee from Hollow Bastion. She fled shortly after the war started. Merlin's from right here in Traverse Town," Leon explained.

"Are there others?"

"Sure, the Gullwings!" Cid interrupted, taking a large draw from his beer.

"They're pilots for Traverse Town," Leon added. "Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. They deal with trading with other worlds. When they need to, they run transports. They would have gone to Twilight Town if the news hadn't reached us so late. We didn't find out until the first wave of refugees arrived. By then, the Gullwings were out on a trade run. If we had known, we could have gotten more out."

"Don't beat yourself up, Leon. We knew Hollow Bastion was going to attack but we had no idea they wanted to end the fight so quickly. We were outmatched and lacking the airpower," Roxas replied.

"It still sucks," Yuffie stated, shoving a handful of chip into her mouth.

"Are you interested in joining?" Aerith asked.

"I might as well. I have nothing else to do with my time," Roxas said, popping a chip into his mouth.

"You'll be a welcomed addition," Leon agreed. "Why don't you stop by in the morning? We'll have something for you to do by then." Roxas said this thanks and farewells. The Committee was enthused to have him aboard.

Roxas stepped out into the cool night air and took a deep breath. He thought of returning through the door connecting the First and Third District, but the night was pleasant so he decided to make a long detour through the Second.

He stared up at the stars as he walked along with his hands in his pockets. "No use trying to fight it here. This is my new home and I have to be there for the rest of Twilight Town. Strange how I've been fighting for so long and now I have to sit on the sides and wait."

Roxas turned at the sound of the clock tower chiming. It was dull and flat, nothing like the clock tower back home. It made Roxas's chest clench painfully.

His gaze was altered when he noticed a shadow pass by him. Roxas turned and was knocked aside. He rolled painfully across the ground and smashed into a bench. He wiped his jaw and blood smeared on his hand. Roxas looked up and found a tall man with long silver hair stalking towards him. He was dressed in black and silver armor and an eight foot katana was sheathed at his side. Roxas wondered how the man could even draw such an immense sword.

"You are not welcome here." The man said coldly.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Roxas barked.

"My name is Sephiroth, but it doesn't matter to scum like you. Stay out of our world." A large black wing unfolded from behind Sephiroth and the man drew his katana in a blink of an eye. "Prepare yourself." Roxas's eyes widened.

The blonde leapt aside as the katana swept past. There was no way he would be able to reach Sephiroth with his fists. The man clearly had the advantage of reach. All Roxas had left was his light magic.

Roxas summoned his four beams of light and sent them flying at Sephiroth. The man vanished and the light simply crashed into a fountain. Roxas looked around wildly. Sephiroth suddenly reappeared and knocked Roxas skyward with the back of his sword. The blonde was bashed over and over again until he was thirty feet in the air. Then he was backhanded into the side of a building. Roxas saw stars and crumpled towards the ground. He pushed off the building and rolled, injuring his shoulder in the process.

Roxas shakily got to his feet and sent a ball of light at Sephiroth. He simply side stepped it. "Damn," Roxas cursed under his breath. He sent another barrage of light beams at Sephiroth but the man would simply teleport out of the way.

Roxas was running out of options.

"You cannot win," Sephiroth called. "Face your demise and I will make it swift."

"Just fuck off!" Roxas spat. Sephiroth launched forward and slashed Roxas across the collar bone. Roxas dropped to his knees, panting at the pain filling his body.

His body was soon lifted up against his will. His wrists were bound together above his head and feet dangled above the ground. Roxas squirmed to no avail. Sephiroth walked up to Roxas. The man stared the blonde in the face and Roxas glared back at him.

Then Sephiroth placed a finger on Roxas's forehead.

"Sin Harvest."

Roxas screamed in agony as images of his past wrought pain onto his body. Every man his killed sent a painful jolt through his system. Every supply he looted made him feel like his insides were being burned with molten steel. Every person he left behind to die made him feel like he was being stabbed with a thousand blades.

"Please! Stop!" Roxas cried. Tears coursed down his cheeks at the pain. His muscles clenched painfully and his teeth ground together.

"Don't fight it," Sephiroth ordered.

The man turned and leapt back as a ball of fire flew by his head. Roxas could still feel the effects of the spell coursing through his body.

"Let him go!" Xion barked. She was wielding her Keyblade.

"You wish to save the man who will bring out demise?" Sephiroth asked.

"You don't know that!" Xion spat.

"The King let him come here for a reason. We must exterminate him before that reason can be fulfilled."

"Under who's orders?" Sephiroth remained silent. "Release him or I'll report you to the King."

"Neither King holds ground here," Sephiroth reminded.

"Then I'll report you to Mother." Sephiroth frowned.

"Don't regret this, Xion."

Roxas was released from his magical bonds and the spell vanished. His body ached and screamed as it crashed into the ground. Xion rushed over to Roxas and cradled him in her arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"Oh!" Xion turned to see Aerith as she was making her way home. "Roxas!" She hurried over and pulled out an Elixer. "Here, drink this." She poured the liquid into Roxas's cracked lips and he felt the strength return to his body. Roxas sat up stiffly as Aerith began patching up his chest. "Sephiroth, you took this too far!" Aerith said, raising her voice.

"My apologies. I was unaware you wanted him unharmed," the silver haired man replied.

"Of course we do! Why wouldn't we?" Xion snapped.

"The King knows about him. Who knows what sort of plots he is conducting?"

"That doesn't give you the right to beat the shit out of him!"

"My apologies. I was just doing my duty."

"Leave it, Xion," Aerith interrupted. Xion scowled heavily. Sephiroth sheathed his blade and his wing folded gently against his back.

"Who is this guy?" Roxas asked, flinching at the sting of alcohol in his laceration.

"Sephiroth. He's a cyborg from Radiant Garden with the duty to protect. You must have triggered something in his security functions when he noticed you were dropped off by a Hollow Bastion ship. Normally he keeps to himself," Aerith explained.

"That explains why he can hit so damn hard." Aerith nodded grimly. "What is Mother?"

"A program we developed in Radiant Garden to keep the cyborgs under control. If they misbehave, we enter it in the program and they're punished. It's the only way to keep them in line since they don't feel pain."

"I'm so sorry, Roxas. I completely forgot about him. I should have warned you," Xion grumbled, angry with herself. Aerith finished fixing up Roxas and helped the teen to his feet. Roxas was still feeling the after effects of the spell pulse through his body but the Elixir had helped immensely.

"Take him home, Xion. I'll deal with Sephiroth," Aerith offered. Xion nodded and had Roxas lean against her as they made their way back home.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked as they left the Districts.

"Just a bit bruised. I suffered worse," Roxas responded.

"Yeah?"

"I nearly died after the G. Ship I was in was shot down. Axel took me in and watched over me."

"That was rather kind of him."

"More like rather strange of him. Axel was a Knight." Xion stopped dead, making Roxas flinch.

"A Knight?! Seriously?! And he didn't kill you on sight?!"

"No. That wasn't the weirdest part either. The King spared my life too." Xion was floored. She was completely stunned.

"…what…but…how?!" was all she could manage.

"I honestly don't know. They said it was because I had a strong heart but I think they're hiding something." Xion resumed walking and chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Strange…" she breathed. "Maybe Sephiroth was right. Maybe the King is up to something with you."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"But that still doesn't give him the right to beat you up. It's not your fault if the King decides to play twisted games. Besides, the people of Radiant Garden have been part of his sick minded ways since the beginning of the war. If anything, we're just as guilty." Roxas smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Xion." Xion smiled back at him. Roxas's face blushed lightly.

"What's with you? Are you compliment shy?" she teased. Roxas frowned and turned his gaze to the ground.

"No…"

"What, no cute girls back home?" she teased. Roxas's ears burned.

"There were…some…no one I was interested in. I was too focused on the war."

"Well, not anymore. You get to start a new life. Reach out, Roxas, and breath in that fresh air. It's freedom! Do what you have to do or do what you want to do. It's your choice now. The war's not here, and I dearly hope it stays that way. So enjoy it! Enjoy the peace and relax for once. And if you can't do that, then at least pretend you're enjoying yourself." Roxas chuckled.

"I don't think I have to pretend. I'm capable of emotions."

"Oh good!" Xion said sarcastically. They burst out laughing.

The pair made it back home only to be gushed over by Naminé. She felt like it was her fault Roxas was beat up but Roxas quickly told her there was nothing she could have done. He retired early, climbing into a freshly washed pair of short, courtesy of Xion.

Hours later he woke staring at the ceiling. His mind tossed and turned in his sleep, replaying the flashes of memories brought up from his past. Roxas groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Then he rolled over and tried to forget them.

XxXxX

Axel woke in the middle of the night. He sat up and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Another dream about him…" he muttered. Then he lay back down and returned to an uneasy sleep.

**A/N- Musical Muses: If I Die Young-The Band Perry; One Winged Angel-FFVII (All rights to respective owners)**

**(And honestly, how else do you write Sephiroth without One Winged Angel in the background ;D)**


	10. Ch10: The Sun Sets on the Past

**A/N-Another Chapter! This is the last chapter of the first part of the story. (Part? Is that the right word? Season? Arch? Eh...part works). Enjoy! Next chapter we get into some of the deeper plot! Woot! (And to those freaking out over the lack of Axel, don't worry, he's coming back, deep breaths).**

Roxas woke with the sun on his face peeking through the blinds. His body wasn't as sore as he was expecting, which was a bonus. Aerith and Naminé had done a terrific patch up job to his injuries. Besides being a bit stiff around his collar bone, he felt fine. Roxas sat up and stretched, feeling the scab on his chest crack and strain. Then he climbed out of his bed and dressed in brown cargo pants and a dark blue tank top. He made sure to belt Oblivion and Oathkeeper to his waist.

_'No need to have a repeat incident of last night.´ _ He thought.

He joined Naminé and Xion for breakfast of French toast and fruit. Xion was glad Roxas was feeling better than when he had going to bed. While they ate, Naminé renewed her request for Roxas to teach her how to fight.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked, shoving another large bite of toast into his mouth.

"Of course!" Naminé said with a nod. "I know very little and Xion won't teach me."

"Mostly because you suck at fighting," Xion muttered with a grin. Naminé shot her a scowl. Roxas chuckled and nearly choked on his toast.

"Please Roxas!" the blonde girl begged. Roxas swallowed hard and washed his throat out with some juice.

"Alright. Is there anywhere you have to train? I'd rather not wreck Xion's house," Roxas replied.

"There's an open field next to the G. Ship hanger outside the First District. I see people sparring there all the time," Xion remarked.

"Good. We'll meet there after breakfast. Would you like to come, Xion?"

"Nah, you two go ahead. I'll drop by later with some lunch to see how you're progressing."

"Oh, thank you Xion!" Naminé exclaimed. She leapt from her chair and crushed her friend in a hug. Xion laughed and pushed the blonde away.

"Eat your breakfast! I won't have it go to waste." Naminé seated herself and began shoveling the food into her mouth. Roxas chuckled softly as he took another drink from his juice cup.

Thirty minutes later, Roxas was following a very excited Naminé to the open field. She nearly skipped around Roxas the entire way, which made the older blonde smile softly. Her bright nature was enlightening to his dark, emotionless one.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Naminé pressed, peering up at Roxas.

"Basics. You're not ready for a full scale battle yet," Roxas replied.

"I know. I just can't wait to get started." They arrived in the open area next to the G. Ship hangers. It wasn't much more than an expanse of grass that had been trampled flat from traffic. The roar of G. Ships coming and going rang over their heads.

"So what are you going to fight with?" Roxas asked, stopping to turn to his friend. Naminé stopped as well. She smiled at Roxas and held out her hand. Particles of light swirled around it, revealing a Keyblade of her own. Hers was blue with a heart above the base. Soft yellow wires twisted around the shaft to a silver crown for the teeth. The keychain led to another silver crown with a golden heart on it.

"Xion isn't the only one who can wield a Keyblade, you know," Naminé teased. Roxas was a bit shocked at how much more intricate Naminé's Keyblade was and how much larger it was.

"Are you sure you can use that? It's practically the same size as you," Roxas teased right back. Naminé swung it back and held it steady.

"Of course. Ultima may look a bit clunky compared to Xion's Kingdom, but it's an honest weapon. It will protect me." Roxas nodded and drew his swords.

"Alright. We're just going to work on blocking for now. Let me know if you get tired."

"Right!"

They practiced for hours. Roxas would attack Naminé at random and she would try her best to block the blow. She quickly got the hang of it until Roxas started using both blades. Then she was caught between thinking about the first attack and the second.

"Try not to think about it so much. Think of the Keyblade as an extension of your arm," Roxas stated. He spun his blades around smoothly. "The movements should feel natural."

"Easy for you to say. I've only been at this for one day," Naminé whined.

"Let's take a break. You look exhausted."

"No thanks to you," she said with a wink. Roxas chuckled.

"Roxas! Naminé!" The pair turned to see Xion jogging up to them with a basket tucked in the crook of her arm.

"Xion!" Naminé called back, waving her free hand. "I hope that's lunch!"

"Of course! I can't have you go hungry!" Xion skidded to a halt and grinned at the pair. "You two ready to eat?"

"Roxas just called for a break so your timing is impeccable."

"What the gentleman." Roxas's face blushed slightly as he turned his gaze away. Xion and Naminé giggled and they went to the edge of the field to set up a blanket to eat on. Xion had made sandwiches and cookies. The trio dug in hungrily, the blonde pair more so than Xion.

As they were eating, they were startled by someone calling out to them. The turned to find Cid walking towards them with Cloud and Aerith in tow.

"Well I'll be damned, you're still alive!" Cid exclaimed. He stopped at the edge of the blanket and put his hands on his hips.

"It'll take more than a beating to take me down," Roxas replied.

"Sounds like you took one Hell of a beating, though. Not many people can withstand Sephiroth's Sin Harvest and live to tell the tale." Cid swiped a finger under his nose before replacing his hand on his hip.

"Well, it wasn't easy, I'll say that. It felt like my brain was melting."

"Yeah, it'll do that to you. Tortures you with the sins of your past. The more sin you have, the worse the pain. Cloud's survived it too, you know? He's like a tree. You can wail on him all day and you hardly make a dent."

"All trees fall eventually, dad," Cloud commented. Aerith joined the party on the blanket.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Roxas.

"Much better thanks to you. I'm kind of jealous of your healing abilities," Roxas admitted. Aerith giggled.

"It's nothing really. When one can't fight, they help out those who can. So what are you three doing out here?"

"Roxas is teaching me how to fight," Naminé spoke up. Aerith noticed Ultima sitting next to the blonde girl.

"Oh, that's great!" She clasped her hands together happily. "Some days I wish I could summon my Keyblade but I just can't get it to appear."

"Keep trying, Aerith," Xion encouraged.

"Thank you dear."

"Is Roxas any good in a fight?" Cid asked.

"He kept me guessing," Naminé replied.

"Up for some sparring?" Cid offered.

"Sure," Roxas agreed, setting down the remains of his third sandwich. He dusted off his pants and unsheathed his blades. "Do you have any rules?"

"No magic. Keep it simple and clean." Roxas nodded in agreement. They walked out to the field while Cloud found a spot behind Aerith to stand.

Roxas turned to face Cid with his blades ready. Cid pulled out a one foot pole from his waist belt and spun it around. It expanded into a spear and he smashed the end into the ground. Roxas was impressed by the older man's power.

"Show me what you've got!" Cid taunted.

Roxas took off at a sprint and kept low to the ground. Cid spun his spear around and swiped at the teen. Roxas leapt over the spear and slashed his blades at Cid's chest. The man leapt back and blocked the blades with the butt of his weapon. Roxas dropped to the ground and rolled to the side. Without his armor, he was much more nimble.

He bounced back and forth on his feet. Then he bounded to the left and landed a flurry of blows on Cid's spear. The older man smiled at Roxas's effort. "There we go! Yeah! Keep at it!" he encouraged. Roxas landed a few more blows before bounding into a back handspring to escape from Cid's spear tip driving into the ground where he had been standing. Roxas charged and began his assault again.

He swiped low with his leg and knocked Cid off balance. The man tumbled and Roxas interrupted it with a roll of his own. Cid was knocked onto his back. Roxas rolled again and landed on top of Cid with a knees on his chest, sword points at the man's throat.

Roxas's breathing was labored and he panted to regain the oxygen in his lungs. Cid laughed heartedly on the ground.

"DAMN! That was a rush! Now get off me, kid. You win." Roxas slid off of Cid and stood. The man coiled his legs back and sprang to his feet. "That's some decent training you've got. Who taught you?"

"The Twilight Guard," Roxas replied, sheathing his blades.

"Not bad. Ever take on a skilled fighter?"

"I held my own against a Knight back in Twilight Town."

"A Knight?! HOO! This kid! Cloud, you have got to spar with him!" Cid spun his spear and it snapped back together into its compact size. "Cloud nearly killed a Knight once. Let's see how you compare."

Cloud walked out onto the field and unclipped his Buster Blade from his back. Cid went over to stand by the ladies.

"Do you want me to hold back?" Cloud asked. Roxas pulled out his blades and shook his head.

"There's no point in holding back if I want to get better." Cloud grinned. He slipped a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and held his Blade in front of him. Roxas fell into a stance and waited for Cloud to make the first move.

Cloud leapt forward and slammed his Blade into Roxas's. They pressed against each other before Cloud threw Roxas off. Roxas hopped backwards and his feet slid through the dirt. He recovered and rushed the older blonde. They locked blades again and Roxas started pounding Cloud with a flurry of blows. Cloud matched him strike for strike. Roxas could tell he was at a disadvantage, much like he was back when he fought Xaldin.

Cloud kicked Roxas in the stomach and sent him stumbling backwards. Roxas leaned back as the Buster Blade swept past his face. He lunged forward and drove his shoulder into Cloud's diaphragm. Cloud was barely phased and smashed the butt of his hilt into Roxas's back.

The younger blonde yelped and collapsed to his knees. Roxas painfully rolled away as Cloud's Blade almost took him down. He shakily got to his feet and faced Cloud for another round. Roxas launched another set of attacks but he could tell he was weakening. Roxas wasn't trained for long battles. Raids in Twilight Town never lasted more than a couple of days but the Guards would rotate out so Roxas would never fight more than an hour at a time. The teen had been working all morning and he was fatigued.

Cloud caught him off guard with the back of his Blade. Roxas was sent flying across the field and slid on his shoulder to a halt. He gasped for air as Cloud sheathed his blade. The elder blonde's breathing was barely worked up at all. Roxas could tell he was trained for endurance. Cloud walked over to him, removing his sunglasses, and offered a hand to the teen.

"Not bad. You did well," Cloud complimented. Roxas shakily accepted the hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Thanks," Roxas muttered. Cloud pulled Roxas's arm over his shoulder and helped the teen over to the blanket. Aerith quickly got to her feet and rushed over. She helped Roxas lie down on the blanket and gave him some space to breathe.

"That was great!" Xion stated. Roxas smiled weakly up at her.

"Next time, you can get the shit kicked out of you," he replied. Xion giggled.

"I think I'll pass."

"Nice job, Cloud. You hesitated too much against the kid but you did good," Cid commented.

"There were plenty of times I could have killed him but he deserved a fighting chance," Cloud replied. Roxas frowned.

"I said not to hold back!" the teen protested.

"I didn't." Roxas's frown deepened.

"Don't mind him. He's always cryptic," Aerith murmured. Cloud grunted softly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Go have some fun," Aerith suggested.

"I wouldn't mind," Naminé commented. "I have some drawings that could use some work." Aerith smiled and pulled out an Elixer from her side pouch. She helped Roxas sit up so he could drink it. Roxas was glad to feel his energy return from the bubbly drink.

He took it easy while Xion and Naminé packed up their picnic lunch. Then they said their good-byes to Cloud, Cid and Aerith before heading back home.

XxXxX

"Where are we going exactly?" Roxas asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Xion replied, looking over her shoulder with a smile. Roxas rolled his eyes. It was late in the evening and Xion had invited him on a walk. Roxas gladly accepted and they traversed the refugee sector of Traverse Town.

Xion had eventually led him out of Town altogether and they walked along the barren land into a field of wild grass and flowers. Roxas inhaled deeply and let the sweet smell of pollen flood his senses. Farther ahead the ground dropped away to a large cliff. Xion went and stood by the edge and Roxas stood next to her.

His heart clenched painfully.

The sun was setting on the horizon. He had seen many sunsets in Twilight Town but Traverse Town's sun paled in comparison. Xion noticed Roxas's sad countenance.

"I know it's not the same, but it's still pretty," she said, staring off at the sky.

"Yeah, I guess…" Roxas muttered. He sat on the edge of the cliff and dangled his legs. Xion joined him. "I used to watch the sunset with my parents and my friends from the clock tower. It had the best view of the setting sun as it set gently on the distant hills and waves of the beach. I always felt like I could reach out and touch it." Roxas reached out to the distant sun and clasped his hand shut. "But I was only fooling myself." He lowered his arm and sighed. Xion rested her hand on top of his.

"Radiant Garden was known for its vast variety of flora. Being here only makes me sad since I know nothing can compare to the scenic views of my old world. But then I sit out here," Xion said softly, "and somehow it's not so bad."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, turning to her. The sun illuminated her face.

"Because I have the chance to sit here, to see the sun set and to sit amongst the flowers. There are so many out there who died wishing they could find a bit of peace like this."

"I guess you're right." Roxas turned back to the horizon. "The night before my home was destroyed, I sat and talked with one of my friends much like this. I had asked him what he would do if our world was destroyed. He said he would come here and make new friends." Roxas chuckled. "And all I could think about was getting revenge. At least he died with a glimmer of a hopeful future in his heart. I told him when the war was over, we would get together with our friends and eat ice cream on top of the clock tower while we watched the sun set. It seemed so simple, but now it's the only future I have left. And it's gone."

Xion gave his hand a squeeze.

"I know how you feel," she whispered. Roxas intertwined their fingers together. Xion smiled warmly. They watched the sun set below the horizon and the last rays of light fade for the day. Roxas suddenly go to his feet and pulled Xion with her.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Xion was perplexed but followed Roxas. He led her to the center of the field and put his hands on her shoulders. "You have to close your eyes. I'll let you know when to open them." Xion wasn't too sure but she did as he requested.

Roxas waited patiently and scanned the ground. He spotted a purple flower hidden by the tall grass. Roxas picked it and tucked it into Xion's hair.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Just be patient. I'll let you know." Xion giggled again and waited. She stood in silence for another twenty minutes before she felt Roxas move behind her. "Alright, look up and open your eyes." Xion tilted her head back so it rested on his shoulder and opened her eyes. She gasped.

Millions of stars hovered above their heads. Without the light pollution of the Town, there was a greater multitude of stars present in the sky. Xion stared up at the sparkling lights and smiled.

"You're such a helpless romantic," she teased. Roxas chuckled and tickled her sides.

"Says the girl who took me out to see the sun set!" They laughed and Xion gave Roxas a shove. Then she took off running. Roxas took after her as she tried not to laugh while she fled. He tried to catch her but she turned quickly and he nearly fell over.

"Nice try!" she taunted. Roxas took after her and tackled her to the ground while tickling her sides.

"Nice try!" he mocked. Xion giggled and gave him a playful shove. Roxas chuckled and smiled down at her. He blinked and noticed the stars were reflecting in her eyes. Roxas sat back and allowed Xion to sit up. His gaze lowered to the ground as he blushed furiously. Xion cupped his chin and raised his head. Then she poked his nose with her free hand.

"You're blushing again," she noticed. Roxas's face grew even hotter.

"Am not!" he protested. Xion snickered.

"Prove it!"

"It's dark out so I can't."

"Exactly! So I'm right."

"No…!" Xion rested her forehead against his.

"You're a horrible liar." Roxas gulped and blinked. He had never really liked a girl romantically before so he had no idea how to act. He knew how Hayner acted around Olette but he was a bit of jerk. Roxas didn't want to hurt Xion.

"Y-yeah, I'm blushing," he muttered in defeat. Xion poked his nose again.

"Told ya!" Xion leaned back and looked up at the sky. "You have to admit, the stars are really pretty out here."

"As are you," Roxas mumbled. Xion turned beet red.

"Wait…wha-?" she stammered. Roxas looked into her eyes.

"I really like you, Xion." Xion was left speechless. Roxas leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheekbone. Xion's face was on fire. Roxas leaned back and stared at the ground.

Xion finally snapped out of her daze and pulled Roxas to his feet as she stood. "Come on! There are still come cookies left over from lunch that need to get eaten."

"Need?" Roxas asked for clarification. Xion giggled and pulled Roxas along, hands intertwined.

"I think we deserve it. Besides, we have to eat them up before Naminé does." Roxas chuckled and followed Xion back to her home.

His home.

To his new family.

And to his new life.

**A/N-Da end to the first section/part/season/arch/whatevertheheckitscalled**

**Musical Muse: Lights-Ellie Goulding; Keep Your Head Down-TVXQ; Ghost in the Shell-Yoko Kanno; Shattered-Trading Yesterday**

**(Own no rights yo!)**


	11. Ch11: The Price of Eternal Radiance

**A/N-New stuff! Please read and enjoy! (And tell me about those pesky spelling errors!)**

**Two Years Later**

Axel shivered as he stepped out of the dark portal. He didn't know how Zexion could stand it because it felt like he was being dipped in liquid nitrogen while being crushed in a steel box. Axel shivered again as the sun began to warm his skin.

"Damn portals," he cursed under his breath. He looked around and grunted softly. He had ended up in a back alley of the First District. _'You couldn't get me any closer, could you?'_ Axel sighed and lowered the visor on his helmet. "Time to spook the locals."

Axel stepped out of the alley and started casually walking through Town. The air around him grew quiet as people stopped to stare in fear. Axel tilted his head down and kept walking. He really didn't want to have to deal with anyone else. As he pushed open the doors to the area outside the Districts, he could hear the sound of people following him. Axel didn't care and kept walking. He made his way through the refugee area, impressed by the progress it had made over the years.

"Now where is he?" he muttered.

"Halt!" Axel stopped walking and casually looked over his shoulder. At least a dozen people were following him, weapons brandished. "You're not welcome here!" one of the men shouted.

"As if I already didn't know that!" Axel shot back. He waved lazily and continued on his way. The people were stunned that he completely blew them off.

Axel felt a wicked smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He was enjoying seeing the people squirm. A shadow passed over his head and he glanced at the sky. A figure landed on the ground in front of him, wing outstretched.

"You are not welcome here," Sephiroth commented in his monotonous voice. Axel sighed.

"I'm not repeating myself because I could honestly care less. Move it, cyborg." Sephiroth drew his sword.

"I think not." Axel unclipped his chakrams from his waist.

"Your fault." Axel's chakrams lit on fire and embers sparked up from the ground around him. Sephiroth vanished and flashed before the Knight. Axel blocked the katana with ease. He threw his open chakram at his opponent. Sephiroth vanished and appeared behind Axel. Axel ducked under the katana and blocked three more with the chakram in his hand. He held out his free hand. The chakram cast aside burst into flames and dissolved. Then it appeared in a flurry of fire in Axel's hand.

Sephiroth swung his katana up to knock Axel into the air but the Knight sprung off the back of the blade, leaping higher. The silver haired man tried again and again but Axel would only harmlessly spring off the back of his katana. Axel threw both chakrams and hit Sephiroth square in the gut. He used the air currents of the hot ground to float gently down while Sephiroth slammed into the pavement.

Axel summoned his chakrams back to his hands as Sephiroth stood. He felt his arms slam together above his head, wrists bound. His chakrams tangled together. Axel hissed as Sephiroth stalked closer. He could hear cheers from the citizens, cheering for Axel's death. Sephiroth stopped in front of Axel and placed a finger on his forehead.

"Sin Harvest."

There was silence.

Then Axel grinned maliciously.

"Are you done fucking around with me?" he asked. Sephiroth's face contorted into confusion. Then he and Axel were engulfed in a column of fire. Sephiroth warped away, his clothes and wing singed. Axel laughed manically.

"What the Hell is he?" someone gasped.

"He didn't react to Sin Harvest. Does that mean he's immune?" another asked.

"Or without sin?"

"That's impossible! He's a Knight!"

The fire around Axel died and he ripped free of his magic bonds. Axel stalked towards the stunned cyborg. He sneered and pointed a chakram at Sephiroth's throat.

"I'm only going to ask once. I'm looking for a kid named Roxas. Seen him?" Sephiroth glared at the Knight.

"So he was part of the King's schemes," Sephiroth hissed.

"King? No, this is for my own plans. Now, where is he? Or do I need to start burning down the Town before I get some answers?" Sephiroth knew he was in a tight predicament.

"He's not here."

"Oh?" Axel jabbed a spike of his chakram into Sephiroth's throat. "Don't bother lying. I know he's still here." Sephiroth growled.

"He moved out of the refugee area. You'll find him by the Rise. If you so much as hurt him or his family…"

"Yes, yes, I'll perish. Let's just see you try." Axel kicked Sephiroth to the ground and walked on.

As he reached the edge of the refugee area, he loosened his grip on his chakrams. His shoulders relaxed and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Easy, Axel. It only hurts the first time," he said to himself. He shook his head to try and clear it, brief flashes of memories still popping in his brain.

Axel arrived at a field of wild grasses and flowers. He could see a two story house in the distance. Then he frowned.

Axel dove to the side as a beam of light crashed into the earth where he stood. He raised his chakrams in the nick of time as a pair of swords crashed into them. The attacker was dressed in black armor accented with white, pale yellow, and dark red. They wore a helmet similar to Axel's in which their face was only covered on the upper half. A dark sneer was on their face.

Axel smirked.

"Think you're strong enough to beat me?" he taunted.

"I'm stronger than you think!" the other man barked. Axel's smirk turned into a grin.

"Prove it!" Axel shoved the man back and launched his chakrams at him. The armored man blocked them with ease, sending the chakrams flying in different directions. Axel cartwheeled to the side as three beams of light were sent flying at him. Then he rolled as a ball of light soared past his head. Axel summoned his chakrams and created a circle of fire around them.

The attacker growled.

He leapt at Axel and hounded him with a flurry of blows. Axel felt his feet dig just a bit deeper into the earth with each attack. He shoved the attacker away and threw a chakram. It sailed past the armored man and curved in the air, catching the attacker off guard. They were sent stumbling forward, their shoulder bruised.

Axel caught his chakram as it came flying back to him. The other man hissed defiantly. He collected his magical energy until his body glowed. Then he leapt into the air. Spheres of light rained down on the battlefield. Axel dodged around them. He was taken off guard as he was concentrated on dodging and the attacker send a wave of light beams at him.

Axel was knocked off his feet and was sent rolling through his field of fire. The flames died, leaving the earth dead and charred. Axel staggered to his feet and was greeted to a beam of light to the face. His neck whipped violently and his helmet cracked, sliding from his head. Axel had to blink several times to get his vision to readjust. His body braced itself for an oncoming onslaught but there was only silence.

He blinked and stared at his opponent. Then the attacker removed his helmet. His golden blonde hair snapped upwards as the man shook his head. Bright blue eyes stared back at him.

"Axel," Roxas stated. The red head nodded. He reached down and picked up his cracked helmet and tucked it under his arm. Roxas frowned. He sheathed his swords and pounded his fist into his shoulder. His armor dissipated into nothing, leaving the blonde in white cargo pants, a black tank top, black fingerless gloves, and a black choker around his neck.

"Nice to see you can cover your ass in a fight," Axel commented.

"Cut the crap, Axel. What do you want?" Roxas snapped. Axel sighed and ran a hand through his tied back hair.

"I'm here to call in a favor."

"I'm not interested."

"Don't fuck with me, Roxas. I saved your ass and the least you can do is listen." Roxas scowled and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Talk and then get out." Axel matched the blonde's scowl.

"You remember Zexion, right?"

"He did research for Hollow Bastion."

"Bingo. They're holding him against his will for disobeying orders. Zexion wasn't supposed to leave the castle but he created these dark portals to travel around so he could see his brother. The Queen found out and they're holding his little brother hostage to keep Zexion in line."

"And what are you implying I do?"

"You're going to do nothing. Dem's going to bust the kid out. He's just going to need some backup."

"Hold on." Roxas rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "You're telling me Demyx is going to betray the King by freeing some guys little brother? What's the point?"

"Have you seen the way they treat Zexion? It's practically criminal. Zexion just wants to get back at the royal family but he can't touch them with his brother in the picture. Once Demyx gets Ienzo to safety, Zexion can finally do as he pleases."

"And where are we supposed to take him exactly? Where ever we go, the Kings troops are sure to follow."

"Very true. Since I'm "not part of the plan", I'll probably have to chase after him too."

"Then why go through all of this trouble? Why now? I'm finally living a happy life here."

"Oh really? Get a girlfriend then?" Axel pressed. Roxas fumed.

"It's none of your business!"

"Ooh, so he has. Sleep with her yet?"

"Shut the Hell up!" Axel chuckled.

"Easy, Roxas. I'm just curious."

"Well, it's none of your business." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. Will you at least give me an answer to my proposition?"

"No."

"Douche."

"My answer is no, you asshole. Now leave me alone."

"So you don't care about anyone besides those in your tiny little world? Come on, Roxas. This is a kid's life at stake."

"I don't see you jumping up to help," Roxas argued.

"Because I'm not stupid. You have no connection to the King so you breaking in wouldn't raise a whole lot of suspicion."

"In case you forgot, they're going to kill me the second I step foot on Hollow Bastion."

"Don't worry about that. Zexion can get you inside. Also, you have different armor. If you don't use your swords, they may not even recognize you."

"I find that hard to believe." Axel shrugged.

"Heck, they might even think you're from Disney Town. How'd you get their technology anyway?"

"Trade secret."

"Oh real-ly?" Axel clipped his chakrams to his waist and put his hands on his hips, leaning forward slightly. "Care to trade said trade secret?"

"No."

"Hmph. Fine then. Last time I offer you a chance to learn how Hollow Bastion uses their weapons for transport."

"I'm perfectly contempt with walking."

"Walking on those short little legs?" Roxas growled. "Easy there." Roxas ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, if I accept what do I get out of it?"

"You repay my debt and Demyx gets to owe you one."

"I don't want any favors from Demyx."

"Hey, don't take his help lightly. Demyx may not like fighting and he may be the weakest Knight, but get him pissed enough and he can deal some serious damage," Axel argued. Roxas mulled over the situation a bit more.

"Does Demyx know where we're going to bring Zexion's brother too?"

"Probably. I'd take a stab and say it's somewhere with a lot of water, like Atlantica or Destiny Islands."

"Oh-ho, will he ever get the warm welcome showing up in Destiny Islands," Roxas ranted. "They HATE the crown, almost as much as Twilight Town did if not more. The second Demyx shows up they'll think he's attacking Zexion's brother while I was the one trying to free him."

"I wouldn't doubt it, but Demyx is a smooth talker. And remember, he's not from Hollow Bastion so they may give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I don't think so."

"You did with me."

'_Shit, he's right.'_ Roxas cursed in his head. '_Damn him! What the Hell should I do? I don't want to put Xion or Naminé in danger. But then I'm just another cold, heartless bastard if I don't do anything.'_

Roxas sighed and gave it some more thought. Axel stared up at the sky, waiting for a reply. He wasn't in a rush so he allowed Roxas the time to think.His own thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Axel turned and held up his arm as a Keyblade crashed into his armor.

"Stay away!" Naminé cried. Axel leered down at her, his jaw tight. Naminé looked up and her strength drained. She backed away, her Keyblade disappearing into a pool of light. "Lea?" she asked quietly in a shaky voice. Axel's face twitched.

Roxas stared at the pair, jolted from his thoughts. He looked from Axel to Naminé and back. "Lea?" he asked. Axel snarled.

"Lea died a long time ago," he barked. Roxas recalled Naminé's story of her friend who had disappeared and suddenly it all made sense.

"You're from Radiant Garden, aren't you?" he pressed coldly, lowering his arms to his sides. Axel's jaw clenched tighter.

"No," he snapped.

"Lea, please! Tell me what's going on! We all thought you were dead!" Naminé shouted, tears in her eyes.

"I was dead. You couldn't begin to understand. And it's Axel now. Got it memorized?!" Axel growled, tapping his temple with his finger. Naminé flinched.

"Leave her alone!" Roxas ordered. Axel whirled around and glared daggers at Roxas.

"Fuck you," the red head muttered under his breath. He wandered off through the grass, his eyes livid. Naminé's hands went to her mouth as tears trickled down her face.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through?!" she screamed. Axel stopped walking. "Do you have any idea what you did to Kairi?! After you left she was dead inside! She left Traverse Town, Axel and she never comes back! Every time she does, she's just falls into a slump, an empty shell. What happened to looking out for us?" Naminé was on the verge of sobbing. Roxas went over to her and wrapped his arms around her frail body. He stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

Axel finally started walking again. Roxas watched as he went and sat on the edge of the cliff, one elbow resting on a propped knee.

"Please don't h-hate him," Naminé hiccupped. "He-he wasn't always like that."

"Shh, it's okay Naminé. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Naminé shook her head.

"You have to understand it's not Le-Axel's fault." Naminé walked over to the house with Roxas close behind. Her art easel was sitting outside and she sat on the stool in front of it. Her thoughts were always clearer while she was drawing. Naminé picked up some charcoal and started sketching.

"This goes way back, back before the war and the destruction of Radiant Garden. A-Axel was known as Lea back then. He was always super cheerful and liked to watch out for the other kids. He used to babysit Kairi and I. Axel got involved with his brother's friend, Isa, and her brother."

"The Queen?" Roxas asked, leaning against the side of the house. Naminé nodded.

"Yes. She was married to the King about a year before our world was destroyed. I never knew her personally but she was a bit cold from what I hear. He brother was the same but Axel liked hanging out with him. As you know, it was the Festival of Radiance the day our world died. Axel was supposed to meet Kairi and I there but he never showed up. His older brother, Reno, found us and we tried to find him. When we asked him about it later, he said he overslept. I can't imagine why since the Festival is one of the biggest events of the year.

"Anyway, the soldiers came and Reno scooped up Kairi and I in his arms. Then he took us to the nearest transport. Right before we got there, he was shot in the back." Naminé paused in her sketching to wipe away a stray tear. "L-Axel doesn't want to blame us, but we were the reason his brother was killed. Inside, he was tortured by the fact he couldn't hate us the way he wanted. We met up with him when we arrived here in Traverse Town. That's when it all changed.

"Kairi was already depressed from losing Radiant Garden and I was terrified of even the shadows. Axel was there to get us through our pain but I could tell he wasn't the same. He didn't smile, he continually stared into the distance, and…his heart was broken in so many ways I couldn't begin to figure out what happened. The last two years he was with us, he started getting into trouble. It's like he stopped caring about the world. Sephiroth finally decided to snap him out of it and he used Sin Harvest." Naminé clutched her chest painfully. "His screams were agonizing. I read his heart when it happened and I didn't want to believe it." Naminé looked over to Roxas.

"He blames himself for what happened to Radiant Garden," Roxas guessed. Naminé shook her head.

"It's worse. He is to blame for Radiant Garden." Roxas felt floored.

"Wait…what? How is that possible?"

"Remember when Xion told you about Kingdom hearts?"

"Yeah. It was broken into Shards and put into hearts of people." Naminé nodded and let Roxas's words sink in. Roxas's face paled. "You're serious, aren't you?" Naminé returned to her drawing.

"Axel's heart contains a Shard of Eternal Radiance," she confirmed. "I suppose he's only partly to blame for the fall of Radiant Garden since technically there were seven with Shards, but he was probably one of the few who knew. He knew if he had turned himself in, Radiant Garden would have been saved. But instead, he fled. Can you imagine, Roxas, going through the sins of your past knowing you're partly responsible for the death of thousands? For the death of your world?" Roxas turned his gaze to the ground. He couldn't imagine what it would be like.

"He's not a bad person. He's just tortured. I'm sure you can relate with him about as well as I can, but I'm sure if you ask he'll tell you his side of the story. I never told me, or Kairi whom which he adored like a sister, about what happened that day."

"Why do you think he'll tell me if he never told you?" Roxas asked. Naminé paused and edited some of her lines.

"I'm not sure, but even being with him for that short amount of time I could tell he has a connection with you. It's almost protective, which seems really silly."

"He was the one who brought me back to life." Naminé giggled lightly.

"So he did. Go on; I'll join you in a bit. I'd like to finish this if you don't mind." Roxas nodded and headed over to where Axel was sitting. He sat heavily next to the trouble Knight. Axel's eyes remained on the horizon.

"Nam told me about you or who you were," Roxas started.

"Hmph. Not exactly a great story."

"You can't blame yourself for something that happened in the past."

"You weren't there."

"Then enlighten me." Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, lowering his eyes to the ground far below him.

"Do you know about Kingdom Hearts?"

"Xion told me."

"Good. Then the story will make sense. Isa was the one who told Xemnas about it. He grew greedy and went after it, scouring the worlds for it. I knew I was a Shard since I was six when I went to the Festival that year. It frightened me at first, but then it was comforting. It was like knowing that no matter how bad things got, it would always be alright in the end. See where that got me…

"Being a part of Kingdom Hearts is weird at times, though. Every now and then I'll get weird dreams where they almost seem real. The morning of the Festival, when I was just ten, I was having one of those dreams. I overslept because Kingdom Hearts was trying to tell me something. I was confused. When I woke, we were under attack. My parents took me to a transport but we were separated halfway. I heard they were looking for Kingdom Hearts and I thought if I could hand myself over, they would stop. So I tried and tried but everyone kept pushing me to the G. Ships. They forced me to leave against my will when I tried to stay behind."

"My friend forced me to leave too," Roxas interrupted, recalling the feeling of watching Seifer and Olette shove him onto the crowded G. Ship. Axel nodded thoughtfully.

"But you didn't have to live with knowing you could have saved your world. I did."

"So then why did you become a Knight?" Roxas glanced at the red head curiously.

"It's strange how that happened. Saïx showed up one day and offered me a position to train. I called him a traitor and nearly killed him for even offering me such a choice. Yet not two days later I found myself at the castle gates in Hollow Bastion. I guess I wanted to have a purpose again. I didn't tell anyone where I went because I wanted them to think I died because, honestly, I sort of did. I wasn't the same anymore. Lea truly was dead. Now I'm just Axel, the jackass Knight from Traverse Town."

There was a stretch of silence between them. The wind blew softly and tussled their hair, making the grass shift against each other in a soft rustle.

"How sure are you that we can get Zexion's brother out safely?" Roxas spoke up. Axel glanced at his companion.

"About eighty percent sure you won't get completely fucked in the face."

"And the twenty percent?" Axel chuckled softly.

"You get royally fucked in the face." Roxas smirked.

"You realize you're going to be ordered to kill me."

"Of course."

"And you're okay with that?" Axel shrugged.

"It happens. So are you going to do it?"

"On one condition."

"Shoot."

"You show me your Keyblade." Axel turned to Roxas a blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me." Axel sighed again.

"Would it be weird to tell you I have more than one?"

"I don't know. I don't have a Keyblade."

"Lucky you," Axel murmured under his breath. He unclipped his chakrams from his waist and held them side by side. The chakrams lit on fire and the fire merged together. When the fire died, the chakrams were one entity. "Bond of Flame," Axel stated. "In case you were curious."

"Appropriately named," Roxas noted.

"Thanks. I made this one. It's nothing more than a tool."

"So you can't unlock your heart with it?"

"Nope. It's not created from my heart so it has no connection to it."

"How'd you make it then?" Axel winked.

"Trade secret," he teased. Roxas stuck out his tongue at the red head, causing the older man to laugh. Axel unfused his chakrams and placed them on top of each other. He closed his eyes and they fused together. Fire sprang from the end and crystalized, immortalizing the orange and ruby flames.

"So this is your real Keyblade?" Roxas asked. Axel opened his eyes and turned to Roxas.

"You got it."

"What, no name?"

"Nope. I never wanted to name it."

"What about…Fireheart?" Axel burst out laughing.

"Seriously? Fireheart? That's the lamest name ever!"

"Ember's Rage."

"You might as well call it the Flamin' Pyromaniac with the names you're giving it." Roxas scowled.

"Heart of Flame." Axel mulled it over while chewing on his lip ring.

"Eh, it's not terrible. I suppose it kind of goes with Bond of Flame. I'll think about it."

"You do that." Axel shoved Roxas with his shoulder.

"Be nice." Roxas chuckled. Axel smirked and looked off at the horizon.

"You want to hold it?"

"What?" Axel scoffed.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to! You've seen Nam's Keyblade and I bet you're just oozing with jealousy." Roxas chewed on his bottom lip.

"I guess they are kind of cool." Axel chuckled and held out the Keyblade to Roxas. The blonde gently clasped his hand over Axel's. He felt his heart surge with foreign feelings. Love. Betrayal. Pain. Suffering.

Hope.

Roxas felt himself get choked up. He couldn't help it. The tears just came pouring down his face.

"Hey, you okay?" Axel asked gently. Roxas nodded furiously. "Here." Axel slid his hand out from the handle and let Roxas hold the Keyblade alone. The emotions faded but the feelings lingered a bit. Roxas felt like his heart will being filled to the brim with light. "Told you they were cool."

"It feels so powerful," Roxas admitted, giving the Keyblade a light swing.

"That's because my heart's connected to Kingdom Hearts. Other Keyblades don't feel like that." Axel took his Keyblade from Roxas and changed it back to Bond of Flame. Then he handed it back. Roxas took it and noticed there was indeed a difference. The Keyblade felt heavier and almost lifeless compared to the other.

"There really is a difference." Roxas handed the Keyblade back and Axel separated his chakrams before attaching them to his hips.

"If you're nice, I'll teach you how to summon one someday."

"Sure. I'll be waiting." Axel smiled. He stood and offered a hand to Roxas. The blonde accepted and was pulled to his feet. They walked over to Naminé, who was just finishing up her drawing.

"Hey," Axel greeted softly.

"Hey," she returned. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah." Axel stepped over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry about you and your sister," he murmured. Naminé smiled lightly.

"It's okay. You just had us worried." Axel nodded and averted his gaze. He turned back to Roxas.

"Three days and Zexion will send a portal. Demyx will come and get you. Best of luck."

"You too," Roxas replied. Axel smirked.

"What, do you think I'll honestly get caught? I'm Axel, remember?"

"As I recall, said Axel was caught with me in his room." Axel waved the thought away with his hand. He smiled at Naminé before stepping out into the field. He pulled out his chakrams and they spun around in a flurry of fire before morphing with a loud crack. It looked like a spiked motorcycle. Axel slipped into the reclined seat and clipped his helmet to his head. Then he gave the pair a wave before shooting off into the sky.

Naminé turned back to her drawing with a smile while Roxas continued to watch the sky. The drawing was once she started awhile ago of her, Kairi, and Xion. She later added Roxas with his arms wrapped around Xion's shoulder, equally as happy. Now she added another person. Axel was in the back with his arms wrapped around everyone wearing his goofy grin she missed so much.

Naminé looked over the picture with a heavy heart. '_Now only if you would come home._'

**A/N-Wrote this at work waiting for the HPLC to run. Lol. (Just did Pandora for this, all copyrights to original owners)**


	12. Ch12: Once in a Dream

**A/N-Sorry for the delay-ish! I meant to work on this soon but stuff got in the way. I also cut it short so I could extend a future scene. Let me know if you like the shorter/longer chapters so I can write accordingly. ATM it's all over the place. Okay, so enough of me prattling on, read and enjoy!**

Xion closed the door behind her and hung her sunhat on the hanger. She flicked her hair to loosen it. The day had grown rather warm and being back in the shade of the indoors was quite the relief. She smiled to herself and went to see where her little family ended up. Xion poked her head into the doorway of the kitchen and found Roxas cutting up a menagerie of vegetables.

"Hey!" she greeted. Roxas glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey, you're home," he replied with a smile. Xion skipped over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Of course I am! You two are too precious for me to leave alone." Roxas chuckled.

"You just don't want to clean the house by yourself."

"…okay so that's true. But Naminé does such a nice job I couldn't possibly take her chores," she replied sarcastically.

"So what did you do today?" Roxas asked, changing the subject. Xion snuggled her cheek into Roxas's back between his shoulder blades.

"Boring stuff. What did you do today?"

"Not much, but a friend of Naminé's came to visit."

"Oh?" Xion perked up and peered at Roxas's face.

"They were friends a long time ago and he's been out…traveling…so Naminé almost forgot about him."

"Well that was nice of him to stop by. I'm sure Naminé appreciated it."

"Oh, I'm sure she did."

"So I take it he left already?"

"Correct. Say, Xion, I'm going to be leaving in a few days."

"For what?" Xion let go of Roxas and sat on the island counter behind him. She swung her legs, tapping her heels on the wood.

"Someone asked me for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Xion was growing wary.

"They want help rescuing a kid."

"That's rather noble of you."

"Yeah…anyway, after we get him out, we'll need to lay low for awhile so I might not be home right away."

"Oh. Alright then. Just don't do anything reckless or stupid. We need you to come home in one piece." Roxas set down his knife and turned to face Xion.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"I'll still worry, you goofball." Roxas stepped over to her, lifted her chin, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"As will I." Xion smiled and leaned against his chest. Roxas hugged her shoulders.

"So where's Naminé?"

"Nam's up in her room. She said she wanted to be alone for awhile."

"Did her friend say anything to bother her?" Xion pressed.

"The shock of seeing him after all these years probably just spooked her. I know I would be freaked out if one of my old friends walked through the door when I thought they were dead."

"Hmm, you raise a good point. I can't say I had a lot of friends but it would be spooky to see them again." Roxas nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey Xion. How did you escape Radiant Garden, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They put me on a ship," Xion recalled.

"Was there anything about that day that stood out?"

"More than our world getting destroyed? Now that you mention it, I saw something that was a bit off but at the time I did stop to think about it. I ran by someone and their heart was…well glowing. It was weird but I don't really know how to explain it."

"When you read hearts, are there situations where they are easier to read?"

"Sure. Strong emotions usually shine through. I know Naminé isn't the best at reading hearts but even she can see those."

"She's gotten better of the years too." Xion chuckled.

"She has, hasn't she? I'll have to talk to her about it later. Say, did you want to learn how to read hearts? I know it's not conventional for someone not from Radiant Garden, but the principals are the same." Roxas let Xion go and sat on the counter next to her.

"I suppose I could give it a try."

"Great! First you need to be able to read the emotions on your own heart. What does your heart say?" Roxas pondered it for a bit.

"Content but unnerved." Xion laughed.

"Okay. Now you have to calm those emotions so you're a blank slate."

"You mean feel nothing?"

"Sort of. It's more like you push your emotions aside so another's can enter your heart."

"Got it." Roxas closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. "Okay, now what?"

"Reach out with your heart and look for my emotions. I'll try and portray a strong one to make it easy." Roxas sat there for a good two minutes before sighing. He hadn't felt anything different.

"Sorry, Xion. I didn't feel anything," Roxas apologized.

"It's okay! Not everyone can pick it up right away and it takes awhile to get used to. Just keep trying by clearing your heart and reaching out to pick up other's emotions. You might get it one of these days." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Key word is might." They laughed heartedly and shoved each other playfully. Then Roxas slid off the counter and returned to his work while Xion went upstairs to find Naminé. She found the blonde girl sitting in her room looking out of the window.

"Hey," Xion greeted. Naminé turned and gave Xion a light smile.

"Welcome home," she replied.

"Thanks. You missed an awesome session of me trying to teach Roxas how to read hearts." Naminé giggled.

"How did that go?"

"Didn't feel a thing. He's like a rock!" The girls burst out laughing. "So are you doing okay? Roxas said you wanted to be alone for awhile." Naminé was sitting on her window seat with her knees brought up to her chest.

"I'm doing better."

"Seeing your friend came as a shock, huh?" Naminé nodded and turned her gaze out the window again.

"It frightened me but I think I'm good now. I just wanted some time to think."

"About what?" Xion sat on the spare space on the window seat.

"Where all of this is going."

"I don't follow," Xion said with a frown. Naminé sighed.

"I guess I'm just tired of this war."

"Twelve years is a long time. Fifteen if you count when Radiant Garden was destroyed."

"Sixteen," Naminé corrected.

"Sixteen?"

"You don't remember?" Xion stared blankly back at her friend. "Oh, well, maybe it wasn't connected then."

"You need to stop overthinking so much," Xion teased, ruffling Naminé's hair. She stood and gave the blonde's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't dwell on it too much. You'll worry Roxas." Naminé sighed.

"Right…" Xion smiled softly and left Naminé alone to continue to stare out the window.

XxXxX

Roxas lay on his back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. For some reason he couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was the supposed day of the raid he was going to perform with Demyx yet Roxas couldn't help but wonder if the whole thing was a trap just to get him killed. He reached his hand towards the inky blackness above him and clenched his fingers into a fist.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself quietly. Roxas dropped his arm onto his chest and took a deep breath. He suddenly recalled Xion's pestering of trying to read hearts. Roxas had kept trying but he always fell flat.

Roxas tried to clear the emotions in his heart. '_Feel nothing, like a nobody. Then reach out. Damn it, they make it seem so easy!'_

Roxas let out a huff and squirmed so his sheets were down by his waist. He took some calming breaths and tried to think about something to feel for. He remembered the wave of rouge emotions he felt when he held onto Axel's Keyblade.

'_I just need to look for emotions like those. Strong ones that are easy to read.'_ Roxas took one last calming breath and closed his eyes.

He felt a sharp tug on his heart and a sudden feeling like he was falling through the floor. Roxas's body tensed. Then he was hit with a wave of loneliness. Roxas felt it tear at his chest and his hand clutched his shirt over his heart.

Then the feeling shifted to fear. His heart rate increased to match the others, racing with thoughts of failure or death. Roxas gasped and slapped his free hand over his mouth to stifle himself.

'_Please, make it stop! It hurts!'_ Roxas begged his heart.

The feeling shifted to quiet. It was soft and warm, like sunlight. Roxas felt himself drifting. When he opened his eyes, he was standing on a large stained glass platform. He stepped back and tried to take in the colored shard. There was a heart in the center surrounded by seven smaller ones glowing with light. A series of sixteen circles edged the platform: eight with various symbols and eight with silhouettes.

"What is this place?" Roxas asked.

_Can you protect the hearts?_

Roxas heard the voice in his head even though it hadn't spoken out loud.

"You mean the Shards?"

_You are the one to bind them together._

"I don't understand!"

_You will._ The glass shattered and Roxas was sent falling downward with the colorful shards into the darkness.

Roxas woke with a start, gasping for air. He ran a hand through his hair and found he was sweating. He steadied his breathing and gently lay back down.

"Calm down, Roxas. You're psyching yourself out." Roxas closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

XxXxX

Roxas woke early in the morning with a pounding headache. He groaned and rolled out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom where he downed several pain relievers. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and noticed the heavy bags under his eyes and how strained his face looked. Roxas ran his fingers gently over his face.

_'Shit, what did I do? I look like fuck…'_ Roxas rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. Then he fixed his hair and returned to his room to get changed. He settled for a blank tank top, white cargo pants, his black fingerless gloves, and a sturdy belt. He packed some minor medical supplies in his pockets and headed downstairs.

Naminé was sitting at the kitchen table when he arrived. She was quietly reading the paper while sipping a steaming mug of tea.

"You're up early," Roxas noticed. Naminé looked up from her paper.

"As are you. What gives, Roxas? You're never up at this hour," Naminé retorted. Roxas shrugged and started making himself some coffee.

"I didn't sleep well."

"You too?" Roxas turned to Naminé. She set her mug down and rubbed a finger along the rim. "I'm worried, Roxas. I…I don't know. Would I be a bad person if I asked you not to go today?" she asked, her eyes pleading to his. Roxas frowned.

"It's natural to worry, Naminé. I should be fine so long as I don't make any stupid mistakes. Then I'll be back here in a few days. Can you handle keeping the house safe until I get back?" he asked with a grin. Naminé stuck out her tongue at him.

"Of course I can! I'm just playing my role as the younger sister worrying over her older brother."

"You do a pretty good job at it." Roxas poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped it. The caffeine rushed to his head and he started feeling better.

"That's good. I would hate to get fired." The pair chuckled. Naminé rose from her seat and poked around in the fridge. "Would you like something to eat? I can make you some toast or eggs or something."

"Toast sounds great." Naminé nodded and shut the fridge. She found the bread on the counter and popped a couple of slices into the toaster. Roxas continued to sip at his coffee. "Say Naminé, do you ever have weird dreams?"

"Well, sure. Doesn't everyone?"

"I guess."

"Did something in this dream bother you?" Roxas chewed on his bottom lip. Naminé stared at the side of his head and stared at the earrings he was wearing. He had two studs and a ring in the upper cartilage and a stud with a short chain on the lobe. They were all either black or white. His other ear had a matching set. "Roxas?" Naminé pressed.

"Never mind, Nam. It was stupid. Sorry I brought it up." The toaster popped and Naminé put the toast on a small plate.

"Alright…if you say so." Roxas grabbed some jam from the fridge and smeared it on his toast. Then he dug in while Naminé watched him eat. Roxas felt a bit uncomfortable by her starting. He swallowed hard and turned to her.

"Something on my face?" he joked. Naminé shook her head and went back to the table. She picked up her paper and began to read in silence. Roxas was a bit thrown off by her sudden silence but he didn't press. He finished his breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. Then he gave Naminé a quick kiss on her temple before heading upstairs.

Roxas went to Xion's room and knocked on the door before cracking it open. Xion was fast asleep. Roxas smiled. He went over to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Then he headed downstairs, being careful to close the door behind him silently. Roxas went outside and stretched. He had no idea when he was going to be summoned but he wanted to be ready when he was.

His eyes snapped up as a dark portal appeared about fifty feet from the house. Roxas stood up straight and waited, his every fiber twitching for battle.

Demyx stuck his head out.

"Howdy!" he greeted with a cheesy grin. Roxas relaxed a bit but his muscles were still tense.

"Geez, Demyx, couldn't you be more discrete?" Roxas snapped. Demyx frowned.

"Be happy I came for you like this at all. Would you rather take the sky way in again?" Roxas shuddered at the memory of being blasted from the sky in a G. Ship. His side ached, giving him a second reminder.

"Let's just get going."

"Alright, no need to get your pants in a bunch." Roxas stood at attention and pounded his shoulder. His armor and swords materialized around him. Demyx's eyes went wide with wonder. "Whoa! Disney tech! That's so rad! I am SO jealous right now." Roxas grunted and walked over to the portal. He adjusted his helmet to make sure it was secure.

"Are you sure this will get us into the castle?"

"Definitely, but we have to hurry up. If Zexion is caught holding the portal open this whole thing is a bust." Roxas nodded and took a step inside the portal.

"WAIT!" Roxas turned to see Xion running out of the house, her nightgown flowing freely behind her. "Roxas!" she cried. Roxas smiled and gave her a wave. Then he stepped through the portal completely and it shut.

Xion fell to her knees and started crying. She didn't understand why since she knew he would be coming back in a few days. Naminé came running from the house and knelt next to her. She rubbed the black beauty's back gingerly.

"I don't understand!" Xion sobbed. "Why did he leave?"

"He's repaying a favor. Xion, he'll be back soon. Roxas is going to be fine."

"Then why does my heart hurt so much?" Naminé smiled softly.

"It's because you love him." Xion looked up at Naminé with teary eyes.

"Do you think…?"

"I'm sure he does. If anything were to happen to you, he would be devastated." Xion lowered her gaze to the ground. Naminé hugged her friend tightly. "Now come on. Let's get you something to eat."

Inside the dark portal, Roxas felt like he was walking through a freezer filled with spiders. The creepy crawly feeling on his skin wouldn't go away.

"How much further?" he pressed, shivering.

"Not long now. Icky, isn't it?"

"Ugh…" Roxas shuddered and rubbed his hands on his arms. Demyx chuckled.

"Tell me about it. Zexion says you get used to it but every time I step into this place I feel like I'm drowning in acid."

"That's…twisted."

"Tell me about it." Suddenly, a patch of light appeared in front of them and they hurried towards it. They leapt through and ended up in a lab. Zexion shut the portal and let out a long sigh of relief.

"You're safe," he noted. He turned to Roxas and frowned. Roxas nodded his greeting.

"Don't worry, Zex. We'll get your brother out," Demyx reassured him.

"And you're seriously okay with being branded as a traitor?!" Zexion snapped, whirling around to face Demyx. The dirty blonde shrugged.

"It was bound to happen eventually." Zexion crossed his arms and let out a long exhale. Then he turned back to Roxas.

"I see you're doing well."

"You owe me for this," Roxas stated. Zexion nodded.

"I will make sure to repay my debt, if I manage to make it out alive that is. No." Zexion shook his head. "I will repay it, one way or another. You have my word."

"I'll hold you too it."

"R-Roxas." Zexion put a hand on the soldier's shoulder. "Please, keep Ienzo safe. The things they've done him…please just get him out of here!" Roxas placed one of his own hands on top of Zexion's.

"I promise," he replied strongly. Zexion's face, tight from the stress, relaxed a bit and his eyes softened.

"You're a good person, Roxas. I won't forget this."

"Don't sell yourself short." Roxas removed Zexion's hand from his shoulder and started to follow Demyx out of the lab. Zexion stared at their backs in confusion. "Next time, don't wear the cloak!" Roxas shouted over his shoulder. "It's way too obvious!"

Zexion twitched as he realized Roxas knew he was the one there at Twilight Town that day. Then a light smile brushed against his lips.

"I'll remember that," he murmured.

**A/N- Musical Muse: Radioactive-Imagine Dragons (No ownsies)**


	13. Ch:13 A Brother's Love

**A/N-Okay, so longer chapter but remember what I said about the bucket? Yeah, applies here. Blood and gore warning if you're squeamish. Oh, and for those who were looking for a more bad-ass Demyx, you're welcome. (I know he's always written as annoying but I think he could be bad-ass if he wanted to be.) Read and enjoy! Drop those reviews if you want to see me drop the smiley faces :) :D ;D Or those pesky spelling errors. Grrr. Oh, and other mature warnings. (You have been WARNED!) :S**

"So what are we doing exactly?" Roxas pressed as he followed Demyx down the hallway.

"Shh! I'll tell you later," Demyx hissed. Roxas rolled his eyes but remained silent. The Knight led him deeper through the lower grounds of the castle. They passed through a series of lifts until they reached the water ways. Roxas felt his brain burn as old memories flashed in his head.

Demyx eventually led him into a series of dark and empty corridors where the only light came from the entrance and a series of dimly flashing, colored lights on the walls. Roxas wondered where the heck Demyx was leading him when the Knight pulled him aside into a small room. There was nothing inside but a small computer system and a wooden chair.

"Alright, we made it," Demyx muttered.

"Made it where, exactly?" Roxas asked.

"We're headed for a room under the castle where they keep the hard drive data."

"…o-kay…" Demyx crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"It'll make sense when we get there. The main computer for the castle is located on the highest floors of the lower grounds. This is where the Knights typically are."

"So we're avoiding them to go straight to the source."

"Correct," Demyx said with a nod. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Once we reach the computer data storage, we'll have a brief window to find out where they're keeping Ienzo."

"You don't know?"

"No one does save the King, Queen, and Saïx. The kid could be anywhere but I have a feeling they're keeping him in Castle Oblivion since it's the most secure."

"Say we do get the data and we happen to find out where the kid is at, how am I supposed to walk into the most secure part of Hollow Bastion without raising suspicion? I don't exactly blend in here and they know what I look like so I can't pass as a commoner." Demyx grinned.

"Don't worry about it. I have you covered." Roxas frowned but didn't press for details. If the Knight was confident enough in his plan, Roxas felt confident enough to follow it. "Oh, and Roxas? Thanks. Doing this by myself probably would have ended up in getting myself killed. I really appreciate this and Zexion does too. I know you have no reason to trust us, but we're really thankful, honestly. It's finally time to start turning this war around and to do that we need to make some impossible decisions. Choosing where I stand is just the first step."

"This war won't be over until we take out Xemnas, Isa and Saïx. Probably more if there's resistance. That won't be an easy task," Roxas stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"No, but Zexion is respected amongst the community. They know what they…er…yeah, they did to his brother and they're not standing for it. They're just too scared to take action. Maybe once we set Ienzo free, Zexion can break free of the shackles binding him and the people can see they too can rise up."

"I see. So what exactly did they do to Zexion's brother?" Demyx fell silent. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. Roxas narrowed his eyes. "Demyx…"

"Torture mostly. They cut his arms, poured salt and lemon water in the wounds…they forced the kid not to scream but it was horrendous. Sometimes the King brings Ienzo to the throne room and watches him get tortured for his own sick pleasure. He…he made me watch one day. I nearly threw up. But I guess what did it for me was…" Demyx swallowed hard. Then he lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "When Saïx brought Ienzo to his sister and she…she…"

"Raped him," Roxas stated coldly. Demyx nodded.

"It was so fucking twisted! Even the loyal Knights were irked. Larxene completely flipped out when she heard and started bitching out the Queen but Isa just laughed. She laughed! Scoffed at us saying we were stupid, bumbling pawns whose only purpose is to serve her. I think the only one who sided with the Queen was Xigbar. He mentioned the "kid had it coming" and he got off with a black eye for a month."

"Some hook."

"Well, Lexaeus knew Zexion before they were sent to work at the castle so he knew Ienzo personally. Plus the guy is built like a rock! Which is ironic since he's an earth elemental fighter…but anyway, that's how this all came to be. I proposed this plan to Zexion and he obviously rebelled saying it wasn't worth dying over, but I have to try. I know Axel and Lexaeus won't stand in our way. They're sort of turning a blind eye to the whole thing. So, I guess we're a bit lucky in that sense. Less Knights to deal with."

They remained standing in the room, waiting. There was a long stretch of time where they didn't say anything. Roxas crossed his arms impatiently and Demyx tapped his fingers to some unheard rhythm. Then the computer pinged. Demyx went over to the monitor and nodded.

"Okay, we're good to go. We have five minutes. Let's go!" Demyx ordered. He led the way out of the room and they hurried down the passages. Every second they wasted moving was time they lost for finding where Ienzo was being held.

Demyx brought them to a pair of double doors and punched in a code. They slid open and they leapt inside. Demyx was immediately on a computer typing furiously. Roxas looked around the room at all of the hard drives.

"Is there something I should look for?" he called.

"Keep an eye out. Make sure no one passes by this way," Demyx shouted back, his fingers flying over the keys. Roxas was counting in his head to make sure they didn't run out of time. They had two minutes left.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Sh!" Roxas continued counting. His heart was slowly beating faster and faster as the seconds ticked by.

One minute to go.

"Hurry up!" Roxas hissed. Demyx bit down on his tongue as he poured over the data. His eyes flicked around the screen like lightning. Finally, a window popped up and he hissed under his breath. Demyx quickly shut all the windows and ran over to Roxas. "Forty five seconds." Demyx nodded and they sprinted down the hall. The Knight ripped open the room to the small closet of a computer room and they shoved themselves inside.

Demyx slammed the door shut and leaned against it. The pair's breathing was ragged and their pulses raced. Roxas turned to Demyx and the Knight nodded. Roxas nodded in understanding.

"Alright, that wasn't so bad," Demyx gasped. "Time for the fun part."

"The fun part?" Roxas arched an eyebrow. Demyx nodded. He peeked outside the door and motioned for Roxas to follow. The younger blonde headed the other man's beckons. They traveled back outside into the sunlight and Demyx unstrapped his sitar from his back.

"In order for this to work, you're going to have to move really slowly and not make a sound," Demyx explained.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"You'll see." Demyx lowered his gaze to the ground and gently started playing his sitar. Roxas had heard him play before in his spare time, but this melody was different. There was something enchanting, almost mesmerizing, about it. Roxas watched as tiny drops of water appeared around him and sparkled in the sun. Demyx was soon distorted in his view.

The Knight stopped playing and replaced his sitar on his back. "It's not an illusion but it should work. The water refracts the light, making it appear you're not actually there. But you have to move slowly or the light will refract too quickly and you'll look like a moving blur," Demyx explained.

"I take it you've done this before?" Roxas pressed.

"Of course. Had to hide from soldiers some way. Now try to stay close. I'll move as slowly as I can without drawing attention but the rest will be up to you. We're going to be heading into the heart of Castle Oblivion. They have Ienzo in a stasis chamber."

"What's the plan for escape?"

"Not get caught?" Demyx said with a shrug. "We'll have to think it up on the fly. If we can, we'll try to make our way to Zexion and he'll set us up a portal. If not, we could try commandeering a G. Ship."

"Not exactly easy to do when people are hunting you."

"True. If push comes to shove, we'll make our way outside and I'll transport us out of here."

"Can you carry three people on your transport?" Demyx frowned.

"I've never tried, okay? Now stop making me doubt myself and let's get going. We'll figure out the escape when we get there."

"Alright. Lead the way." Demyx nodded and headed back towards the lower grounds with Roxas treading close behind.

They made their way back through the water ways and into the lower grounds. As they were about to step off a lift to a main floor, Xaldin was waiting for a ride down. Roxas froze where he was. Demyx gave a sheepish grin before stepping off the lift to let the elder Knight step on. Roxas had to endure a very long minute of riding the lift back down with Xaldin standing merely eight inches from him. Roxas hardly breathed in case the slight breeze tipped off the wind fighter.

Finally, the lift hit the bottom floor and Xaldin stepped off. Roxas let out of held breath and nearly crumpled to the floor as the lift started moving upwards again. At the top, Demyx was waiting for him. Then they continued on their way towards Castle Oblivion.

They had to pass through the research labs and the Knight's offices to reach the stairs leading up to the door to the upper castle. Roxas's hands wouldn't stop shaking as he inched his way along the long, white hall. There was a moment when Axel stepped out and nearly collided with Demyx. He turned towards Roxas and gave a wink.

'_He knows I'm here…shit! Does that mean the others know? Wait, maybe Axel can tell because he can read my heart. Then I should be okay so long as I don't run into Saïx or Isa. They would be able to tell just as easily as Axel.'_ Axel excused himself and Demyx started walking again. Roxas followed.

They passed through a large empty chapel with dim lighting and eerie stained glass windows. Candles lined the walls with green flames, casting a ghastly glow on the floor. Demyx cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Never did like this place," he muttered aloud. "Ever since Xemnas took over for Queen Maleficent, this place hasn't been used. It's almost as if her ghost is haunting these empty pews. What I wouldn't give for a handful of talisman."

'_Queen Maleficient. That was before my time. Mom and dad mentioned her a couple of times. Apparently she was a really cold Queen with a strong sense of curiosity. She was the once who started the research team here in Hollow Bastion. Xemnas took the throne because she mysteriously died. I wouldn't be surprised if the bastard killed her just to get the crown.'_ Roxas pondered to himself.

Demyx pushed open the set of double doors on the far side of the chapel and they took another long stair case upwards. They ended up in a room that appeared to have been stripped. Glass display cases lined the short hallway before another set of stairs, but their contents were empty. The carpet was faded and the stone was starting to wear. The pair climbed the short set of stairs and ended up in a big circular area.

"The old throne room. Now the doorway to Castle Oblivion," Demyx stated.

'_So this is where the old Queen ruled. It's almost as if there's nothing left of her. In a way, that's kind of sad. Now all that she has left are the memories she made during her rule. Once those are forgotten, so will she. That's almost a fate worse than death itself.'_ Roxas mused.

The floor was torn up at the back of the circle and behind it was a large doorway with a mass of swirling colors around it. Green, purple, black, and grey serpentine streaks slid around the door frame. The doors themselves were pure white. Demyx gulped and pulled on the handles. Then they stepped inside Castle Oblivion.

The first thing Roxas noticed was how bright it was. Then he noticed how empty it was. The entire castle was colored white: wall, floor, ceiling, pillars, décor, flowers, everything. As they walked down the hall, their footsteps echoed in a way that it sent chills down Roxas's spine.

"Stay close," Demyx whispered.

They walked across the hall and up a set of stairs. Roxas felt confused when they entered a hall that looked exactly like the first. He was sure he was imagining it but after climbing another set of stairs, he found the third floor looked the same as the first two. A cold sweat broke on his spine.

'_Shit. I'd better start counting floors or I'll never get out of here.'_ Roxas thought. Demyx started humming for a bit but stopped shortly after since the echoes were creeping him out. After they reached the seventh floor, Roxas noticed Demyx starting to tense. They climbed one more floor and then stopped. Demyx led Roxas off to the side and they entered a pure white door. Much to Roxas's surprise, the hallway on the other side was a blue-grey chrome. The hall was lite with bright fluorescents.

They walked down the hall and entered a computer room. Demyx turned to the computer and started typing while Roxas took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Luck had been with them so far, but they were only halfway through their mission. They still had to find Ienzo and escape.

Alive.

"Alright, I'm rebooting the camera system so it should take two minutes to come back online. Let's get going," Demyx muttered. He waved his hand in front of Roxas and the water dissipated. Roxas was now exposed. They pressed on down a hall and Demyx entered a code on a security door at the end. It opened with a hiss and they stepped inside.

There they found the stasis chambers. There were six in operation. Roxas thought they kind of looked like an artichoke surrounding an egg. Demyx seemed to know which pod to open because he veered off to the right. Roxas followed. The floor echoed their footsteps hollowly. Demyx walked up to a pod and punched in a code. There was a pause before cracks appeared on the sides. Then steam hissed out and the pod started to open. The walls opened forward, creating a ramp to the inside.

And there was Ienzo.

The boy was fast asleep on a bench in the back of the pod. Roxas followed Demyx inside the pod to grab him. He was a bit shocked by how much Ienzo looked like his elder brother. It reminded him of Ventus and himself. The ten year old looked much older than he should have. There was a streak of white in his hair and bags under his eyes. Scars littered his arms with a grim reminder of where he stood on the proverbial ladder. Roxas scowled at them.

"How could they do this to a kid?" Roxas growled. Demyx glanced at him before helping Ienzo onto the younger blonde's back. Ienzo's arms wrapped loosely around Roxas's neck and his face nestled into the soldier's left pauldron. Roxas adjusted his grip and nodded to Demyx. The Knight smiled happily.

Then the lights turned red.

"Shit!" Demyx hissed. He made a dash for the door. Roxas was close behind. He did his best not to jostle the boy as he slept. If it came to a fight, all Roxas had was his light magic. Demyx would have to step up and protect the both of them.

They ran back into the computer room and down the hall to the main castle. Demyx held the door for Roxas to slip through. Then they sprinted for the lower halls. They made it down to the fifth floor before they nearly tripped over their feet trying to slow to a half.

"Well, if it isn't the half-assed Knight. And look! He's brought a friend!" Xigbar called. Roxas crouched into a stance while Demyx scowled.

"Leave me alone, Xigbar," the younger Knight seethed. Xigbar burst out laughing.

"As if! We have orders to kill you! No one likes a mole in the ranks." Demyx reached behind him and unhooked his sitar. Xigbar held out his hands and a pair of specialized sniper pistols appeared.

"I'll make this quick." Xigbar burst out laughing again.

"Hey! That's my line!" Xigbar snapped darts into his guns and they locked with a click. He aimed at the pair and fired a volley. A wall of water shot up from the floor and blocked all of the shots. Xigbar frowned. "So that's how you want to play." He vanished and appeared on the ceiling, firing another volley. Demyx dashed forward. Roxas noticed there was a thin layer of water under the Knights feet, acting likes skates on the floor.

Roxas jumped to the side as a dart almost hit him. His mind flashed back to Hayner and he felt sick. His neck was given a gentle squeeze and he was slightly reassured. Ienzo was waking up. He had to stay strong for the kid. It was his duty, after all, as a soldier.

As a Twilight soldier.

Demyx set a jet of water at Xigbar but the man simply warped away. His guns clicked and he had to reload. Demyx took the chance to strike. He launched a pillar of water and flattened Xigbar into the ceiling. The water died and the man fell to the floor. Xigbar looked less than pleased. He warped continuously and fired each time he appeared, sending darts flying from all directions. Demyx created walls of water to block the shots. Xigbar appeared and launched one giant bolt. Demyx rolled out of the way as it ripped through the water shields. The bolt ricocheted off the wall and bounced around the room. Demyx finally smacked it with his sitar before it vanished.

Xigbar launched two large bolts and started to rain a volley on Demyx. The younger Knight did his best to block and dodge but one dart ripped through his pauldron, ripping it off and tearing the flesh of his left shoulder. Demyx smeared the blood on his right thumb and ran the blood on the ground. Suddenly, five water clones appeared and slid around the room. Xigbar could kill them with one hit but they would simply reform and chase after him again.

The elder Knight grumbled as he figured out the fight between him and the younger Knight wouldn't be as easy as he originally predicted. He reloaded and warped to the center of the room, raining darts onto Demyx. The clones leapt up and took the hits and Demyx slid across the floor and played a chord on his sitar. A stream of water burst from beneath Xigbar and slammed him into the floor again.

"That does it!" Xigbar roared. He reloaded and warped around the room, sending five large bolts flying in all directions. Demyx smashed one away with his sitar and jumped over another, arching into a roll to return to his feet. Three water walls attempted to block a bolt but it ripped through like tissue paper. The bolt slammed into Demyx's face, ripping the skin from his cheek off.

Demyx cried out in pain. Blood dripped to the floor. Roxas could see his jaw muscles grinding in pain. He swallowed roughly. Then he saw another bolt headed for Demyx. He summoned a beam of light and it crashed into the bolt, shattering it. Demyx turned and nodded his thanks. The Knight's chest was heaving from the strain. Roxas knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Demyx spat blood onto the floor. He shakily rose to his feet and faced Xigbar. The elder Knight smirked and reloaded. He warped to the floor and rushed the younger Knight. Demyx changed his grip on his sitar so he was holding it by the neck. Roxas saw him mutter something as Xigbar warped around to confuse the blonde Knight. Demyx's muscles bunched. Then he swung around in a circle, bringing his sitar with him.

There was a sickening sound of metal sliding against metal followed by a loud crunch of broken ribs. Xigbar screamed in pain and dropped his guns. Roxas's eyes went wide. Around the base of the sitar was a series of two blades, one on each side of the base. It was no longer just a sitar; it was an executioner's blade.

Xigbar was impaled from right shoulder to left hip. Demyx placed a foot on the elder Knight's exposed hip and ripped the blade free. Xigbar collapsed in a pool of blood on the floor. Demyx muttered something again and the blades retracted back into the sitar. He turned to Roxas. His face was a mask of terror, his eyes no longer holding their usual spark. Roxas gulped. Axel had been right. Demyx was scary when fighting.

"Let's move," Demyx growled, blood dripping from his sitar and running down his neck. His arm was stained red from his shoulder injury. The Knight didn't seem to take notice to any of this as Roxas shakily started moving again. They left the older Knight to bleed out on the floor.

"Damn," Xigbar hissed as they left. "Fucking kid packs a punch."

They made it through the third floor before they ran into more resistance on the second. This time, a tall pink haired man was there to greet them. Roxas had never seen this guy before but Demyx didn't seem fazed.

"Marluxia," he greeted coldly.

"What a disappointment, Demyx," Marluxia replied in a smooth voice. Roxas didn't know anything about the pink haired man but he already didn't like him. He glanced behind him as Ienzo began to squirm a bit.

Demyx wielded his sitar while Marluxia sighed. He pulled a rose pedal from his pocket and lifted it into the air. Then he let go and let it fall. It floated gently downwards. Around the height of his face, it burst into a thousand pedals and spun around wildly. A large scythe appeared and Marluxia caught it at about chest height. He spun it around and pointed the broad blade at Demyx.

"So you too shall fall."

"Don't fuck with me, Marluxia or I'll kill you too."

"Kill? My dear, Demyx, what are you talking about? Could you possibly mean Xigbar?" Demyx didn't answer. He glared Marluxia down. "Oh dear, now that is a problem. I'm afraid we can't have that go unpunished." Marluxia's gaze shifted to Roxas. "But first we have matters to tidy up."

"Leave him alone!" Demyx barked. Marluxia tsked idly.

"My orders are clear. Kill the traitor and the intruder. Bring the boy back…more or less intact."

"Marluxia!" Demyx charged the pink haired man. Marluxia lazily blocked Demyx's attack. He even had the gall to yawn. Then he vanished in a flurry of pedals. Demyx was left stumbling. Roxas searched wildly. He heard the sound of whooshing air behind him and he ducked. The scythe went over his head, skimming off the top hairs of his locks. Roxas turned and bounded backwards. Marluxia stalked towards him.

"Stay still," the pink haired Knight ordered. Demyx sent jets of water flying at Marluxia but he merely leapt out of the way. Marluxia slashed at Roxas again and Roxas blinded the Knight with a blast of light. Marluxia stepped back and rubbed his eyes. "That was a dirty trick." He vanished in a swirl of pedals. Roxas whirled around, searching for where the man would appear. His eyes grew wide as a shadow grew over his head. Roxas flinched as he heard metal crash into something that sounded like…glass?

"Move," Ienzo commanded. Roxas saw the protect spell around him with Marluxia's scythe embedded deep within it.

"Thanks kid," Roxas breathed before leaping out of the way. The spell broke and the scythe crashed into the floor. Demyx took the chance to strike. He smashed his sitar into Marluxia's spine. Roxas heard something snap and Marluxia crumpled to the ground, wincing in pain. Demyx smashed his sitar into Marluxia's face. Roxas watched as two bloody teeth bounced across the floor. The younger Knight stepped on Marluxia's neck and forced the man's broken face into the floor. A pillar of water shot up around them.

Roxas watched the water die and Demyx stand panting over Marluxia's crumpled body. The bloody Knight turned to Roxas. The soldier felt Ienzo's grip tighten on his neck.

"Xemnas is coming," the boy muttered.

"Ienzo," Demyx barked. The boy flinched and tried to hide further behind Roxas's back.

"Lighten up, Dem. The kid's scared. Let's just get moving," Roxas protested. Demyx sneered and led the way. Roxas followed but Demyx's pace was quick. They made it to the first floor and passed through the doors into the old throne room.

They had a welcome party.

"So this is the thanks I get for taking you into my home," Xemnas said in his flat voice. Roxas frowned. Demyx's sneer turned into a snarl.

"You fucking bastard," he growled. Xemnas finally showed some sort of an emotion as he frowned ever so slightly. Xemnas was flanked with the rest of his Knights, Axel among them. Roxas wasn't sure which one Lexaeus was but he assumed it was the well-built man whose body was like a pile of boulders.

"Demyx, you are sentenced to death," Saïx stated. He turned to Roxas and was taken aback. Demyx took the chance to mutter heavily under his breath. Roxas wasn't sure what he was doing. Demyx swung his sitar gently around his feet as he muttered. Whatever he was doing spooked the Knights because they all fell into battle stances in front of their King.

"Can you feel it?" Ienzo asked softly. "The spirits of the past?" His grip tightened so much it nearly choked Roxas. "Roxas…" he breathed. The blonde shivered at the mention of his name.

There was an explosion from the chapel and the doors from there exploded. As did the wall. A large black dragon walked into the room, its skin smoldering with green flames. Roxas's eyes widened. The dragon roared and stepped onto the upper floor. It snapped at the Knights and took Larxene in its jaws. The woman screamed as razor sharp teeth tore through her flesh. Blood dripped down the creature's jaws. One of Larxene's hands fell from the dragon's jaws and landed on the floor with a plop, spraying blood.

The rest of the Knights sprang into action while Demyx turned to Roxas. He let go of his sitar and it floated in the air, glowing brightly. It morphed into a transport. The sitar flattened and the strings rose up, tying into a rope. Demyx stepped on and wrapped the rope around his wrist, gripping it tightly in his hand. He offered a hand to Roxas. Roxas accepted it and was pulled aboard.

"Ienzo, hang onto him," Demyx instructed.

"What about me?" Roxas asked.

"Hang on tight." Roxas gripped Demyx around the waist as Ienzo's arms and legs gripped his back. Demyx's tugged on the rope and they flew forward. The Knight blasted a hole in the ceiling with pressurized water and they were free into the sky.

Roxas glanced down at the castle. He heard the dying roar of the dragon and knew the Knights would be close behind them. Ienzo caught his attention and the boy smiled lightly. He nuzzled Roxas's neck with his cheek.

"How do you know who I am?" Roxas asked.

"I'm gifted. I can see spirits, past and present," Ienzo explained.

"Spirits?"

"The compilation of the light and darkness within us. Each person's is unique and after a person passes on, they leave behind traces of themselves, traces of that light and darkness. It's rather beautiful." Roxas caught the boy's eyes and noticed that they were pale, as if over time the color was slowly draining from them. "Zexion says I'm special since no one has been able to see spirits before me…well, here at least. There have been people in other worlds with abilities like mine."

"Roxas, Ienzo may be able to see "spirits", but that's all he can see," Demyx explained. He glanced over his shoulder. "Ienzo's blind." Roxas glanced at the kid tightly clutched to his back.

"It's okay. Zexion brought me pictures of other worlds. Pictures capture traces of the light and darkness so I can see the worlds through that." They passed into the space between worlds and Roxas felt the darkness crushing in around them. He pressed back with his light magic to keep the three of them safe. Zexion snuggled closer to Roxas's back. "Roxas, you're different than other people I've met. There's darkness in you, yet the light always outshines it. It's comforting."

"You wouldn't be the first to say that," Roxas muttered. Demyx glanced back at the pair before focusing on flying. "Where are we headed?" Roxas asked, speaking up.

"Far away. The outer reaches if we can make it," Demyx replied.

"Will we make it in time?"

"I can't say." Roxas chewed on his bottom lip.

"What was that back there, Dem?"

"Now's not the time." Roxas nodded. He noticed blood was starting to drip off of Demyx's left hand. His face frowned.

"Dem, you're losing a lot of blood."

"I know."

"You can't push yourself like this." Demyx didn't reply. He kept his eyes focused forward. Roxas felt his shoulders sag heavily.

"Go on, Zexion," Ienzo murmured. "Be free. I finally get to see the outside world. Try to come back home." Roxas could feel Ienzo's body tremble as he started to cry. He heard the boy sniffle and soft plinks of tears falling on steel armor. "Please come home, Zexion…"

They flew off farther into the darkness. Xemnas's army wasn't far behind.

XxXxX

"Well, now I heard your brother was kidnapped," Vexen stated idly as Zexion was working. The dark haired man looked up from his work.

"Excuse me?!" Zexion shouted.

"You heard me. The Knights are all in an uproar right now." Zexion's pulse raced.

"He's free…" he whispered.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Zexion shook his head. He took off his lab coat and started to leave. "And where are you going?"

"I have to do something. Please stay here Vexen. I can't guarantee you're safety if you leave."

"Why warn me at all?" Zexion paused at the door.

"Because you took care of him."

"Him?"

"…my brother." Zexion lowered his head and left the room. Vexen sighed and pushed his glasses onto his forehead.

"My, my, Zexion, how have these years changed us. Next thing I know I'll be supporting the rebels. Hm! What an interesting notion."

Zexion stalked down the hall, his face dark. He knew where he was headed. He knew the consequences. He knew what awaited him. But he had to avenge his brother. "I'm a dead man, either way. Ienzo, I'll try to make it home safely this time."

Zexion crated a dark portal and stepped through. He quickly passed through another and entered the throne room. There sat Queen Isa. She looked rather perturbed and the arrival of one of her research team members only added to her foul mood.

"What is the meaning of this?" she barked. "Zexion, are you aware your brother was stolen from us by one of our Knights…OUR KNIGHTS!...turned traitor! Did you know about this?"

"Yes." The answer took the Queen by surprise.

"You what?!" She stood from her seat, her face livid. Isa wore a long silver dress and her hair was tied back. "How dare you come before me when you did nothing to stop your brother's kidnapping. Now he could be anywhere! Do you realize what we have lost with losing him?"

"Yes."

"Then we need to get him back."

"I'm afraid I won't let you do that." The Queen recoiled. "You see, I don't want you to have him. I never want you to touch him again, you vile, vulgar, harpy!" The air buzzed with magic as Zexion's temper rose. "How DARE you touch him! I will destroy you for what you did!" The Queen laughed maniacally.

"Show me what you've got!" Zexion clapped his hands together and a large book appeared behind him. It opened and riffled through the pages until it landed in the middle. Spells jumped off the page without Zexion saying a word.

Isa laughed hysterically and summoned her lunar powers. Her teeth grew jagged and her eyes went white. She pulled a large silver sword from the air and swung it, cutting the air. Zexion blocked it with protect. Isa leapt at him, leaving a trail of silver light in her wake. Zexion used reflect and Isa's sword bounced off the wall. Her hands smashed into her nose, breaking it and sending blood down her face.

Zexion sent a barrage of thunder raining down on her. Isa took it and came out laughing. She bounded forward and slashed Zexion across the temple. Blood poured down his face. Then she stabbed the book and ripped it apart. She was overpowering in her berserker form. Zexion wasn't a very skilled fighter and he knew it would be a tough match against her normally. With her in a lunar rage, the battle was heavily skewed out of his favor.

Zexion used protect to block her incoming strikes but she broke through the magic. Her sword tore through his shoulder and Zexion screamed. His right arm fell to the ground and blood gushed freely. His left hand tried to clot the wound but the blood oozed between his fingers. Isa backhanded him and he was sent sprawling. Zexion rolled, leaving a smear in his wake. Isa walked over to him and stomped her foot onto his face over and over again.

"You think you can all just do whatever you want," she seethed. "But it's about time you all learned your place!" She kicked Zexion's head and slammed her sword down into his side, pinning the man to the floor.

Zexion felt his mind starting to fade. Isa leaned down and licked her lips. "He was such a good boy too. He didn't even scream and I fucked him dry!" Zexion spat at her, spraying blood all over her face. She screamed and ran off, crying for someone.

Finally, Lexaeus and Xaldin appeared from the main doors. Xaldin went to comfort the Queen while Lexaeus went to Zexion. The man's injuries were grave. Lexaeus caught Zexion's eye. They passed a silent message of understanding between them. Zexion's head rested against the floor. Tears started to roll out of his eyes.

With his last breath before his mind faded into oblivion, he muttered his parting words, blood running down his chin from the sides of his lips. "I'm sorry, Ienzo. It looks like I won't be making it home after all…"

**A/N-Musical Muse: Um, is it cliché that I listened to the Metal Gear Solid OST? No? Good! (Specifically the song Enclosure near the end of Roxas's part). Don't own music or game! Tis on the YouTube. (Which I also don't own :P)**


	14. Ch14: Hymn of Faith

**A/N-Another interesting chapter to write. Went in a completely different direction than I was planning but eh, not bad. Almost like this better since there isn't as much shouting. (LOUD NOISES!) Read and enjoy! OH, and before I forget, happy AkuRoku month, ya'll! I'll have to think up something for 8-13. Happy reading!**

"Where are we exactly?" Roxas spoke up. Demyx had remained in a quiet stupor for almost thirty minutes. Roxas was starting to feel the strain of holding the darkness at bay and, in the back of his mind, he prayed they would stop in the near future. He could tell Ienzo was tiring as well. The boy wasn't holding on as tight. Roxas had let go with one of his arms from around Demyx's waist in order to help support Ienzo, lest the kid fell off in.

"Nearing the outer reaches," Demyx mumbled. Roxas could tell by the tone of the man's voice he was exhausted and near the point of collapse. They passed by a world covered in dark ocean waters. Roxas peered down below and saw tiny dots of wooden ships floating on the water surface.

"Port Royal," Roxas muttered. "They were torn by the war, weren't they?" Demyx nodded stiffly. Roxas looked back down at the world as they finished passing over. "That's a shame. It's bad enough to be in the war but to be torn by it is a devastating blow."

There was another three minutes of silence. Roxas turned at the sound of Ienzo moaning. He looked back at the boy and found his grip slipping. Roxas used all of his strength in his arm to hold the kid onto his back.

"Shirt, Dem, we've got to stop. Ienzo's whipped, I'm drained, and you're about to pass out," Roxas stated.

"We can still make it!"

"Make it where? Where are we going?"

"I'm…trying to get…home…" Roxas felt Demyx pitched forward.

"Oh fuck!" Then they plummeted. The shock woke up Ienzo enough for him to cling tightly to Roxas. Demyx's sitar changed back into its weapon form and the Knight continued to fall, unconscious. "Damn it," Roxas growled. He grabbed Demyx's sitar and tucked it in the crook of his arm. Then he grabbed Demyx by the bicep and clung on tightly.

"Roxas…" Ienzo whimpered.

"Hang on!" Roxas summoned the last of his strength and shielded them with his light. They fell downwards but Roxas managed to use his will to steer them towards a light blue orb in the distance. "Come on!" he growled. He strained with holding Ienzo and Demyx while directing them towards the world. His mind screamed with a migraine and blood started to trickle out of his nose. "COME ON!"

There was a sharp tug as the world's gravity pulled them in. Roxas relaxed but kept his entire mind focused on keeping the light around them. His eyes lost focus and his body shook with the strain. Roxas's eyes rolled back into his head and the trio fell downwards, head first, to the water below.

XxXxX

"Riku, what is that?" Sora asked. The silver haired man glanced up at the sky, peering to where the brunette was indicating. A light was falling in the sky.

"A shooting star?" Riku guessed. Sora scowled.

"It has to be someone. The light is unnatural so someone must be using it as a shield as they pass through the dark spaces between worlds."

"Then they're doing a terrible job." Sora punched his friend in the arm. "Okay, okay, we'll go check it out. Have Kairi watch the place while we're gone. I'll get in contact with Tidus to see what his position is." Sora nodded and jogged off, his black and yellow armor clanking together. Riku's armor was silvery blue with yellow. The Destiny Islands crest was imprinted on their left shoulder pauldron, which was larger than the right.

Sora came jogging back with Kairi in tow. The red head girl wore pink armor with white and sangria accents. She turned to Riku with a puzzled expression. Riku shrugged.

"Look, there it is!" Sora pointed out. Kairi gazed out across the water and spotted the light right away. It was a lot closer than before.

"It's going to land in the water. Where's Tidus?" she asked.

"I'll contact him now," Riku said, reaching for a walkie talkie on his belt. He changed it to the fifth station and it crackled to life. "Tidus, what's your position?"

"Beach front," a muffled voice called back. "Something you need?"

"We have an unidentified persona headed for the water. Requesting intercept. We'll be there in the boats as soon as we can."

"Roger that. Be there in two." The walkie talkie died and Riku slipped it back onto his belt.

"Let's get to the boats," Riku suggested. "Kairi…"

"I'm here, got it. I'll get Selphie on stand-by. Be careful out there, you two," Kairi said with a nod. Sora grinned and headed off towards the boats. Riku nodded to the red head and followed his friend. They jumped into the nearest boat and Riku started it. Sora stood at the bow as Riku steered it around. They sped off across the water as the light grew closer to the water's surface.

Sora watched the light slam into the water's surface and water exploded around it. He glanced back at Riku and the silver haired man nodded. Riku turned up the speed to max and they raced closer to the impact site.

XxXxX

Ienzo was frightened. He couldn't see anything from the light Roxas was pouring out to keep them safe and he couldn't hear anything but the wind rushing in his ears. He gripped tightly onto Roxas and silently prayed they would stop falling. Tears slipped out of his eyes. Ienzo screamed and pounded his fist into Roxas's back, attempting to wake the unconscious soldier.

"Roxas, please, I'm scared!" he begged but he received no response. He felt the air grow hot with humidity.

Then he was plunged into the water. Ienzo wanted to scream but he knew he had to hold his breath. Lexaeus had taught him how to swim a long time ago but he wasn't very good at it. The weight of Roxas and Demyx was also dragging him downwards.

Ienzo's lungs tightened as they begged for air. He wanted to scream.

Then they were surrounded. Ienzo could sense people all around them and they were tugged towards the surface. When his head broke, Ienzo gasped, filling his lungs to the brim with sweet oxygen. He panted heavily and clung onto Roxas. He tried to wake the blonde again with no luck. Ienzo could sense both he and Demyx were still out cold.

There was a sound of a motor and the water became wavy. Ienzo felt his body bob up and down in time with the water. He started picking out voices.

"Tidus!" someone called.

"We have three! One's a Knight but he looks like shit. The guy must have gotten his ass kicked," another voice, presumably Tidus, answered. Ienzo was suddenly lifted from the water and he felt his feet land on something solid, although it moved along with the waves. He heard the sound of water rushing off of something and there was a thud as Roxas was dragged into the boat. Demyx followed soon after.

Ienzo was wrapped in something warm and soft. A towel. Someone dried his hair and face while someone else saw to the pair of blondes.

"You're safe now," the man cooed softly. Ienzo could feel his body was filled with a soft light. It was comforting.

"Sora?" Ienzo asked. The man stopped and stiffened. "Are my friends okay?" Sora pulled back, confused and tense.

"Riku," he muttered, drawing the other man's attention. Riku stepped over and knelt in front of Ienzo. The man's spirit contained a lot of darkness, but it wasn't evil. If anything, it was strong, like bravery or courage.

"Can you tell us who you are?" Riku asked softly.

"Ienzo. I know you're both scared of Demyx, but he won't hurt. He's only trying to protect me. Roxas too."

"I take it that's the Knight and his friend?" Ienzo nodded. Riku sighed. "What were you doing?"

"Running away. The King wants us dead. Demyx passed out before we reached where he was taking us. Can you help him?" Ienzo's eyes were pleading

"I take it your friend didn't get his injuries on his own."

"Xigbar did that."

"Is the King looking for you?" Sora interjected. Ienzo nodded.

"They're close. They're bringing Knights." Riku swore under his breath while Sora paced the boat anxiously.

"Sora, calm down," Riku ordered.

"Riku! This is precisely what we DIDN'T WANT! We tried to stay out of this damn and it arrived on our doorstep," Sora ranted.

"We'll be fine."

"Fine? FINE?! Riku, they're coming here to kill us because they'll think we're harboring them."

"Then we'll leave them here." Sora walked over and smacked Riku over the back of the head.

"No! We do not leave people to die!"

"Then we'll deal with the consequences." Sora let out an exasperated sigh. He turned to Riku and Ienzo. The boy's face was scared and pleading.

"Please, don't leave us here," Ienzo begged. Sora threw his hands up in defeat.

"Bring us back to shore, Riku. We'll discuss this there." Riku nodded and went to the wheel. He brought the boat about and they headed for shore. Ienzo clung to his towel and crouched low on the boat deck. He shivered and forced himself not to cry.

The boat slowed and a wave of water crashed against the beach. Riku brought it alongside the dock and parked it while Sora jumped onto the dock and tied the boat down. Riku picked up Demyx and leaned the Knight against his shoulder. Sora hopped back onto the boat and started picking up Roxas. Kairi hurried over when the boat returned and was shaken by the sight of the strangers. When she caught sight of Ienzo, her disposition changed. She waited for Riku and Sora to carry the men off the boat so she could talk to the boy.

"Hey there," she called sweetly. Ienzo looked up. Kairi was made up of a shining light that overwhelmed her. There wasn't a trace of darkness on her. "Come on, let's get you some attention." Kairi held out her hand but Ienzo continued to stay put on the floor. Kairi frowned and retracted her hand. "Don't you want to come?"

"I'm scared," Ienzo admitted in a low tone.

"It's alright. I'll help you get off the boat and we'll take you to see Selphie. She'll take good care of you." Ienzo wasn't sure but he stood and shuffled over to her. He reached out a hand and she guided him off the boat. Ienzo slipped and nearly fell back in the water but Kairi was there to catch him. Kairi could see how scared the boy was so she picked him up in her arms. He clung to her neck, his body trembling. Kairi rubbed his back to soothe him while she carried him across the beach.

"I'm Kairi, by the way. What's your name?"

"Ienzo," the boy muttered.

"That's a pretty name." Ienzo blushed and buried his face into her neck. "It's okay. It's just a compliment."

"…thanks…your name is pretty too. It matches the light inside of you." Kairi smiled gently.

"You are so sweet!" Ienzo blushed deeper.

"Are my friends okay?" he asked again.

"They're being taken to Selphie now. We can check on them when we get there." Ienzo closed his eyes and dozed against Kairi's shoulder as she carried him to a small open walled hut farther into the island. She set down Ienzo on a cot and he curled up on his side. Kairi went over to Selphie, who was busy putting Riku to work. The pair's arms were splattered with blood as they tried to tame the wounds Demyx had endured.

Kairi then turned to Sora. The brunette was nursing Roxas's forehead with a damp cloth. The blood had been wiped from his face and he was resting but the pain on his face was obvious. Kairi knelt on the other side of Roxas's cot and looked to Sora. Sora glanced at her before wiping Roxas's face again.

"What's wrong, Sora?" she asked. Sora took a deep breath and sighed, lowering his gaze to his lap. Then he looked up at Kairi.

"We have a problem," Sora started.

"What sort of problem?" Kairi asked, her face slowly forming into a frown. Sora glanced at Ienzo before continuing.

"Apparently these two were trying to save the kid over there. Hollow Bastion is coming after them."

"Then we should get rid of them."

"Kairi!" Sora barked. The red head flinched. "We can't do that. You know as well as I do that they'll be killed."

"But what if they're lying? What if this is a trap?"

"Kairi, look at them. The Knight is beaten up and this guy is fatigued into unconsciousness. What if they were saving the kid? Should we cast them out for trying to act out such a noble deed?" Kairi scowled and lowered her gaze to Roxas's face. "Look, I know you don't want to be in this war anymore. None of us do. But we have to help those who are trying to put an end to this madness. We can at least do that much."

"And what do you propose we do, Sora? Fight? They outnumber us!"

"Yes, but we can still win."

"Stop trying to be optimistic all the time!" Kairi turned back to Sora, her gaze hard. "I'm so tired of all of this fighting. There's no end to it! What do they want? What do we want? I just want an answer and then I want this all to end."

"You know that won't happen, Kairi." Sora glanced over at Riku and Selphie. They were winding down working on Demyx. Sora turned back to Roxas. The soldier's helmet lay to the side of the cot since Sora wanted to see the young man's face. Kairi watched Sora rinse out the cloth and wipe Roxas's face again.

"You know, he looks like someone I once knew," Kairi brought up.

"Yeah?" Sora pressed. Kairi nodded.

"It was a little boy named Ventus but this man's too old to be him. I wonder who he is."

"We'll just have to wait until he wakes up to find out." Kairi ran her fingers over the armor on Roxas's arm. It was smooth, yet to have seen a battle.

The pair looked up as Roxas started coughing. He sat up violently and coughed up some water. Roxas wavered on the cot and nearly tipped over if Sora hadn't caught him.

"Easy there," Sora stated gently. Roxas's head swam. "Kairi, see if we have something for him to drink." The girl nodded and stood. She went over to the medical cabinet and found an Ether. She returned to Sora and cracked open the lid. Then she handed it to Roxas.

"Here. Drink up," she offered. Roxas shakily took the Ether and sipped it. His hands stopped shaking and he was able to finish the drink. His vision soon cleared, allowing Roxas to sit up by himself. He looked around until he spotted Ienzo sleeping on the cot, wet towel wrapped tightly around him. Then he turned to Sora.

"Did…did you say Kairi?" Roxas asked, his voice husky. Sora looked to the red headed girl and she looked spooked. Roxas turned to Kairi and looked her over. Then he smiled gently. "I see it now. Nam looks just like you." Kairi's eyes went wide and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Nam…Naminé? You know Naminé?!" she cried. Roxas nodded.

"I've spent the last two years looking out for her and Xion. You must be her sister. She misses you but she understands why you never go to see her." Kairi's shoulders sagged and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That sounds just like her." Kairi sniffed and looked up at Roxas. "So who are you, exactly?"

"Roxas. I'm from Twilight Town but now I'm living with Naminé and Xion in Traverse Town. I don't exactly have a job but I keep the world safe."

"So you were a Twilight Guard," Sora guessed. Roxas tuned to the brunette.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Sora! I'm part of the Island Militia. Kairi is too. Over there is Riku, one of the captains and my best friend. Selphie's our medic. She'll look out for your friend," Sora explained. "Oh! And you'll have to thank Tidus later. He's part of our Frog Man unit. He works for Wakka, head of the Frog Men, but he's also our mech when we need one."

"Sounds like you have a solid team," Roxas noticed. Sora clasped behind his head and grinned.

"We sure do!" Roxas chuckled.

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting our trip to take such a drastic detour."

"Speaking of which, how did you get a Knight with you?" Sora asked.

"It's sort of a long story, but he roped me in for a favor. A friend of his saved my life a couple years ago and he wanted me to help Dem in return. Now Demyx and Zexion owe me, but honestly I don't know if I can ask for such a favor of them."

"Who are Demyx and Zexion?"

"Demyx is the Knight over there. Zexion is Ienzo's older brother. Ienzo's the kid sleeping. Oh and be careful. He's blind." Kairi suddenly realized her mistake from earlier but kept it to herself.

"Ienzo says there are people coming after you," Sora recalled. Roxas nodded grimly.

"I can fight. I'll help defend your home."

"But you just woke up! You need to rest."

"I've rested enough. Besides, they're over power you. They're bringing Knights."

"So I've heard." Sora sighed. "What about Demyx then?"

"What about him?"

"Is he…on our side? Or what? Should we…you know…kill him?"

"Demyx isn't from Hollow Bastion so he doesn't have ties to the world. He purposefully became a traitor to save Ienzo. Now he's wanted dead before the King."

"Sucks. So, he's cool then?"

"Yeah. He's cool. A bit eccentric but you get used to him. By the way, you didn't happen to grab his sitar, did you?"

"Um, no…he didn't have anything on him."

"I was holding it, or at least I was." Sora shook his head.

"Sorry. We didn't see it." Roxas sighed.

"It's alright. I just…" There was a loud explosion and water sprayed up in the distance. "Shit, they're here." Roxas leapt to his feet and slapped his helmet back on his head. "If you guys are ready to fight, I'll lead." Sora jumped to his feet and pulled out a sword.

"Definitely!" Sora shouted. Kairi rose to her feet as well. She held out her hand and a Keyblade composed of gold and metal flowers appeared. She swung it downwards to her side.

"I'm ready!" she agreed. Riku pulled out a sword and nodded in agreement.

"Be careful," Selphie called as the four headed towards the beach. Roxas held point while the three of the Island Militia stood behind him. Hundreds of Hollow Bastion soldiers hovered in the air on their transports. Roxas could make out the Knights that were present. Saïx was at the front of everything. Luxord was close behind on his right. A very livid Marluxia was on his left. Roxas felt his heart clench as he saw Axel was there too. The red head was sitting sideways on his transport, staring directly at him.

"I'm not going to lie, that's a lot of soldiers," Sora admitted out loud.

"You were the one who was prepared to face them," Riku reminded.

"Yeah, but do they have to be so damn intimidating?"

Roxas turned his gaze to Saïx. The head Knight sneered down at them.

"Destiny Islands, are you prepared to die for these traitors of the crown?" Saïx called. Sora and Riku exchanged glances. Sora then cleared his throat.

"Um, no! But I think that's out of your jurisdiction!"

"Silence, you insolent cretin." Sora flinched inwardly. Saïx then turned to Roxas.

"I see you came crawling back."

"Had to tick you off eventually!" Roxas countered. "Although I should thank you for being a dumb ass, Saïx. You really turned my life around." The Knight growled, gnashing his teeth together.

"I won't make the same mistake again!" Saïx barked. Roxas pulled out his twin swords and held them at the ready. Saïx drew his broadsword and held it in front of him. Then his jaw twitched. "Demyx! You decided to come crawling out of hiding, I see. Do you know the damage you've done to Hollow Bastion? Killed a Knight and gravely injured another. Thanks to you Xigbar's in a coma, lingering on the lines of critical condition."

Roxas turned to see Demyx slowly walking out to the beach. His head hung low so his eyes were cast in shadow. His wet hair hung in front of his face. Roxas was wondering how he was standing after the beating he took. As Demyx reached the edge of the beach, he started unclipping the armor from his body. First his shoulders and chest, then his arms. His legs then followed. Demyx paused to pull the greaves from his feet so he was walking barefoot on the sand.

For the first time, Roxas saw Demyx without a shirt. His chest was littered with blue tattoos. Around his neck, he wore a blue crystal on a long leather string. Roxas noticed Sora and Riku perk up at the site of Demyx without a shirt. It looked like they were both in awe. Demyx slowly walked past Roxas and the soldier could see the Knight's eyes were unfocused.

'_Is he even aware of what he's doing?'_ Roxas wondered.

Demyx reached the edge of the water and kept walking. To Roxas's surprise, he walked on the surface. His footsteps made small ripples on the gentle waves. Sora was almost giddy behind him. Roxas turned to the overly excited man but Sora just motioned for Roxas to watch. So, with curiosity and confusion building in his head, Roxas turned to watch Demyx.

Whatever Demyx was doing seemed to intrigue the Hollow Bastion soldiers as well. Even Saïx looked slightly interested in what an unarmored man was doing walking on the water. About ten paces out, Demyx stopped walking. He held out his right hand to the side. The water bubbled and rose up to his open palm. Then it materialized into his sitar.

"Whoa!" Sora shouted. Roxas was feeling the same way.

Demyx held the sitar differently than he usually did. He was only holding it by the neck and held the base out so it barely rested on the surface of the water. Then he dragged it along the water, creating a small wake. He then quickly changed directions and swung it back to the right. Sora gasped like a giddy school girl.

"Is he seriously…? Riku!" He punched Riku in the arm. Riku shoved Sora away but he too had a small smile on his face. Kairi was just as confused as Roxas was. Selphie came running from the medical tent and slowed to a halt behind the Militia trio.

"I was wondering where he went…oh my gosh! Is he…?" she gasped. Sora turned around and grinned.

"I know, right?!"

"What the Hell are you guys talking about?" Roxas snapped.

"Just watch! You're in for a treat!" Sora chimed. Roxas frowned but kept watching. Demyx's movements had broadened so his feet moved as well. He spun and twirled the sitar in his palm. Then he swung it out and circled it over his head. Demyx held it in front of him and let go. The sitar remained hovering in the air while the Knight's hands hovered over it.

Then he plucked a string.

The sound seemed to vibrate ever cell in Roxas's body. His hair stood up on his back and he shuddered. Demyx plucked another chord and then a third. He began playing a melody that was extremely eerie to listen to. Roxas felt himself closing his eyes and listening to it. The song sounded as old as time itself.

The tune hummed in his throat even though he had never heard it before. Roxas heard Demyx softly singing words in a language unknown to him. He cracked open his eyes and then they widened. The water on the beach was receding and rising up in front of Demyx. Roxas save movement out of the corner of his eye and found the people of Destiny Islands were coming to the beach. They too had heard the song and were drawn to it. The people lined the golden sands and watched Demyx with anticipated eyes.

Demyx stopped playing but the song seemed to continue. He knelt down and gently placed a hand on the water's surface. The place he touched glowed gently. Then the light faded. As Demyx stood, the water burst and a monstrous creature rose from the depths of the sea. The Hollow Bastion soldiers were taken aback. Roxas glanced around the beach and saw some of the people were in various states of prayer or tears. His gaze turned back to the monster in the water. It was enormous. A fin rose out of its back and its arms were large and sturdy. Its body was shelled in heavy plated skin.

The sky crackled and lightning struck the water even when there were no clouds. Sora collapsed to his knees and stared. Riku lowered himself next to Sora and helped support his friend.

"What is that?" Roxas breathed.

"Sin," Sora stated. Roxas turned to the brunette.

"Sin?" Sora nodded.

"He's supposed to be some sort of god of an old world. A legend. To us, he's the most powerful summon ever created."

"Summon?" The creature roared and more lightning crackled.

"Summoners aren't well known in the inner worlds. Out here in the outer reaches, they're seen as a blessing to the cruelty of the hardships we had to endure during our pasts. Destiny Islands lost their summoner early on in the war. We were shattered and stepped back from the war. Seeing sin brings terror to our hearts, since he is the destroyer of worlds after all, but it's also a comfort."

"Sin can destroy worlds?"

"If left untamed or in the wrong hands. How was Demyx powerful enough to summon him?" Sora wondered.

"It's in his blood," Riku stated. Sora smiled lightly and nodded.

"Right." Roxas turned back to Sin. It rose up even higher out of the water and spread a pair of massive wings. When they were brought down to life Sin up, the people on the shore were forced to their knees, Roxas included. Sin soared into the air and ploughed through the Hollow Bastion soldiers. They started to flee, realizing the fight was theirs to lose. Roxas watched in awe as the hundreds of soldiers were cut down with little to no effort.

Demyx grabbed his sitar and strung it over his shoulder. Then he turned back to the shore. Roxas nearly died of a heart attack. While Roxas's eyes were on Sin, he failed to notice Demyx's hair turn white. Tiny droplets in his hair sparkled in the sunlight, making it shine. His eyes were consumed in a blue light and the crystal around his neck hovered over his chest, glowing softly.

Demyx spoke something to Roxas, but the language was foreign to him. Roxas shakily rose to his feet and felt something grip onto his hand. He looked down to find Ienzo there. His empty eyes stared out at Demyx.

"I see," he muttered. Then he smiled. "You're truly free now, Demyx."

The Knight stepped forward on the water's surface. Where his foot hit the water, it glow a soft blue aura. Sin gave a loud roar and then plunged downwards, disappearing under the water. A large wave rolled over the others and slammed into the beach, drenching everyone there. Roxas blinked the water from his eyes and pulled Ienzo back to his feet, since the force of the wave had pushed him into the sand. Demyx took another step forward and his crystal fell back to his chest. The light vanished from his eyes and he started to fall forward. Roxas released Ienzo's hand and ran out to him. He ran through the water, sending it spraying around his legs, and caught Demyx right before he hit the surface.

"Dem, Dem!" Roxas shouted. He checked the man's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. He heard more people crashing through the waves and found Sora and Riku by his side. They helped carry Demyx back to the beach. As the trio stepped back onto the sand, a strange sound rose up from the people standing around them.

Applause.

People cheered and screamed wildly. Tears streamed down their faces in sweet relief. Demyx had saved their world and their lives. For that, they were eternally grateful. Roxas glanced at the Knight and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully, his white hair hanging around his face. He had brought hope back to a world and he wasn't even awake to reap the rewards. Roxas smirked at the notion. He felt Ienzo clasp onto Roxas's belt loop. The blonde peered down at him and smiled. Ienzo had picked up Roxas's discarded swords. He held them close to his chest.

Roxas let Sora and Riku bring Demyx back to the medical tent, accompanied by Selphie and Kairi, while Roxas lifted Ienzo onto his shoulders. Ienzo handed Roxas back his swords and the soldier sheathed them.

"You're free now," Roxas stated.

"Yeah. It's kind of nice. But Demyx was the one who needed freeing, not me," Ienzo replied, running his small fingers through Roxas's golden locks.

"You said that before."

"You'll have to ask him about it. But in that moment…it was something magical. Your courage had stirred up the light buried deep within Demyx. It brought his heart back to a place he forgot. You saved him from the darkness plaguing him, Roxas."

"Me?" Ienzo nodded with a happy grunt.

"You might not see it, but your light has a contagious effect on people. It's infectious, but in a good way. You bring hope to those who have completely lost it." Ienzo giggled. "Myself included. I think you stirred it up inside Zexion too."

"Well, you're welcome, although I honestly have no idea what I did," Roxas admitted, walking towards the medical area. The people on the beach watched him walk away and it was weird to feel so many stares.

"You're cleansing hearts."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were talking to my friends," Roxas teased, bouncing Ienzo on his shoulders. The boy laughed out loud. It was the first time Roxas had ever heard him to happy before.

"Oh, the things you don't know, Roxas. Now hurry up. Demyx is going to need us there when he wakes up."

"Aye aye, captain." Roxas took the last few steps off of the beach and headed down the path after Sora and his friends. Behind him was his trail of footsteps leading down to the quiet waves gently lapping at the shore.

XxXxX

Axel nursed his bruised ribs as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Damn, Demyx. Did you have to hit back so hard?" He chuckled to himself. "What a liar. He never told me he was a summoner. What a joke. Now I'm stuck in bed for the next couple of days." His face fell into a more serious tone and his eyes grew somewhat sad. "What was that about, Roxas? That couldn't have been…or was it?" Axel reached a hand up towards the ceiling. "Just what is going on?" His hand clenched tightly into a fist.

The confusion he was feeling was only matched by the pain in his heart. Axel closed his eyes and let his heart wander. Kingdom Hearts was calling to him. He tried to interpret what it was feeling and could only come up with one answer. It was crying.

Tears of joy.

**A/N-Musical Muse: Fi's Lament-Skyward Sword (not sure if that's the actual name...), Hymn of Faith-FFX, Suteki Da Ne-FFX (various versions) (Own nothings!)**


	15. Ch15: The Lost Empire

**A/N-I'll keep it short and sweet: read and enjoy! :D**

Demyx moaned and his head shifted to the side. Roxas glanced down at him. He was sitting in a stiff wooden chair next to the sleeping man's head. Roxas was busy carving out some sort of lucky charm out of a piece of wood he found on the beach. A pile of shavings lay around his feet. Roxas lifted his rear from the chair and turned it to the right so it faced the bed. Then he plunked back down and continued on his work.

It had been two days since Hollow Bastion was repelled from Destiny Islands. Since then, Roxas had been watching over Demyx and Ienzo. Demyx remained in a state of comatose while Ienzo fared much better. He liked to roam the beaches and let the water lap against his feet. Sora took a shining to the kid and they usually ran around the beach building various sand art or eating shave ice. It was nice to see Ienzo enjoying himself, yet Roxas could tell he was holding back.

"Zexion," Roxas murmured. "He's worried about his brother." He sighed and closed his eyes, halting his progress in his carving. Roxas glanced to the beach where he saw Ienzo picking at a shave ice with Riku. Next to Sora, Riku was one of the few people Ienzo hung out with. The kid rarely spoke to any of the locals and he avoided Kairi, for some odd reason and would only give short replies to Selphie whenever she checked on his condition. Whenever Ienzo wasn't with Sora or Riku, he was sitting with Roxas next to Demyx, waiting for the man to wake.

Roxas opened his eyes and started carving again. His knife slipped and he sliced his thumb. Roxas cursed under his breath and looked around for something to stop the bleeding. He snagged a piece of gauze from a table behind him and pressed it around his thumb. Roxas turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. Riku was leading Ienzo over to check up on Demyx.

"Knick yourself?" Riku asked, noticing the bloody bandage on Roxas's thumb.

"Yeah," Roxas replied blandly. Ienzo walked over to Roxas. He ran his fingers down the blonde's arm until he found the gauzed finger. Ienzo wrapped his hands around the appendage.

"Cure," he muttered. There was a soft green glow and Roxas felt the skin on his thumb warm up. It was like holding his hand against an electric blanket. Ienzo pulled his hands away and Roxas checked his finger. After wiping the blood away, Roxas saw his finger was completely healed.

"Thanks," Roxas stated. He ruffled Ienzo's hair, his lips pulling into a light smile. Ienzo smiled back at Roxas.

"Sure. Someone has to take care of you two," he replied. Riku bit on his tongue to keep from laughing but it still came out as a muffled snort.

"I'll leave you two be," Riku commented before heading off to find something Militia related to do. Ienzo turned to Roxas and sat on the ground next to his chair.

"You really should be more careful," Ienzo muttered.

"I'll be fine, Ienzo. It was just a cut," Roxas reassured him.

"You and Demyx push too hard. One day it's going to get yourselves killed."

"Well, until that day happens you shouldn't worry so much. It's bad for your health."

"Sure, peg this conversation on me." Roxas chuckled and Ienzo followed suit. Ienzo stood and sat on the end of Demyx's bed, tucking his legs underneath him. "How's he doing?"

"He moved just a little bit ago. Maybe he'll actually get up today."

"I hope so. He's been so…dim…as of late." Roxas started carving again and leaned back in his chair.

"Can you tell me how you see, exactly? I know it's not exactly a tactful question but I've never met someone who was blind before." Ienzo nodded and sat back on his hips, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Well, it's kind of hard to describe. I can't see the worlds themselves, per say. Let me start over. With being blind, my other senses are hyper aware to what's going on around me. I can hear so much more and smell even the faintest of odors. Surfaces people consider to be smooth have tiny textures imbedded within them. It's all rather fascinating. When it comes to moving around, I base my movements on the movements of others. I listen for their footsteps and try to match them. I listen to my surroundings so I don't run into them. Take a tree, for example. I can hear the rustle of the leaves when I walk nearby.

"When it comes to seeing light and darkness, it's based off of a person's heart or the world's heart. As you probably know, hearts are made up of light and darkness. I can see the light and darkness they emit so when I look at a person, they look like a mixture of light and shadows. Since no two people are the same, I can identify people by the signature they emit. Worlds are kind of like people. They have a heart of sorts that has a unique light and darkness signature. It echoes throughout the world and I can get a faint picture of what the world actually looks like," Ienzo explained.

"So how can you know a person's name before you've met them?" Roxas asked, looking up from his work. Ienzo shrugged.

"It's sort of just comes to mind. The information is basic that I receive: name, where they were born, how old they are, the ratio of light and darkness in their hearts. How do I explain it…um, have you ever listened to music?" Ienzo looked over at Roxas.

"Sort of. I never really had time for it," the blonde admitted.

"Oh, well have you ever listened to a playlist of songs and shuffled the order?"

"A few times. Hayner like to play music all the time." Roxas started picking at his carving again.

"Have you ever predicted a song before it played? Like, while the first song is playing you get the strongest urge that this one song in your head is going to play next and then it does?" Roxas thought about it for a moment.

"Mm, I might have once but I honestly don't remember."

"Well, it's sort of like that. You get that spooky feeling of 'how the heck did I just guess the next song when I had no idea to what it was' and I just kind of go with it."

"So you know where I came from then."

"Twilight Town. Zexion showed me a picture once. Despite its name, it held a lot of darkness. Only a few bright patches were keeping the darkness at bay."

"That's how it felt living there. Growing up during the war was Hell. I suppose you don't know much about the start of the war?"

"Not really. Zexion tried to explain a few times but I told him to leave it be since it was a sensitive subject for him. He's a lot like Riku. His heart has a lot of darkness in it, but it's not a bad thing. Darkness can also show a person's strength and will to fight." Roxas set his carving down on his lap and looked over at Ienzo. The kid's eyes were drooping. Ienzo wasn't getting much sleep since he was too worried about his brother.

Roxas set his knife and carving down and brushed off his pants. Then he stood and stretched. "Come on. Let's get some rest. Demyx doesn't look like he's going to wake up so we might as well be awake for when he does." Ienzo groaned. He slipped off of the bed and followed Roxas. They made their way down to the beach and Roxas sat down on a large hammock. Ienzo crawled up next to him before Roxas lay down and closed his eyes.

The blonde let out a long, drawn out exhale. Ienzo lay next to Roxas and curled up against his side. Roxas smiled lightly and wrapped his arm under the boy's shoulders.

"Hey, Roxas?" Ienzo muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss your home?"

"Every day."

"Do you think you'll ever see your friends again?"

"They're dead, Ienzo. They're not coming back." Roxas could tell Ienzo was hurt by the reply. "You're worried about Zexion." Ienzo nodded and pressed his face into Roxas's chest. He started sobbing quietly. Roxas rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around the small boy. "Shh, it's okay. Your brother is going to be fine. He's strong. He'll make it through this." Roxas rubbed Ienzo's back with his knuckles. The boy was soothed enough to the point he fell asleep. Roxas gently kissed the boy on the top of the head. "Rest easy," he whispered.

Then he relaxed his body and drifted off to sleep himself.

XxXxX

Roxas woke up on a stained glass floor. '_Oh no, not again.'_ He groaned in his head. He stood and looked at the floor below him. It was different than before. It was a mixture of pale yellow and dark purple, which almost looked black, glass. In the center of the mural was a large crystal heart made up from seven pieces.

"Kingdom Hearts," Roxas guessed.

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory._

"A scattered dream? What dream?" he pressed the voice.

_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream._ Roxas frowned.

"Now you're just messing with my head."

_Line the pieces up, Roxas. You are the one who will bind them together._

"Then start making sense!" he barked. The glass shattered and Roxas fell downwards with the shards. He floated as he neared a second stained glass window and he gently touched his feet upon it. What he saw only made his head hurt even more.

The stained glass was of him and Axel. They each took up half of the circle and in the middle of them was a large while door with small stained glass windows near the top. Both he and Axel appeared to be sleeping.

_You have been connected._ Roxas walked along the surface of the glass floor. Nothing was making sense. _You will be the ones to open the door._

"What door?" Roxas snapped.

_You must choose the ones who must close it._

"Then why are we opening the door if we're just going to close it again?"

_Choose!_

"I don't know!"

XxXxX

Roxas's eyes flew open. His breathing was labored and his palms were sweaty. Ienzo was still curled up next to him, nesting in the spoon of Roxas's chest. He looked up at Roxas with eyes that were searching.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Roxas took a deep breath and nodded. Ienzo clutched the hem of the blonde's shirt. "That's good. I was scared because you wouldn't wake up." Roxas took noticed that it was dark outside. The large pale moon beamed brightly in the sky along with millions of twinkling stars.

"Sorry, I overslept," Roxas lied. Ienzo grunted softly.

"Sora stopped by about an hour ago. He said Demyx was waking up." Roxas sat up stiffly and yawned. He stretched his sore body and slipped off the hammock. He helped Ienzo get his feet back on the ground and he held out his hand.

"Then we'd better go see if he's okay." Ienzo nodded and wrapped his small fingers around Roxas's. Then they headed over to the medical area. "Did you get any sleep?" Roxas asked, peering down at the boy.

"I woke up around the time the sun had finished setting. You didn't wake up until well after that."

"What time is it?"

"A couple hours before midnight. If I were to guess, I'd say you were sleeping a good four hours longer than me." Roxas mentally kicked himself.

"Sorry." Ienzo shook his head.

"You need your rest too. I'm just glad you finally woke up. I hope Demyx has done the same." They arrived at the tent with the lack of walls and noticed Demyx was sitting up in bed eating a plate of cold food. He smiled at their approach.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Demyx greeted. Roxas pulled up his chair and sat down while Ienzo found another chair to sit on next to the younger blonde.

"How are you feeling?" Roxas asked. Demyx shrugged.

"Not bad. I suppose I could feel worse." Roxas nodded.

"Do you mind if we talk to you about what happened?" Demyx's chewing slowed. He swallowed roughly.

"About that…"

"I understand why you don't want to talk. All I'm asking for is some clarity." Demyx stopped eating and sighed. He set the plate on his lap and cursed under his breath.

"Alright, but it's a long story and I'd prefer to get it all out in one sitting if you don't mind."

"I'm alright with that."

"Good. Ienzo, do you want to stay and listen?" Demyx asked.

"Yes. I'll try to refrain from asking too many questions," the boy answered. Demyx chuckled.

"Well aren't you the proper little tyke! Alright, now where to begin…" Demyx tapped his fork against his lips. Roxas leaned back in his chair while Ienzo drew his legs up onto his. Demyx took a deep breath before beginning.

"This story takes place before the war begins. You might actually say it was the trust start to the war but we'll get to that later. Have either of you heard of a world called Atlantis?" The younger pair shook their heads. "I didn't think so. Atlantis was my home, where I was born, and where I was raised for the first years of my life. Back then I was known as Edym Myæde." His name sounded like eh-day-hymn my-ayh-day. Roxas thought it sounded complicated yet pretty in a sense. Demyx lifted his necklace from his chest. "This is an Atlantian crystal. It connects us to our world and the spirits of those who came before us." Demyx dropped his necklace and sat back on his palms.

"A year before Xemnas destroyed Radiant Garden, he came to our world asking for something he called Kingdom Hearts. We had no idea what he was talking about. We had never even heard of this Kingdom Hearts but he claimed we had it. So, he sent his soldiers after us. In order to save our people, our world did what it thought was best: destroy itself. It created a giant wave to flood out home city, but the spirits of the past chose our queen to be a sacrifice to save what it could of the city. Giant stone golem's were animated and created a shield around the inner part of the city, leaving most of the population to drown. I was amongst the few who survived. Our city was washed beneath the waves, leaving the outer part of our world a barren wasteland of water.

"People thought Atlantis had been destroyed for good. Of course, this only mattered to the worlds in the outer reaches. It was a hub world, like Disney Town or Hollow Bastion used to be. People were inspired by it. A lot of worlds looked up to us. Once they thought Atlantis was destroyed, many of the worlds were devastated but since it was a natural death, no one linked it to Xemnas. Thus, the death of thousands of people went unpunished.

"Fast forwards a year to when I was seven, the year Radiant Garden was destroyed. Xemnas came back to Atlantis in the form of Master Xehanort, his head of magic. He had managed to worm his way into our city with the king's elite Knights. Back then, he had about thirty of them. This time, they were after the heart of our world. It was what saved us before and they wanted it. Of course, we refused. The Knights attacked our people and tortured them, trying to sway the king to give up the heart of Atlantis. That was when I first summoned Sin.

"Taking a step back, have either of you heard of summoners?" Demyx asked.

"Not until a few days ago," Roxas admitted.

"I had heard of them and I knew of minor summonings but I never met one in person," Ienzo added. Demyx nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, I'll explain then so Roxas can understand. Summoning comes in two different forms: minor and true. Minor summonings anyone can do. All you need is a summoning stone. Then when you call upon the stone in a time of need, it summons whatever the stone is connected with to aid you. True summonings are a bit different. People have to become summoners and use rituals to summon more powerful creatures known as Aeons. You have to create a bond with the Aeon in order to summon it so not everyone is cut out to be a summoner. Many worlds have given up on the art long ago. The strongest of the summoners go on a pilgrimage but I'll come back to that in a second."

"So you created a bond with Sin so you could summon it?" Roxas presumed.

"In a way…I didn't really have a choice. Sin picked me. When Xehanort attacked our city, we prayed for the world to save us again. But it refused. We were distraught by the fact we thought Atlantis had abandoned us. I was grabbed by a Knight and knocked around. My parents couldn't do anything because it risked getting me killed. I prayed so hard for something to save us. That's when I first talked to Sin.

"He asked me why I wanted to save Atlantis. I told him it was my home. He told me even if I saved it, I would be cast out. I honestly had no idea what he meant or who Sin was at the time. So I begged him to help. He told me if it had been anyone else, he would have refused. He said it was because he was not something that could be controlled. I didn't understand but I agreed.

"I fell into a trance. My movements we're my own. It was as if the spirits of the past were guiding me. The Knights tried to kill me since they caught on quickly that I was doing something out of the ordinary, but I couldn't feel pain. I summoned Sin and he destroyed the Knights. He nearly destroyed the city too but I passed out before he had the chance. My parents rushed me to a healer since I was bleeding to death. They thought I would be praised as a hero, but I was treated as a villain.

"I shouldn't have been able to summon Sin. Apparently, it can't be done let alone by a child. Sin is known as the destroyer of worlds and for good reason. Roxas, do you know what destroyed Radiant Garden and Twilight Town?"

"Some sort of bomb, we assumed," Roxas replied.

"Correct, in a way. After Xehanort witnessed my spectacle, he wanted to be able to summon Sin. He managed to find a scale knocked from Sin's body and used it as a base. Then he uses human sacrifices as a medium, like a summoning stone, to briefly summon Sin. His rage is poured on a world and it is destroyed. Remember when I told you powerful summoners go on a pilgrimage? Well, it's to destroy Sin. It was almost done before by someone named Lord Braska but he too perished before Sin could be destroyed.

"And so, after I woke, I was shunned. People thought I would be the one to destroy the worlds even though, at the time, I had no idea what I had even done. They were scared of me. My parents finally took me away. We traveled around looking for a new home but the outer reaches were scared of us. I dyed my hair and hid where I came from. I changed my name and tried to immerse myself in music to distract me from reality. We eventually moved to Hollow Bastion, one of the few places that didn't want to throw us out on arrival. If anything, Xemnas was glad to have us there. My parents were soon swayed by his vile charm and supported him. I pretended not to care.

"Eventually, the King came looking for new recruits for Knights. After all, I had killed all of his previous ones. At first I assumed it was because he knew I was an elemental fighter. I agreed, went to the training camp, and got in as a Knight. They paired me with Axel since they told me he was also not from Hollow Bastion and they thought we would connect. We eventually became friends. Axel was a lot colder back then, always brooding. It was through him I was told about Kingdom Hearts and what it truly was. He told me how it was made and how Xemnas figured out it was in the hearts of those from Radiant Garden.

"I could never tell Axel where I came from or that I was a summoner because in part, I was responsible for the destruction of Radiant Garden. And now Twilight Town. I know it wasn't me who destroyed the worlds, but I was the one who had summoned Sin in the first place. I'm sorry, Roxas. I truly am." Demyx sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on top of his bony joints.

"Hey," Roxas called. Demyx glanced over at him. "You weren't the one to summon him. Xehanort was. You used Sin to save not only Atlantis but Destiny Islands. To me, you just did what you could so help the worlds. You did nothing to destroy them." Demyx's eyes widened and tears spilled over the sides.

"Do you mean that?" he whispered. Roxas nodded. He put a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"You saved so many lives, Demyx. Don't put yourself down. I won't allow it. And if it makes you feel any better, when this is all over I'll help you destroy Sin." Demyx was taken aback.

"W-wait, what?! You want to…to help me destroy Sin?" Roxas nodded with a grunt. "But I don't even know if I want to go on a pilgrimage!"

"Well, I'll be here for you when you do."

"I'll come too," Ienzo spoke up. The blonde pair turned to look at him and Roxas dropped his arm from Demyx's shoulder.

"Maybe when you're a bit older," Roxas decided.

"Alright then. I train to become one of the best magic users you've ever seen! That way, I can protect everyone!" Demyx's jaw trembled. He slid out from his bed and crushed the pair in a giant hug. He couldn't get his throat to form words as more tears slid down his face.

"Maybe we should get more help than just the two of us," Roxas pondered.

"Who else should we bring with us?" Ienzo asked.

"Zexion could come along."

"Only to babysit me." The trio chuckled, although Demyx's was more of a choked sob.

"Okay, we'll ask Axel. He'd probably be up for an adventure."

"What about anyone from your home?" Roxas thought about it.

"Xion would probably be against it but Naminé might actually be interested. She's always wanted to travel."

"We're going to kick Sin's ass!"

"Whoa! Language, Ienzo!" The kid chuckled.

"I'm ten, Roxas. I think I'm old enough to say what I want."

"Okay, but keep it minimal. I don't want Zexion chasing after me with thunder spells because I let his brother's language turn into trash." Demyx released the pair from their hug and wiped his face with the palms of his hands. He sat back on the bed and wiped his nose.

"Don't worry; I'll keep him in line. After all, you're not the best influence, Roxas," the Knight stated. Roxas stuck out his tongue and Ienzo burst into a fit of giggles.

"Why don't we let Demyx get some rest? He's still recovering and we can pester him some more in the morning," Roxas suggested.

"Okay. Can we stay here though?" Ienzo asked, his eyes pleading.

"Sure." Roxas went over to the bed adjacent to Demyx's and lay down. Demyx picked up his plate of food and started eating again. Ienzo went over to Roxas and hopped onto the bed, curling up next to him. "You really like sleeping next to me," Roxas observed.

"Zexion used to sleep with me when he was still able to visit and I wasn't imprisoned in the castle. It's kind of a comfort for the both of us."

"Why not sleep with Demyx?"

"He's a bed hog." Roxas snorted and Demyx stuck out his tongue at the pair.

"Sora or Riku?"

"Sora snores. Riku's nice but he's not someone you can cuddle with."

"So Roxas is your giant teddy bear," Demyx observed, shoving a pile of coconut chicken in his mouth.

"Sure. Have you seen his light? It's so comforting and warm! It's like sleeping in a world of never ending sunshine."

"If that was the case, I'd never get to sleep," the Knight admitted.

"You're just jealous…" Roxas found Ienzo's and Demyx's voices fading as he drifted off to sleep. He soon found himself back in the dark realm with stained glass floors.

"Wow, he must have been tired," Demyx commented, taking another bite of chicken.

"He needs his rest. His heart's troubled," Ienzo replied.

"How so?"

"It's hard to explain." Demyx grunted and finished off his food. He set the plate to the side and curled up under the covers.

"Well, you keep him company. He could use some brighter company."

"Has he always been so distant?"

"As far as I've known him. He's better than he was two years ago, I'll give him that. He's changed a bit too. Instead of a soldier mentality he acts more like a big brother. It must be due to his new family. I see it reflect on you when you're around with him."

"He does remind me of Zexion in some ways. Hey Dem? Do you think I'll see my brother again?" Demyx yawned and snuggled his face deeper into his pillow.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ienzo smiled and copied Demyx with snuggling into the sheets.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Demyx yawned and he was soon drifting into a peaceful sleep, snoring gently. Ienzo closed his eyes and listened to the blondes' breathing. It soothed him and he followed the pair into unconsciousness.

XxXxX

Roxas woke the next morning alone. He sat up stiffly and yawned. Then he made his way down to the beach. He found Ienzo and Sora picking up shells on the shore line while Demyx strummed his sitar. He turned when Riku approached him with a plate filled with food.

"Morning," the silver haired man greeted.

"Hey," Roxas greeted. He accepted the plate and started eating. He was starving.

"Your friend Demyx seems to be doing well."

"Yeah. I'm glad he's back on his feet."

"And how are you doing?" Roxas felt the question was a bit odd.

"I'm fine." Riku nodded but didn't press. He wondered off down the beach while Roxas went to sit next to Demyx.

"Morning sleepy head," the musician greeted. Roxas grunted a reply and continued eating. "Penny for your thoughts?" Roxas swallowed and sighed.

"I'm just over thinking."

"About what?"

"You know how you said Xemnas was after Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you it was real?" Demyx paused in playing and turned to Roxas.

"O-kay…where are you going with this?" Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Axel's a Shard." Demyx's face said it all: pure shock and confusion.

"Say what?!"

"Keep it down!" Roxas barked. Demyx looked around and lowered his voice.

"Seriously?! I thought he was pulling my leg when he told me that whole story about Shards and mumbo jumbo. So it's real?"

"Yeah. Surprised me too."

"Oh, well that changes things. I guess Xemnas wasn't crazy after all. So where are you getting with all of this?"

"Does Xemnas know you can summon Sin?" Demyx grew quiet. "Dem, I need to know."

"At first I didn't think he did, but I overheard him one day and he's known since the day he's met me. He knows everything."

"So then how easy would it be for him to know Axel is a Shard when he has Saïx and Isa on his side?" Demyx's face paled.

"Shit, you don't think…? Fuck, Roxas, I never even thought about that." Demyx's gave turned to the ground, his eyes searching for an answer. "So this is what's been bothering you." Roxas nodded, setting his plate aside. "But if Xemnas has known for this long, why hasn't he done anything?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"Do you think it's because Xemnas doesn't know who the other Shards are and he's waiting to figure that out first? I mean, he already had Axel under his wing so he doesn't have to worry about finding him."

"What I'm worried about is does Axel know that Xemnas knows?"

"If I were to guess, I would say Axel thinks he's kept his secret hidden. He must be waiting to take Axel's Shard last."

"I think it's the opposite. As soon as Axel finds out the other Shards are being taken, he'll flee. Xemnas is just waiting for the right opportunity to strike."

"But why?" Demyx mused. "What does he gain by waiting?" Roxas sighed and ran both of his hands through his hair. "You want to warn him, don't you?"

"He deserves to know!"

"And how do you plan on getting there?" Roxas scowled. "Ah, so that's also been on your mind. How about you give me some time to think and I'll try to figure out a way to get you there."

"How long do you need?"

"A few hours. Relax Roxas. Xemnas is patient. If he hasn't struck for the past how many years, I doubt he'll do it in the next ten minutes. Take a deep breath and just try not to think about it too much. Come find me in a few hours." Roxas picked up his plate and left Demyx to thoughtfully strum his sitar. "Damn you, Xemnas," he muttered under his breath. "Just what are you up to?"


	16. Ch16: Long Live the King

**A/N-In the creative words of Axel, "TWO?!" Yes, I spent all day typing. Read and enjoy! :D**

"So what is this big plan of yours?" Roxas asked, following Demyx down the beach. The dirty blonde looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"That's why I asked, dumb ass." Demyx frowned and turned forward. He was leading Roxas farther down the beach where no one would be able to see them. Demyx found a nice spot by some rocky cliff walls and stopped.

"Alright, you're going to need your swords for this." Roxas smirked, instantly knowing what Demyx wanted to do. Roxas stood at attention and pounded his shoulder, armor and swords appearing. He unsheathed his weapons and turned to Demyx.

"Okay, so how do you do this?"

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain but I'll do my best. Your swords have names, right?"

"Oathkeeper and Oblivion."

"Good, that will help. My sitar's name is Arpeggio."

"And what does this have to do with turning weapons into transports?"

"Well, that's where it gets weird. You kind of have to ask...for permission."

"Permission?" Roxas was even more lost than when he tried to learn how Disney tech worked.

"…yeah. I know it sounds corny but it's how it goes. You have to channel yourself into the weapons and then ask nicely. If they like you, they'll get you to where you need to go. If not, then nothing will happen."

"That doesn't really help." Demyx scratched his head furiously.

"Oh! But I don't really know how else to explain it! Hmm, oh! You're an elemental fighter so you know how to channel your element during a fight, right?"

"Of course."

"It's just like that only your focus is on the weapons instead of the target. Go on, give it a try!" Roxas rolled his eyes and focused his energy on his swords. He could feel their energy radiating back to him.

'_I need to get to Hollow Bastion.'_ Roxas said in his head. His swords started glowing and they tore from his grasp. Roxas watched as they turned into a swirl of light and darkness. When the swirling mass dissipated, Roxas was a bit shocked at what was left behind. His swords had turned into what appeared to be a wind surfer with Oblivion as the base and Oathkeeper as the pearly sail.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Demyx admitted. "Nice job for your first shot." Roxas stepped up to his transport and ran his fingers over the bar on the sail. He was a bit speechless. "Now get going already before your head explodes from worrying. Just remember to come back in one piece or I'll have Ienzo chase you around with thunder spells." Roxas smirked at the notion.

"Thanks Demyx. I owe you."

"Owe me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Roxas stepped onto his transport and hung on tight. He turned to the confused Knight and grinned.

"You'll figure it out." Then he pulled back and launched into the sky. Demyx watched Roxas soar higher and higher until he vanished from view.

"What exactly did I do?" Demyx wondered. He mused over Roxas's parting words as he made his trek back to the main beach to check up on Ienzo.

XxXxX

Roxas was a bundle of mixed feelings. He couldn't seem to focus. He was thrilled to be riding through the spaces between words at high speeds, wind blasting him in the face. He leaned back and felt the vertigo as he hung over the edge of his transport. But then he was also anxious. He was worry for what Xemnas had in store for Axel and how he was going to get into Hollow Bastion without being discovered. He also had no idea where Axel was, which meant he would have to go looking for the red head.

Roxas was also curious to how Xion and Naminé were doing in his absence. He guessed Naminé would be fine but Xion would be worrying all over the place. Lastly, he felt cold. He knew he would discover the fate of Zexion when he returned to Hollow Bastion. Having to relay that news back to Ienzo broke his heart because Roxas already knew Zexion was most likely dead.

After twenty five minutes, Hollow Bastion came into view. Roxas assumed he arrived fast than he left because he was riding solo compared to when Demyx carried the three of them out. Roxas took the far route and entered the world at the barrens. The dark colored rocky canyons were barren of forms of life. Roxas swerved through the narrow channels at high speeds to help avoid detection. He decided the water ways were his best option of getting into the castle unnoticed. Roxas flew straight on until he heard water rushing nearby. Then he slowed his approach.

When he reached the base of the water ways, he dismounted and his swords returned to their original state. Roxas sheathed his weapons and started making his way up towards the lower grounds. He was surprised when he met no resistance. Entering the castle, he felt as if his mission was going too smoothly. It made his heart rate spike.

Roxas managed to recognize the hallway where Axel's room was and he slipped down it silently. As he arrived at the door, he couldn't help but reflect back on the time he spent in the room, hiding away from the King and talking to Axel. It was a bit bitter sweet.

Roxas raised a fist and lightly knocked on the door. There was no reply. He tried again a bit harder but he kept it soft in case there was someone nearby. Still no answer. Roxas tried the door and found it locked. He cursed under his breath.

"You will not find him there." Roxas whirled around in a blind panic. A tall Knight with sandy brown hair peered down at him. He was extremely well toned and bulky. Roxas swallowed hard at the prospect of fighting him. The Knight studied Roxas briefly. "I have no will to fight you. You're business here is your own." Roxas's brows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, hands hovering over the hilts of his swords.

"I have no quarrel with you. Besides, you took Master Ienzo to safety, a task even I could not accomplish." Roxas felt even more perplexed.

"Master Ienzo?" Roxas suddenly recalled Demyx's words from a few days before. "You must be Lexaeus."

"Indeed. How might I call you?"

"Roxas."

"Thank you, Roxas. What you did was very noble. Not many would have stepped up to the task."

"Speaking of which, what happened to Zexion, Ienzo's brother?" Lexaeus fell quiet. His eyes were distant and he turned his gaze to the stone wall.

"It would be best if I showed you." Lexaeus started walking down the hall. Roxas was hesitant to follow but he knew Ienzo would want to know the state of his brother. So, with much resistance, he followed the burly Knight. He was led through the lower grounds to the research area. Lexaeus brought him through a set of double doors and led him through an area Roxas was unfamiliar with. They turned and went through a smaller door and stopped in a narrow hallway. The wall had a large window that took up most of the space looking into a white room.

Roxas's chest clenched painfully.

Vexen was looking at a clipboard, reading various test results. His face was pale and eyes sunken as he desperately tried to keep the dark haired man alive. Zexion lay on the roomy hospital bed with six different lines plugged into his body. A mask was over his mouth and nose to help him breath. His face appeared to be in severe pain. He only had one arm. The other was bandaged at the shoulder. Various monitors kept track of his condition with heart rates, brain activity, blood composition, breathing rate, and several other things Roxas couldn't identify.

"What happened?" Roxas asked quietly. Lexaeus grunted softly before speaking.

"He went against Isa and was badly beaten. We have nearly lost him so many times but he's held on by so much as a thread. I admire his will to hang onto his life but one man can only take so much."

"Why are you keeping him alive then? Wouldn't it be kinder to end his pain?" Lexaeus's frown deepened. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened his eyes.

"Master Zexion is important. His knowledge is valuable to us and his loss would deeply affect the world."

"You're very formal for just being friends with the brothers."

"We weren't exactly friends. I was their charge back when their parents were alive. Their parents were nobles in the court of Queen Maleficent. I was hired on to be a friend to Master Zexion when he was merely two and I was fifteen. I didn't have a family and they took me in. I watched over Master Zexion as he grew. He always kept to himself but he was incredibly intelligent. It was later in the year after I was assigned as a charge that Queen Maleficent died. His parents were ejected from the court and they moved into the city.

"Then the war started when Master Zexion was merely ten. He was frightened and he clung to me for protection. When he was twelve, Master Ienzo was born. Master Zexion finally had someone else to hold onto. Two years later their parents were murdered. The case was never solved and so the task of raising the boys fell to me. I did my best but I could never be the parent they longed for. Master Zexion came to me one day and asked if I would join the Knights, as he had heard I had been requested to join. I told him he and his brother were my priority but he urged me to join. So, I left them alone in the city.

"Master Zexion soon found out the money his parents had amassed was cut off from him and he was forced to go work for the research team at the castle when he was sixteen. He was cut off from his brother shortly after. Master Ienzo was only four and they wanted him to fend for himself. People from the city helped to watch over him until Master Zexion discovered the dark portals. Then he could see his brother again. But he was caught last year. The King tore the brothers apart, torturing them equally. As the King's Knight, I was not allowed to take action. My duty was now to the King."

"So you kept him alive because his parents were important people," Roxas deducted, but Lexaeus shook his head. Roxas frowned. What had he missed?

"When Queen Maleficent died, Xemnas was not the next in line to rule. Her Majesty had no family so she planned to pass the crown down to her most trusted advisors."

"Zexion's parents." Lexaeus nodded.

"They were going to take the crown but Xemnas stepped up before they could protest. He wanted the crown more than anything. He was also on the council so people started assuming Xemnas was her favorite. It was later learned he was not. When this happened, Master Zexion's parents were killed."

"But Zexion was still technically in line for the crown," Roxas finished.

"Yes. He was too young at the time of his parent's death and he had his brother to take care of. Master Zexion never even knew he was supposed to take the crown. When he reached the age of sixteen, he was the proper age to rule but Xemnas refused to let that happen."

"He tried to suppress Zexion."

"And he did. Only three people know of his fate: Xemnas, Vexen, and myself. I was hesitant to tell Vexen of Master Zexion's origins but I disliked how my young charge was being treated. Vexen's disposition changed over a year. At first he was reluctant to accept it but then he found Master Zexion was quite likeable. I have done what I can but the task of keeping Master Zexion alive is up to Vexen now." Lexaeus crossed his arms and sighed heavily, closing his eyes pensively. Roxas stared at the broken man with a heavy heart. He had no idea Zexion had such a sad history and yet even when Roxas didn't want his help, Zexion was there. The man had saved Seifer's life. He calmed Roxas down when he was having a panic attack. He kept Roxas a secret from the King. He helped Roxas get into the castle without being noticed.

Zexion just wanted to help.

"Fuck," Roxas hissed. Lexaeus glanced down at the short blonde. "He doesn't deserve this." Roxas watched as Vexen flicked a syringe and injected the fluid into one of the lines leading into Zexion's arm. "What do I tell Ienzo?"

"Tell him his brother is alive and in good care. He's a smart boy and will figure out what it means. Master Ienzo already knows his brother is either dead or dying. He does need to know the details unless he asks. Be respectful to his wishes."

"Right…" Roxas looked up at the sandy haired Knight. "Why are you sharing this information with me? I'm not exactly the ideal person to tell this information too."

"I have a mutual trust towards you. We are marked as enemies yet we have never met in person so I do not know the true you. You stepped up when Master Ienzo was in need and kept him safe. That is reason enough for me to trust you and reason for me to believe you will help change this war. It may not end the way we hope it will, but the end is coming."

A long silence passed between them. They watched Zexion's body fight to stay alive and Vexen struggle to help him. Roxas reflected on what Lexaeus had told him, finding it very hard to digest.

"Roxas, I will look out for Master Zexion. Demyx will be there for Master Ienzo. Now you must be there for Axel."

"How'd…?"

"Master Ienzo told me he had a special heart. I can assume what he meant by it and finding you at his door only confirms my suspicions. Go to him, Roxas. He will need your help in the dark days to come. I hope you are ready to weather the storm." Roxas nodded stiffly. "You will find him in Castle Oblivion. Do watch out for Isa while you're there. She has the uncanny habit of sneaking up on her victims."

"Thank you, Lexaeus. I appreciate you doing this for me and for Ienzo."

"May our paths cross again in a more cheerful occasion." Roxas bid his farewells and stepped back into the wider hallway. After a deep breath, he braced himself and made his way up to Castle Oblivion.

Roxas felt an odd discomfort wash over him as he entered the chapel. The place was a wreck. The floor was completely torn up and the walls were dark without the eerie green fire illuminating them. Roxas skirted around the edge of the room in order to not fall into the gaping chasm in the center. The wall into the old throne room had yet to be repaired as well. Roxas could see the structure was unstable so he quickly passed through to avoid debris falling on his head.

He climbed up the left side of the stairs leading to the throne room side it was the only bit left of the stairs that wasn't caved in. The he walked across the battle torn floor and headed into Castle Oblivion. Roxas walked quickly up the floors, counting as he went. He wasn't sure what floor Axel was on but he figured if he kept walking he would eventually run into him.

His hopes were dashed when he reached the thirteenth floor and it ended in a set of tall double doors. Roxas frowned and walked over to it. He could feel a dark aura radiating from inside. He swallowed hard and pressed open the right door.

His worst fears were confirmed. He had found the throne room.

And he found Isa.

She wore a large gold crown on her head and a long silver dress. Her expression was dark and calculating. The appearance of Roxas didn't seem to faze her at all. In anything, she was expecting him to arrive. Isa rose from her throne and strode towards him, high heels clicking on the ground.

"You might be able to fool Xemnas with that guise, but you lose that luxury with me, Twilight soldier," she called out, her pace even as she continued across the large room towards Roxas. The blonde unclipped his helmet and removed it from his head. Roxas took a few paces into the room so Isa wouldn't back him against the door. Isa stopped a short pace from him and peered down at him, seeing as she was taller than the blonde. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion," she greeted coldly. "I can only guess to why you are here. Axel, yes?"

"My business is my own," Roxas snapped. Isa scowled and clasped her hands behind her back, turning her gaze to the ceiling somewhere to the right.

"I never caught your name," she realized.

"You don't need to know."

"But I would like to know. After all, it's not every day you find something you have been looking for."

"Excuse me?" Isa giggled.

"You're so ignorant it's cute. Are you here for Kingdom Hearts or for Axel?"

"Axel, you bitch." Isa burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her long fingers.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." Isa began strolling around Roxas in a leisurely circle. Roxas stayed rooted to his spot, glaring at the woman. "You really don't have to worry about Axel, dear. We won't kill him. We just want what's inside him. And now that I've met you again, I can say for certain I want what's inside of you too."

"I'm not a Shard," Roxas growled. "You don't need my heart."

"Ah, but what is Kingdom Hearts made out of? Seven shards…darkness…and…" Roxas's face paled as realization hit him.

"Light…" he breathed.

"Very good."

"But I'm not from Radiant Garden! Kingdom Hearts doesn't have anything to do with me!" Roxas protested, baring his teeth. Isa giggled.

"When Radiant Garden was destroyed, it lost its light. We thought it was permanently destroyed, which meant Kingdom Hearts could never be put back together. I knew you had a strong heart two years ago. Who knew it would grow into the light that holds together Kingdom Hearts." Roxas felt his blood run cold.

_You are the one who will bind them together._

His body started trembling and,  
for the first time in years, Roxas felt fear. Isa was eyeing him like a juicy piece of meat. Roxas started to back away from the woman as she passed in front of him. She held out her hand and a sword appeared inside of it.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Away from you!" Roxas spat.

"Running away? How pitiful. Axel will be distraught."

"He's not even here. He won't even know I was here." Isa smiled wickedly.

"Is that so…Axel?" Roxas stopped backing away. He slowly looked over his shoulder and he instantly wanted to turn into dust. Axel was staring at him from the doorway, the confusion obvious on his face. The silence that followed was deafening on the blonde's ears.

"Roxas?" Axel asked quietly. "What are you doing here?" Axel's eyes stared back at the blonde, searching for an answer.

"A-Axel…I-I…" Roxas choked out.

"He came to see you, my dear," Isa interrupted. Axel stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Roxas's side. Then he turned to Isa.

"What lies are you telling him?" Axel growled.

"No lies. Just simple truths."

"Then let him go."

"But he came to me. Like I said, he came to see you."

"Is that true?" Axel asked, turning to Roxas.

"Yeah," Roxas muttered, turning his gaze away.

"Why? They're going to kill you! How you managed to get up here without being caught is a miracle by itself. Do you want to die?" Roxas's flinched.

"I wanted to protect you," he said under his breath. Axel seemed to have heard because he was taken aback. Axel looked from Roxas to Isa and back again.

"From what?"

"They know you're from Radiant Garden!" Roxas shouted, facing Axel. Their eyes met, confusion clashing with pain.

"Oh course they do. Isa isn't stupid enough to keep secrets from the King."

"Axel, Xemnas knew Demyx was able to summon Sin so what are the chances he knows what's inside your heart!" Roxas roared, pounding his fist against Axel's chest. Axel was certainly shaken by Roxas's words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Axel…" Roxas felt himself getting choked up and he didn't know why. Axel raised a hesitant hand, as if he was going to touch the blonde, but he refrained.

"How touching," Isa commented. She swung her sword in front of her and it burst into a bunch of dark orbs. Then it turned into a black Keyblade with a red hilt. "He really does care about you but is it enough to keep him alive?"

"Alive? What are you…?" Axel didn't get a chance to finish. Isa was so fast he didn't even have time to raise his arms. Isa slammed into him and he was sent sprawling backwards, rolling across the floor.

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed, finding his body was frozen with fear. The red head shakily got to his feet. Isa pointed her Keyblade at Axel and dark tendrils sprouted from the doors. They wrapped around Axel's body and pulled him against the wooden structure. Axel grunted as he hit the doors and his arms were pulled to the sides.

"What the Hell, Isa!" Axel roared. Isa merely laughed and it quickly turned into a cackle.

"We've found it Axel! We found the light of Kingdom Hearts! Now we can finally complete it," Isa said breathlessly. "All we have to do is unlock all the pieces."

"Kingdom Hearts isn't real!" Isa walked over to Axel and pointed the tip of her Keyblade on Axel's chest.

"Oh?"

"Stop this, Isa. Let me go, let Roxas go and we'll forget this ever happened. He shouldn't have come back…"

"Who said this was about Roxas?" Isa interrupted. Axel's face paled slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"How long are you going to keep deluding yourself into thinking we never figured out you were a Shard?" Whatever color was left in Axel's face instantly drained.

"No…" he breathed.

"Ah, so you never figured it out. Even Roxas figured it out before you did. Why else did he come back here, dear Axel? He wanted to warn you, to protect you! And yet you're still as ignorant as the day we met."

"Leave Roxas out of this!" Isa grinned wickedly.

"He's a part of this now. He doesn't have a choice." Isa lowered her Keyblade and placed a hand on Axel's chest. "Show me your Keyblade, Axel." Darkness poured from her hand and Axel gritted his teeth against the pain. His chakrams started glowing at his side.

"NO!" Roxas shouted. He ran at Isa and was quickly knocked aside with a swipe of her Keyblade. The jagged teeth of the Keyblade sliced Roxas's cheek, sending a trickle of blood down his face and neck.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted. He gasped as his chakrams glowed even brighter. Isa smiled wickedly. Then his chakrams disappeared and appeared as his true Keyblade in Axel's hand. "Shit…" he growled. Isa pulled the Keyblade from his grasp.

"Time to start what we've longed for," Isa said with a venomous grin. She let her Keyblade disappear and she wielded Axel's in front of her.

"NO!" Roxas screamed. Isa thrust forward and struck Axel in the chest. Axel's head threw back and his eyes closed against the pain. His body tensed as a crystal ruby Shard emerged. It pulsed in time with Axel's heartbeat. Isa ripped it from the man's chest and he screamed in agony.

Darkness suddenly covered his body as he started turning into a heartless. Roxas watched in horror as Axel turned into a shadow of his former self, his eyes yellow specks. Roxas swallowed hard and shakily got to his feet. He slowly placed one foot in front the other, stepping closer to Axel.

Isa backed away with the Shard in her hand. She tossed Axel's Keyblade at his feet. "Typical Axel. Your heart was too full of darkness. But now your heart is in a good place." Isa stroked the gem. "I'll be sure to take good care of it." Isa suddenly paused as she watched Roxas walk up to Axel. He picked up the Knight's Keyblade and held it tightly in his left hand. Then he placed his right on Axel's chest.

Roxas closed his eyes and channeled his light into Axel. Isa watched as the darkness started melting off of the Knight. The shadows dripped onto the ground and vanished into swirls of darkness. Axel's body was left behind. A nobody. Black diamonds had imprinted under his eyes, marking him for death.

Roxas tore at the bonds holding Axel to the doors. Isa pursed her lips in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Getting the Hell away from you," Roxas seethed. Axel pitched forward suddenly and Roxas had to brace the man against his shoulder so he wouldn't fall over while Roxas removed the last of the tendrils from Axel's legs. Once Axel was free, Roxas threw the Knight over his shoulder and opened the door to the hallway.

"There's nowhere you can run where we won't find you," Isa reminded.

"Go ahead and try!" Roxas trudged through the doors and pressed onward. Axel, being tall and clad in armor, was extremely heavy. Roxas struggled to get him down the hallway. When he reached the first set of stairs, he glanced over his shoulder. Isa was stalking him. He gritted his teeth and descended the stairs.

His progress was halted by Xaldin.

"Well, look what we have here," the dark haired Knight greeted. Roxas bared his teeth. He turned to try and go back but Isa was descending the stairs.

"Fuck," Roxas hissed. He tried to set Axel down but the Knight dropped to the floor with a clank. Roxas flinched as the man hit the floor. He pulled out his swords and started channeling his light. Xaldin smiled wickedly.

Instead of a fight, Roxas blasted a hole through the ceiling. The light blinded the Queen and the dark haired Knight. Roxas quickly channeled his swords and they sprung into his transport. He hopped on and tried to haul the unconscious Knight on board.

"Wait…what? How does he…STOP HIM!" Isa screamed. Roxas started to sweat as Xaldin rushed him. Roxas grabbed onto the bar of the sail and clamped onto Axel's belt. Then he cast off. Isa screamed in rage as Roxas blasted into the sky. Xaldin summoned his transport and started after him. Roxas's hands were going numb from being pulled into two different directions.

Xaldin was faster than Roxas due to the lighter weight and he had the wind on his side. Roxas cursed his really unfortunate luck. He urged his transport to go faster but it was already maxed out in speed. Axel was starting to slip through his fingers. Roxas gritted his teeth and tried to hold on.

Then the lance pierced his shoulder.

Roxas screamed and nearly dropped Axel. With the last ounce of his strength he pulled the Knight onto the transport, shoulder screaming in agony. Roxas was about to be over taken by Xaldin. He closed his eyes and focused his energy around him.

'_Fast like light. I am light.'_ He told himself. Light grew around him and the transport. Then he was gone in a flash.

"What?!" Xaldin halted midair, baffled to where the blonde had disappeared to. "Damn!"

Roxas was jarred to a halt as the effects of his magic wore off. He could Destiny Islands in front of him. Roxas pressed on until he felt the pull of the gravity. Then his transport spiraled downward violently. Roxas felt his grip falter and he slipped from his transport. His consciousness faded to black as he struck the water.

**A/N-Musical Muse: Roxas's Theme with Original Lyrics by Lizz (YouTube: Nucl3arW3ss3l) Holy cow is that song pretty! She has other themes as well. (Ven's makes me want to cry ;_;) Please show her some love if you like her music! ^^**

**(Does not own music, does not own lyrics, was not paid to advertise, cool people just deserve to have fans :D)**


	17. Ch17: Princess of Heart

**A/N-I need to stop writing these so late at night. -.-zzzz Please read and enjoy! Much action in store next chapter. Oh, and writing about a distraught Ienzo? Broke my heart. ;_;. Was in tears the whole time I was writing it. No child deserves to go through that much pain. (Kind of the theme of the story now that I think about it...) Oh and I've surpassed the length of my previous fic. Cool! (Which has much more Akuroku in it for those who are craving a bit more)**

"NO!" Roxas screamed.

Axel felt the pain rip through his chest. His body pulsed with his heartbeat. Then his heart was torn from his body. Axel couldn't hear the scream emitting from his throat. His vision blurred and he felt himself being swallowed in darkness. All around him he felt the emptiness of the dark abyss.

_What's happened to me? Where am I?_

Axel watched as his finger started to disintegrate into shadow.

_That's right. I have no heart. I'll fade into darkness._

Axel held his hands close to his chest and felt himself falling deeper into the depths of inky blackness. He opened his eyes and saw a light glinting above him. His eyes went wide.

_No! I won't fade into the darkness! I have someone I want to protect._

Axel reached for the light as his hand started to fade. Something cold ran down his cheek and he desperately wanted to hang onto that last bit of light.

_Please, I don't want to die! Please! Roxas!_

Axel felt his body jerk as someone grabbed his wrist. His eyes stared up at the figure, unblinking. In the light, his hand had reformed and Axel clamped his fingers on the figure's wrist. It was warm to the touch. The figure was engulfed in light. Four large wings sprouted from their back. The figure lacked a face or any defining features but Axel could feel who it was.

He panicked as he felt the darkness tugged as his legs, attempting to drag him down. Axel eyes pleaded with the shining figure. "Please…don't go…" Axel breathed. The figure pulled Axel upwards and crashed into him. Axel flinched and shut his eyes against the harsh light. Then the figure was gone.

Axel felt lost and confused but then the feeling faded to a dull ache in his chest. He wanted to feel something, anything, but there was nothing. Just the ache in his chest.

"Axel," he heard. It was Roxas's voice. Axel whirled around in the darkness, trying to find the source of the voice.

"I'm here!" Axel called. He spotted Roxas falling slowly away from him. Axel dove down and picked him up in his arms. He looked upwards and saw the watery reflection of the sun. His lungs were starting to burn. Suddenly, the water pressed him from all around and he was lost in a sea of blue. He struggled to reach the surface but the weight of his armor and Roxas's was pulling him down.

_I can't fail him._

Then the lack of oxygen made his mind go black.

XxXxX

"Holy shit," Demyx breathed. Ienzo smacked him in the gut with the back of his hand. Demyx flinched but didn't comment. The beach was a mad house of rushing people. Sora and Kairi were carrying Roxas to the medical tent, a lance protruding through the blonde's shoulder. Riku and Tidus were carrying Axel at a slower pace since he didn't appear to be in any immediate danger.

"Dem, I can't see Axel," Ienzo muttered. He quickly grabbed Demyx's hand and gripped it tightly. "What's wrong with him, Dem? I can't see him!" Demyx knelt down and wrapped Ienzo in his arms.

"It's okay, Ien. We'll go see what has happened in a bit. We need to give them some space to make sure Axel and Roxas are okay. Once things have settled down, we'll go check on them."

"Okay." Demyx ruffled Ienzo's hair.

"Don't worry about it. They're both alive so we can be grateful for that." Ienzo didn't respond. Demyx stood and tugged on the boy's hand. "Come on. I know what we can do while we wait." Ienzo allowed himself to be led along the beach until Demyx sat and leaned against a tree. He pulled Ienzo into the space between his legs. Then he slipped his sitar over his head and set it in front of the both of them. Demyx took Ienzo's fingers and positioned them on the strings.

"Can you remember the chords?" Demyx asked. Ienzo nodded stiffly. The blonde smiled and allowed the boy to gently strum the strings. He changed the position of Ienzo's fingers and allowed him to hear the difference in the chords. "See? Not so hard, is it?"

"…no…" Ienzo croaked. Demyx set his sitar aside and wrapped Ienzo in a warm embrace.

"Shh, just let it all out," he cooed. Ienzo trembled as he cried. He turned and buried his face into Demyx's chest.

"Why does everyone have to risk their lives?" he murmured. "I don't want to be left alone!" Demyx gently stroked the boy's hair.

"That's what happens in a war. People fight. People die."

"I don't want them to fight! I don't want anyone else to die! Not mom, not dad, not…Z-Zex…" Ienzo couldn't finish. His cries turned into wracking sobs. "I-I don't want to l-live in this reality anymore! I j-just want m-my brother back! But he's not coming back…"

"Shh, we don't know that yet," Demyx said soothingly. "I'm always here for you, Ienzo. And in the rare chance your brother didn't kick Castle Oblivion's ass, I know he'd be watching over you." Ienzo choked out a small chuckled.

"Do you really think he's okay?" Demyx pulled Ienzo's face away from his chest so they were eye to eye. Then the man smiled brightly.

"Absolutely." Demyx wiped the boy's tears away with his thumbs and kissed him on the forehead. Ienzo blinked out a new set of tears and leaned against Demyx again. He let his sobs settle and he drifted into a dose while Demyx rubbed his back softly. The blonde hummed quietly a song that was both equally sad and beautiful.

They remained as they were for an hour before Sora came walking down the beach. Demyx looked up and noticed the strain on the brunette's face. Sora sat down next to him and sighed heavily. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at the sky.

"How the Hell did this happen to us?" he mused quietly. "Roxas and Axel are fine, by the way. Selphie managed to bandage up Roxas's shoulder. Besides being chronically fatigued, he'll make it out intact. Axel is a different story. I can only guess what happened over at Hollow Bastion but I have a good hunch to what ensued. Axel has no pulse but all of his other vitals are functioning perfectly. In other words, he has no heart."

"So Xemnas finally got what he wanted," Demyx murmured, gently stroking Ienzo's hair while the boy slept. "Did Kairi ever tell you about Kingdom Hearts?"

"Of course. It scared the crap out of her."

"So you know about the Shards?"

"I don't really understand it all but I can follow the story. I take it Axel had something to do with these weirdo Shards?" Demyx nodded. Sora sighed and leaned back on his hands. "So Xemnas has the first piece then. That leaves Axel as what, a nobody? Shouldn't he have become a heartless?"

"Maybe his heart was strong enough to fight off the darkness. Or maybe he had help from Roxas," Demyx suggested. Sora mulled over the information while watching the clouds pass by.

"Well, you can talk to them if you like. Roxas is still out cold and Axel's locked in some sort of daze. It's like the guy is in a trance. Half the time he looks like he's sleeping and the other half it looks like he's a zombie. He hasn't moved since we brought him ashore. Which reminds me, you're Knight armor is WAY too clunky for swimming in. I nearly drowned trying to help Tidus bring Axel ashore. Roxas's is at least light."

"He has Disney tech armor so that's not a surprise."

"…huh. I thought that was a trade secret to Disney's world. Roxas must have an inside man to get him the goods." Sora scoffed. "I'm actually kind of jealous."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"You seem pretty satisfied with shedding your armor."

"I'm done with trying to be the bulky fighter I'm not," Demyx admitted. "Whatever I wear now will suit me just fine."

"Until you get run through with a sword," Sora reminded.

"I'm planning on avoiding that."

"Good luck. You're going to need it."

Ienzo moaned softly and shifted. He sat up and rubbed his sore eyes. Demyx dropped his hands to his sides so Ienzo could move freely.

"Hey Sora," he greeted softly.

"Hey there, squirt!" Sora greeted with a broad grin. "Ready to go see Roxas?"

"Is he okay?" Sora chuckled.

"Just a couple cuts and scrapes. He'll be back on his feet in no time."

"Okay." Ienzo stood and helped pull Demyx to his feet. The blonde retrieved his sitar while Sora stood and stretched. They followed the brunette over to the medical tent where Axel and Roxas lay waiting.

XxXxX

"Look, he's finally waking up," Demyx's voice observed.

"About time," Riku grumbled from somewhere off to the side.

"How's he doing?" Kairi asked.

"Give him some space, Kai!" Sora objected.

Roxas squinted his eyes shut before cracking them open. He felt completely drained. He stared up at the expectant faces of his new friends.

"I don't suppose anyone got my swords?" Roxas croaked, his throat parched.

"Tidus found them. They're leaning against the bedside table," Sora commented. Roxas relaxed a bit and took a deep breath.

"Well that wasn't what I had planned to happen." Roxas situated himself so he was comfortable before beginning his story. The group sitting around him sat in silence as they listened. Roxas retold everything from his meeting with Lexaeus to finding out Zexion's history to his encounter with Isa. Ienzo nearly fainted when he heard the condition of his brother but Demyx caught him as his knees gave out. He muttered his thanks to Lexaeus under his breath over and over again. When Roxas finished, he allowed the others to press him for questions.

"So let me get this straight: Zexion is royalty?" Demyx asked, completely shocked.

"So Lexaeus claims," Roxas replied dryly.

"That means Ienzo's royalty too." Demyx grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "Lucky you!"

"I don't want a crown," Ienzo protested, smacking Demyx's hand away before he did further damage to his already messy locks.

"That crown is what's keeping your brother alive," Riku reminded. Ienzo scowled.

"So Axel really is a nobody then?" Demyx asked. Roxas nodded. He glanced at Kairi, who was strangely quiet since she first saw Axel. Roxas already knew why.

"Kairi," Roxas said, grabbing her attention. The girl jolted and smiled weakly. Roxas stared deep into her eyes. "Axel is Lea." Kairi bolted upright in her chair so fast it went flying.

"Fuck you, Roxas!" she screamed.

"Kairi!" Sora protested.

"No, you listen here! You have no idea the Hell I went through." Kairi pointed to Axel, who appeared to be sleeping at the moment. "He saved me. He helped me. And then he disappeared. Vanished! Without a fucking word! Do you know what he put my sister and I through? We thought he was killed! Now, after so many fucking years I finally get to see him again and he doesn't even have a HEART!" Tears spilled out of Kairi's eyes. Riku stood and found her a tissue.

"I'm sorry," Roxas stated.

"No you're not. You don't care two shits about my past or what Lea…AXEL…meant to me. To Naminé! Does she even know?"

"Naminé met him when Axel came to Traverse Town and asked for my help to save Ienzo." Roxas sat up stiffly and scowled. "She was just as torn up about it as you are, but she accepted it. Naminé accepted the fact that Axel didn't want to be who he was in the past. Axel was just as broken as you two were but he chose to hide it to keep you both happy. He left because he couldn't bear staring at himself in the mirror! He blames himself for the destruction of Radiant Garden!"

"AND YOU THINK HE'S THE ONLY ONE?!" Kairi roared. She ripped the tissue from Riku's grasp and scrubbed her face furiously. The room was silent.

"You're a Shard too," Roxas muttered.

"No shit! I tore myself apart like…Axel…did because I was also to blame, but unlike him I didn't know it when our world was destroyed. And do you want to know something? This little stunt you pulled not only put Axel in danger. It didn't just put me in danger. You're now dangerously close to getting burned, Roxas."

"What are you talking…?"

"You know very well what the Hell I'm talking about. Naminé is my sister. I know her better than I know myself some days. And now you're risking her life." Roxas's face paled. "And do you want to know something else? Why Naminé and I went to live with Xion? It's because she was a Shard too," Kairi spat.

Roxas was suddenly light headed and he wavered on his bed. Sora caught him before he passed out. He quickly got Roxas in bed but the blonde's condition was decreasing rapidly.

"Shit, he's going into shock!" Sora shouted. "Someone get Selphie in here!" Riku sprinted from the room while Sora held Roxas steady. Roxas started seizing violently. Ienzo clung to Demyx in fear. Demyx stood and pulled the boy away from the bed so Sora had room. Riku came sprinting in with Selphie close behind.

"Sora! Get a sedative!" she called.

"He's seizing!" Sora shouted back.

"We have to try!" Selphie rapidly searched her medical supplies and found a sedative. She quickly filled a syringe and hurried over to Roxas. "Hold him down! Riku! We need you!" Riku hurried over and helped to hold Roxas down. Selphie tried to administer the drug but Roxas suddenly flailed and his hand smashed into her face. Selphie screamed and dropped the syringe, glass exploding on the floor.

"Damn it Kairi! You took it too far!" Sora roared.

"What was I supposed to say? Nothing!" Kairi screeched. Selphie whimpered and recovered, quickly stepping over the glass to find a new syringe. Blood started oozing from between Roxas's lips.

"He bit his tongue," Riku stated, trying to hide the rising panic in his voice. Selphie rushed back to Roxas and managed to get the sedative into his system.

Demyx swallowed hard and tried to figure out what he should do. Ienzo clung to his legs to tightly he was about to lose circulation. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed Axel had managed to get out of bed. Demyx watched as Axel walked over to Kairi, grabbed her by the shoulder and slap her across the face.

The smack was deafening.

Kairi was completely stunned. Her eyes were wide as she stared off to the side where her head was violently tossed. Kairi lifted her head and looked up at Axel. His eyes were completely unfocused as he stood over her.

"Lea…why?" she asked, tears slipping down her face. Axel grabbed her by the hair and tugged her head back.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he growled. Kairi squeaked and nodded. Axel let her go and walked over to Roxas. Sora stepped back as Axel approached him. The red head shoved Sora so hard the brunette was sent sprawling to the floor.

"Sora!" Riku shouted.

"I'm fine. What the Hell is Axel doing?" Sora wondered.

"He's fixated on the one thing that saved him," Kairi stated quietly. "So much to the point his body is moving without him thinking about it."

"What are you talking about?" Demyx pressed. Axel bared his teeth at Riku and Selphie, making the pair back away from Roxas. He picked Roxas up bridal style and held the blonde close to his chest.

"When a person's heart is removed, they have one chance to stay alive. They have to hold onto something within their heart. That last bit of light before they plunge into darkness. The stronger the heart, the easier it is to hold on. But if the person doubts the light for even a moment they don't survive."

"You mean they become a heartless," Sora clarified.

"They can, but what do you think happens to the person, Sora?" Kairi chided. Sora's face fell.

"You mean they…"

"Die." The silence that filled the room was astounding. "Axel must have held onto Roxas before he died. And so his life was spared, leaving him an empty shell. Although he's as good as being dead." Kairi turned away and rubbed her cheek. Sora got back to his feet. Ienzo unhooked himself from Demyx and hesitantly walked over to Axel.

The read head glared daggers down at the boy as he approached. Ienzo reached out and took Roxas's hand that was hanging limply by his side. Axel narrowed his eyes. Ienzo could feel the tremors wracking Roxas's body slowly pacify. He looked up at Axel.

"You want to protect him," Ienzo stated. Axel nodded. "Roxas must be very important to you. But he's important to me too. To all of us. We wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Kairi was just venting her anger onto Roxas because she was frightened. She didn't mean to hurt him. I'm sure deep down she's grateful toward Roxas because he kept her sister safe. Don't vent your anger onto us, Axel. We're not your enemies. We're your friends."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Axel to react. Then, Axel's shoulders relaxed. His face softened and he allowed Ienzo to be near his most treasured possession. Demyx let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Ienzo. He ruffled Roxas's hair and smiled at Axel.

"Hey there. Long time to see," Demyx greeted. Axel grunted softly and blinked, his eyes still unfocused. Demyx scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I think you can put Roxas down now. He seems to be doing much better." Axel scowled. "Or…maybe not."

"Be nice, Axel," Ienzo scolded. Axel remained mute. He took a step forward past the boy and set Roxas back down on his bed. Roxas was resting peacefully.

"Let's leave them be," Riku urged. He put his arm around Kairi's shoulder and steered her away from the scene. Sora helped Selphie clean up the floor before he took his leave. Selphie did her work on Roxas's mouth to stop the bleeding. Once it had been reduced to a light scab, Selphie busied herself with organizing her medical station. Axel returned to his bed where he appeared to have fallen asleep again. Ienzo sat on the bed next to Roxas's back while Demyx sat on the chair next to the bed and strummed his sitar.

Roxas woke four hours later feeling weaker than he woke the first time. His mouth tasted like iron. Selphie saw to his condition and gave him an Elixer before sedating him into another long sleep. The third time Roxas woke was in the middle of the night. Demyx fell asleep in his chair and Ienzo was fast asleep next to Roxas's legs.

Roxas felt his stomach clench as he realized he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. He was about to get out of bed when he heard footsteps on the wood floor. Roxas squinted and caught sight of Kairi walking over to him with a plate of food.

"I thought you might be hungry," she stated flatly. Roxas accepted the plate and dug in. Kairi sat on the bed adjacent to Roxas and watched him eat in silence. Once Roxas cleaned his plate, Kairi took it from him and set it on the bedside table. She took a deep breath and drew out the exhale for as long as she could.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I was out of line," she apologized. "I didn't realize the shock of hearing the news would react so violent within you. I only wanted to you understand what I was feeling."

"I'm not mad, Kairi. I know you're just worried about your sister and Xion," Roxas replied. His fingers played with a loose string on his sheet.

"I don't hate you for what happened to Axel either. I know Axel was hurting more than I was but I chose to ignore it because I wanted him to keep showering me with his attention. I suppose when he left I just got scared. I thought it was my fault he disappeared. I thought I had pushed him to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore…and he killed himself… After that I had to get out of Traverse Town. I had met Sora and Riku, kids my age from another world, and they offered me a home here on Destiny Islands. I finally started to forget the pain I felt all those years ago.

"Then you showed up and everything changed. Now I'm being thrown back into a war I wanted to shun myself from. But I was being selfish again. I blocked out of my mind you had gone through the same pains as I had with the loss of your world. I can tell how you reacted you really care for Xion and Naminé. I know it sounds a bit strange coming from me, but I want you to know I'm glad you were there for them while I was wallowing in my own self-pity. I keep forgetting how selfish I am and then I don't realize I've hurt others until they're nearly as broken as I am."

"That's not true," Roxas interrupted. Kairi tiled her head to the side. "You're strong, Kairi. You joined the Militia and aren't afraid of fighting. You say you're selfish but you spend just as much time worry about your friends as you do about yourself. You're willing to protect what's close to you at the cost of your own pain. That's not being selfish. You're really kind and sweet when you're not brooding over your past. If you channel those feelings, people would open themselves up to you more and maybe you wouldn't be so afraid anymore."

Kairi scoffed lightly and smiled. "Damn. It's no wonder everyone likes you. I honestly don't blame them. Sometimes I wish I could be like you."

"You wouldn't want to be me."

"How so?"

"Because I'm no less than you." Kairi's countenance turned confused. Roxas had kept one piece of information from the group: he had the light of Kingdom Hearts inside him. "Xemnas is after me too, although he doesn't want my heart."

"He wants your light." Roxas frowned.

"How'd…?"

"I can read hearts too. At first I was in awe by the light within you but then I noticed there was something unnatural about it. It was only slight but then when I realized it was Kingdom Hearts, I only grew more frustrated."

"Because I'm not from Radiant Garden." Kairi nodded.

"When Radiant Garden was destroyed, so was the Shard that contained the light. After the refugees came together and I learned the Shards were real, I began to search out the other Shards. That's when I noticed there were some pieces missing. Axel clued me in to where one Shard and the darkness were. Care to take a guess?" Roxas scowled.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Nope. Isa's a Shard and she has the darkness of Kingdom Hearts within her. So, in all reality, Xemnas already has two Shards and the darkness. He only needs the five remaining Shards and the light."

"You, Xion and Naminé," Roxas confirmed.

"Yes. The last two I never found. The Shards must be buried so deep in their hearts it would take an extremely skilled heart reader to find them. Then there's you. The lost light. Do you remember how you felt after Twilight Town was destroyed?"

"A living Hell."

"A good description. Since no one from Radiant Garden had a strong enough light in their heart to hold the light of Kingdom Hearts, we thought the light simply disappeared. But somehow it ended up inside you. So now I'll ask the question you're already asking yourself."

"Why did it choose me?"

"Correct." Roxas pondered it for a moment.

"I honestly have no idea. All I remember from that time was I was there for my friends. It was scary times between the destruction of Radiant Garden and the start of the war. But I wasn't any different from all the other kids in Twilight Town."

"Well, whatever the reason, Kingdom Hearts chose you. The only person outside Radiant Garden to ever feel the awe and fear of Kingdom Hearts."

"I never asked for it."

"None of us did." Roxas ripped the string from his blanket and tossed it onto the floor. Kairi crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap. "You realize where Xemnas is going to strike next, don't you?"

"Traverse Town."

"He may not know who all else has the Shards but that's where the majority of the population is so it only makes sense he starts there. They'll eventually figure out that I'm not among them and they'll come for me too. Then they'll come for you, Roxas."

"Why come for me last?"

"Does Isa know about you?" Roxas chewed on his lower lip. "So she does. Then they have no reason to rush after you. All they have to do is find you."

"And if I run?"

"You can't run forever, Roxas. Besides, would you abandon the Shards when they have a chance to survive?" Roxas turned his gaze to Axel lying across the room.

"No." Kairi shrugged.

"I've come to accept it now. Xemnas is powerful and I have no doubt he'll create Kingdom Hearts. It's not a matter of if; it's a matter of when."

"How soon do you think he'll go after Traverse Town?"

"Days, weeks…I'm not one to tell. If he's impatient, I wouldn't doubt if they show up there in the very near future." Roxas pulled his sheet back and was about to climb out of bed but Kairi held up a hand. "Don't Roxas. You need your rest. You'll be useless if you can't fight. Try to take your mind off of it for one more night. Then you can go back home in the morning."

"And what if that's too late?" Kairi sighed.

"Then we roll with whatever comes our way. Don't sell Traverse Town short. They won't give up without a fight." Roxas hated to admit it but Kairi was right. He slid back into his bed while Kairi rose to her feet. She walked over to Roxas and gave him a hug. "It's okay, Roxas. The future doesn't scare me at all anymore. I'm going to finally stand up for myself." She pulled back and smiled sweetly. "Not only for myself but for Naminé and Xion and everyone. I owe them that much."

Kairi picked up the empty plate and left the medical tent. Roxas lay back down and folded his arms behind his head while he stared at the ceiling. He didn't think he would sleep for the rest of the night but he eventually felt his body drifting away into slumber.

When he woke, he found Riku standing over his bed.

And his face was grave.

**A/N-Musical Muse: Various Kingdom Hearts melodies. (No ownies! No ponies!)**


	18. Ch18: Shattered Hearts

**A/N-HOLY LONG. Longest chapter I've ever written for any fic. Over 8k words! Yeow! Please enjoy this horrendously long chapter and feel all the feels your about to feel. (Yup, decided to be corny there.) Please don't expect all future chapters to be this long. I just couldn't find a good place to break it in two. I've also come to the conclusion I keep pushing Larxene out of my stories and I keep forgetting to put Vanitas in them. Argh. (Next fic guise. I even jotted it down in my handy dandy notebook!) Anyway, enough of me rambling (this chapter's long enough as it is!)**

"What happened," Roxas seethed. Riku shook his head and motioned for Roxas to follow him. Roxas climbed out of bed, picked up his swords, and followed Riku out to the beach. Riku spoke up on the way.

"We just received word Xemnas has launched an investigation in Traverse Town. He's using it as a guise to collect the rest of the pieces of Kingdom Hearts."

"I have to go."

"I know. As much as we would like to help, we have our own world to protect."

"I understand. Keep watch over Kairi. They'll be after her next." Riku nodded.

"Be safe, Roxas. I know we're not the closest of friends but I would be sad to see you go. Try to come back in one piece this time. I'm getting tired of fishing you out of the water." Roxas smirked and clasped Riku on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Good luck." Roxas started heading for the beach but paused in his tracks. Then he immediately back tracked to the medical tent. Riku watched him with a confused expression. Roxas went over to Demyx and shook him awake.

"Wha...what? Huh?" the elder blonde spluttered. "Oh, Roxas. You startled me." Demyx sat up and tried to get rid of the crick in his neck.

"Dem, I need you to look out for Ienzo while I'm gone."

"You're leaving? Again?!" Demyx explained.

"Keep it down!" Roxas hissed. "My friends need me. Xemnas is on his way to Traverse Town as we speak."

"Then you'd better get moving. Destiny Islands is a whole lot farther away than Hollow Bastion is."

"Right. Just promise you'll look after Ienzo."

"Until the day I die, my brother," Demyx said with a grin. Roxas nodded and went over Ienzo, who was still fast asleep. He rested a hand on the boy's shoulder and then kissed his temple gently.

"I'll be back," Roxas whispered. Demyx gave a quick wave as Roxas jogged off towards the beach. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Roxas. You're act more like a mother hen than my own mother did," he muttered under his breath. He turned to the sleeping Ienzo. "And you encourage him. Next time I see Roxas he'll be wearing an apron as a shield and waving around a frying pan to keep the heartless away."

Roxas made it to the beach and pounded his shoulder, summoning his armor. He channeled his energy into his swords and leapt aboard his transport. Then he blasted into the air. As he reached the spaces between the worlds, he focused on his destination.

"Come on, just like before. Focus Roxas!" he growled. Light surrounded Roxas and then he streaked through the sky like a beacon of light. In a second, it was over and Roxas was approaching Traverse Town. His knees suddenly gave out and they crashed into the flood of the transport. Roxas felt extremely dizzy and nearly threw up over the side. He shakily pulled an Ether from his pocket and tossed it back into his throat, swallowing the strange liquid. His head stopped spinning and Roxas was able to stand after a few shaky breaths.

He turned his transport and headed straight for the G. Ship hanger. Roxas wanted to land by his home but he knew the people of Traverse Town would have thought he was an enemy. So, he begrudgingly swooped down to the runway and jumped off his transport. His swords snapped back to their original weapon forms and Roxas sheathed them.

"Well DAMN kid!" Cid shouted, jogging over. Roxas removed his helmet and nodded a greeting. "Where the Hell did you learn to do that?"

"A friend taught me. Look, is everyone alright? I heard Xemnas…"

"Yeah, he's here all right," Cid replied darkly. "The Restoration Committee is in town trying to hold them off."

"And what about Naminé and Xion?" Cid exhaled slowly.

"A squad went out to check on them awhile back. They haven't returned." Roxas took off running. "Roxas!" Cid called but the blonde wasn't listening.

Roxas sprinted full speed towards his house. He suddenly wished he hadn't moved out of Town to the outskirts but he, Xion, and Naminé built that house themselves. It brought them together and made them a family. He reached the field and ploughed through the grass and flowers. Roxas buckled his helmet to his hip and drew his swords. He wanted to look the bastards in the face when he killed them.

Roxas saw his home was dark even though it was very early in the morning. The sun had barely even risen. Clouds covered the sky and reflected an eerie red glow onto the world. Roxas saw the door was blown off its hinges and he dashed inside. He searched the lower floor with no luck.

"Damn it, where are they?" he growled. Roxas took the stairs three at a time. He turned to go down the hall and the wall next to him exploded. Roxas leapt back and heard a scream.

"Naminé!" he shouted.

"Roxas?!" Roxas turned to Naminé's room and saw it was half barricaded with her desk and dresser. He pushed the desk aside and tried the lights. The switch flicked uselessly. He created a ball of light and held it on his hand. He heard the sound of a gun clicking. "Roxas, it is you!" Naminé leapt from the corner of the room and jumped over her desk, hanging onto her friend by the neck. Roxas hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Are you alright, Naminé…" Roxas felt his voice catch in his throat. As Naminé pulled away, he saw her white sun dress was stained with blood down the front, a large stain where her chest was. Splotches of blood were dried on her pale face. "No…"

"Roxas, it's alright! I'm okay. See? I'm still alive." Naminé took her hands and pressed them against his face. "See? I'm okay." Roxas felt the panic rise in his chest and he started to hyperventilate. "Come on Roxas. Look at me. Roxas. I'm here," Naminé tried to console him. Roxas's swords slipped from his hands and he could only stare at Naminé with wide, horrified eyes.

Roxas saw movement in the room and he leapt into the room, crashing into the mysterious figure. "Don't you fucking touch her!" he roared.

"Sit your ass down, shit brain." Roxas was shoved off, leaving him slightly stunned.

"W-wha…Seifer?!"

"No shit." Seifer pushed back the blinds to let some light into the room. He had his gunblade out and his shirt was smeared with blood.

"It's okay, Roxas. He kept me safe," Naminé urged.

"How the Hell are you even alive?" Roxas snapped, turning to Naminé. "Axel's practically a zombie!"

"They took Axel's heart?! Shit. Roxas, they really are serious with putting Kingdom Hearts together. I had no idea I was even a Shard."

"Kairi knew. She's one too." Naminé's hands flew to her mouth. Then she dropped them and took a deep breath.

"Right, I have no emotions. It's kind of weird, really. My body feels numb but I can still feel the things I touch. It's strange because I react the same way I would if I had my heart but then I sit back and realize I feel nothing at all. I'm simply remembering how I reacted and applying it."

"Now's not the time for deep research analysis, Nam. We have to get you out of here."

"Oh, right." Naminé chuckled awkwardly. "Come on, Seifer. Time to go."

"Whatever," Seifer replied flatly. Roxas grabbed Naminé's wrist as she was about to leave.

"Where's Xion? Isn't she here?" Naminé blinked.

"…right…Roxas? I know it looks like I don't care right now but I really do. I'm torn up inside but I can't feel anything."

"What happened to Xion?!" Roxas barked. Naminé flinched.

"She's in her room," Naminé replied quietly. "I'm sorry. They go to her first. She told me to hide but they still found me. Seifer revived me and…and…" Naminé swallowed hard. "Just go see her, Roxas." She slipped her wrist from his grasp, stepped over her desk and left the room, her bare feet whispering on the wooden floor. Seifer strode past Roxas and followed Naminé downstairs.

Roxas extinguished his light and picked up his swords. Then he stepped over the desk and went to Xion's room. He pushed open the door. There she was, lying on her bed. Roxas approached her and knelt by her side.

"Hey," he greeted softly. "I'm home." He pushed the hair back from her face. "We'll get you out of here." Roxas grabbed her hand and froze. Something wasn't right. Xion was cold. Very cold. Her hand was rigid. Roxas's felt his pulse spike. He leaned into her face and his eyes went wide.

There was no breath on his cheek.

Xion was dead.

"NO!" Roxas screamed, tears spilling from his eyes. He crumpled on the floor and screamed as loud as he could. "Xion! Xion, Xion, Xion," he kept calling.

Naminé heard Roxas scream and she bolted upstairs. She burst into Xion's room as Roxas was pulling at his hair, hunched over on his knees. Naminé grabbed Roxas's shoulders and tried to pull him away.

"Leave me alone!" Roxas snapped, pushing her away. Naminé stumbled and fell hard onto the floor. Roxas stared with wide eyes and she picked herself back up painfully. "Nam, I'm sorry…shit…what have I done? Nam, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Roxas rambled as he crawled over to her and tried to help her.

"Roxas!" she barked. She grabbed his wrists and held them against his will. "Stop it, Roxas. You're not thinking!"

"I…how did…" Roxas kept trying to form sentences but he sounded like an insane man.

"Look, Xemnas took her heart before she even had time to react. Then they came after me. I'm sorry, Roxas. She didn't know she was a Shard either. We were both stunned." Naminé removed her Keyblade from the loop on her waist. Roxas noticed her dress was torn around the bottom. "Roxas, I want you to focus. Yes, Xion is dead. Her Keyblade shattered after her heart was taken. But mine didn't!" Naminé held her Keyblade proudly in front of her. "I'm alive, Roxas. It's heartbreaking Xion is dead. It hurts both of us, but we can't deal with this right now. There are still others in Traverse Town who have Shards. They need your help! That's why you came back. You came back for all of us.

"I know you loved Xion. She loved you too. Probably even more. She was heartbroken when you left." Roxas was reduced to a pile of tears and snot running down his nose. He sobbed openly on his knees while Naminé sat in front of him. She clipped her Keyblade back into its loop and put her hands on Roxas's face. "You still have me, Roxas. Don't forget that. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why do all of my closest friends have to die?" Roxas choked out, his eyes pinched shut as his face was turned towards the floor.

"They're not completely dead, Roxas. Xion is a part of Kingdom Hearts now. Despite her death, her heart is still alive. She would want you to be happy. She hates it when you break down."

"She always did hate to see me cry," Roxas muttered.

"See? Xion always admired how you never stopped caring for everyone. You didn't always show it but deep down you care so much for the people around you. Don't forget that." Roxas snipped and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He lifted his head and stared at Naminé.

"How did you survive? What did you hold onto?" he asked quietly. Naminé smiled lightly.

"What did I hold onto? I suppose you could call it hope."

"Hope?" Naminé nodded.

"I promised I wouldn't leave everyone behind to fight this war alone. I wanted to see it through to the end and as the last bit of light started fading I suddenly realized the answer was sitting right in front of me all this time." Naminé reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She opened it showed it to Roxas. It was the drawing of the tree of them, Kairi and Axel. "It was all of you and hope that one day we would all be together again. That's what saved me."

"Why couldn't Xion hold on?" Roxas murmured, tears slipping down his face.

"I can't tell you, Roxas. I'm not Xion. Maybe the darkness was too strong for her and maybe she couldn't find a strong enough light to hold onto. Either way, she's gone now. You have to be strong for her. Please?"

Roxas couldn't help but smirk. He lunged forward and wrapped Naminé in a crushing hug. "Thanks, Nam. You're the closest thing to a sister I've ever had. I see why Kairi speaks so highly of you."

"Speaking of Kairi, when were you going to tell me you were on Destiny Islands? With Axel for that matter?" Naminé protested.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get there."

"Get there? Oh, are we going back to Destiny Islands with you?" Naminé instantly brightened. "I'll get to see Kairi again." Then she frowned. "And yet I still feel empty."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." Roxas pulled away and wiped his face clean. He sheathed his swords and stood, helping Naminé to her feet. Then he picked up Xion bridal style and carried her down stairs with Naminé following.

Seifer raised an eyebrow at their approach but didn't comment. They stepped out of the house and Roxas gave it one last look. Then he turned forward and started making his way through the grass. Naminé picked flowers and stuck them in Xion's hair as they went. Roxas thought it was a kind gesture but it didn't ease his aching heart or Naminé's lack of feelings.

As they were walking, Roxas noticed Xion's legs were starting to crystalize like ice. He clamped his jaw shut and kept walking. The farther he walked, the more Xion turned into crystal. Naminé wanted to cry so badly but she felt hollow. Instead, Roxas cried for her. Tears silently slid down his face as he finally stopped and rested his head against Xion's forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. For a moment, it looked like Xion smiled. Then she started glowing and she turned into small crystal fragments. Roxas watched the fragments float into the air and fly away with the breeze. His arms were left empty.

His hand was not.

There was a necklace in his palm. The long silver chain had to ornaments on it. The first was a miniature version of Xion's Keyblade. The second was a flat, narrow shell. Roxas slipped the necklace over his head and tucked it under his shirt. As the ornaments touched his skin, he felt a gentle glow ease his aching heart.

"Xion," he muttered. Then he took a deep breath and took Naminé's hand in his own. They walked hand in hand to the G. Ship hanger with Seifer in the lead. It was a quiet moment. Naminé could feel Roxas's pain through him as he made contact with her. There was something else lingering there, a soft presence.

"Xion," she murmured with a smile. Roxas glanced at her and they kept walking. "Don't forget us!" she called to the wind.

"She better not," Roxas challenged. Naminé giggled.

"Not for a second."

They reached the hanger and Roxas left Naminé there with Cid and Seifer. His next stop was the Districts where Xemnas was waiting with four Shards and the darkness of Kingdom Hearts.

"Three to go. And then it'll be me," Roxas murmured. "Let's get this over with." He pushed open the large doors to the First District stepped inside.

And there stood Xemnas.

"Ah, and he arrives," the King stated in his monotone voice. Roxas ground his teeth together and drew his swords.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my family," he seethed.

"Family? Do you happen to mean those two insignificant puppets? They were merely stepping stones to the greater good."

"Don't talk about them like that! They were people, which is more than I can say for you." Xemnas frowned.

"Oh? You seem to be confused. Once Kingdom Hearts is finished, none of this will have mattered. To hold the ultimate power in your own hands," Xemnas said, curling his hands into fists in front of him, "that is true desire. And once that is achieved I will rise up above the worlds and the people will turn to me for ascension."

"I think I'll pass." Roxas fell into a battle stance. Xemnas sighed and drew his sanguine blade.

"If you think fighting is going to solve all of your problems, you are sadly mistaken." Roxas launched forward and swung both of his blades at Xemnas. Xemnas blocked the attack easily. "You're too weak. You'll never defeat me."

"Watch me try!" Roxas jumped back and channeled all of his energy into his light magic. A soft glow appeared around his body. Xemnas watched as Roxas darted to the side so fast it almost appeared as if Roxas had simply teleported. Roxas zigzagged across the battle field and slammed his blades against Xemnas only to be blocked by a protect spell.

Roxas sprung backwards and flipped over his head, landing on his feet and sending six beams of light at Xemnas. The King did a one handed cartwheel to avoid the attack. Roxas darted to the left and slashed his blades, creating a large crescent of light. The light flew at Xemnas and the King blocked the attack. The light cut around the blade and sliced his cheek.

Roxas started darting around the courtyard and sending more light crescents at Xemnas. Xemnas blocked them all. The King raised a hand a red beam of light appeared behind him. It split into twenty different smaller beams and flew at Roxas. The blonde nimbly dodged them all. The beams crashed into the ground, creating small puffs of smoke.

Roxas stopped and created a large ball of light on the ends of his swords. He raised it over his head and threw it. Xemnas dodged the light only to find it kept going. It bounced off a wall of a building and shot right back at the King. Xemnas sliced the light in half with his sword. Roxas shot six smaller light spheres at the King and darted towards the man. Xemnas leapt out of the way and parried a barrage of blows from the young soldier. Suddenly they were surrounded by the red beams and they all converged on Roxas. The beams struck Roxas in the gut, back and sides. They stung and made his armor hot but he was fine otherwise.

Xemnas waved his hand and pools of darkness sprung up on the ground. Heartless started to crawl from the shadow pools and turned to Roxas. Roxas leapt into the air, his light suspending him, and spread his arms wide. His swords were engulfed in light and spun around underneath him, slicing anything in his way. Roxas swiped his arms in front of him and a hoard of light spheres appeared. He rained them down onto the battlefield, destroying any heartless to slow to move.

Xemnas but put a protect spell and stayed clear of the swords. He had underestimated the child soldier. He was a much stronger fighter than he anticipated. Roxas's swords flew up to his hands and he raised them above his head. A hundred light beams appeared and shot out across the courtyard. Xemnas put up another protect spell but was pushed backwards against the force. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Roxas dropped from the air and pulled an Ether from his pocket, ripping the lid off with his teeth and knocking it back into his throat. Magical energy surged through him. Xemnas smiled wickedly. He had found Roxas's weak spot. Roxas may have been an elemental fighter but the light magic used a lot of magical energy, exhausting the soldier's stores faster than normal.

Xemnas charged Roxas and they clashed swords. Roxas had the advantage of two blades but Xemnas's blows were powerful. Roxas shot up a light shield as Xemnas's sword almost crashed into the space between his neck and shoulder. The shield shattered and Roxas leapt back. He channeled more of his energy and shot forward again in a flash.

Their swords met and Roxas surrounded them with his beams of light. They swooped inward and crashed into the pair. Xemnas leapt back slightly winded while Roxas seemed to be okay. The King didn't like the fact he wasn't getting anywhere in the fight so he decided to take it up a notch. He banished the heartless pools and summoned a dome of small red beams around Roxas. They flew at the blonde from all sides. Roxas used his light to dart around and block the attacks with his swords. He moved so fast his swords looked like blurs.

Roxas was caught off guard as Xemnas came from his blind spot and began pounded away at him. Now Roxas had to block the red beams and the King's sword. Roxas felt his chest burn from the strain and his head started getting fuzzy. His stomach churned wildly. He leapt from the dome and rolled away from Xemnas, earning him a loud retch onto the pavement. Roxas wiped his mouth with the back of his hands yet his mouth still tasted like acid.

He rose to his feet and tried to channel his energy but his head kept swimming. Roxas dug in his pocket for another Ether but they were empty. He had only brought the one. '_Shit.'_ He thought. All he had left was a bandage and a Potion to fight infection. '_Some good that will do me.'_

Roxas took a deep breath and focused only on Xemnas. He charged the man and they exchanged another bought of blows. His shoulders were burning from the strain. Sweat was pouring down his back and neck. Xemnas landed a blow to Roxas's stomach and forced the soldier to vomit again. Roxas felt the ground move beneath him. Xemnas kicked Roxas and sent him sprawling. Roxas rolled across the ground and crashed into a light post, his back cracking. Xemnas stalked closer, bloodlust in his eyes.

Xemnas suddenly dodged to the side as a giant throwing star landed on the ground where he had been standing. Roxas felt a bottle forced to his lips and he felt something burn down the back of his throat. The world stopped spinning and he found Tifa kneeling next to him.

"Are you okay?" she pressed.

"Yeah," Roxas gasped. Yuffie came running over with another large throwing star already in her hand.

"Looks like we got here just in time," she stated happily.

"Where's Leon?" Roxas pressed.

"Not here," Tifa noticed.

"Damn, where is he?" Yuffie complained. They turned as something burst through the doors of the Third District. Cloud rolled violently over the ground and his Blade was sent flying. Tifa leapt over to him and caught the man before he smashed his head into a lamppost. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

Saïx strode out of District Three with his broadsword drawn. Yuffie intercepted him before he got to Cloud, who was still trying to recover. Yuffie was knocked aside and Saïx glowed with his lunar energy. Roxas dashed over to him only to be stopped by Xemnas. He cursed under his breath.

"Where's Leon?" Tifa asked Cloud. Cloud shook his head and looked around to see where he had landed.

"Fighting Xaldin. The Knight's after Ventus."

"Damn it!" Tifa pounded her fist into the ground.

"Take Yuffie and go find Terra and Aqua. They're looking for him."

"You mean you don't know where they are?"

"Last I saw Ventus was sprinting for his life into District Two with Xaldin close on his heels."

"Alright. Yuffie! Let's go!" Tifa called.

"Got it!" Yuffie sprung to her feet, flinching at the pain in her gut, and chased after Tifa in search of Ven's parents. Cloud stood and grabbed his Buster Blade. He faced Saïx while Roxas squared off with Xemnas. The four were caught in a flurry of attacking and blocking. Roxas, still drained from his fight with Xemnas earlier, was soon caught off guard and Xemnas's blade cut through his armor. Roxas gasped as he felt blood pour down his side.

His scarred side.

"Reliving your past?" Xemnas asked in a cold voice. Roxas couldn't stop the flashbacks in his mind. Xemnas blindsided him and caught the blonde's temple with the pommel of his sword. Roxas was knocked aside, head throbbing and bleeding.

"Roxas!" Cloud cried. Xemnas walked over to Roxas and slammed his sword into Roxas's arm. The soldier screamed and the King grinned.

Xemnas was suddenly flinched and took a step back. He put a hand to his chest and found it to be bleeding. He looked up and scowled. Seifer leapt over Roxas and clashed with the King.

"What are you doing?!" Roxas snapped.

"Cid's got it covered so bit my ass," Seifer shot back. Roxas painfully got to his feet and helped Seifer face off with the King. Roxas had forgotten how good of a fighter Seifer actually was. Apparently, he had spent his years training as well.

'_Once a soldier, always a soldier.'_ Roxas mused. He darted around the courtyard and blasted Xemnas with light while Seifer held the King's attention with his gunblade. Their swords moved rapidly around each other like an exotic dance. Xemnas managed to break the soldier's defenses and grabbed Seifer by the throat. The King sent bolts of black lightning through Seifer's body.

"Gyah!" Seifer roared. Roxas rushed over to help him. When he attacked, Xemnas put up a protect spell. Roxas's swords bounced off uselessly. Seifer pushed through the pain in his body and raised his gunblade. He pulled the trigger and blasted Xemnas in the shin.

Xemnas screamed in rage and threw Seifer. Roxas hurried over and helped Seifer to his feet. Xemnas was left limping. Roxas turned as he heard Cloud scream in pain. Saïx was hounding him with his lunar strikes. Seifer noticed where Roxas was looking.

"I got it," he stated. Seifer hoisted his gunblade onto his shoulders and took off towards Cloud. Roxas was left to deal with the King.

The battle paused as something exploded over in Second District. '_I hope the others are okay.´_ Roxas thought. He turned to the King and channeled his light magic. His body gathered its glow again and Roxas's swords were engulfed in light like before. Roxas dragged them against the ground as he charged the King. Sparks flew wildly and the blades left behind burns on the pavement. Roxas swung his blades and clashed with Xemnas yet again. The large blades were bulky and hard to swing around but they also carried much more momentum. Xemnas was knocked backwards by the force of the blow. Roxas leapt into the air and tossed his swords. The blades whirled around him and smashed against the King's protect spells.

Roxas heard Seifer fire a full clip and Cloud's Blade scraped against the ground. He refocused his mind to Xemnas and sent another barrage of light spheres raining down on the King. The King could only protect since he lacked the agility to dodge thanks to Seifer. Roxas reached out and his swords flew up to his hands. He fell back to the ground.

Roxas's knees gave out and he hit the pavement hard. He was starting to get dizzy again. He shakily rose to his feet and found he was surrounded by the dome of red beams again. "Fuck," he growled. The beams flew at him from all around and Roxas flew around to block them all. He felt his head get lighter the longer he kept the beams at bay.

Roxas finally slipped up and was pummeled into the ground. He tasted blood in his mouth as the force of the beams cracked the pavement, pressing Roxas into the dirt. When the barrage stopped, Roxas felt numb. He could barely see. Yet he forced himself to his feet and launched four vertical beams of light at Xemnas. The King leapt aside and struck Roxas with the flat of his blade across the blonde's face. Roxas was driven into the ground and his jaw was disconnected.

"Pitiful human," Xemnas chided.

That's when the scream arose from the Third District.

"NO!" Cloud screamed and tried to fight his way past Saïx but the Knight wasn't giving him an inch. Roxas lifted his head and tried to figure out what was going on. Xemnas pressed his foot on his face and forced Roxas's head into the pavement. The blonde saw stars. Roxas watched, as he could barely move, as someone appeared from the Third District.

"Isa," Roxas hissed. The woman held a ruby shard in her hand while the front of her dress was stained red. Her face was scarred badly and Roxas could only guess she had already lost her heart to the cause of Kingdom Hearts.

"Only two remain!" Isa shouted, raising the Shard into the air as her prize. Roxas wondered who the victim was and his heart leapt up to his throat. Isa had taken a trophy from the victim. She held it in her free hand. It blew gently in the wind.

A pink ribbon.

Roxas tried to comprehend what he was seeing but it failed to process in his brain. He could see Isa walking closer to the King, her hips swaying proudly. "Looks like another one bit the dust," she chided. "What a shame."

'_Bit the dust? Fuck no. She couldn't have….'_

"Let them go, Saïx. We have more pressing things to attend to," Isa called. Saïx obeyed his sister and dispatched Cloud and Seifer with a blast of lunar magic. Roxas could see Cloud was an absolute wreck. Cloud half ran half limped to the Third District. Seifer roughly stood and tried to figure out what he should try and do next. Roxas's face was ground further into the pavement.

"Do we know where the last Shard is?" Xemnas asked the siblings. Isa turned to Saïx with a dark scowl. Saïx shook his head.

"They are not here. They must have moved," Saïx replied. Isa crossed her arms, clearly perturbed. Roxas wondered why she didn't just look for the Shard herself. Then he realized she didn't have a heart so she could no longer read other people's hearts.

'_Serves you right you bitch.'_ Roxas thought idly. As he lay there, his head slowly stopped spinning and he started to regain some strength. '_Only question is am I strong enough to go against all three of them?'_

"I will go to Xaldin. Saïx, go search for the remaining Shard. Isa, you should return to the Castle," Xemnas stated.

"I don't need to rest!" Isa snapped.

"You'll be useless if you can't contain Kingdom Hearts," Saïx reminded. Isa scoffed and rolled her eyes. But she followed her brother as he turned his sword into a transport and they flew off. Xemnas peered down at Roxas.

"Now what do I do with you?" he asked.

"Get the fuck off of me," Roxas suggested. Xemnas frowned.

"Hey, dick shit. Get off of him," Seifer called, pointing his gunblade at the King. Xemnas sighed and removed his foot from Roxas's face. Then he turned and walked away towards the Second District. Seifer hurried over to Roxas and started to assess the damage. Roxas groaned as he was rolled onto his back. "Don't die on me yet, chicken wuss."

"Wasn't planning on it captain." Roxas blinked. The words had come out on their own. He looked at Seifer and the man was smirking.

"Captain my ass." Seifer found the bandage in Roxas's pocket and started to bind his injured arm. Roxas stared up at the red sky.

"I was never cut out for this," Roxas muttered.

"None of us were." Roxas glanced at Seifer.

"Why did you help Olette save me?" Seifer chuckled softly and tied off the bandage. He pulled his own small bandage from his pocket and started working on Roxas's side.

"That bitch, I swear. When she came to me begging I bring you to the G. Ships I thought she was crazy. I refused, telling her to bitch off somewhere else. Then she pleaded with me that vital you survived. Said you were some sort of light that couldn't go out and blah blah blah. I eventually gave in just to get her to shut up." Roxas's face softened.

"So even she knew…" Seifer raised his eyebrow but didn't press. He rolled his eye.

"Don't dick out on me yet, you stunted bastard. Ven's still on the run. Ready to go track him down?" Roxas nodded. He was pulled to his feet and promptly collapsed. Seifer threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled Roxas up by his belt. Then they started trudging towards District Two.

XxXxX

Ven was scared out of his mind. The Knight had been chasing him ever since the man spotted him. Ven tried to figure out why the Knight was so fixated on him but came up empty. _'Terra, Aqua, where are you guys?'_ He wondered.

The wall to the hotel exploded into a storm of dust and debris. Ven covered his head and tried not to breath in the dust. He peered over at the hole and saw the Knight walking towards him with his six lances. Ven quickly leapt to his feet and started running.

"I grow tired of this game!" the Knight called. Ven panted as he ran up the flights of stairs to the upper floors of the hotel. He could hear the Knight blasting his way through the floors behind him. Ven quickly turned off on the sixth floor and ran to the window. As he was climbing out of it, the Knight burst through the floor surrounded by a whirlwind of air.

Ven slipped from the window and jumped to the ground below. He pulled out a small gun from his waist belt and fire. A grapple fired off and grabbed hold of a rooftop. Ven pulled on the line and swung forward. His feet crashed into the wall of the house and he quickly climbed up to the roof top. The Knight blasted a hole where the window was in the hotel and rode out on his lance transport. It snaked through the air and followed Ven across the roof tops.

"Hold still!" the Knight barked. The end lands spread apart and static charged between them. A static beam shot out and ripped through the rooftops as Ven grappled away. Ven swung downwards and hit the ground running. His breathing was ragged and he was running out of options to hide.

"Shit!" he swore and dodged to the side as a sangria pool appeared on the ground. A flurry of rose pedals flew into the air and Marluxia sprung into the air from the pool.

"You stupid brat," Marluxia seethed. He was knocked aside as a shotgun blast hit him from the side. Ven turned and saw Leon running towards him.

"Ven! Run!" Leon shouted.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Ven panted. Leon swung his gunblade and locked into combat with the scythed Knight. That left the lancer flying around in the sky. Ven grappled the wall of the clock tower and soared upwards. He landed on the balcony where the bell was rung on the hour and tried to catch his breath.

The static beam erupted into the wall off to his left. Ven whirled around and stared wide eyed as the beam swept towards him. Ven tried to run but he ran out of balcony. He threw up his arms to try and cushion the blow.

Suddenly the static beam shot back at the Knight. He yelped and dived to the side. Ven lowered his arms and grinned.

"Aqua!" he shouted.

"Ven! You're safe!" She had out her Keyblade and a large reflect spell wall in front of her. She pointed her Keyblade at the Knight. "Firaga!" A large fireball soared through the air and the Knight dodged it.

"You're pathetic, Xaldin," Marluxia called from the ground.

"Stuff it, flower boy!" Xaldin snapped. He sent two of his lances flying at Aqua. Aqua cartwheeled out of the way and grabbed Ven by the waist. She leapt from the balcony.

"Slow!" she called. Their falling slowed and they landed safely on the ground.

"Where's Terra?" Ven asked.

"Right here!" Terra shouted. He ran past them and used a grapple hook, much like Ven's, to latch onto Xaldin's transport. He flew into the air and pounded the Knight with his Keyblade. Aqua unleashed a wave of spells onto Xaldin. Ven couldn't help but feel pride glow in his chest as he watched his parents fight.

"Ven, go find somewhere safe to hide," Aqua ordered.

"Where?" Ven asked.

"Go to Merlin's house. His protective barriers will keep you safe."

"Okay! I'll meet you there." Ven took off running towards District Three. Aqua turned back to her fight. Terra landed on the clock tower balcony and Xaldin followed suit.

"Aero!" she cast, sending her flying into the air. Aqua landed on the balcony and went to Terra's side. The held their Keyblades ready. Xaldin scowled.

"Don't worry, I've got this. Go help Leon!" Terra stated.

"Right!" Aqua fired off five magical orbs, each a different element, and sent them crashing into Xaldin. The Knight sliced them with his lances angrily. Aqua leapt off the balcony and cast Aero to slow her fall.

Terra turned to Xaldin and channeled his energy. Then he charged at the Knight. Xaldin blocked Terra's incoming attacks but for some reason it didn't seem to concern the brunette. He quickly understood why. While Terra blocked, he absorbed the energy created by the blows and stored it up for a more powerful attack. Terra leapt into the air and giant boulders appeared around him. Xaldin's face went blank.

Terra launched the boulders and Xaldin tried to sway out of the way but the tremors shook his stance. Then Terra leapt and smashed his Keyblade into the ground. The balcony tore apart as the ground shook. Xaldin was knocked over and sucked into the gravity of the falling debris.

Leon struggled to hold Marluxia off. The man was unpredictable. Aqua landed behind him and quickly launched blizzard attacks. Marluxia leapt into the air out of the way. He landed safely on his toes and smiled smugly.

"Leon, I have an idea," Aqua called.

"Let's hear it," Leon stated.

"I'll need your gunblade."

"Alright but first we have to keep him from moving."

"Roger!" Aqua and Leon launched into a fierce battle against the assassin. Marluxia clearly had the upper hand in the fight but even he had to stay on his toes to avoid getting hit. His downfall came when the balcony above him exploded. He took one second to look upwards at the falling debris.

"Now!" Leon called. Aqua channeled all her energy into the end of her Keyblade. Leon moved and stood up beside her, lining up his gunblade with her Keyblade. The blade on Leon's gunblade glowed and grew to four times its size. Leon pulled it back and aimed. When he fired, his bullets glowed with magical light.

"Ignite!" Aqua shouted. The bullets lit on fire right before they hit Marluxia. Then they exploded. The sound ripped through the Town. Aqua threw up a protect spell to prevent her and Leon from getting hit.

As the balcony collapsed, Terra leapt from stone to stone until he was far enough away he could launch his grapple. He swooped away to a side street, safe from harm. He hurried over to Aqua and Leon. Marluxia lay crumpled on the ground buried under a pile of rubble. Blood oozed from where he lay. Xaldin pried himself loose from the stones and panted heavily, coughing from the dust. His chest had been crushed on the impact. Xaldin wasn't one to flee a fight but even he knew when he was beat. He summoned his transport and took to the sky, fleeing to the safety of Hollow Bastion.

"Thanks," Leon stated.

"You looked after Ven. We should be the ones thanking you," Aqua replied.

"If Yuffie and Tifa hadn't found us, I don't know what would have happened," Terra added.

"Where's Ven now?" Leon asked.

"I told him to meet us at Merlin's house," Aqua said, relaxing her shoulders.

"Let's go find him then." The trio took off towards District Three.

XxXxX

Ven burst through the doors into District Three and was instantly confused. The area was badly battle damaged. He could also hear crying from inside the Restoration Committee. Ven crept inside the broken building.

"Cloud!" he called, recognizing a face. Cloud looked up and Ven instantly knew something was wrong. Cloud was the one crying. He held someone against his chest. When Ven stepped closer, he felt his heart seize.

"Aerith! What happened?" Ven pressed, his voice cracking.

"She's dead, Ven. They stole her heart and she died. Now she's never coming back," Cloud snapped. Ven took a step back defensively. Cloud's eyes were livid.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Just go," Cloud muttered. Ven nodded and left the man to grieve in peace. He made his way down the stairs and took a left towards the back streets where Merlin's house was. Being a powerful wizard, Merlin always had protective spells around his house. Merlin had taught him years ago how to get in in case there was an attack. Ven never thought he would actually have to go there under such circumstances.

As he reached the bright red door, he suddenly felt cold. Ven slowly turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. Xemnas was standing four feet behind him. Ven summoned his Keyblade and fell into a battle stance.

"You're not welcome here," Ven barked.

"Neither are you," Xemnas replied coolly. He took a step forward and Ven leapt to the side and smashed his Keyblade into the King's wrist. Xemnas shook it out distastefully. "That was rather naughty of you." Ven gritted his teeth.

"Thunder!" he called and a bolt of lightning crackled from the sky. Xemnas blocked it with a protect spell. Ven's started to panic. He had never fought a real opponent before in a real life battle. He had trained with his parents but he was nowhere near their level.

Ven charged and swung his Keyblade. Xemnas intercepted him and grabbed the boy by the wrists with one hand. He lifted Ven into the air and ripped the Keyblade free of Ven's grasp. Ven struggled to break free of Xemnas's grasp. He tried to kick the man but his blows made little difference to the man in armor. The King grinned broadly.

"Give me your heart, Shard of Eternal Radiance, and then you will understand what true power is." Ven struggled against Xemnas.

"Let me go!" he cried.

"Ven!" Aqua screamed. Xemnas looked up at the trio's approach. His smile grew even more twisted. Aqua's eyes grew wide when she noticed Xemnas had Ven's Keyblade. "Stop It" Xemnas turned to Ven and drove his Keyblade deep into his chest.

"VEN!" Terra and Aqua roared.

Ven felt his chest being ripped apart. He screamed and his vision faded to darkness. All around him the darkness pulled at his arms and legs. "No, let me go!" he cried. "Terra! Aqua!" Ven searched for them desperately.

"Ven, we're right here baby. We're here for you," he heard Aqua coo.

"Ven, please, don't do this," Terra pleaded. "You're strong. You can survive this." Ven felt the darkness pulling him into oblivion. He panicked and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MOM! DAD! I NEED YOU!" Light burst in his vision and Ven was surrounded by white light. He felt himself drifting in an open world with nowhere to go.

"We're here for you Ven," Terra said. Ven could feel his warmth. He could feel Aqua's comfort. He could feel their love. And then it was gone. There was nothing left to feel. Ven curled up and closed his eyes, forever wishing the pain in his chest would go away.

XxXxX

"Ven, Ven! Open your eyes!" Aqua pleaded. Ven lay curled up in her arms sleeping peacefully. Terra put a hand on her shoulder.

"At least he's alive," he said comfortingly.

"But what if he never wakes up?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry. He will. Ven is strong. He stayed alive for us so he's bound to come back. We just have to make sure we're here for him when he wakes up." Aqua nodded slowly.

"Alright." Terra picked up Ven in his arms and Aqua rose to her feet. After Xemnas had removed Ven's heart, he fled on his transport leaving Ven to die in the street. He fought off the darkness and survived but the ordeal left him drained. Ven lay sleeping in his nobody state with no signs of showing he would ever wake up.

Leon led the family to the G. Ship hanger. Naminé greeted them upon arrival. She said she was overjoyed to see Ven alive and then quietly apologized for not being able to show it. Aqua was thankful for the gesture anyway. Seifer and Roxas showed up a few minutes later. They had tried to find everyone but they were always a step behind. So they went to the G. Ship hanger and were lucky enough to find everyone there.

"Roxas, you're a mess," Aqua commented on his condition.

"Yeah," Roxas murmured.

"Here, let me help. Curaga." A flower bloomed over Roxas's head and showered him with a soft glow. Roxas felt his wounds seal and his strength start to return. The plant faded and Roxas rubbed his jaw experimentally.

"Thanks Aqua."

"Sure. Are you okay, Seifer?"

"Fine," the man grunted.

"So where are you headed, Roxas?" Terra asked when he noticed Naminé boarding a ship. Rikku was behind the wheel and gave them all a thumbs up.

"Back to Destiny Islands. That's where the last Shard is," Roxas replied. "I have to try and keep it safe. I know it won't be easy but…"

"Then we're going with you."

"Wait…what?"

"We'll help you keep the last Shard safe," Aqua clarified. "You came back for us so we're going to be there for you."

"But I didn't do anything. I failed," Roxas protested.

"Don't beat yourself up too much, Roxas," Naminé reminded. "Coming back was nice enough for us. It shows us you care and you were willing to help. That's more than I can say for some people."

"She's right," Seifer agreed.

"Seriously? You're siding with her?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Why not? She seems to know her shit."

"Does that mean you're coming too?"

"What do you think?" Roxas blinked. "Duh. No get on the G. Ship, Rox-ass. If you're off killing the King, who's going to watch over your sister?''

"She's not my…"

"Close enough!" Seifer strode on board the ship and Naminé followed. Terra, Aqua and Ven filed in soon after. Roxas turned to Leon.

"So Cloud and Aerith were…"

"Close, yeah," Leon finished. Roxas chewed on his bottom lip. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. You just worry about your friends."

"Thanks Leon." Leon held out his hand and Roxas clasped it tightly.

"Don't mention it." Seifer poked his head out of the G. Ship.

"Squall! You'd better not give my room away while I'm gone!" he shouted.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Leon countered. Seifer nodded and slipped back into the ship. Roxas turned to leave but then turned to Leon.

"Where was Sephiroth?" he asked.

"Oh, right. You saw the destruction in District Three right?" Roxas nodded. "He and Isa were fighting it out over Aerith. Isa tore the guy to shreds. Luckily he's already half machine so he should bounce back."

"Give him my regards, will you?"

"Not that he'll care but I'll tell him anyway." Roxas waved good-bye and climbed into the G. Ship, shutting the door behind him. Rikku started the engines and took off soon after. Leon watched them as they flew away into the sky. The clouds had lifted and the day was turning out to be a sunny one. Leon grunted softly to himself. "See you around, Roxas."

The clock tower chimed in the distance.

**A/N-Musical Muses: Ceadeus Theme-Monster Hunter Tri; Naminé's theme-KH2, 13th struggle-KH2, Ventus's theme-KH2, and finally Rage Awakened-BBS (lots oh music for lots oh typing. no ownsies!)**


	19. Ch19: Pain of the Fallen

**A/N-Another chapter. One a day, wow I'm doing REALLY good. :D Read and enjoy! (Oh and if you want the feel of the story, when Demyx starts playing pop on some pretty guitar music ^^ If you're curious to what I listened to while writing see A/N below.)**

The G. Ship ride was taken in relative silence. Naminé was the only one who wanted to chat so she went to the front and talked with Rikku. Ven lay on his parent's lap. Aqua stroked his hair gently while Terra rested his head against his love's hair. Seifer idly started to clean his gunblade, oiling the barrel with a small kit he kept in his pocket. Roxas stared out the window. It was soon apparent he didn't want to talk. Naminé and Aqua made several attempts but Roxas ignored them, favoring the view of the window.

"What's up with him?" Rikku asked, jerking her head to the side while motioning towards Roxas. Naminé shrugged.

"I wish I could say but I think he's hurt," the fair haired blonde replied.

"He looks fine to me. Well, maybe a bit battered but he's seen worse, hasn't he?"

"Not like this, at least not for a long time. The pain of losing Aerith, a good friend, and Xion, someone he learned to love, was too much for him. Add on top of that three of his friends lost their hearts and he failed to take down the King when he had the chance."

"Ouch. Wait, three? All I see is you and Venny. Who's the third?"

"Someone you wouldn't know."

"O-o-o-o-o-h. I get it. Think he's having flashbacks to when, well you know, Twilight Town went kaboom?" Naminé scowled at the bouncy blonde. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Just trying to fly here. Maybe we should think of a way to cheer him up." Rikku popped her gum she was chewing loudly.

"He just needs some time to think. If he tries to do anything…you know…we'll be there to stop him. He's been through a lot."

"So have you."

"It's not the same. I hid in Traverse Town while the worlds tried to fix their problems. Roxas was on the battlefield working the front lines for five years. Before that he was working by running messages and helping his parents in the factories. So he's been through more than I have."

"Seifer went through that shit too," Rikku brought up. Naminé let out a huff. She figured she wouldn't get anywhere with the conversation so she changed topics.

When the G. Ship arrived at Destiny Islands, they were greeted by Sora, Riku and Kairi. Rikku opened the door and squinted at the bright sunlight.

"Whoo! I need to come here more often to work on my tan!" she commented. "Alright everyone! Hop off! I have things to do today still." Seifer stepped out first and sneered at the trio. Riku frowned, instantly disliking the man. Naminé followed. There was a pause between the sisters. Then they sprinted towards each other and embraced.

"Naminé!" Kairi cried, seeing the state of her sister.

"Kairi! You wouldn't believe what happened! Oh, am I supposed to be excited? No?" Naminé chuckled and held her sister at arm's length. "Sorry, I can't feel anything. It makes it all so confusing. But I'm so happy to see you! Er, sort of." Naminé smiled anyway.

"So you lost your heart then?" Kairi asked quietly as Terra escorted Aqua out of the ship. Ven was sleeping on his father's back.

"Unfortunately, but I'm okay. Really. I'm starting to get used to it but it's still really weird."

"How are you still lucid? Axel's practically a zombie."

"So Axel is here! Yay…oh wait, can't feel it. Damn it. I'll have to talk to him later if I can. For now, we need to catch up. Pronto!" Kairi giggled.

"What's gotten into you? You're so much more bubbly."

"Roxas kind of broke my shell."

"Speaking of Roxas, where…" Kairi stopped as Roxas stepped off the ship. "Nam, what happened?" Roxas looked like shit. His eyes were hollow and unfocused. His gaze was downcast and he didn't turn to anyone. When Sora jogged over to give his greeting, Roxas shrugged off the brunette's hand and wandered slowly from the beach. Naminé frowned.

"Xion didn't make it," she said quietly. Kairi's eyes went wide. "She was something special to Roxas and they never really got a chance to say good-bye to one another when Roxas left to go help Axel. Speaking of which, what did he do?"

"Now that's a long story," Kairi replied.

"Then we'd better get started."

"Let me find you something to wear first. Shower off and then we'll talk," Kairi suggested.

"Right!" Naminé said with a nod.

Rikku took off shortly after. Terra and Aqua were well received by the locals and a whole new round of 'Ven looks so much like Roxas!' started up. The sisters broke off from the group to talk. Seifer made himself useful and reported to Wakka to help with the mech work.

Roxas was a different story. He deactivated his armor and strode towards a bed in the medical center. He crawled under the covers, curled up, and blocked out the rest of the world. Demyx and Ienzo stopped by later after they heard the G. Ship's arrival farther down the beach. Ienzo was excited to see Roxas again but his mood quickly changed when he entered the medical area.

Demyx peered down at him with a puzzled expression. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Dem, what's wrong with Roxas?"

"I don't know. From what Sora was saying it sounded like all the Shards in Traverse Town lost their hearts and a couple didn't make it. Poor guy must be grieving," the musician replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Ienzo took a hesitant step towards the lump buried underneath the sheets.

"Roxas?" Ienzo asked quietly. No response. The boy quickly turned back to Demyx. "Dem, there's something really wrong with him."

"Grieving is natural. Let's just leave him be."

"No!" Demyx was taken aback by Ienzo's sudden harshness. The pointed at Roxas. "Something is wrong with him. I can see it. I just don't know how to describe it. It's like he's being swallowed by a heartless and he's not even trying to hold back. What's wrong with him, Dem? Is Roxas being consumed by darkness?" Demyx frowned. He wished he could see like Ienzo did so he knew what the kid was talking about but no such luck was given. Demyx turned to Axel, who was on the bed next to him.

"Any thoughts on the matter?" he asked. Axel's reply was to stare blatantly at the ceiling. Demyx sighed and crossed his arms, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Ienzo walked over to Roxas and knelt next to the bed so his face was level with Roxas's. The blonde cracked open his eyes and stared back emptily.

"Welcome home," Ienzo muttered. Roxas grunted softly, lowering his gaze. Ienzo reached out hesitantly. Then he ran his hand over Roxas's golden locks. Roxas closed his eyes has Ienzo's fingers gently smoothed back his hair. He slipped his hand from beneath the sheet and clasped it around Ienzo's free hand resting on the boy's knee. Ienzo flipped his hand around so their fingers tangled together. "Roxas," he spoke softly. "You've done enough. Get some sleep. We'll be here for you when you wake up."

"Promise?" Roxas murmured softly. Ienzo rose up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Roxas's head.

"I promise. I won't leave your side." Tears slipped from between Roxas's closed lids and spilled onto the sheets.

"Thank you," he whispered. Ienzo sat on the bed and felt Roxas curl around his lower back. Ienzo gently stroked the man's face with one hand while Roxas clutched the other tightly. Ienzo turned as he heard Demyx sit in the chair on the other side of Roxas's bed. The man pulled out his sitar and pulled his lanky legs up onto the chair. He plucked at the strings and then started to play softly. The melody was slow and heartfelt.

"I haven't heard that song before," Ienzo commented.

"Yeah, that's because I've been working on it for the past few days," Demyx replied.

"Does it have a name?"

"I don't typically name my songs."

"Hm. Well, it's pretty none-the-less." They sat in silence listening to Demyx pluck at the strings of his sitar. Even Axel appeared to be enjoying the soothing music as he closed his eyes.

It wasn't long after when the screams arose from the other side of the island. Ienzo felt his hand being crushed in Roxas's grip. He stared straight ahead and wrapped his other hands around the blonde's, squeezing back. Demyx kept playing. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the noise. Ienzo flinched as more shouts rose followed by an ear piercing scream. He felt his body shaking and his grip on Roxas's hand tightened.

"Kairi," Axel muttered, opening his eyes. Demyx glanced in his direction

"Xemnas must have found her," he commented.

"Do you ever feel bad for standing on the sidelines?" Ienzo asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"It's not my fight. Even if I tried to help I wouldn't know what to do. What about you? Do you ever wish you could have done something more?"

"I used to. When they took me away from my brother, I realized something that I never understood before. I had the world backwards. I used to try so hard to please everyone around me that it only made me feel alone. You can't please everyone. Someone will always hate you for something. So I stopped. Instead I just started doing what I thought felt right. And you know what? Things changed. People changed how they felt about me. Take Larxene. I know she's kind of a bitch…"

"Kind of? You are talking about Larxene here," Demyx interrupted. Ienzo chuckled.

"Right. I used to do everything she wanted when she had to escort me. It made her sick that I was just a dog to her. So one day I stopped. I didn't do what she wanted. And you know what? She beat the crap out of me." Demyx couldn't help but smirk. "When she was done, I told her I wasn't mad at her for what she did. It really threw her for a loop. Then she beat me up again."

"One thing I won't miss from her."

"The next time she escorted me to Xemnas's throne room I asked her about her family. "What do you care?" she snapped. I told her I wanted to know how other families were since I've never really met them. I only had Lexaeus and Zexion. She punched me and didn't reply. When she took me back to the stasis chamber, she said she had a little sister once that died in the war. Larxene didn't say anything else but to me that was enough. After that she wasn't quite so bitchy."

"She did sort of take a shine to you. I have to admit, hearing her chew out the Queen was probably my favorite memory of her. She was vicious!"

"So I heard." Demyx played silently for awhile.

"Are you okay? You know with what happened with Isa?" Ienzo chewed on his lower lip.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't hate her. I'll never forgive her for what she did. Yet I refused to let that hate consume me. Hate only drives others away. I want to be there for people when they need me."

"I'd say you're doing a damn fine job so far." Ienzo shot Demyx a smug look.

"And Roxas complained he was a bad influence on my language." Demyx grinned sheepishly. Ienzo felt the grip on his hand loosen a bit. He glanced down and found Roxas had passed out into a troubled sleep. Ienzo released his top hand and started to stroke the man's hair again. "Hey Dem? Why did you help out my brother? You didn't have to save me. They never intended on killing me. So why'd you do it?" Demyx sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I guess I sort of understood what he was going through, being an outcast and all."

"You want to know something funny? He actually looks up to you."

"Wait, Zexion?!" Demyx nearly dropped his sitar out of shock. Ienzo nodded. "B-but why? What do I have that's to admire?"

"You're smile."

"Huh?"

"Not matter how bad things got and no matter how bad someone treated you, you always had a smile on your face. Zexion could probably count on his fingers the amount of times he smiled during the war. Do you remember the day you guys met?"

"Well, sure. I was in the training core and he passed by in his lab coat all sullen and mopey. When his eyes caught mine, a smiled. I thought I sacred him because he took off running." Ienzo snickered.

"That sounds like Zexion all right. You guys were eighteen, right?"

"Yeah…four years ago already. I kind of forgot how long it's been since I joined the Knights. It really makes you think back to what else you missed."

They looked up at the sound of running footsteps. Sora was sprinting towards them, blood staining his armor. Demyx kept playing and Ienzo remained seated. Sora slid to a halt and tried to catch his breath.

"Guys…Isa…she and Xemnas…" he panted.

"They got Kairi," Ienzo finished. "We kind of figured by the commotion but Axel muttered her name awhile go so that's what we assumed happened."

"Right. How's Roxas?" Sora walked over and peered down at Roxas's sleeping face. The blonde looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Finally asleep." Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "Does he know about Kairi?"

"I think so." The brunette ran a hand through his locks.

"Damn. Well now Xemnas has all of the pieces, minus the light. Isa wouldn't shut up about it as she was fighting."

"Is everyone alright?" Demyx asked. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, we're all okay. Kairi's kind of in a daze like Axel is but she lived. Naminé is watching over her now. It wasn't much of a fight to be honest. Naminé was too weak to fight so it was only me and Riku. Even if we had more people it wouldn't have mattered. They came too fast and were so overpowered the pair could have wiped out Destiny Islands by themselves. I'm just glad they didn't. I heard from that Seifer guy Roxas took on the King by himself. If that's true then Roxas must be one damn good fighter."

"He's earned his rest," Ienzo stated, brushing a loose hair from the blonde's face. Sora nodded and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Will he be okay?" he asked quietly. "Naminé made me come check up on you guys."

"Give it some time. He's been through enough trauma for one day."

"Right. I'll head back to the others. Naminé's on her way here with Kairi. I figure we'll put Ventus here too just so we can keep an eye on everyone together."

"That's fine. Go get cleaned up." Sora gave a wave and headed back the way he came but at a slower pace. Demyx started to change up the song he was playing. The melody wasn't quite as smooth but it was still soothing to listen too. It reminded Ienzo of afternoon's listening to his brother read aloud in the sun.

Naminé arrived with Kairi shortly after. She had cleaned up and was wearing a pale yellow sun dress. She eased Kairi onto a bed and tucked her sister in before pausing at the sight of Demyx and Ienzo. Naminé walked over and peered at Ienzo's face.

"Hi," Ienzo greeted flatly.

"Hello," Naminé replied, giving a light smile. "You have really pretty eyes." Ienzo snorted and burst into a fit of laughter. "What?" Naminé was worried she said something wrong.

"Don't mind him. He's blind," Demyx stated.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know. My name is Naminé. I'm Kairi's sister and a friend of Roxas's."

"Ienzo," the boy stated. "From Hollow Bastion. Roxas and Demyx brought me here after saving me from Castle Oblivion."

"So you're why Roxas left. I see." Naminé closed her eye and smiled brightly. Then she turned to the musician. "So you must be Demyx."

"Pleased to meet you," Demyx greeted.

"Where are you from, might I ask?"

"Oh, here and there." Naminé giggled.

"You don't have to hide your past." She walked over to Demyx and poked the crystal hanging around his neck. "Atlantis, right?" Demyx smirked and ran a hand through his white hair, which he had finally gelled back into place.

"You don't miss a beat."

"I try not to." Naminé sauntered over to Axel and peered down at him. Axel stared back at her with blank eyes. "Hey there. Sleeping in again?" she teased.

"Naminé," Axel greeted dryly.

"So you can speak! Everyone keeps telling me you're a zombie, Axel! Try to liven up a bit." The red head didn't respond. Naminé sulked but then recovered after realizing she couldn't feel disappointment. She turned back to the pair sitting next to Roxas and strode over the foot of the blonde's bed. "So now what?" she asked.

"We wait?" Ienzo guessed.

"You aren't honestly going to sit here the entire time Xemnas is looking for the light and twiddle your thumbs? Or in Demyx's case play his sitar."

"Not the entire time," Ienzo protested.

"Meh. If you're really stuck on doing something you can help me decide what color to dye my hair," Demyx offered. "White just doesn't do it for me." Naminé crossed her arms and cupped her chin with her fingers.

"How about…brown?" she suggested.

"That's pretty plain."

"Okay, then how about this? Chocolate brown for your bangs and sides, oak for the rest." Demyx mused over her color choices.

"I suppose I could give it a shot. Worst comes to worst I wash the dye out and start over."

"Do you want to do that now?"

"Um, sure. You okay by yourself Ienzo?"

"Go have fun with your hair you goof," the boy replied, shooting Demyx a bemused face over his shoulder. "I'll stay here with Roxas until he gets up." Demyx uncrossed his legs and stood, pulling his sitar over his shoulder. He ruffled Ienzo's hair before leading Naminé into town to find some hair dye.

XxXxX

Roxas woke with a pounding headache. He pressed his face deeper into the mattress and pulled the sheet over his head. He felt someone poke his forehead.

"Roxas…come on," Ienzo pleaded. "Don't be like this." Roxas slipped the sheet from over his head and peeked out. Ienzo frowned. He had moved to a chair beside the blonde's bed. "You're acting like a kid."

"Have to sometime," Roxas replied, muffled by the sheet. "Had my childhood robbed from me after all." Ienzo rolled his eyes.

"I see you're going for smug ass hole today."

"And you're going for whiney little bitch."

"Touché. Should I leave you alone to your period?"

"Find me a chocolate bar and I'll be dandy." They both paused at an unexpected sound.

Axel chuckled.

Roxas sat up and peered over at Axel while Ienzo looked to Roxas for an answer. "Huh, that was weird," Roxas commented.

"I think he's slowly coming around. Maybe one day he'll be like your friend Naminé."

"You met her?"

"She was nice. Demyx really hit it off with her over hair dye." Roxas let out a bemused sigh. "Speaking of which, should I get you something? You haven't eaten in awhile."

"What, do I look a bit pale?"

"Har har. I'm serious Roxas."

"So am I. No, I'm good." Roxas noticed Kairi's sleeping form. "So she's gone too," he muttered. Ven was lying in a bed on the far side of the tent, his parents absent. Roxas huffed and got out of bed. "If anyone comes looking for me I went on a walk, okay?"

"Need to clear your head?"

"Something like that. I'll just walk around the island and I'll come back. Maybe I'll be hungry by then." Ienzo nodded, feeling better than Roxas was slowly turning back into his old self.

"Alright. I'll find you something to eat for when you get back."

"Perfect. I'll see you later." Roxas waved and headed for the beach. Ienzo stood from his seat and went into town. He got some snacks from a convenience store and brought them back to the medical center. Ienzo suddenly wondered if Axel was hungry since the red head hadn't eaten since his arrival. He walked over and poked Axel's cheek.

"You hungry?" he offered.

"No," Axel replied blandly. Ienzo shrugged.

"Just thought I'd offer." He decided he also wanted to take a walk and went down to the beach. Ienzo ran into Sora and Riku as they were watching the water.

"Hey!" Sora greeted.

"Roxas must be awake," Riku noticed.

"He's on a walk," Ienzo commented before sitting between the pair.

"That's good to hear. I was a bit worried about him when he got back," Sora admitted.

"You're taking this whole situation rather well," Ienzo noticed. Sora shrugged.

"I guess it's not worth worrying over more than the rest of it. It's a war, right? People are going to die and stuff. Plus Kairi survived so that's good too." Riku chuckled.

"Always the optimist," he commented.

"So what's the plan?" Sora asked, turning to his friend.

"Xemnas just needs the light and according to Kairi the light was lost."

"That'll buy us some time to work up a plan to get all of those hearts back."

"Right. I figure we can use Demyx to create a counter strike. We'll need to rally some allies first. I'm sure the people of Traverse Town would be more than willing to help out after what Xemnas did to their world."

"Good idea. We should also contact King Mickey. I'm sure he'll want to be a part of the counter strike," Sora suggested.

"Perfect! The Disney tech would be a huge advantage against the Hollow Bastion soldiers. I'll be sure to write him a letter," Riku agreed.

"If it's a formidable force, we might be able to get some help from the inside," Ienzo commented. "I'm sure Lexaeus would be more than welcome to help take down the Queen after what she did to me."

"What did she do?" Sora asked. Ienzo frowned.

"I'd rather not talk about it," the boy muttered quietly, lowering his head in shame.

"Oh, right…well you don't have to. I'm sure we'd all appreciate Lexaeus's help. If we play our cards right and luck is on our side, we might be able to save your brother."

"If he's stable," Riku added.

"Yeah. So how many Knights would we have to deal with?" Sora asked.

"Based on the information I gathered from Aqua and Demyx, they're only a few left: Lexaeus, Xaldin, Luxord and Saïx. Then we have the King and Queen on top of that," Riku replied.

"So at least five power houses," Sora mused. "Great."

"We'll have to draw the Knights out of the castle."

"All two of them? Saïx wouldn't leave his sister," Ienzo brought up.

"If we could somehow separate the three," Riku pondered. Sora suddenly brightened.

"Well what if we tried…"

He was cut off as a large beam of light shot into the sky. Everyone pressed their hands to their ears as it emitted a sound like birds scraping forks against chalkboards. The ground shook and the light turned black. The air suddenly grew cold. Very cold. They could see their breath puffing from their mouths.

"What is that?!" Sora shouted over the noise. Ienzo stood and faced the dark light. His eyes went wide and he started running, Riku and Sora close on his heels.

"What is it, Ienzo?" Riku pressed.

"It's Roxas!" Ienzo cried, stumbling over his feet on the uneven sand. Riku pulled him upright and they kept running. They reached a fork in the beach where a path branched off back to the medical center. "You go ahead!"

"Right!" Sora called. Riku let go of Ienzo and followed Sora farther down the beach. Ienzo hurried to the medical center. Demyx and Naminé came running in at the same time.

"Ienzo! What's going on?!" Demyx shouted over the noise, which was thankfully dying off.

"It's Roxas but…"

"But what?" Naminé pressed.

"He's covered in darkness."

Sora and Riku ran around the point on the beach and they suddenly slowed. Their eyes were cast upwards as dark clouds amassed over the beach, crackling with violet lightning. The sand was covered in a pool of pure darkness and at the center was the largest heartless they had ever seen. Sora tugged on Riku's arm and pointed at the base of the heartless. Roxas was standing on top of the dark pool, blades created from black and violet static. He spotted the pair and grinned wickedly.

His eyes the color of sulfur.

**A/N-Musical Muse: Ven's Theme Original lyrics by Lizz (see previous chapter for details); Roxas's theme played on the guitar by Even (YouTube: EvanFingerstyle), ****Naminé****'s theme**

**(Again, no ownership, again, not being paid, again good talent deserves credit)**

**And for those dying of curiosity to what Demyx was playing, it was indeed Roxas's theme and Naminé's theme. (Don't own the melodies!)**


	20. Ch20: The Seventh Shard

**A/N-An early posting! How quaint! I had a lot of fun writing as Master Xehanort (although his name's a pain to type). If he wasn't such a manipulating bastard he would probably actually be a kind and caring guy. When I played BBS I did Terra's story last so I knew Xehanort was evil when I got to his plot, yet the old guy still had me pitying him because he's such a smooth talker. GEEZ! Anyway, enough rambles. Read and enjoy!**

Roxas made his way around the beach at a slow pace. He wasn't in any rush to get back. _'Ienzo meant well but really don't want to see anyone today. Not after what happened. I just need some time to refocus and plan for what I need to do next. I have to get the hearts back. But how the Hell am I supposed to do that?'_ Roxas wondered.

He passed around the point on the island and headed back towards the larger beach. As he walked, he noticed someone standing along the tree line. They leaned against a tree with their hands behind their back. Roxas was going to walk past but as he drew closer the man earned his attention. The man was bald with a small white beard on his chin, neatly trimmed. He wore an intricate set of black and white robes that complimented his darker skin.

And his yellow eyes.

"Why hello there," the man greeted. Roxas stopped a few paces from the man and let the sand ooze between his bare toes.

"Hi," Roxas replied half-heartedly. The man stared out at the water and listened to the waves.

"What a beautiful day, is it not?"

"I guess so. I haven't really taken notice."

"Why's that?" Roxas was a bit touched by the man's concern. The man reminded him of a grandfather figure, kind and nurturing. Even his gravelly voice was somewhat soothing.

"I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Bad day?" Roxas nodded. "That's a shame. Days like these don't happen often and missing out on them really can put a damper on your mood."

"Right…" Roxas averted his gaze to the shoreline.

"I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it," Roxas quipped.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to sound rude. What brings you to this part of the island?"

"Just on a walk. Doing some thinking."

"Exercise is good for the mind. I've done some of my best thinking on my feet." Roxas chewed on his lower lip.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What can I do for you?" the man asked with a light smile.

"Was there ever a point in your life where you just wanted to give up? Where you're heart just couldn't take it anymore?"

"No. I can't say I have. You must be going through some tough times to be thinking like that. And at your age! I envy your youth. You're resilient! Young hearts are always strong and can push past the most tragic of events."

"Not mine." Roxas turned his face away and shoved his hands in his pockets. The man frowned.

"You lost someone important to you," he guessed.

"…yeah…"

"A feeling I'm all too well associated with at my age. I've lost so many friends to death's doors I've lost count. My family is dead. And here I remain. The older I get, the less fair it seems I get to live on when others do not. Yet the flow of time seems to evade me even long after I've past my prime. You still have a lot of life left in you. You shouldn't give that up so soon." Roxas didn't respond. The man stood up straight and stepped away from the tree, hands still neatly tucked on his lower back. "I wish I could lighten your burden for you, but that is something you will have to face yourself."

"…thanks…" The man reached out and clasped Roxas on the shoulder. He gave a smile and a soft chuckle.

"You're a sweet boy. Your friends must be fond of you."

"I wouldn't know. They're all dead." The man's fall fell.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." He lowered his arm back to behind his back. "That is a heavy burden to bear. I'm sorry for your loses." Roxas leaned down and picked up a rock. As he did, his necklace slid out from beneath his shirt and jangled. Roxas stood and threw the stone as hard as he could. It cleared the beach and landed in the water with a sploosh. The man eyed Roxas's necklace. "That's a pretty trinket you have there." Roxas looked down at his necklace and fiddled with the ornaments.

"A friend gave it to me before she died."

"What a nice gift. I am a bit curious though. That key looks vaguely familiar."

"It's a Keyblade, or it was."

"So she was from Radiant Garden then. What a pity. They've been through so much already but the passing of the young ones is always heartbreaking. And a Keyblade wielder no less! What a truly terrible loss. Tell me, if you don't mind, how did she die?" Roxas shifted his leery eyes over to the man.

"She was murdered." The man shook his head.

"Truly heartbreaking," he repeated.

"Why do you care so much about her anyway?" Roxas pressed, turning to face the man. The man in turned chuckled softly.

"Because pain is truly tragic, but pain can birth strength." The man held up his hand and clenched his fist. "That strength can guide us to great things." Roxas took a hesitant step backwards.

"You're not from here, are you?" The man grinned.

"No, I am not." Roxas gritted his teeth together. "Xemnas sent you."

"Very good, Roxas. They did say you were bright. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Master Xehanort, head of magic at Hollow Bastion. I have come for your light."

"Then take it! I don't want this bloody thing anymore!" Roxas spat. Xehanort clasped his hands behind his back and walked towards the shoreline.

"I wish I could, but we seem to be at an impasse. I want the light you no longer want yet neither of us can remove it from your heart. You are not from Radiant Garden so you cannot wield a Keyblade and yet that is what I require for taking the light. It must be unlocked from your heart, a task only the Keyblades can do."

"Why don't you get your own?" Xehanort stopped walking and turned, holding out his hand. A dark chrome Keyblade appeared in his palm. The metal intricately wove together like viperous vines.

"I wish I could but to you it is useless." Xehanort dispelled his Keyblade and returned his hand behind his back. Then he turned to Roxas. "Perhaps I could use magic to try and draw it out but it will be very painful and there is little chance that I might succeed."

"Do what you have to." Xehanort nodded and walked up to Roxas. He placed a hand on the blonde's chest. Dark magic swirled from between his fingers. Roxas gasped in pain as his heart screamed inside his chest. It fought back against the darkness invading its home.

"Your heart is too strong," Xehanort stated.

"Try harder!" Roxas grunted. The mage intensified the magic. Roxas bit his tongue to bite back a scream. His heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest. He felt something materialize in his hands and Roxas felt the familiar feeling of Oathkeeper and Oblivion against his palms. "W-what…?" Then the swords erupted into light, one white and the other black. Xehanort removed his hand from Roxas and the soldier sank to his knees.

As Roxas hit the ground, he started at his swords in shock. They were no longer swords. They were Keyblades. Xehanort smiled wickedly.

"So, they decided to show themselves," he commented.

"What…? But how?" Roxas sputtered. Xehanort walked over and took Oathkeeper from his grasp. Roxas stared up at the mage, suddenly feeling a bit of fear.

"Fool. Radiant Garden isn't the reason for Keyblades. Kingdom Hearts is. Those who live in Radiant Garden are touched by the power of Kingdom Hearts and so they can summon the Keyblade." Xehanort pointed Oathkeeper at Roxas's chest. "You too have been touched by the same power and so the gift is passed onto you."

"I didn't ask for this!"

"But your heart did." Xehanort pressed the tip of the Keyblade against Roxas's chest. The tip glowed brightly. Roxas felt like his body was suddenly being split into two. He screamed as Xehanort drew the Keyblade away. A glowing orb sat on the tip and shone brightly. It created a beacon of light for all of the worlds to see.

Roxas felt his body being consumed with darkness. He couldn't fight it off. Xehanort took the light and tossed the Keyblade at Roxas's knees. Roxas screamed and his heart clenched. He felt cold and angry, hatred pulsing through his veins. Roxas growled and got to his feet, dropping Oblivion. Xehanort stepped away from Roxas. He pulled something from his pocket. It was a completed ruby heart.

Kingdom Hearts.

The cracks were still showing and it pulsed with a dark energy. Xehanort started channeling the light into Kingdom Hearts. That was the last thing Roxas saw before his mind shattered. He felt something crawl out of him and the world turned cold. Lightning crackled overhead. Roxas held out his hands and a dark static built up inside of them. Behind him grew a behemoth of a heartless ready to unleash his bidding.

Roxas turned when he saw movement. Sora and Riku had appeared around the point. Roxas grinned wickedly. "Come and taste the power of darkness!" he taunted, his voice echoing in his throat with a dark aura. "Come and be consumed with hatred and desire. I will destroy the light!"

"What the Hell happened to him?" Sora shouted.

"He was consumed by darkness," Riku stated. He spotted Xehanort farther along the beach channeling the light. "There! He must have taken Roxas's light."

"What's he doing with it?"

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Sora, look! It's the same as Kairi's Shard. That's Kingdom Hearts!"

"So that means…Roxas had the light?!"

"It makes sense. The light was powerful enough to keep this monster at bay. Once it was removed the darkness was unleashed and consumed Roxas."

"Shit. We have to get him out of there!"

"Right!"

They drew their swords and charged across the beach. The swung at Roxas and the blonde blocked the strikes. The pair gasped as their blades were cut in half by the static power Roxas was wielding.

"He's too powerful!" Riku shouted. Sora felt the pool of darkness seep over his ankles and start drawing him in. He struggled to keep his balance. Sora spotted a glint out of the corner of his eye and lunged for it. Sora dove head first into the dark shadows. "Sora!" Riku cried. Roxas knocked Riku back and cracked the man's chest plate. Roxas laughed manically.

"Pathetic weaklings! You cannot destroy the power of darkness!" he shouted.

Sora suddenly resurfaced and swung something at Roxas. It struck the blonde across the face. Roxas slowly turned his head back to face Sora, his eyes livid. Sora was wielding Oathkeeper. Despite all of the darkness surrounding it, Oathkeeper kept its brightness. Roxas roared in rage and slammed his static blade into the Keyblade. Sora braced but was shocked to find to Keyblade held. He pressed back against Roxas.

"Riku! There's another Keyblade over here!" Sora shouted. "They must be Roxas's swords! That's why they can block the attacks!"

"I'm on it!" Riku called. He ran back into the pool of darkness and dove underneath the surface.

"No!" Roxas growled. The giant heartless picked up Sora in its hand and started to crush him. Sora struggled to break free since his arms were pinned by his sides. Riku suddenly resurfaced with Oblivion in his hands.

"Back off Roxas! This isn't you!" Roxas growled and pounded Riku with strikes from his static blades. "Shit!" Riku didn't realize how good of a fighter really was. The strikes were strong and sent pain running down his arms.

"Riku!" Sora grunted. "Fuck! Roxas! Snap out of it!"

Xehanort chuckled venomously.

XxXxX

"We have to do something!" Ienzo exclaimed. Demyx held him back.

"And what are you going to do?" he challenged.

"You can help!"

"And who's going to watch over you!" The pair kept arguing while Naminé watched quietly. She knew she should be worried or scared. Yet her chest still felt the usual dull ache. Naminé wrung her hands together and started pacing. Something caught her eye and she paused. Then she walked across the room.

"Axel," she stated. "We need your help."

"No," Axel refused. Naminé pounded her fist against his chest.

"Damn it Axel! For once in your life get over yourself!" Ienzo and Demyx stopped fighting to see what Naminé was yelling about. "Please, we need your help."

"No." Naminé knew she wanted to cry.

"Give it up already. He won't do anything," Demyx stated.

"No, wait. Maybe he can help," Ienzo refuted.

"How?"

"Remember when Kairi was pissed off?"

"Of course. She wanted to chew Roxas's head off."

"Axel stepped up to protect Roxas."

"Right. Maybe if he knows Roxas is in danger he'll do something."

"It's worth a try." Ienzo went over to Axel.

"Axel," he started. "Roxas is in danger. He needs your help."

"He can take care of himself." Ienzo felt like he had been punched in the face he was so flabbergasted. He turned to Naminé for help.

"Axel, Roxas is going to die if you don't get off your ass and help him," she said firmly. This got a better reaction. Axel's eyes slid to the side and narrowed, staring coldly at the pair next to his bed. He sat up and stared Ienzo in the face.

"How?" Ienzo swallowed hard.

"He's being consumed with darkness. At this rate, he'll turn into a heartless."

"What happened to the light?" This left the trio guessing.

"What light?" Naminé asked. Axel didn't clarify.

"The light," Kairi spoke up, lost in a trance. "The light to bind them all together. The light of all worlds. The light of Kingdom Hearts."

"Oh, Hell no!" Demyx exclaimed. "Roxas had the light of Kingdom Hearts? Why didn't he tell us?"

"Maybe he didn't know," Naminé offered.

"Or he didn't want us to know," Ienzo added quietly.

"Ienzo, what do you see out there?" Demyx asked. Ienzo turned to where he could see the top of the heartless's head over the trees.

"I can see Sora and Riku faintly but their balance is slowly turning dark. Roxas has no light left to him but it's still there. It's just off to the side," the boy responded.

"Someone must have removed the light."

"With what? Scalpels?"

"I don't know!" Axel suddenly stood and started walking towards the side path that ended closer to where Sora and Riku were fighting Roxas.

"Dem," he called. Demyx flinched. "Lead the way."

"R-r-right…" Demyx pouted and started jogging down the path with Axel close behind. Unlike Axel, Demyx didn't have his armor anymore so he was going in just jeans and a t-shirt. He suddenly felt very exposed. Demyx glanced over his shoulder and Axel unclipped his chakrams. It spooked him how Axel's eyes were still unfocused like Kairi's.

They ran along the beach and around the point. Riku was getting hounded by Roxas while Sora was being crushed. Demyx whipped out his sitar and played a few notes, summoning six water clones. Axel spun his chakrams and sent a flurry of flames from the spikes. Then they dove into the fight.

Axel jumped over Riku and Roxas and slammed his chakrams into the heartless's leg. Then he started climbing using his chakrams like a pair of ice picks. Demyx swung his sitar. Riku ducked at the last second and the base smashed into Roxas's head with a sickening crack. Roxas snapped his head back and leapt at Demyx, static blades blazing. The Knight shot a pillar of water from the ground and knocked Roxas airborne. The blonde twisted and spun around midair. Demyx used a jet of water to launch into the air to meet Roxas in combat.

Roxas pressed his swords together and shot a static laser. Demyx tried to block it with a wall of water but it broke through. Demyx blocked it with his sitar and was knocked backwards. He crashed into the sand and rolled, scraping his arms and knees on the way. Riku jumped in as Roxas landed back on his feet. The silver haired Militia slashed away at Roxas. Demyx shakily rose to his knees and spat some blood onto the sand.

Axel reached the heartless's shoulder and jumped on top. He ran along the arm to Sora and tried to pull the brunette free. "It's no use!" Sora grunted. Axel whipped his chakrams around until they were consumed with fire. He threw them and they drilled into the heartless's wrist. The fire cut through the darkness and the pair plummeted as the hand broke free. The hand melted into shadow and Sora broke free. Axel landed and turned to Roxas next. Sora rolled and ran over to help Demyx as he was struggling to stand.

Riku leapt back as Axel's chakrams came flying at him and Roxas. Roxas blocked the flaming spikes as they grinded against his static blades. Riku rolled as he was almost crushed by the giant heartless's spare fist. He darted and changed direction. Riku slashed the heartless's small legs with the Keyblade. The heartless shrieked as it collapsed to its knees. Riku ran up the creature's arm and started pounding away at its head with the Keyblade. Shadow sprayed everywhere like black blood. Riku gave one final slash and the heartless disintegrated. Roxas howled with rage as Riku fell back to the ground.

"I will destroy you all!" he spat.

"Roxas, you have to snap out of it!" Riku called.

Sora eased Demyx to his feet. "I can stand," Demyx muttered. Sora could tell he was lying. Demyx's shirt had torn against the friction of the sand and the skin on his chest was starting to bruise.

"Dem…" Sora started but Demyx ran back into the battle. He sent his water clones at Roxas who easily destroyed them. Demyx started chanting under his breath. He rolled painfully to the side as Roxas fired another laser at him. The blonde whirled around and caught Riku off guard. Riku's pauldron exploded as Roxas's blade crashed into it. The silver haired Militia was knocked sideways into the darkness, his shoulder badly damaged.

Axel continued his assault on Roxas with little hope of gaining ground. Sora ran into the pool of darkness and sliced it with his Keyblade. The shadows backed away momentarily and he was able to pull Riku to his feet. Demyx finished chanting and pounded his fist into the ground. The sand behind him exploded and a large Aeon appeared. It looked very reminiscent of a bird only its wings were chunkier and one had a large set of gold loops hanging from it.

The Aeon cried and spread its wings wide. A beam of bright blue light shot from its beak and drew a line across the battlefield. Where the line was created, it exploded. Roxas was knocked forward and his temple started bleeding, trailing blood down the side of his face. Demyx dispelled the Aeon and the bird vanished. Roxas knelt on the ground panting. The pool of darkness around him was starting to shrink.

"I think it's working!" Sora shouted. Roxas growled and leapt up. He dashed so fast everyone missed him when they blinked. Roxas drove his static blades into Demyx's chest.

"Or not!" Riku countered. Sora was the closest and slammed the Keyblade into Roxas's side.

"Get off of him!" Roxas was latched on tight to the Knight. He bared his teeth and bit down on the space between Demyx's neck and shoulder. The Knight yelped and whimpered. Blood was pouring down his shirt and trickling from between Roxas's teeth.

"Stop it Roxas! You're killing him!" Riku screamed. He hurried over and helped Sora attempted to pry them apart. Sora noticed Axel was simply standing on the beach.

"Do something dammit!" he roared. "Demyx is going to die!"

Axel flinched. He blinked and for a second his eyes cleared.

"Dem?" he asked softly. His eyes widened. "DEM!" Axel charged and dug his blazing chakrams into Roxas's back. "Let him go!" They fell backwards as Demyx's legs gave out and he fell onto his back. His body had started to convulse from the loss of blood. "Dammit it Roxas!" Axel roared. He ripped the blonde's head back, taking Demyx's flesh with him. Riku and Sora managed to pull Roxas off and Axel threw him across the beach.

"Dem, don't worry, we'll get you some help," Sora muttered. He ripped off his armor and tore his shirt from his chest, pressing it against the gaping hole in Demyx's torso. The shirt was almost instantly stained red. Sora found himself shaking. Riku took off down the beach, leaving Oblivion behind by Sora's side.

Axel punched Roxas in the face as the blonde tried to stand. His eyes faded back to their unfocused state. "You cannot beat me. I am the darkness, I am power, I AM THE DESTOYER OF WORLDS!" Roxas raved, laughing manically.

"No, you're not." Axel knocked Roxas's arms back and wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde. Roxas screamed in protest and bashed his blades into Axel's back. The armor chipped and cracked. "You're better than this Roxas."

"The darkness made me strong! I will destroy Xemnas and all who stand in my way. I will kill everything!" The armor shattered and Roxas's blades dug into Axel's back. Axel flinched as the static blades stabbed him again and again, blood pouring from his back.

"Roxas, they may have taken the light of Kingdom Hearts from you but deep down there is always a light in you that never goes out! Your light! Kingdom Hearts was using that light to gain strength and now you have to fight back!" The pool of darkness on the ground faded into the sand. Roxas drove his blades deep into Axel's back and screamed in rage, howling since he couldn't break free. "Kingdom Hearts chose you because it wanted to feed off of your light, but then it did something even it didn't expect. It became a part of you."

"Stop talking!" Roxas screamed, thrashing wildly. Axel turned his gaze to Xehanort. The light was almost completely absorbed into Kingdom Hearts.

"Roxas, you changed everything." The light snapped into Kingdom Hearts and Axel watched as the jewel glowed brightly. Xehanort laughed happily but then it quickly turned to confusion.

"WHAT?!" he cried. One of the Shards shattered and crumbled away into ashes. "How? How is this possible?!"

"When Isa raped Ienzo it destroyed her Shard, turning it into an empty husk. Kingdom Hearts had to find a new person to hold the Eternal Radiance. It turned to you, Roxas. You're the seventh Shard!" Axel shouted. Roxas stopped struggling, his eyes wide in confusion and fear.

"You're lying!' he shouted. Axel felt his body starting to grow weak from the lack of blood.

"I needed a new host and so it chose you Roxas."

"Impossible!" Xehanort raged. "He's not from Radiant Garden! He does not carry the bloodline!"

"He carries my bloodline!" Axel snapped. "I created the Shard inside of Roxas. When he held my Keyblade, our hearts were connected. The Shard inside of me broke into two, putting half inside Roxas."

"How dare you!" Roxas started to look more worried. His static blades dissipated and he was left standing in Axel's arms. His yellow eyes looked up at Axel's face, searching for an answer.

"He's my responsibility. I will do whatever it takes to protect him!" Xehanort drew his Keyblade and placed the almost complete Kingdom Hearts in his belt pouch.

"Then let me take him from you!" Xehanort charged and Axel spun around and pushed Roxas away. He blocked the attack with his chakrams.

Riku came sprinting back with Selphie and Aqua close behind. Demyx was pale and his breathing was short. Sora's hands were covered in blood as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. Selphie dropped to her knees and immediately started pressing a blanket to the man's chest.

"Come on, Demyx," she urged. "Stay with us."

"Curaga!" Aqua cast. Demyx was cast in a soft glow and his body shook as it self healed. Demyx screamed in agony and blood shot out of his mouth.

"Try it again!" Selphie ordered. Aqua cast the spell again but it was a high order spell. She couldn't cast it too many more times or she would over exert herself. "Again!"

"Curaga!" Demyx screamed as his flesh started sealing back together.

"Sora, put more pressure over here!" Sora moved his hands while Selphie pulled out a MegaPotion from her kit. She poured it over Demyx's chest and had the man sip some.

Riku watched Axel and Xehanort battling on the beach. Axel was bleeding badly and he was reduced to blocking. Riku swept up both of Roxas's Keyblades and ran over to help. Riku blocked a blow that would have knocked the Knight unconscious. Axel fell to one knee and coughed up blood onto the sand.

"Axel!" Riku called. Axel tried to summon his fire but it made him dizzy. He wavered and collapsed sideways onto the sand. Riku wasn't used to fighting with two blades so his swings were awkward. He was suddenly swept aside and rolled into the shallows of the beach. Xehanort frowned and turned to Roxas.

Only the blonde wasn't where he had been.

Roxas ran along the shallows and ripped his Keyblades from Riku's grasp. He dashed and slammed the weapons against Xehanort's. "I see you've finally come to your senses," Xehanort observed. Roxas's eyes were starting to change back. The right one was a vibrant blue while the other was still the sulfurous yellow of darkness.

"Give me back my light!" Roxas ordered.

"You gave it up! Now deal with the consequences." Roxas growled and rained a flurry of blows on Xehanort, the elder man blocking them all.

"You twisted my mind! You used me!"

"Just like Kingdom Hearts did. You are nothing but a tool, Roxas. A tool of war, a tool of light, a tool of darkness. Nothing more! You will forever be used. Even as we speak you are a tool to Axel. He saved you because you had a strong heart. He impregnated you with his blood, sowing the seeds for Kingdom Hearts to form. You already had the light. It had only needed to be awakened. Now all that's left if your heart, the final Shard!"

"My heart is my own! You can't have it!" Xehanort sent Roxas sprawling. He strode over and ripped Oathkeeper from his grasp. He stabbed Roxas in the chest. "Gah!" Roxas felt blood pour down the front of his shirt. Xehanort paused. Then he noticed Roxas's other Keyblade.

"Rather sneaky of you to have two Keyblades." Xehanort stomped on Roxas's wrist and ripped Oblivion from his grasp. "One to release the light." Xehanort pulled Oathkeeper from the blonde's chest. "And the other the heart." Xehanort stabbed downwards and drove the Keyblade into Roxas's chest.

Roxas screamed as light burst from his chest. Darkness oozed out and fled into the shadows. Xehanort reached down and ripped a ruby shard from the blonde's chest. Roxas panted as his vision started to fail. He found himself drowning in darkness. He reached out only to find his hand came up empty.

'_I can't hang on! Is this how Xion felt when she died?'_ Roxas thought. Tears poured out of his eyes and he slipped away.

"Roxas!"

He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him in the dark.

"Don't give into the darkness! I will protect you!" Roxas reached out in his mind and felt someone grab his hand. He looked up and saw the faces of his friends. Axel was hanging onto his wrist tightly. "Roxas!" he pleaded. The blonde felt himself slipping. "No, don't! Roxas!"

Roxas slipped and fell into the void of emptiness.

**A/N-Muscial Muse: Fragments of Sorrow-KH OST (no ownership besides physical copy of the disc :P)**


	21. Ch21: Audiance with the King

**A/N-A bit short I know but I'm tired, it's late and I ran out of notes. I usually have a lot planned out ahead of time so this doesn't happen but I wrote so much this week I just ate up all of the plot. With that in mind, I probably won't be posting this weekend. I have stuff to do, I need a break, and I need more ideas. But don't worry, I have no plans to abandon this story! (The ending is planned. I just need to get there...) Anyway, have a good night/day! Read and enjoy! :D**

"Come on, Axel. Demyx hung in there. You can't let him beat you," Riku called. With Aqua's help, Selphie was able to stabilize Demyx enough for Sora to bring him to the medical area. Riku had torn off his armor and shirt to press the fabric into Axel's back. "Aqua's heading over now. Once we get you stabilized we'll check on Roxas."

Once Xehanort had taken Roxas's heart, he had summoned his transport and left before anyone could do anything. Sadly, no one wanted to follow him because they were too busy trying to keep the pair of Knights alive. Roxas lay motionless on the beach. Oathkeeper lay by his side and Oblivion stuck gruesomely out of his chest.

Selphie knelt next to Riku and started working on the cuts. She handed Aqua an Ether to help keep her magical energy up. Aqua thankfully drank it before casting curaga a couple of times on Axel. His wounds slowly sealed to the point where his breathing evened and slowed. Selphie had Riku help get him into a sitting position so she could pour a MegaPotion over his back and let him sip from the remains.

"Aqua, please go check on Roxas," Selphie requested.

"Alright," the blue haired woman replied. She walked over to Roxas and pulled the Keyblade from his chest. Roxas was strangely still. Aqua suddenly feared the worst. She knelt down and pressed her check by Roxas's face. It was still. "Selphie! He's not breathing!" Aqua called. Selphie bolted upright and hurried over. She checked Roxas's vitals but it was as Aqua said.

Roxas was gone.

"Oh, Roxas…" Aqua murmured, brushing the hair from the young man's face. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey!" Riku shouted. The women turned to find Axel coming towards them. Riku had been pushed aside into the sand. Axel spun his chakrams around and fire built up on them.

"What the Hell?!" Selphie shouted. She ducked as Axel sent one spinning over her head.

"Axel, cut it out!" Riku ordered. He ran past the red head and stood between him and the women. Riku held out his arms, barring the way. Axel's chakram flew around and Axel caught it.

"We're not trying to hurt Roxas," Aqua pleaded. She stood and raised her hands in front of her, showing she wasn't going to do anything. Axel swung his chakrams and nearly decapitated Riku.

"Shit, Axel! Snap out of it!" Riku barked. "Selphie! Aqua! Get away from Roxas!" Aqua quickly stepped to the side and Selphie crawled away on her hands and knees. Axel narrowed his unfocused eyes. "Enough, Axel! Roxas is dead! Leave him be. You can't protect him anymore." Axel kicked Riku in the gut and kept walking. Riku hunched over in pain. He stepped away from Roxas. The Knight stopped when Roxas lay at his feet. He peered down at the blonde. Axel knelt and placed Roxas's Keyblades on his chest as if they were still swords. He placed Roxas's hands on top of the Keyblade grips. Then Axel rose and turned about face.

"Is he seriously still guarding Roxas?" Aqua asked.

"He's doing this all unconsciously. I doubt Axel even knows what he's doing right now," Riku replied. Selphie stood and went over to Riku.

"But why protect a corpse?" she wondered.

"Riku!" Sora called. The brunette had returned with Ienzo and Naminé. They grouped together and Riku explained the situation. Ienzo frowned.

"Axel must believe Roxas is still alive then," he concluded.

"How? None of Roxas's body functions are working," Selphie replied.

"We'll know for certain in a short while," Naminé brought up. "Xion crystalized and shattered after she died. I guess Aerith did the same. If Roxas's body is still here within the hour, we'll know he's not dead."

"That doesn't help us now," Riku stated. "Axel's going to bleed to death if we don't get him some medical attention."

"Ienzo, can you see anything?" Sora asked. Ienzo's brows furrowed and he shook his head.

"When I first saw Axel without a heart, I thought I couldn't see him anymore. Being around him more, my vision adjusted. There's a thin layer of light and darkness inside of him. I can see it in Naminé, Kairi and Ven too. Roxas has nothing. He's an empty shell," Ienzo explained. Sora sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Great. Maybe if we ask nicely Axel will take Roxas back to the med area and we can treat them there," he said sarcastically.

"I don't think we'll have to," Naminé muttered. Axel was starting to waver where he stood. He suddenly pitched forward, collapsing. Naminé dashed forward and caught him before he face planted into the sand. The group jumped into action. Sora and Riku half carried half dragged Axel back to the medical area while Naminé lifted Roxas onto Aqua's back.

The medical area was insane. Selphie had to call in medics from other islands to assist her in stabilizing both Axel and Demyx. Roxas was given a bed to lie on and Naminé cleaned him up. Then she moved onto cleaning his Keyblades. Sora helped Selphie and the medics around the tent while Riku set to writing. Ienzo ventured over to him to see what he was doing.

"You're deep in thought," Ienzo noticed. Riku looked up from chewing on his pen.

"I'm writing a letter to King Mickey explaining the situation. We need his help with this, as much as I hate to admit. I just wish I knew what to write," Riku replied, sighing heavily.

"Just do your best." Riku shook his head.

"It's not about Kingdom Hearts. I want his advice on the war. Where is it going? How far will we have to take it before it's over? Questions like that."

"Why don't you request a visit?" Riku turned to the kid and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean have him come to Destiny Islands?"

"Why not?" Riku turned back to the desk.

"Well, I supposed I've never thought about it." Riku tapped his pen to his lips. "I guess it's worth a try." Riku started writing again.

"Great. While you're at it, can I make a request?"

XxXxX

_Where am I? Everything is gone. There's nothing there._

A pause to blink.

_No. There's no reason to be here. There is nothing left._

Light.

A soft warm glow. Familiar. Friendly.

Tingle shivers down the spine. Lungs expand, reaching for air.

_I remember._

Light.

XxXxX

"Oh, hey! HEY! It's working!" Sora shouted. Riku hit him over the head.

"Quiet! People are trying to rest," he hissed. Sora rubbed his head and pouted. Ienzo peered down at the bed. He waited patiently as the eyes scrunched up and blinked open, revealing a brilliant blue. Eyes stared up at the boy.

"Ienzo," he whispered, his voice strained.

"Welcome back, Roxas," Ienzo greeted.

Roxas blinked and turned his head back and forth slightly. It was all the movement he could muster. His body felt dead as did his feelings. As he looked at the faces surrounding him, he felt nothing for them. They were just faces.

"Give him one more shot," Naminé suggested. The small group parted to reveal a short woman in a large pink dress. Her black hair was tied up into a pair of large buns on the top of her head. Between them sat a gold crown with a garnet set in the middle. The woman had a friendly face. She held her hand over Roxas and her ring glowed.

"Faith," she breathed. A burst of light pulsed from her hand. Roxas felt his body absorb the light and grew stronger. His mind jolted as if he was sudden hit with a wave of caffeine. Roxas clenched his fists and sat up stiffly. Sora brought Roxas some water with a straw. The blonde gladly accepted it and sipped on it quietly.

"Is he okay?" he heard. Roxas's ears pricked.

'_I know that voice.'_ He recalled.

"Be quiet! He's not going to get better with you nosing about," another voice said. Roxas tried to peer around Terra and Aqua to see who was talking. The couple noticed his actions and parted. Roxas simply started in awe. "See, he's just fine."

"Roxas!"

"Wait…wha…?" Roxas stammered. He was suddenly crushed in a bear hug.

"You're going to kill him!"

"But I've missed him so much!"

"Donald? Goofy?" Roxas said shakily. Goofy rubbed his knuckles against Roxas's skull.

"In the flesh!" he shouted.

"Don't do that," Donald protested, frowning.

"You're no fun…" Goofy grumbled. He let Roxas go and half sat on the edge of the mattress. "Oh! I suppose we should introduce you Roxas. Roxas, meet Queen Minnie." He motioned to the woman in the pink dress. Roxas's faced paled.

"Q-q-queen Minnie?" he stammered. He quickly tried to fix his hair. Minnie chuckled, sounding like tiny bells tinkling.

"It's alright, Roxas. I don't mind being casual. You gave your friends quite the scare."

"O-oh, right. I don't really remember what happened," Roxas admitted.

"We'll fill you in," Sora stated. Roxas lowered his gaze to his sheets.

"Thanks." The group split since they had all heard the story before. Sora and Minnie stayed with Roxas while the others went about doing their own smalls tasks. Roxas listened in silence as Sora retold his half of story. He tried to add a few details when he could but his memory was still fuzzy. His memories were stronger around the time the heartless was defeated and he could recollect the fight he had with Xehanort right before his heart was taken. Otherwise, Sora had to fill in the details.

The Queen didn't say anything while Sora talked. Roxas kept wondering why she was hanging around. When Sora got to the part about Axel's explanation, he felt very lost. Sora had to explain it several times before Roxas could comprehend what had happened.

"So, let me try this one more time," Roxas requested. "Axel saved me in Hollow Bastion because I had a strong heart. Isa and Saïx also spared me because I had a strong heart. Ever since Radiant Garden was destroyed, the light of Kingdom Hearts has been living inside of me feeding off my own natural light to grow strong again. I was made a Shard because of three things. One: Axel gave me a transfusion of his own blood, sharing the Radiant Garden bloodline trait to be able to carry Kingdom Hearts in my heart. Two: Isa destroyed her Shard by hurting Ienzo. Three: by coming into contact with Axel's Keyblade, his Shard cloned itself into my heart and connected the two hearts together.

"I have two Keyblades that I can wield because Kingdom Hearts is in my heart. One is purely for the light, the other the Shard. Removing the light extinguished my natural light, thus consuming me in darkness. This was heightened by the fact my own lights stores were depleted after fighting Xemnas. With so little of my own light left, when Kingdom Heart's light was removed, the darkness took over. After Axel dispelled the darkness from within me, I was left without light or darkness. So, when Xehanort took my heart, I was left a shell or an empty nobody."

"That's right," Sora agreed.

"So how did you revive me then?"

"Well, Ienzo got the idea that you just needed something to hold onto that you were familiar with. Since you couldn't hear us or sense us, we had to take a different approach."

"Light magic."

"Correct. Riku wrote to the King requesting for him to visit Destiny Islands to talk in person. Ienzo asked if he could bring Queen Minnie with to try and revive you."

"How did you know it would work?" Sora shrugged.

"We didn't. We knew you weren't dead because you didn't disappear like the others did. It's been about three days since then. We were skeptical at first since all we had to go on was Axel's unconscious will to protect you."

"That's because he chose me to hold onto when he lost his heart. It's the last memory he has and he's determined to keep it safe. I am intrigued how you managed to bring him around to save Demyx though."

"I think it has something to do with that natural instinct again. Axel must have protected Demyx from people before so when Demyx's life was on the line, Axel reverted out of his 'protect Roxas' mode. We've been trying to bring him around since."

"How are Demyx and Axel? It sounded like I beat them up pretty bad."

"Axel's been doing fine since we got him stable. Aqua's healed him enough with her magic that he can heal the rest on his own. Demyx is still fluctuating. The damage to him was extensive. We weren't sure why until Donald explained to us summoning takes a lot out of a person, physically and mentally. I remember when Demyx summoned Sin he passed out for days. Summoning that Aeon to help must have worsened his internal bleeding. You just dealt the final blow." Roxas squeezed his empty cup angrily.

"I can't stand thinking I nearly killed them. Especially Demyx. He's been nothing but friendly to me and I keep bashing him down. I feel like such an asshole." Roxas fingers ripped through the plastic and he frowned. Sora took the cup from him and set it on the bedside table. He patted Roxas's hand.

"You weren't in the right state of mind. No one blames you. Besides, Axel tried to kill Riku and we beat you up pretty badly too. You've seemed to have healed up nicely."

"No offense, but that doesn't really make me feel better," Roxas muttered. Minnie stood from her chair and walked over to Roxas. The blonde stared up at her in confusion. Minnie poked Roxas on the forehead. Roxas felt a jolt of warm energy surge through his body. For a moment, he felt a lot better but then the feeling faded back into empty emotions.

"Memories can help bring emotions to the surface. Sensory memories may bring brief emotions but it can always be a relief for an aching chest," Minnie said calmly.

"I'll try to remember that." Minnie chuckled softly.

"Your friend Naminé seems to have figured that out already. Try to learn from her." Roxas lowered his gaze to his lap.

"Um, your Majesty…"

"Please, just call me Minnie." Roxas felt his cheeks flush. He touched them with his fingers and wondered where the feeling had come from. Roxas lowered his hands and started again.

"…Minnie, how has this war affected you? You seem to be doing well." Minnie sat on the edge of Roxas's bed, the layers of her dress pressing into the blonde's side.

"I manage. Mickey's rather stressed but he doesn't like to admit it."

"Is he here?" Roxas looked up at the Queen. Minnie nodded with a light smile.

"Would you like to meet him?"

"W-what?" Roxas blinked. "Meet the King?!" Minnie and Sora chuckled.

"You don't have to be embarrassed dear," Minnie urged.

"Roxas is just too old fashioned to let go of his soldier mentality," Sora explained.

"Ah, I remember now. You were the one who escorted Donald and Goofy in Twilight Town. They seemed to have taken a liking to you. They were rather worried after learning about your world's destruction but they were quite happy when you showed up out of the blue to get new armor. I thought Goofy was going to explode when he saw you were here. He was ready to bounce off the walls." Roxas smirked.

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

"Donald seems to have taken a liking to your friend Ienzo. I often see them together talking about magic. I take it he wants to be a mage some day?"

"Yeah. His brother's good with magic and he wants to be just like his brother." Roxas was hit with a sudden thought. "Oh! Your Maj-…er…Minnie, Xemnas isn't the rightful King," he explained.

"Oh?" Minnie perked up.

"That's right!" Sora remembered.

"Ienzo's brother, Zexion, is supposed to be next in line. He's in Hollow Bastion in critical condition. But the people of Hollow Bastion look up to him. If he tried to take the crown, he would have their support."

"That is some interesting news. It's sad to here he's injured. Cure spells are so hard to learn and even then they can only do so much. What do you suggest we do?" Minnie asked. Roxas fiddled with a string sticking out of his sheet.

"If we could get a large enough force gathered to draw the attention of the soldiers, and perhaps the Knights, we could stage some sort of coup against the King. If Hollow Bastion's supporters learn their leader is a fake, they'll rethink their alliance. During that time we could strike at Castle Oblivion while the worlds are still lost in the confusion. We'll take our best fighters straight to Saïx, Isa and Xemnas."

"That's a solid plan. But we also have the unpredictability of Kingdom Hearts added to this. We can't be sure what it can or cannot do." Roxas paused for a moment to chew on the inside of his lip.

"When I was in Traverse Town, Xemnas wanted Isa to go back to Hollow Bastion. Saïx mentioned that she would be useless if she couldn't contain Kingdom Hearts. What do you suppose that means? Are they going to use Isa as some sort of vessel?"

"They very well could be. If that's the case, we'll have to be extra careful." They were interrupted by the sound of a dog barking. A large yellow lab came bounding into the medical area and bounded around Minnie's feet. "Sit, Pluto," she commanded. The dog sat down and panted happily. Minnie scratched his ears. "Good boy."

"He's always liked you better." Roxas and Sora looked up. Everyone else in the room well enough to move either bowed or stood at attention. Roxas felt like an idiot because he simply stared. King Mickey was a bright individual. He wore red armor with yellow and black accents. His sword hilt was lavender. His legendary blade was said to have the power of the stars. The King himself was fairly short. In fact, he stood only an inch higher than Roxas. The band of his rich black hair kept falling into his face no matter how many times he attempted to brush them back. He wore a gold crown similar to Minnie's only his had an emerald in it.

The King spotted Roxas and smiled, walking over. "Hello there." Roxas simply gaped. Minnie chuckled lightly. Mickey had to join her and he scratched the back of his head. "You're somewhat of a celebrity here it seems. I'm a bit honored."

"N-NO! I mean…I'm not…your Majesty!" Roxas sputtered, finally bowing his head. Mickey went over to the side of the bed opposite of Minnie and sat on the edge of the mattress by Roxas's knees. His smile was bright and friendly.

"Please, just call me Mickey. Do you mind if I call you Roxas?"

"No! Not at all!" Roxas kept his head bowed out of respect. Mickey reached out and lifted Roxas's chin. His eyes were black but filled with light.

"You don't need to bow to me. Here, I am just a friend." Roxas nodded vigorously since he didn't trust his mouth to get words out. "Have you put your gear to good use?"

"Yes sir! Reliable as ever."

"That's good to hear. When I heard a refugee soldier from Twilight Town wanted new armor and had come to Disney Town to get it, I was rather intrigued. I didn't have to press hard for details though. Goofy pretty much told me everything. He's not the best with secrets."

"So I've noticed." Mickey ruffled Roxas's hair and stood. He clicked his tongue and Pluto bounded over to his master energetically.

"Get some rest Roxas. We'll have more time to talk tomorrow." Mickey turned to Riku. Riku nodded and he followed the King out of the medical area. Minnie stood as well followed by Sora. Sora left to his own devices while Minnie turned back to Roxas.

"Would you like another Faith spell? I'm not sure if the light magic will wear off or not over time but it might help you feel better as you sleep," she offered.

"Sure. Not to sound creepy but it feels really nice," Roxas replied.

"Light can make a person feel good but too much light is bad too. I'll wait until tomorrow before we'll see if you need any more. Maybe by then your own light will have started working again."

"Alright." Minnie placed a hand on Roxas's head.

"Faith." The light burst and Roxas felt almost giddy. Minnie smiled and kissed the top of Roxas's head. "Now get some rest. Try not to use your light magic until we figure out how to take care of you, okay? We don't need you to wear yourself down again." Roxas nodded and crawled back under his covers. The light magic radiated through his body making him feel as if he was lying in the sun. Minnie whispered her farewell as Roxas closed his eyes.

He evened out his breathing and tried to calm his churning mind. Roxas found sleep wasn't coming easily. He cracked open an eye and looked over at Donald. The mage caught his staring and raised an eyebrow. Then he walked over.

"Something the matter?" the white haired man asked.

"Can't sleep," Roxas muttered. "You don't happen to know any sleep spells, do you?" Donald smirked.

"Do I know any sleep spells?" he scoffed. "Of course I do."

"Could you use one for me? I'm too jittery to fall asleep." Donald knelt and placed a hand on Roxas's hair.

"Sleep," he cast. Roxas immediately felt the effects and drifted into a dreamless slumber. Donald smiled and shook his head, standing.

"You haven't changed a bit Roxas. You're still that child that just wants to be a kid again but was forced to grow up too fast. Funny." Donald turned and headed back over to where he was before. "The ones that care the most need the most nurturing."

**A/N-Musical Muse: Um, it's a song by Busker Busker but I can't read Korean so I can't tell you what the song name is. Sorry. (No ownership)**


	22. Ch22: Friends May Heal the Aching Heart

**A/N-First off, I'd like to say...YAHOO! OVER 100K WORDS! :D I never thought it would get this long! Longest fic I've ever written. Longest story I've ever written. WOOT! Alright, now that's out of the way, onward with the story! Sorry if its a bit slow (I was going off of nothing for this), but it's going to pick up again real soon. I finally sat down and planned everything out. (Warning: planning is subject to change). So, enjoy this brief respite from fighting and enjoy some Axel/Roxas bonding. Yay! Read and enjoy!**

Roxas woke in the middle of the night. The aftereffects of the light magic had worn off yet he didn't quite feel as empty as he did before. Roxas nuzzled his face into the pillow. '_My own light magic must have finally recharged. That's good to know.'_ He mused. Roxas lay awake in the quiet of the night listening to the soft waves lapping against the beach and crickets chirp lazily in the distance. The moon was bright, filling the world with its soft silvery light. Roxas was calmed by the serenity of Destiny Islands.

His ears picked up movement behind him. Sheets tossed and turned as someone thrashed in their bed. He heard a hiss the bed creaked slightly, signifying they sat upright.

"Good fuck am I sore," Axel muttered angrily. "Why the Hell am I in a bed? Better yet, where the Hell am I? Great. You're losing it Axel. First you lose your mind, then your back hurts like a bitch, now you're talking to yourself. Pull it together!" Roxas stifled his laughter as not to alert the red head he was awake.

Axel turned and put his feet on the floor. He winced as he tried to stand, figuring sitting was probably better anyway. He noticed his chakrams were leaning against the bedside table. "Well, there solves one mystery. Now where the Hell did my armor go?" he mused. They had stripped Axel of his armor so Selphie could take care of his injuries. It wasn't much of use anymore since there was no back plating. Axel ran a hand through his mass of hair.

"Okay, calm down. What's the last thing I remember? Isa took my heart. Right. That would explain why I feel so shallow. So then I somehow ended up here. I wonder if Roxas…shit! Demyx!" Axel quickly jumped to his feet and searched wildly for his friend. "Come on man, where are you?" He finally found Demyx sleeping sounding do to some anesthesia. Axel breathed a sigh of relief. Then he started searching again. "Okay, now where's Roxas. Don't tell me he left on the crazy train for good…" Axel spotted the blonde lying in the bed next to his. He quietly strode over and peered down at him. "He looks okay."

Axel walked around to the other side and knelt down to look at Roxas's face. He was a bit surprised when he found a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Roxas blinked.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey?! You go bat shit crazy and nearly kill Dem and all you have to say is hey?!" Axel hissed. Roxas couldn't help his laughter from bubbling up. He didn't feel happy. It was just a reflex from what he remembered about Axel. Roxas buried his face into the mattress to stifle his giggles. "That's not funny Roxas!"

"Yes it is," Roxas muttered into the sheets.

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I." Roxas looked up at Axel. The man's acid green eyes were bright and full of concern. Roxas sat up and stretched. He slipped out of bed and started heading towards the beach. "Come on, before you wake someone up." Axel muttered under his breath but followed Roxas down to the beach. Roxas sat on the edge of the shore and let the warm water lap against his bare feet. Axel sat next to him and curled his toes in the wet sand.

"Okay, talk. I'm obviously missing something. Where are we?"

"Destiny Islands. I brought you here after Isa took your heart."

"Ballsy. So why were you going bat shit crazy and trying to kill Demyx?" Roxas sighed and began to fill in Axel of the details of what ensued over the past few days. He could tell the news hurt Axel greatly but neither of them felt the pain or the weight of his words anymore. Axel leaned back on his hands and stretched out his legs. The water lapped against his pants, soaking them instantly.

"So, you lost your heart too then. I was hoping that would have stayed a secret," Axel admitted.

"Secret? You were shouting for all the world to hear!" Roxas rebutted.

"I did what?"

"When Kingdom Hearts snapped, you started boasting to Xehanort how you "created me" and "had a duty to protect me" and all that shit. You only have yourself to blame for Xehanort finding out." Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Well I fucked up then. I honestly don't remember any of that though."

"You were acting unconsciously."

"That's still not an excuse for acting like a bastard." Axel sighed. "I'll have to apologize to everyone in the morning. And you're going to have to introduce me to these new friends of yours, Sora and Riku. They seem like an interesting pair." Axel chuckled to himself. "I actually see why Kairi came here. I was a shit ass excuse for a parent."

"You were still a kid yourself," Roxas reminded.

"As you once said, I had to grow up fast. I was no longer Lea the babysitter. I had to look after Kairi and Naminé. They were all I had left from my home world and I couldn't abandon them. They were terrified out of their minds. So I tried my best to raise them like an older brother. It never really worked out though."

"Naminé once told me that she thought you hated her and Kairi."

"Hate them?" Axel looked over at Roxas. "What? No. Why would she think that?"

"Because of what happened with your brother." Axel grew quiet. "She said you couldn't hate them like you wanted too because they were the reason your brother died."

"My brother died protecting Kairi and Naminé. He died a hero. End of story."

"Axel…" Roxas said darkly. The Knight chewed on his lip ring.

"Fine! Yes, I wanted to hate them. He had a chance to leave with the rest of the transports but he didn't get the chance because he felt obliged to save Naminé and Kairi. But you know what Roxas? It's my fault too," Axel seethed. "I was supposed to be there to look out for the sisters. I was supposed to watch them. They were my responsibility and I shrugged it off because I wanted to sleep in for once. Do you get it now? I was a selfish ass bastard! It got my parents killed, it got my brother killed, and it got my world killed. I was left with nothing!"

Roxas was a bit shocked to hear Axel's voice waver. Axel bent his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, hands pulling at the back of his hair. '_We're not supposed to feel and yet he looks just as tortured as when he first met Naminé after all those years. Is it possible the emotions are so strong they broke through his lack of heart? Or do the memories themselves have emotional scars in his mind causing him to react this way?'_ Roxas pondered.

He stared up at the silvery moon. It was full and offered a bright comfort to the stargazer. Roxas looked over to Axel and noticed he had buried his face in his folded arms that rested on top of his knees. He blinked and scooted closer to the Knight.

"Axel?" he pressed, poking the man's shoulder.

"Just leave me alone," Axel murmured. Roxas frowned. He moved so he was sitting in front of Axel, his pants instantly soaked by the incoming waves, and his legs sandwiched the red head's. Roxas rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his closed fists. Axel lifted his head slightly and peered at Roxas with one of his bright green eyes. "What?" Axel snapped.

"Just watching," Roxas replied. Axel's eyebrow arched.

"Why?"

"You watched over me when my world was crumbling around me. Can't I be there for you as yours does the same?"

"Mine already crumbled," Axel reminded.

"It's still nice to have someone to talk to." Axel lowered his head. Roxas lifted his head from his fists and started to gently pull at the spikes on the back of Axel's head. Axel suddenly knocked his hand away.

"Cut that out! It tickles." Roxas raised his eyebrows.

"You're ticklish?" he asked, both intrigued and bemused.

"Y-e-s. Is there a problem with that?"

"No." Axel quickly realized his mistake as Roxas jumped him and began to tickle his sides. He squirmed and tried not to laugh.

"Roxas! Cut it out!" he giggled. He fell back on the ground and tried to roll away but Roxas had him pinned. The blonde tickled his sides until Axel couldn't hold it any more. A roar of laughter escaped his throat and tears streamed down the sides of his face. "R-R-Roxas! Stop! You're killing me-hehe!" Roxas stopped and sat down next to the exasperated Knight. Axel took a deep breath and wiped the water from his face. He looked over at the blonde and found him staring off at the blackened horizon.

"Everyone deserves to laugh," Roxas muttered. Axel felt his face fall. His tucked his arms behind his head and stared up at the starry sky.

"It's not as easy as it used to be," Axel admitted. "What gives, anyway? You're not exactly the playful type. That was more Kairi's thing." Roxas shrugged.

"I thought it might cheer you up."

"Cheer me…? Roxas, I can't feel anything. There's nothing to cheer up."

"I don't think that's true." Axel's face turned into a mask of confusion. "I think that we are still able to feel emotions but without hearts we aren't able to identify them. Thus, our feelings turn into an empty confusion. I've seen memories bring up emotions in both you and Naminé. It can't be a coincidence."

"You're thinking into this way too much." Roxas gave Axel a shove.

"I'm just being observant."

"Does it really matter that much to you if I'm showing an emotion?"

"It means you're in pain. And if there's some way I can help shoulder it…"

"Shoulder it?" Axel sat up and looked to Roxas. The blonde turned his head to meet Axel's eyes. He seemed a bit befuddled by Axel's interruption. "Roxas, it's not something for you to worry about. It's my problem." The soldier lowered his gaze. He turned his head back to the shore and started to draw lines in the sand with his finger. Axel caught his hand, gaining the blonde's eye contact again. "Roxas, stop trying to take on everything. You're killing yourself."

"What am I supposed to do? Just sit by quietly and watch while others suffer?" Roxas snapped.

"No. You let people deal with their problems."

"I don't like my friends to suffer through their problems alone." Axel blinked.

"We're…friends?" Roxas turned his gaze back to the sand but kept his head towards Axel.

"Well, yeah. I consider us friends at least."

"Oh…" Axel dropped his eyes to the sand. He released Roxas's hand and folded his arms back on his knees, this time resting his chin on top of his arms.

"Do you not like friends?" Roxas asked, looked up at the Knight.

"No, it's just…it's been awhile. It's been just me and Demyx for so long…" Axel chuckled. "I guess I actually forgot how to make friends." Roxas chuckled and leaned back on his hands. He yawned and felt his eyes grow heavier. "Tired?"

"Yeah. I guess I just need some more sleep." Axel stood and motioned for Roxas to follow. He wandered farther up the beach so they weren't on the water's edge. Then he sat down and motioned for Roxas to sit next to him. Roxas sat and wondered what the Knight was up to. Axel lay back and hooked his arms behind his head.

"Don't need you drowning in you nod off," Axel explained. Roxas nodded and lay down on the sand next to Axel. His eye lids drooped and he found it very hard to stay awake. "You shouldn't sleep with your face in the sand," Axel commented.

"And where else am I supposed to sleep?" Axel shrugged. Roxas sighed and rotated his body. He flopped down and rested his head on Axel's abs. The Knight lifted his head slightly and peered down at the back of Roxas's head.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Ngh," Roxas replied, already falling asleep. Axel chuckled and lay back to watch the stars.

"Night, Roxas." Axel felt the blonde's breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep. He felt a smile pull at the edges of his lips.

XxXxX

"Shit, where did they go?" Sora panicked. He searched everywhere around the medical center but there was no sign of Axel of Roxas. Sora felt his heart race. He ran down to the beach to see if they happened to wake up. Sora stepped onto the sand and stopped dead. Relief and amusement washed over him.

Axel lay sleeping on his stomach, his head resting on his folded arms. Roxas had nested himself into the sand. His head lay on the small of Axel's back and tilted into his right shoulder. His hands lay on top of his stomach.

Sora rolled his eyes and shook his head. He walked over to the pair. It was early in the morning and Sora was on the dawn patrol. He loved waking up early to see the sun rise as he walked the beach. When he went to check on everyone in the medical center before his patrol, he found Axel and Roxas had not returned to their beds from their night outing. Sora knelt and gently shook Axel's shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted. Axel moaned and buried his face further into his arms.

"Go 'way Kairi," he mumbled.

"Um, it's Sora." Sora received no more answers from Axel so he went to Roxas. He gently shook the blonde's shoulder but the soldier didn't wake from his slumber. Sora sighed and stood. "I guess I leave you two here then. I expect you to be here when I get back," he scolded. The sleeping pair failed to answer. Sora nodded to himself and headed off down the beach.

XxXxX

Ienzo was quickly faced with the same problem as Sora. He since the medical area was full, he went to spend the night in Sora's apartment. He wasn't roused as early as the Militia but he had the same idea of visiting his friends as soon as he woke up. When he found Axel and Roxas's bed empty he quickly panicked. Ienzo frantically searched for the faint glow of Axel but didn't see it. He then set out in search of Sora. He headed towards the beach and bumped into the Militia on the way.

"Oh! Morning Ienzo," Sora greeted as he was coming back from his patrol.

"Sora! Axel and Roxas…" Ienzo stared.

"They're on the beach," Sora reassured the boy. Ienzo let out a sigh of relief. "Scared you too, huh?" Sora asked with a chuckled.

"Yeah. What are they doing down at the beach? They should be in bed recovering."

"From what I can piece together, they went for a walk last night and fell asleep on the beach." Sora looked up at the sky and the sun was working its way into mid-morning. "You want me to bring you to them?"

"If you don't mind. I can't see them as clearly as before." Sora nodded and led Ienzo down to the beach. They walked over to the sleeping pair and Sora had to stifle his laughter. Axel was sprawled out on his back with a trickle of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Roxas was flopped over the red head's stomach, face buried in his folded arms with his cheek pressed to Axel's side. Ienzo could see the faint outlines of their bodies and failed to hold back a snort.

"They've been like this all morning," Sora stated.

"They're like a couple of kittens," Ienzo commented.

"Now that you mention it, they do look like a pair of kittens." Ienzo walked over and sat down on the small of Roxas's back. The blonde grunted from the excess weight and started to wake.

"Axel, get your fat ass off of me," he grumbled.

"S'not me…" Axel mumbled, turning his head to the other side. Roxas groaned and lifted his head from his arms and blearily looked over his shoulder. He blinked and tried to focus his eyes.

"Oh, it's just Ienzo." Roxas flopped his face back down and went back to dozing in the sun.

"M'kay…" Axel moaned. Sora couldn't hold back his laughter. Ienzo quickly joined him while the lazy pair tried to tune them out. Ienzo lost his balance and fell onto Axel's chest. Axel jerked away. "What the Hell?" Ienzo kept laughing and rolled onto the ground, holding his sides painfully. Sora was hunched over in a fit of giggles. It left Axel confused. He gave Roxas a shove. "Hey, wake up fat ass."

"No," Roxas snapped. Axel sat up and Roxas barrel rolled down Axel's legs into the sand. Roxas sat up, annoyed. "What gives?"

"It's time to get your fat ass up." Roxas scowled and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He glared at the giggling Ienzo and Sora.

"What did you have to do that for?"

"You two!" Sora gasped between laughs. "You're just priceless!"

"Fucking kittens!" Ienzo giggled.

"Hey! Watch your language!" Roxas barked. Ienzo stuck out his tongue at the blonde.

"Tell that to Demyx." Ienzo finally got a hold of his laughter and sat up, crossing his legs. "His mouth is atrocious."

"I'll be sure to chew him out later." Sora took a calming breath and straightened up, wiping the water from his eyes.

"I'm glad you two are feeling better. Are you…lucid…Axel?" Sora asked cautiously.

"Um, I guess so," the Knight replied, scratching the back of his head. "Who are you exactly?"

"Oh! I'm Sora." Sora held out his hand and Axel shook it firmly.

"So you're Sora. I've been told of the infamous Sora-Riku pair. Where's your other half?"

"He's meeting with the King." Axel's face paled.

"Not that King," Roxas protested, smacking Axel's leg.

"King Mickey," Sora added. Axel chewed on his lip ring. "Something the matter?"

"It's nothing," Axel muttered, lowering his gaze to his lap.

"You're horrible at lying," Ienzo pointed out. Axel glanced at him.

"How are you doing, kid?" he asked.

"I'm doing great. Roxas and Demyx have taken good care of me. My language not so much though. Sora and Riku are cool too."

"That's good to here." Axel scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "About your brother…"

"I know what condition he's in." Axel frowned slightly.

"Yeah. He's not doing so hot."

"But we know something you don't." Axel arched his eyebrows.

"Zexion's next in line for the crown," Roxas stated flatly. Axel nearly choked on his own spit.

"WHAT?! You're joking, right?!" No one replied. "Holy shit. Wait, so that means…" Axel turned to Ienzo and flinched.

"Yes, he's in line after Zexion," Roxas confirmed. Axel swallowed roughly.

"Don't worry. I won't lock you up in the dungeon," Ienzo teased.

"I'm glad?" Axel said, unsure what else to say. Ienzo chuckled.

"I can see why you and Roxas get along so well."

"How do you figure that?" Roxas asked.

"Axel makes up for Roxas's lack of expressing emotions while you both like to brood heavily on your thoughts," Ienzo explained.

"I don't brood!" Axel protested. Roxas snorted and Ienzo rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I brood. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Never said there was." A hush fell over the group.

"Hey, you guys want breakfast?" Sora asked. "I was going to make French toast. You two are welcome to join."

"What about the others?" Roxas asked, concerned for the other heartless nobodies.

"Selphie has them covered. Aqua's been helping out too so they should be fine."

"Sounds fantastic. I'm starving!" Axel exclaimed.

"That's because you haven't eaten since you got here," Ienzo pointed out.

"All the more reason to eat." The group mobilized and headed for Sora's apartment. It was inside the city portion of the island where all the shops and houses were located. The apartment itself was fairly roomy and furnished with bright colors. Sora headed for his room and disappeared for awhile. When he returned he lacked his armor and sported a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He headed into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients. Ienzo found a spot on Sora's couch and waited patiently. Roxas set himself to cutting fresh fruit while Axel was worked the stove. After he burned three pieces of toast, Sora quickly had him switch jobs with Roxas.

Halfway through cooking, the door to Sora's apartment opened and Riku stepped inside. Sora greeted him cheerfully and Riku asked if he didn't mind more company for breakfast. Sora was overjoyed to have more company coming over so Riku left to gather the others. When Riku returned, they were greeted with a surprise.

"Your Majesty," Sora and Roxas greeted politely, nodding their heads respectfully.

Axel dropped his knife and nearly stabbed himself in the foot.

King Mickey smiled and bobbed his head at the cooking trio and Pluto bounded in after him. Roxas wasn't sure if he was more surprised by the fact the King and his group was joining him for breakfast or the fact they were also in their pajamas. The guys were dressed in flannel pants, t-shirts and tank tops. Minnie wore a form fitting night gown and her hair was tied back in a long braid. They were introduced to two new faces. It was a pair of twins with short brown hair that fell into their eyes. One was much more energetic and introduced himself as Dale. The other was more thoughtful and introduced himself as Chip. They were the King's pilots and mechanics.

Riku helped Sora set up more chairs around the table while the royal party seated themselves. Ienzo joined them at the table and busied himself with entertaining Pluto. Roxas continued his work at the stove but he noticed Axel was silent as he continued to cut up fruit. There was something on the Knight's face he couldn't read.

'_Is there something between him and the Disney royal party?'_ Roxas wondered.

King Mickey excused himself from the table and walked into the kitchen. Roxas thought he was going to come talk to him but was surprised when the King leaned against the counter next to Axel. Axel towered over the King but the King's presence seemed to make the Knight shrink back.

"Axel," the King greeted politely. Axel froze, knife still stuck in a strawberry.

"Hi," he whispered. Roxas stared at the pair in confusion. Mickey smiled warmly and clasped his hand on Axel's shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well." Axel chewed on his lip ring.

"Yeah…" Mickey patted Axel's shoulder and walked over to Roxas.

"Hello Roxas," he greeted.

"Good morning," Roxas replied, flipping a piece of toast.

"You want to know why Axel's so uptight." Roxas smirked.

"You don't miss much." Mickey shrugged.

"I try not to." The King started to neatly stack the toast Roxas had already finished cooking. "Think of our relationship as like a counselor and patient. I went to Traverse Town after hearing about what happened to Radiant Garden. I talked with the refugees and offered them my help. One stood out amongst the rest."

"Axel."

"Yes, although he was Lea back then. When I walked past the first time, he reminded me a lot of how he was yesterday: unfocused and hollow. The adults there warned me he was being distant so I wanted to try and cheer him up. That was a feat I never expected to fail at. Nothing I said or did made a difference. He just stared distantly at the ground and hugged his stomach. I was worried for him since he wasn't like the other kids. They were also terrified and scared but they were at least reacting. Axel appeared to have given up completely. I learned he didn't sleep, he refused to eat and, when provoked, was rather violent. I decided to intervene.

"I took him back with me to Disney Castle. I tried everything but nothing worked. His health declined. We had to set him up in the infirmary. I was actually concerned he was going to let himself die off slowly." Mickey stopped stacking toast and sighed. He glanced at Axel who had moved onto putting the fruit on the table. Sora and Riku were setting out plates and flatware. "There came a point where he was teetering on the edge of death. We tried IVs and tube feedings but he always ripped them out. I remember lying awake that night stricken with worry.

"You see, I've never had kids of my own so I wasn't really sure what I should be doing to help Axel get better. I finally just got up and went to the infirmary. I sat up all night with him in my arms and Pluto by our feet. I kept praying for an answer, for something! I remember watching the sun rise through the window and I broke down. There was nothing I could do. I had failed. I cried and nuzzled his head. Over and over I whispered how sorry I was.

"In his weakened state he woke and mistook me for his brother. He broke down and we just cried together. Pluto rested his head on Axel's lap and Axel passed out again. I immediately called for my nursing staff. They hooked him up to all sorts of tubes and machines. I sat by his bed side for days. I don't quite remember when I passed out but I remember waking up to someone putting a blanket around my shoulders. When I looked up, I found Axel was putting one of his spare blankets on me. His eyes were still unfocused but he hadn't ripped out the wires or tubes. I wrapped him up in my arms and lulled him back to sleep.

"After that his condition started improving. He started eating again and we managed to get a few words out of him. A month went by and he started to break out of his shell. The day he asked to go back to Traverse Town to take care of his friends was one of happiest days of my life. He told me he had to look out for a pair of sisters he used to watch out for back in Radiant Garden. The next day we returned him to Traverse Town and I didn't see again until five years ago."

"In Hollow Bastion," Roxas guessed. Mickey nodded, stacking toast again. Roxas finished the last of it and turned off the stove, setting the pan to a colder burner to cool.

"At first I didn't know it was him but when he made eye contact with me his face fell. I instantly recognized the expression. I was happy to see him alive and doing well but I think he took it the wrong way. You see, I went to Xemnas to try and form a peace treaty. I had no luck. Axel must have thought I hated him for becoming a Knight. In truth, I didn't care. I was just happy to see him alive. And seeing him here, awake and happy, brings me more joy than you can know."

"So why did you take him under your wing?" Roxas wondered.

"Because I couldn't let him die in his own sorrow. And I'm glad I didn't." Mickey took the towering plate of toast to the table and Roxas followed.

Breakfast was an interesting affair. It started out quiet but then turned into a circus as everyone became more comfortable. Even Axel warmed up and started to have fun. It eventually turned into a whipped cream war as Goofy tried to flick a spoonful at Ienzo but missed and hit Sora square in the face. Sora in turn retaliated but his shot went wide and his Donald between the eyes. Donald threw a strawberry and Sora blocked it, ricocheting into Roxas's eye. Roxas threw a piece of toast at Sora and hit Riku in the face. Then it only escalated from there. By the time they were done eating, everyone was in a fit of giggles and covered with various food debris. Pluto happily licked people's faces.

As Roxas helped everyone clean up, he thought of something he didn't notice before. Being around his friends made him feel like he actually had a heart.


	23. Ch23: Heart of the Cards

**A/N-Sorry for the short delay. Work wore me out and I kept zoning out to Project Runway. (Get it together man!) Anyway, it's a bit shorter but that's mostly because I'm still tired and I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING to chew on. You keep asking for rapid uploads so I will try to appease you (to the best of my abilities of course). And yes the title is a pun on Yu-Gi-Oh. Ho-boy! Don't know when I'll get to post again but I would think I should get something up by Friday sometime. Hopefully... Read and enjoy!**

News traveled quickly to the breakfast group of Demyx regaining consciousness. Axel, Roxas, and Ienzo excused themselves to go see the Atlantian while Sora and Riku stayed with the King's party to talk strategy. Ienzo was practically skipping down to the medical area he was so excited. Upon arrival, they found Demyx propped up with a lot of pillows staring at the ceiling. Ienzo jumped up onto the bed next to him and Demyx smiled at him.

"Hey guys," he greeted hoarsely. Roxas and Axel pulled up chairs beside his bed.

"Morning sunshine," Axel greeted. Demyx chuckled lightly, flinching when he did.

"You're awake. Glad to see awake for once."

"Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Demyx roughly shrugged.

"Sore. Hey Roxas. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, Axel managed to snap me out of the darkness," Roxas replied. "Although, to be honest, I'm far more worried about you. I beat the shit out of you. I'm surprised you're still breathing."

"Same here. I honestly didn't think I would survive either, but even though I was unconscious, I could still hear bits and pieces. You guys were there for me the whole time. Thanks guys. I owe you so much."

"Dem, you don't owe me anything. You sat by my side when I was grasping deaths doors so why shouldn't I be here for you?" Demyx smirked.

"We need to stop keeping track of who owes who or we're going to need to start writing it down," Demyx joked. Roxas chuckled.

"Alright, we'll call the slate clean. Maybe we need to start owing drinks in exchange of favors."

"Now you're talking!" Axel snorted.

"When did you two become such close friends?" he asked.

"Ever since you practically begged me to help him on his rescue mission," Roxas brought up.

"Well then, I'll have to get in on this drink-favor deal. It's been ages since I've had a good drink."

"Can I get in on this deal?" Ienzo spoke up.

"Hell no! You're way too young to be drinking," Roxas rebutted. "And you." Roxas pointed at Demyx. "You need to stop swearing around Ienzo. You're wrecking his language."

"Oh real-ly?" Axel pressed. "As I recall, we had a fuck fight a few years back." Roxas shot his middle finger at the red head and the Knight stuck out his tongue.

"Fuck fight? You seriously don't mean…" Ienzo trailed off. He shuddered. Axel and Roxas exchanged looks and blinked. Then they recoiled.

"OH HELL NO!" Axel shouted. Roxas's face flushed violently. He lowered his head to hide the redness. "We're just friends!" Demyx burst into a fit of giggles while Ienzo was left confused.

"Did I miss something?" the boy asked.

"Oh, just a battle of the tongues," Demyx explained. "Or the lack thereof. Thinking back, they acted like they were friends before they were even friends."

"Well if you're not letting me in on your drinking game, then can I at least be in your little group? I never had friends growing up." Axel grabbed Ienzo from and bed and smothered him in a hug.

"Of course you can! You just have to put up with our shit!" he exclaimed.

"Language," Roxas warned.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want," Ienzo rebelled. Axel set Ienzo down and burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Demyx even had a hard time holding back his snickers. Roxas tried to hold back but he to succumbed to the laughter plague. Ienzo giggled and gave Axel a shove.

"This kid!" Axel shouted, pointing at Ienzo. "We have to let him hang with us. He is so badass its killing me!"

"Welcome to the dysfunctional circle that is our friendship," Roxas stated flatly. Ienzo smirked.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me," Ienzo muttered. Roxas pulled the kid into his lap and rubbed his knuckles into his skull.

"Don't mention it," he replied.

"Won't people start to wonder why a twenty five, twenty two, and a twenty year old are doing hanging out with a ten year old?" Demyx pondered.

"We'll just say he's our stunted mob boss," Axel replied, finally suppressing his laughter and sitting back down. "That'll send people running."

"So we're gangsters now?" Roxas questioned.

"I wouldn't mind getting some ink. You and Dem are already rocking the jewelry," the red head pointed out. Demyx snorted. "What?"

"You can have some of mine," the blonde Knight replied.

"You have tats?" Axel truly seemed shocked. Demyx wasn't wearing a shirt but his chest and torso were covered in bandages.

"He's from Atlantis, of course he has tattoos," Ienzo reminded.

"O-h, right. Say home come you never told me you were a summoner?"

"How come you never told me you were a Shard?" Demyx shot back.

"Touché." They were interrupted by Sora running down the path from town. Worry was stricken all over his face.

"Ienzo, stay with Dem," Roxas requested. "Axel and I will take care of this."

"Don't die," Ienzo stated flatly. Axel smirked with a wink before standing and following Roxas towards Sora. The brunette slowed to a halt and panted, hands on his knees.

"Guys, we have a problem," Sora gasped.

"Couldn't tell," Axel commented. Roxas elbowed him roughly.

"Hollow Bastion caught wind King Mickey left his home world. They're laying siege to Disney Town right now!"

"We'll meet you back at your place in ten minutes," Roxas said with a nod. Sora nodded and headed back to his place at a sprint. Axel and Roxas went to the medical area and picked up their weapons. They waved to Ienzo and Demyx as they raced down the path back to Sora's apartment.

"Well this sucks," Axel muttered.

"Suck it up. We'll manage," Roxas replied snippily.

"Easy for you to say! I don't have any armor anymore thanks to a certain psychotic blonde."

"We'll figure something out." They made it back to Sora's apartment ahead of time to find the Disney group already suited up in their armor, or in Minnie's case her gown. Roxas pounded his shoulder and his armor materialized. Axel frowned.

"Damn that's still cool," he murmured.

"Sora said you're coming to help?" Mickey asked, very tense.

"Just point us where to attack," Roxas agreed. Mickey smiled thankfully.

"We'll take my G. Ship. Let's get moving."

"I don't think Axel should be fighting in his pajamas," Goofy commented. Donald shot his friend a scowl.

"Don't sweat it," Dale reassured them.

"We've got everything covered," Chip added.

"I sure hope so," Axel muttered. The party headed for the G. Ship hangers and quickly slipped aboard. Sora and Riku remained on the tarmac. They wanted to stay behind in case something were to happen to Destiny Islands while they were gone. Dale jumped into the pilot's seat and jump started the ship. Chip started rummaging through bins as everyone else took their seats. Pluto stole Dale's seat in the front, his face a near perfect victory grin.

The G. Ship took off and blasted full speed towards Disney Town. King Mickey could hardly sit still and Minnie had to keep reassuring him their world would be alright. Chip finally found what he was looking for and shooed Pluto out of his seat. Pluto whined and obediently hopped off. Chip sat and plugged something into the dash. A screen popped up and numbers flew by at a rapid rate. Then the screen turned white and a face appeared.

"Horace!" Chip called. "How are things over there?"

"Holding," the older man replied with a thick accent. "Clarabelle has her hands full down at the med bay but she's managing. How are things on your end?"

"We're en route. ETA twenty minutes."

"Well, I don't suppose I have to tell you to hurry." Mickey stood and made his way to the front. He pressed his face next to Chip's.

"Horace, we have a couple of people coming to help. You remember Roxas, yes?"

"Of course! How's that armor treating him?"

"Fantastic!" Roxas called from the back of the ship. Horace chuckled.

"Glad to hear."

"We need to do a fitting for someone else. His armor was recently destroyed," Mickey stated.

"Um, sure. I guess I can work on that, although it's a bit short notice. Can I get some dimensions?"

"We'll ping them your way in a sec," Chip responded. He slipped past Mickey and pulled out a tape measure. He motioned for Axel to stand. The Knight stood and Chip quickly started to take measurements. Chip shouted them out and Mickey confirmed them. Roxas could hear Horace starting to work on the other side. The man was one of the Disney tech specialists. Roxas had gotten his armor from him over a year ago and he had no regrets.

It took ten minutes before Horace had all the information he needed. He told Mickey he would be at the hanger when they arrived and signed off. Axel was slightly confused as he sat back down but he knew in the back of his mind he was giddy to get his hands on Disney tech armor. The stuff was legendary!

As they reached Disney Town, they could see the citizens had fled their homes and were hiding up in Disney Castle. Roxas didn't blame them. The streets were crawling with Hollow Bastion soldiers. They flew past the Town and lowered into the G. Ship hanger. Once the ship set down, everyone was jumping from their seats. Then everyone went their separate ways. Chip and Dale changed G. Ships into fighters to hold back the air assaults. Donald and Goofy headed for the front lines. Minnie and Pluto took off towards the med bay. Mickey stayed behind with Axel and Roxas while they waited for Horace.

The man arrived a few minutes later out of breath and shaking. He smiled at the sight of Roxas. "Hello there! You're still looking sharp there, Roxas," he noticed. Roxas smirked. Horace noticed Axel, the only one not wearing armor of the trio. "You must be the special order. Nice to see you again, Lea." Axel flinched at the mention of his old name.

"It's Axel now," the red head muttered. Horace smiled and clasped the Knights shoulder.

"Doesn't really matter. Glad to see you're doing okay."

"I'm surprised you remember me," Axel admitted.

"I can't forget that hair of yours, although the tattoos are a new addition." Axel wondered what he was talking about until Roxas pointed to his cheek. The diamonds.

"Oh, right."

"This was a bit of a rush job but I think it will hold up for now. I'll have to tweak it later." Horace pulled out a round pauldron from his pocket and secured it on Axel's shoulder. "Now this will just pinch a bit." The pauldron literally latched onto the man's flesh. Axel grunted and shivered as he felt something crawl under his skin. When it stopped, he closed his eyes and rolled his shoulder experimentally. Horace removed the pauldron and Axel was left with a clean shoulder.

"Give it a go," Mickey urged.

"What do I do exactly?" Axel asked.

"Just do what I did," Roxas explained, motioning for Axel to pound his fist against his shoulder. Axel frowned but tried it anyway. He was suddenly blinded as light surrounded him. Axel felt squeamish as he felt cold metal appeared around his flesh. His shoulder twitched uncontrollably while the transformation took place. When the light died, Axel took a moment to breath. He looked down at his hands and was shocked to find them covered in plating. Axel hurried over to a window and stared at his reflection.

His armor was half deep scarlet, half black with accents of gold and orange. His chakrams appeared polished by his sides. Axel's hair was tied back and a metal circlet encompassed his forehead. The circlet had a flame embossed in the center and wings that hung off the sides to help protect the sides of his head. Axel blinked and simply stared. Roxas walked over to him and shoved him lightly.

"You're welcome," he stated. Axel turned to the King and Horace. Then he bowed deeply.

"Thank you. It is an honor," he said humbly.

"Not bad, Horace," Mickey commented, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "The middle's a little loose but that will have to wait." Axel stood up straight and turned to Roxas.

"Right, we'll have a full adjustment once you're done. Now go get those bastards!" Horace cheered. Axel grinned. He and Roxas followed the King into the castle and down to the front lines.

The front of the castle was being bombarded with heartless. Goofy and Donald had a good handle on keeping them at bay along with a handful of other Disney soldiers. Roxas could see the battle damage in the front halls, meaning the Commanders had actually pushed the heartless back from the front halls. Mickey, Roxas, and Axel pushed past the heartless towards Disney Town to meet the front lines of the Hollow Bastion soldiers.

Axel unclipped his chakrams and Roxas readied his Keyblades. Much to his distaste, Roxas's swords never reverted back to their original states. He had never fought with Keyblades before yet it felt as if they were weighted about the same. The biggest difference was the teeth at the end of the Keyblades. They added a bit of weight to one side of the blade which threw Roxas off but he was going to have to make due.

Axel was loving his new armor. It was so much lighter than the armor he was given as a Knight in Hollow Bastion, but it was just as strong. He felt like he was flowing as he ran. "Damn I love this armor!" Axel shouted, grinning broadly. Mickey chuckled. "I can see why you guys have been keeping it a secret from the other worlds. It feels more like a sweatshirt than armor."

"Wait until you get it adjusted. It'll feel more like a second skin," Roxas shot towards the Knight.

"Yeah?" Axel's grin broadened. Mickey pulled an earpiece from his pocket and tucked it in his ear. He tapped it a couple of times to make sure it was working.

"Alright, I'm connected to intell. I need you two to stay close so we can apprehend Hollow Bastion's movements. When I say move, we move even if we're still fighting. Understand?" the King asked.

"Sir!" Roxas and Axel barked.

"Good! Bank left!" Mickey ordered. The group turned down a side street to the left. Mickey drew his sword, Star Seeker, and held it out to the side. Roxas was intrigued with the sword. The blade was lilac and tiny yellow stones were embedded into the steel. The pommel was a crescent moon that merged perfectly with the lavender hilt.

"I think someone's star struck," Axel joked. Roxas scowled, irritated he was caught gaping. Mickey led them into a larger street and they found their first wave of soldiers. Blades clashed as the trio cut down the invaders. Roxas kept wondering how the King managed to find so many men to fight for him. No matter how many Hollow Bastion soldiers they cut down there always seemed to be another to take his place in the next battle.

The first group only consisted of ten soldiers. Mickey slew four with one swipe of his long sword. Axel's chakrams landed in the throats of two more, spraying a fountain of blood all over the pavement. Roxas had channeled his light magic while he was running. He dashed forward as fast as a blink and drove his Keyblades into two soldiers' helmets. The fronts shattered and the men clutched their faces in pain. Roxas quickly brought his blades around and slit their throats with the teeth. His face was splashed with red shrapnel and Roxas spat onto the ground to get the foul iron taste from his mouth. Mickey slew the last two and they were off running again.

With each group they encountered, Roxas was growing more irritated at his Keyblades. They were blunt, save the teeth, which made slicing up soldiers much more difficult than before. He recalled Demyx telling him to channel his energy into his swords. Roxas gave it a try and the Keyblades started to glow, much like his body did when he utilized his light magic. Oathkeeper glowed bright celestial and Oblivion sheer abyssal. Both were surrounded in Roxas's light magic. Each blade utilized the vast opposites of Roxas's power.

Oathkeeper: fast and blinding. Oblivion: powerful and relentless.

Haloed in the light, the Keyblades were able to cut through anything. Oathkeeper tore through magic like it was paper, including protect spells. Oblivion sliced through armor and rained blood upon the streets. He hated to admit it, but Roxas was starting to like the Keyblades more and more with each swift death.

Axel was like a graceful dancer on the battlefield. Nothing could touch him. Roxas assumed it was due to he was used to fighting in such clunky armor his new lighter armor allowed him to move faster and more freely. Axel threw his chakrams left and right, tips burning intensely with fire. Roxas was grateful Axel had elemental fighting abilities. He had to focus all of his light magic onto his Keyblades so he could not use his usual techniques. Where he lacked, Axel picked up the slack.

Pillars of flame leapt up from the ground and torched soldiers until they were nothing more than ashen husks. By far the scariest technique the Knight knew was, what Roxas could tell, some sort of curse. Axel would utter under his breath and a small flame would appear in front of a soldier's chest. The Knight would then snap his fingers and the "cursed" victim would be enveloped in a pair of fire rings, one vertical one horizontal. Then the flame in front of their chest would combust and engulf the victim in fire. Their screams were relentless until the life faded from their charred flesh and they collapsed onto the ground.

Mickey was scary with his blade as well. He cut through hoards of soldiers as if they were warm butter. He was also a very proficient magic user. His cura spells helped them out on more than one occasion.

The group made it to a large courtyard with a ruined gazebo in the center. Shops had broken windows and smashed merchandise. Mickey ran straight through with Axel and Roxas trailing. Roxas stopped to slay a soldier following them. When he turned back to the courtyard, he found a wall sliding in front of him. Roxas pounded his fist against it.

"Axel!" he shouted. Mickey heard the shout and whirled around, finding the same wall around the outside of the courtyard. Mickey tried to slash it but the wall held firm.

"Axel! Roxas!" he yelled.

"I'm okay. I know who's doing this. Get going!" Axel shouted form the other side of the wall.

"Alright. Be careful," Mickey replied.

"I'll go around!" he heard Roxas call from the far side of the wall. Roxas turned about and headed down a side street so he could meet up with the King. Mickey left the wall and listened for intell on the whereabouts of more Hollow Bastion soldiers.

Axel faced the center of the courtyard and spun his chakrams in his hands. "I was wondering when you're weasel face would show up on the battlefield," he commented. He received a throaty chuckle.

"Too true." Axel glared at the man standing on top of the gazebo rubble. He had bright blonde hair and a trim beard. His ears were covered in piercings. The man's armor was that of a Knight.

"Luxord," Axel hissed.

"Tell me, Axel, are you feeling lucky?"

"Lucky enough to beat the shit out of you, you ungrateful bastard." Luxord let out a peal of laughter. He pulled out a deck of cards from a side pouch and shuffled it. Then he drew the top card.

"Hmm, seems like luck isn't on your side today." Luxord flipped the card around to reveal a picture of a decaying skull. Axel felt a bead of sweat run down his back. Luxord flicked the card and it soared into the air. Then a reaper burst forth from the card. Axel leapt out of the way as a scythe swept past where he stood second before. The pavement started to decay from the scythe's touch. Then the reaper vanished as well as the card.

'_Shit, he still has death spells in his deck. If I don't pay attention, I'm REALLY going to wind up dead.'_ Axel thought frantically. Luxord rapidly drew five cards and flicked them into the air. They hovered in front of the Knight menacingly. Luxord swept his arm to the side and the cards turned, revealing what was beneath.

"Shit!" Axel snapped. He rolled out of the way as a sangria pool appeared on the ground. A column of fire rose from inside of it and spit lightning daggers in all directions. One struck Axel's arm and he jolted. Then his arm went numb. Axel started to feel drowsy but he shook the feeling off. He hissed as his arm hung uselessly at his side.

'_Luxord can use any attack based on what's on the card. Even those of other people. Marluxia's pool that's like a vat of acid. My flame pillars. Larxene's electric daggers. Sleep and reflect. He can combo moves by stacking cards. It's supposed to be luck of the draw but I swear he always knows what card is coming up next.'_ Axel growled to himself. '_Lucky for me there's a picture of what's on the card to give me a fraction of a second to react to what's coming. If I see it that is.'_

Luxord drew three cards at once and spread them out in front of him like he was playing poker. "So, Axel, having fun yet?"

"Oh, sure. I just love card games," Axel replied sarcastically. Luxord grinned.

"Your false enthusiasm is really quite amusing. How's living without a heart?"

"Just like every other day except now I won't feel guilty when I kill you."

"Let's see if the cards are on your side." Luxord tossed all three cards. Three water clones appeared with lances, their bodies rimmed in frost.

"Oh fuck," Axel murmured. He set his chakrams alight and threw them at the clones. One blocked the attack while another was too slow. It melted into a pool of ice of mist. The other two clones advanced. Axel blocked a lance with his chakram while the other stabbed the lance into his numb arm. The armor saved his flesh but it was coated in ice, further immobilizing Axel's left arm. He cursed heavily under his breath. Axel summoned a pillar of flames and fried the clones.

When the flames died, he was struck with a bold of thunder. Axel's body had a violent spasm before he was knocked off his feet by a copy of his own chakram. He landed on his back with a thud, the wind knocked from his chest. Axel shakily got to his feet and called back his second chakram. The spiked wheel burst into flames and appeared in Axel's right hand next to its partner.

'_I can't throw like this. Luxord has the advantage at a distance, which means I'll need to move in closer. Well, here goes nothing.'_ Axel set the chakrams down and placed his hand over the space between them. The chakrams fused together and Axel picked up his Keyblade, Bond of Flame. He pointed it at Luxord.

"You wanted a fight? Well you asked for it!" Axel roared. He crouched low and charged. Luxord laughed and drew more cards, his eyes glimmering with malice.


	24. Ch24: And From Darkness Springs Insanity

**A/N-Hello again. Sorry if this doesn't flow like it normally does (I was writing it while watching more Project Runway. Geez I'm such a girl!) Not much to say. I did a prediction on how much is left (pffft, like that'll go as planned!) and I find about 11 parts, give or take depending on the writing. So we're almost there. Just a bit further and we'll be heading into the final battle! Woot! So please read and enjoy. Do watch out for those spelling errors. They like to steal your left sock and hide it. :P**

"Firaga!" Axel roared. He swung his Keyblade and the ball of flames flew from the end towards Luxord. The blonde Knight leapt from the gazebo rubble and landed heavily on the ground. Axel breached Luxord's personal space and slashed. Luxord rolled away and drew two cards. Axel brought his Keyblade down and bounced off a reflect spell. Luxord used the opening to activate the second card. Darkness manifested into the shape of a hand with long claws out of the card. It surged forward and the claws dug deep into Axel's abdomen. Axel flinched painfully. As the darkness faded, blood oozed over his armor.

"Damn," he growled. Axel channeled his energy into his fire element. A large ring of fire erupted around the edges of the wall of cards. The ground started to glow red and the pavement started to grow hot. Then it turned molten. Luxord chuckled and drew four cards.

"Still using the same techniques," he mused. Axel's eyes narrowed and his Keyblade burst into flames. He leapt at Luxord and slashed his blade. The blonde rolled awkwardly out of the way so his skin wouldn't make contact with the smoldering pavement. When Axel's Keyblade made contact with the ground, a large pillar of fire shot into the air. He was quick on his feet to chase after Luxord.

The blonde Knight bounded backwards on his toes to keep his distance from Axel. He rapidly drew three cards and activated the second. Axel's Keyblade came in contact with a large blue shield. The shield shattered on impact into a waterfall of ice crystals. Luxord quickly activated the other two. Axel was blasted with an aero spell laced with mines. The explosives erupted and Axel pressed through them despite the pain of metal scraping against his bare flesh. Thin red lines appeared all over his cheeks and neck.

Axel used the advantage of the smoke created by the mines to get the jump on the older Knight. He leapt through the grey screen and his Keyblade crashed into the space between Luxord's neck and shoulder. The blade cut deep and slit Luxord's jugular. The Knight gasped and leapt back, his neck bearing third degree burns and blood pumping out in time with his heart. Luxord clasped one hand over his neck and shakily drew a card from the middle of the deck. He activated it and his neck sealed with the curaga spell.

"Damn," Luxord cursed under his breath. Axel just kept coming. The elder Knight knew the red head was ranked higher than him for a reason and he was starting to see why. Axel was relentless.

The younger Knight slashed his Keyblade downwards in front of him. A line of fire rose up from the ground and tossed Luxord into the air. Axel summoned a pillar of fire beneath the man and roasted him. Luckily, Luxord was able to draw a protect spell and it saved his life. His neck was still oozing blood but it was at a much slower rate. Luxord landed awkwardly and his face brushed the ground. He grunted painfully as his skin seared, wrinkling the flesh on the left side of his face and turning it a sickly grey.

Luxord panicked as he saw Axel sprinting across the courtyard, crouched and Keyblade ready by his side. He tried to draw more cards but the deck slipped through his fingers. Cards rained onto the ground and burst into small puffs of flame.

"Shit!" Luxord hissed. He looked up to find a Keyblade crashing down on his face. Axel smashed in Luxord's face and kicked the elder man in the chest. He created a pillar of fire and Luxord screamed as his body was engulfed in flames. Then his screams died. As the fire faded, only the man's ashened armor remained. Axel dispelled the fire ring and the cards surrounding the courtyard burst into a flurry of ripped paper. The pieces of paper mixed with the ashes from Axel's flames and were whisked away into the wind.

Axel doused the fire on his Keyblade and jabbed the end into the charred pavement. He hunched over in pain, his weight supported by the blade. Axel used his fire to melt the ice on his arm but the limb was still numb. He gritted his teeth and took a hesitant step forward. He flinched at the pain running through his abdomen but deemed it bearable. Axel used his Keyblade like a cane and pressed onwards to find Roxas and Mickey.

His pace was slow through the corpse stricken streets. Axel started to feel dizzy and stumbled. He looked down at his torso and saw the damage was worse than he thought. "Roxas…Mickey…" he rasped. Axel's step faltered and his shoulder crashed into the side of a building. He tried desperately to keep his balance but he slowly started sliding downwards. "Guys…" Axel's eyes started to fade.

He was suddenly pulled upwards and his numb arm was wrapped around someone's shoulder. Then he was half dragged down the street. Axel tried to focus and found he was heading towards the Castle.

"Hang in there," the person urged. Axel felt his mind slipping. His knees gave out and he dropped his Keyblade. It clanged as it clattered to the earth. "Whoa! Hey!" Strong arms supported him and eased him down to the ground. "Hey! We're losing him!" Footsteps approached and he felt something warm wrap around his abdomen.

"Geez Axel. How many times do we have to pull you back together?"

'_I know these voices. They're familiar.'_ Axel thought. He felt his mind fading into unconsciousness. '_But who are they?'_

"Axel!" Goofy shouted but the man's eyes became unfocused. "Donald, we're losing him! We have to get him to the med bay."

"Let me try another heal. Cura!" Donald cast. Axel's torso healed slightly but the loss of blood was too much. "Alright, bring him to the med bay. I'll keep the troops on the lookout for heartless while we wait for the King. You'd better hurry. The King may have slowed down the Hollow Bastion soldiers but they're still coming."

"Understood." Goofy lifted Axel up in his strong arms and started heading towards the Castle. Donald pressed a finger to his ear and listened for instructions of soldier movements from intell. As Goofy reached the Castle gates, he heard his name being called. The Commander turned to see Roxas jogging towards him. He watched as Roxas's face turned from content relief to a stricken panic. Roxas sprinted over, his Keyblades jangling at his sides.

"What happen?!" he demanded. Axel's Keyblade was slung over the Commander's shoulder. Roxas slid to a halt and tried to catch his breath.

"He passed out. I'm bringing him to the med bay," Goofy explained.

"I'm coming with."

"No, you go do your duty and help the King." Roxas was taken aback by the Commander's orders.

"Wha…what?"

"Axel will be fine. I'll bring him to the med bay. Clarabelle and Minnie will take care of him. Now get back out there and hold off those Hollow Bastion soldiers. Mickey's counting on you and you're letting him down by running off because you failed to think straight." Roxas bowed his head shamefully.

"Alright. I'll check by later. Take good care of him." Roxas gave a stiff salute and went back the way he came. Goofy watched him talk to Donald briefly before turning off to the right. He nodded and turned back to bringing Axel to the med bay.

Minnie greeted the Commander at the door and directed him towards an empty bed. Goofy gently laid Axel down, set down the man's Keyblade on the bedside table, and headed back to the Castle gates. Minnie turned to Axel and set to healing him. She deactivated his armor and pulled back his shirt.

"Oh dear," she muttered. Minnie set to pressing gauze over the wounds while she called to Clarabelle. The bubbly woman with her black hair pulled back in a bun hurried over with two pints of blood. They hooked the blood up to Axel's arm and set to keeping him stable.

As he was recovering, Axel found himself coming back around. His eyes blinked open and he stared up at the ceiling. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room. Axel let out a bemused chuckled when he found Pluto at the foot of his bed. The dog was sitting on his hind legs with his front paws on the mattress. His head rested on his front paws, his eyes full of worry.

"Hey," Axel greeted. Pluto whined softly. Axel leaned forward and scratched the dog's ears. "You worry too much." Pluto licked his hand, earning a soft chuckle from the red head.

"How are you feeling?" Minnie asked, walking over. Her sleeves were rolled up and she sported a pair of white surgeon's gloves.

"Alright." Axel realized he had feeling in his left arm again and he moved it experimentally. "I ran into Luxord, one of Xemnas's Knights."

"I assume you fought?" She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Cremated the bastard. He was never the strongest of the Knights. If Demyx wasn't so chicken on fighting, Luxord would probably be the weakest Knight. Not to say the fight was a walk in the park. Luxord really knows how to get the jump on you."

"Well, I'm really glad you're safe. Take it easy for awhile." Minnie took her leave and Pluto hopped up onto the bed. The dog tucked himself into Axel's lap while the red head rubbed the lab's neck.

"What do you think, boy? Think I could get back out there?" Pluto shot him a dark look as if to say 'Fuck no you flame headed idiot'. Axel chuckled and ruffled the lab's ears. "Okay. I'll be good and rest here for awhile. Ten minutes sound good?" Pluto gave a low growl. "Okay, okay, fifteen. But I have to get back out there. Mickey's counting on me." Pluto gave a snort but didn't protest.

Axel lay back down and relaxed, keeping a close eye on the clock. Five minutes passed and a Disney soldier rushed into the med bay with his arm dripping blood. Clarabelle quickly ran over to tend to the young man's needs. He was seated on the bed next to Axel. As Clarabelle peeled back the teen's broken pauldron and Axel could see muscle and bone protruding from beneath the skin. Axel watched as the wound was cleaned and bandaged. The teen set to wiping the blood from his armor as Clarabelle left him to tend to someone else.

"That's a nasty cut," Axel commented.

"Fucking soldier caught me off guard," the teen growled. He had rich black hair tussled around in a style that was reminiscent of Roxas's. The teen had thin black eyeliner on his upper lids. His armor was a rich navy accented with black and red. Instead of a head piece, his chest plate had a wide collar that came up to the top of his upper lip to protect his neck. A black stud was pieced under his lower lip.

"Gotta be careful out there."

"Right….who are you exactly?"

"The name's Axel. I'm here to repay a favor to King Mickey."

"Huh. Sucks to be you. Mickey takes his debts seriously."

"I'm aware. And who are you, with the cocky ass?" The teen scowled.

"The name's Max, you shit head."

"Ooh, shit head. We have a badass here." Axel wiggled his fingers to enhance his sarcasm. "What are you, eight?"

"Seventeen!"

"Scary."

"Hey, I'm Vice Captain of the Guard. That's more than you'll ever be."

"Hollow Bastion Knight," Axel replied flatly, staring at the ceiling. The teen's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "Careful. Your brain might explode if you think about it too hard." Max glanced at Minnie, who was helping some injured citizens, and noticed she wasn't fretting over Axel's presence.

"How'd you get in here?" Max asked, clearly confused.

"I'm not entirely sure. I sort of woke up here." Axel glanced at the clock. He had five minutes left before his time he told himself to leave. "So how did a kid like you get in the Guard?"

"In case you forgot in the comfort of your plushy castle, there's a war going on. Kids are fighting in all sorts of worlds. It really shouldn't come to a surprise."

"It didn't. I've known people who were on the battlefield since they were barely out of their preteens. Seventeen's a pretty good age. I was just wondering how you got in with your crappy ass attitude." Max scowled deeper.

"I got in through my dad."

"Ooh, papa's boy!" Axel teased.

"Fuck off." The red head burst out laughing. "He happens to be the Commander of the Guard." Axel bit his tongue and nearly choked. It was Max's turn to laugh. "Serves you right, dick head."

'_Good Kingdom Hearts, how the heck does Goofy have son?!'_ Axel wondered. '_That's just…bizarre! Oh, I can't wait to see Roxas's face when I tell him. Oh wait, no emotions. Drat. Maybe I'll have to wait until after we get our hearts back.'_

"Say," Axel brought up, "I'm about ready to head back to the field. Want to tag along?"

"Think you can keep up?" Max pressed with a flashy grin.

"Oh, I'm sure I can." Axel sat up, rubbed Pluto's ears, and climbed out of his bed. He activated his armor and picked up his Keyblade. Axel separated them back into his chakrams. "Let's get going." Max stood and followed Axel from the med bay. The teen had a large double bladed battle axe hanging on his back. "You know how to use that?" Axel asked, pointing to the axe.

"Ask all those soldier I decapitated," Max replied smugly.

"Before or after you nearly got your ass handed to you?" Max's face turned back into a scowl. They made their way to the front of the Castle. The sound of cannon fire could be heard from the catwalks above them. "Where to?" Axel asked, turning to the Vice Captain. Max paused to listen to his earpiece.

"Northeast. Group of five." Max turned and headed down the main street and veered off to the right. Axel followed two paces behind. He spotted the group and spun his chakrams, creating a ring of fire from the movements of the lighted tips. Axel threw them and the spikes sunk into the throats of two soldiers. Max heaved his axe from his back and swung it in front of him as he ran. The blade sliced straight through the next of one soldier and buried into the side of another. The beheaded man's neck spurted blood into the air as the corpse crumpled to the ground.

Axel summoned his chakrams back to his hand yet before he could strike again to take out the remaining two soldiers, Max ripped the axe from the side of the man's chest. His hands twisted the handle and a blast of steam shot from the edge of one of the blades. It propelled Max to swing the axe around 360 degrees and drive the other side of the axe through the injured soldier's neck. Then he ripped a pistol from a holster from the small of his back. Max unloaded a full clip into the final soldier's chest, felling the man.

Axel whistled sharply. "Not bad. Color me impressed," he commented. Max grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment from a Bastion Knight," the teen remarked.

"Former Knight," Axel corrected. "There's no way in Hell I'm going back to that place." Max arched his eyebrows curiously.

"Really? You abandoned Xemnas? What did he do to tick you off?"

"His wife ripped out my heart." Max scoffed.

"Serves you right for trying to hit on the Queen." Axel frowned.

"No, she literally ripped out my heart. I'm a nobody of my former self." Max's face morphed from confusion to saddened.

"You mean you're…heartless?" Axel nodded. "Damn. That sucks, man. I'm sorry. I didn't know. How'd you survive? I mean, don't you need a strong heart to become a nobody?"

"Someone was looking out for me." Axel left it at that and started walking down the street. Max realized the red head wasn't going to explore the matter further so he headed after the Knight. He suddenly stopped and pressed his finger to his earpiece to hear it better. Max's eyes darted around the street anxiously.

"Hey Axel, did you come here from Destiny Islands?" Mas asked. The Knight froze mid-step and whirled around.

"What's going on?" Axel snapped. Max listened to his earpiece to hear the message again.

"We're getting a call from there but there's a lot of interference. They're working on the message right now. I'll keep you updated when I get more details."

"You'd better. We have to find someone who's out here fighting with Mickey. He'll want to know too."

"Isn't he with Mickey now?"

"I'm not sure. We all got separated when I faced off with one of Hollow Bastion's Knights."

"Right. We still have to take care of the soldiers but we'll keep an eye out for him on the way. What's he look like?"

"Short blonde with a pair of Keyblades. He's wearing Disney tech armor. His name's Roxas."

"Roxas? Why is that name familiar?" Max mused under his breath. "Alright. We'll try to find him. By the way, how did you get Disney tech armor? We don't give that out lightly."

"Mickey put an order in for me. I'm surprised you're taking me being a Knight rather well."

"I sort of figured you were on our side since Minnie wasn't freaking out and you had the tech. No skin off my nose if I have to kill you."

"Ouch, that hurt." Axel flinched dramatically. Max gave him a shove.

"Get over yourself. We're being requested to move farther east. Think you can keep up?"

"I'll be right behind you." Max nodded with a smirk and took off with Axel close behind. They ploughed through six more groups of Hollow Bastion soldiers before they ran into King Mickey. The King was exhausted but he continued to fight back the onslaught on his world. Axel and Max helped him clear the street by a river that ran through town. Then Max hurried over and offered the King an Elixer. Mickey accepted and drank it thankfully.

"Gah, thanks Max," Mickey panted. "I needed that." Mickey turned to Axel. "And I'm glad to see you're alive and well. What happened back there?"

"Luxord, one of Xemnas's Knights. I took care of him so he won't be showing up ever again," Axel replied. Mickey nodded with a light smile.

"Excellent. One less Knight eases our chances of a successful siege on Hollow Bastion in the future. Speaking of which, did Max tell you about the message we're trying to receive?"

"Yes, and it has me worried."

"You aren't the only one." There was a dark pause.

"You haven't seen Roxas, have you?" Axel pressed. Mickey bit down on his lip.

"Not since we got separated."

"Based on your description of him, I recall someone trying to get into the Castle earlier but my dad turned him away," Max interrupted.

"And you didn't say this before because?" Axel snapped. Max merely shrugged.

"When was this Max?" Mickey asked, straightening up a bit after regaining some strength.

"Around the time Axel was sent to the med bay, approximately forty minutes ago. I believe Donald gave him some orders but since then I have not heard of his whereabouts."

"So he's running blind."

"I'm sure he's fine, seeing as he's pretty badass at fighting," Axel commented.

"That may be but if Xemnas sent one Knight here who's to say he didn't send more?" Mickey reminded. He pulled out a silver whistle from his belt pouch and blew on it. The whistle made no noise the intent was clear. "Max, I want you to help Axel find Roxas. I know Axel's capable of a simple search mission but I need him to stay connected to intell."

"If you say so," Max muttered. Mickey smacked him over the back of the head. Axel pained himself trying not to laugh or smirk. "Alright, alright! I'll help the fire hydrant!"

"Good. Maybe if you start taking your position seriously your father would actually consider promoting you to a Captain," Mickey hissed. Max scowled.

"Ah, he'll figure it out," Axel defended, ruffling the teen's hair. Max gave the Knight a shove. They heard a loud bark and Pluto came sprinting down the street. He was super excited to have been called by his master and his tail wouldn't stop wagging.

"Sit," Mickey ordered. Pluto spun in a small circle and sat down, panting heavily. "Good boy." Mickey ruffled Pluto's ears and the dog practically grinned. Mickey knelt in front of the lab and tapped in on the nose. The dog instantly quieted and waited for instructions. "Pluto, I need you to bring Max and Axel to Roxas. You remember him, right?" Pluto gave a happy bark. "Good. Now get going." Pluto leapt to his feet and sniffed the air. Mickey stood and turned away from the others to listen to his earpiece.

"Get ready to run," Max muttered.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Cause Pluto does not slow down." Pluto's head jerked to the side and his ears perked. He remained frozen in place for a whole minute. Then he bolted. "Let's go!" Max took off at a sprint after the dog. Axel leapt into action and followed. Pluto did not falter as he dashed through the bloody streets. He leapt over corpses and dodged the larger puddles of blood perfectly. Axel lucked out with having long legs so he was able to keep up. Max was a head shorter than the red head but he seemed to be built as an endurance runner.

Pluto suddenly turned left and the pair chased after him. Max tried to listen to his earpiece while they ran. "Hey Axel, they managed to get something from the message from Destiny Island. They are asking you and Roxas return right away."

"Are they being attacked?" Axel huffed. He nearly wiped out as he slipped on a pool of blood trying to turn right.

"They haven't gotten that far. The reason the message was so garbled was because it was encoded. We're working on the code but it's not very familiar to us."

"But you've seen it before?"

"Yes but they say it's over three years old. Give them some more time." Axel rolled his eyes but decided not to comment. Pluto barked as he rounded a corner to the left. The pair followed and slowed dramatically. Pluto sat at the end of the street with his ears pulled back and a low growl in his throat. "Easy," Max muttered. He and Axel stepped forward cautiously.

They were in an opened up street where people used to hold a fruit fight every year. The pavement and the lower walls of the houses still showed stains from previous year's jubilees. Max reached behind him and gripped his axe tightly. Axel's eyes narrowed as he unclipped his chakrams. In his empty chest he felt nothing but his mind was livid. Axel bared his teeth in frustration.

Roxas was hanging from a wall of a house on the third floor near the roof. His hands were chained above his head and blood ran from his temple. The blonde was missing his helmet and his Keyblades hung lopsided on his belt. Roxas lifted his head and tried to speak but Axel could see the silence spell placed on him.

Pluto stood and raised his hackles, his growling intensified. His lips pulled back to reveal his long fangs. A teen with black hair and yellow eyes stood below where Roxas hung. Strangely, his appearance was very similar to Sora's. The teen grinned wickedly and brandished his weapon. It was a strange combination of a long sword and a scythe. The main look was of that of a sword. The hilt was black and the blade a mix of dark red and blue. At the end of the blade was a jagged scythe blade reminiscent of a sharpened gear. The teen wore dark blue armor with black and red accents. The armor rose up close around the neck and under his chin, giving him almost a turtle neck look.

"Shit," Axel hissed.

"Who is this guy?" Max asked in a low tone.

"Fucking Xehanort's apprentice. I completely forgot about this fucker because you never saw him around the castle unless he was there to ruin someone's day."

"Hello Axel!" the teen called darkly. "Look what I found? It's it pretty? I hung it up on the wall just to show you. Maybe I should have it framed."

"Vanitas!" Axel roared. "You let him go!" Vanitas laughed maniacally.

"So you do like it! I knew we both had similar tastes. Why don't we frame it together, hm?"

"Is this guy for real?" Max asked.

"Unfortunately. He's mentally insane, which is why Xehanort is the only one to control him. You better get ready because we're in for one Hell of a fight."

"He can't be that hard." Max whipped out his pistol and unloaded a full round on Vanitas. The teen took all of the blows. Then he vanished. "What the…?" Vanitas sprang from a dark pool on the ground and upwardly slashed Max's chest. Max's chest piece cracked and he leapt back in shock. "I just shot him!"

"No…!" Axel bounded backwards and blocked a flurry of blows from Vanitas's blade. He threw a chakram and Vanitas did three back handsprings out of the way. "He creates an illusion of himself right before disappearing. He fools you to keep attacking while he sets up to knock you down. Trust me, you don't want to be on his bad side. Vanitas killed three Knights because he thought it was funny."

"What kind of sick and twisted fucker does that?"

"It doesn't help when he's mentally insane and he was consumed by darkness. There isn't an ounce of light left in that guy."

"So how do we go about beating him?"

"It's not about beating him," Axel clarified. "It's about surviving long enough to get away."


	25. Ch25: Code of the TwiT

**A/N-I'm soooooo tired right now. It's almost 1am. I got 5 hours of sleep last night. I'm dying here! Still a bit short but I didn't want too much action at once. Approx. parts remaining: 9. (I merged 2 since I was being redundant in my plot document :P) Please read and enjoy! I appreciate all the love! ^^**

Max swallowed hard. He didn't think people like that existed in the real world. He quickly dropped the clip from his pistol and slid another in its place. Max had magazines lining the sides of his thighs. He was down to two plus the one currently in his gun. '_I have to keep my distance from this guy but I'm low on ammo. Shit. I guess I'll have to play it by ear.'_ Max thought darkly.

"So what's the plan?" Max asked.

"Don't die?" Axel suggested. Max smirked.

"Sounds good."

"I'll try to draw his attention but I won't guarantee anything and I need you to back me up. Just because I'm a Knight doesn't mean I'll be able to breeze through this," Axel reminded. Max nodded in understanding. He swung his axe around in his left hand. "On my lead." Axel shifted his feet on the pavement and fell into a stance. Vanitas grinned broadly. He was eager for a fight.

Axel launched forward and a circle of fire sprang around the opened street. The ground turned molten and the Knight's chakrams were alright with flames. Axel threw them at Vanitas. The chakrams left a trail of fire in their wake. Vanitas blocked both chakrams and the spikes wheels ground against his sword. He knocked them back and Axel caught them.

Max slipped around the edge of the area of fire to try and sneak behind Vanitas. The Bastion teen took noticed and warped into the ground, sliding in the shadows over to Max. The Vice Captain rolled right as Vanitas burst from the ground. He felt his back sting as Vanitas shot black thunder from his weapon. Max whirled around and blocked a blow aimed for his neck. Then he quickly unloaded half a clip into Vanitas's stomach. Only two shots found their mark in the dark teen's gut yet it didn't faze him in the slightest. Vanitas laughed under his breath and pounded Max with a barrage of blows.

Axel threw his chakrams and Vanitas leapt back so the chakrams swept past him. The Knight called his weapons back to his hands. As they were materializing in a swirl of fire, Vanitas suddenly warped out of the ground. The blade of his scythe slammed into the side of Axel's face. Axel was sent sprawling, his chakrams ricocheting away from his hands. The band around his forehead protected him from the brunt of the blow but his face and neck bore three distinct cuts from the gear like face of the scythe.

Max fired the rest of his clip at Vanitas to try to draw the attention of the demented teen. Vanitas paid the other teen no heed. His focus was on the bleeding Knight. Vanitas dashed forward and landed a blow across Axel's shoulders. Axel was slammed into the ground as he tried to stand. His face brushed the molten pavement and he grunted in pain. His flesh was immune to the fire but it was still hot.

Axel rolled out of the way as Vanitas slammed his blade into the ground. He summoned his chakrams and sent them flying. Vanitas flipped over them with ease. "Firaga!" he cast. A large ball of fire flew from his blade. Axel leapt to his feet and was about to jump out of the way when the ball split into five smaller fira's. The fire locked onto Axel and slammed into the red head despite his attempts to roll away. Axel was knocked onto his back and the wind left his lungs.

Max hurried over as Axel was knocked flat and swung at Vanitas. He managed to land a blow but then Vanitas vanished. The dark teen reappeared behind Max and smashed his blade into the Vice Captain's back. Max's armor cracked and he staggered forward. Max twisted the handle on his axe and the steam propelled the blade into Vanitas's side.

"You're pretty good," Vanitas commented, his yellow eyes full of a dark playfulness. He kicked Max away, the axe still buried in his side. Vanitas ripped it from his flesh and blood oozed onto the pavement. He didn't seem to take notice. Max reloaded his pistol and emptied a clip. His bullets had armor piercing but even as the metal buried into Vanitas's chest, the Bastion teen kept going. Max panicked and dropped his final clip.

Axel created a pillar of fire around Vanitas and the teen was consumed in flame. "Hurry!" he shouted at Max. Max stumbled as he scrambled to pick up his magazine. Vanitas leapt from the fire and pinned Max to the ground. He repeatedly smashed the butt of his blade into Max's cracked chest plate. The metal shattered and Max flinched as the pommel crashed into his sternum. Axel had gotten back to his feet and tackled Vanitas. Max hurried to his feet and finally reloaded his pistol. He aimed at Vanitas but he was tangled with Axel as they fought for dominance on the ground.

Max made a split second decision and changed targets. He shot the chain holding Roxas to the building. The chain cracked and with a second shot it snapped. Roxas plummeted to the street. The blonde managed to create a light shield at the last second so he didn't break his legs. Roxas collapsed in a heap on the pavement. His face started to sting from the fire on the ground. Max rushed over and helped him to his feet.

"Can you stand?" Max pressed. Roxas nodded, the silence spell still in effect. He took a step and limped heavily. "Shit," Max hissed. He quickly surveyed the area and spotted his axe. He rushed over and picked it up. Then he ran to Axel's aid.

Vanitas had the Knight pinned and was slamming his head repeatedly against the pavement. Axel started seeing stars. His concentration wavered and the fire around them died instantly. Vanitas laughed maniacally as he saw blood splattering the streets with each blow to Axel's head.

"Get off!" Max barked. He swung his axe, propelled by steam, and knocked Vanitas away like a croquet ball. The Bastion teen rolled violently across the charred ground. "Axel? Axel!" Max tried to shake the man to his senses but the man's eyes were glazed over. "Fuck, I can't do this by myself."

"Indeed you can't." Max turned and was blasted with black thunder. He then had to parry as long string of blows from Vanitas's blade. "Give up. I'll kill you quicker," Vanitas taunted.

"Fuck you!" Max grunted under the strain of being pounded. His arms were going numb. Vanitas suddenly did a hand spring backwards as a beam of light nearly clipped him. The teen turned to Roxas.

"Look like the cat's still kicking. It just doesn't know when to stay down." Roxas had his Keyblades out but he couldn't put any weight on his right leg. Staying standing appeared to even be a strain for him. Vanitas launched a firaga at the blonde before turning back to Max. Max leapt back and unloaded the rest of his pistol. His heart clenched in fear as he heard the empty click of the trigger.

Roxas blocked the spell with a light shield and dashed across the battlefield in a blink. He slammed into Vanitas only to find the teen had vanished. Vanitas's blade crashed into Roxas's shoulder and cut deep. Roxas let out a silent scream and was forced to his knees. Vanitas kicked Roxas in the chest and sent the blonde crashing into the ground.

Max swung at Vanitas onto to get knocked aside by a powerful swipe of the teen's weapon. He landed face first into the pavement and flipped over his head onto his back. Roxas tried to push himself up but Vanitas pushed his face into the street with his boot. Then he shot black thunder into the soldier at point blank. Roxas's body seized and his muscles went numb.

Max rolled over and pushed himself to his feet. He ran at Vanitas only to get his axe knocked aside and get picked up by the throat. Max struggled to break free as his wind pipe was crushed. Vanitas laughed triumphantly. His foot pressed Roxas's face harder into the ground while his hand slowly compressed the Vice Captain's throat.

"I wonder which one of you will break first?" Vanitas pondered out loud. Max desperately tried to pry the dark teen's fingers from his throat. He glanced down at Roxas and saw the man was too weak to fight back. Axel was still out cold, the pool of blood behind his head rapidly growing larger.

'_Fuck. I'm going to die right now.'_ Max thought. He suddenly realized Pluto had vanished when the fight started. '_He went to get help. Good boy, but it won't do us any good.'_ Max felt his throat close and he struggled to retain the oxygen left in his lungs. His eyes felt like they were popping out of his skull. Vanitas laughed hysterically as the Vice Captain's eyes started to roll back into his head.

The sound of metal on pavement caught his attention. Vanitas turned his head and was body slammed. He was sent sprawling while Max collapsed on top of Roxas. He coughed violently as he tried to breath. "Dad?" he choked.

Goofy had swooped in sliding on his shield. As he slammed into Vanitas, he kicked his shield up and caught it. Goofy strode to Vanitas, who was beginning to stand. The man slammed his shield into the teen's face, breaking Vanitas's nose. Goofy swiped again but Vanitas vanished as the shield made contact. Goofy turned as the dark teen popped out of the ground behind him.

"Reflect!" Vanitas bounced off the spell and was propelled into the ground, dazing him. Donald ran over to Roxas and Max with Pluto on his heels. Goofy walked over to Vanitas and was about to deal a finishing blow when the teen melted into the shadows of the street. He slithered away from the scene, laughing uncontrollably the entire time.

Goofy hurried over to Max and Roxas. Roxas was injured but it wasn't life threatening. Donald used a dispel so clear the silence from Roxas's throat. Max was still struggling to breath. Goofy glanced over at Axel and Donald nodded in agreement. The mage hurried over to the red head.

"Breath, Max," Goofy said calmly. Max struggled to take a deep breath.

Donald dropped to his knees and slid up to Axel's side. The man was bleeding heavily. "Cura," he cast on Axel's head. The bleeding slowed. Donald checked Axel to see if there was permanent damage to his brain. From what little he could test, Axel still seemed to be functioning. Donald turned to the sky and cast a large red firework from his wand.

Goofy place a hand on Max's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," Max replied shakily. "Shit, I thought I was going to die!" Max turned to his dad. His eyes were full of fear and were tearing up. Goofy smiled gently.

"Not on my watch." Max leapt forward and clung to his dad. He sobbed into his father's armor. Goofy gently stroked his son's back and whispered comforting words in his ear.

"Thanks," Roxas muttered, looked up at the Commander.

"Just hang in there Roxas. We're calling for medical help and they'll be here shortly. Try and take it easy," Goofy replied. Roxas closed his eyes and felt his mind slip away into unconsciousness as the sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears.

XxXxX

Axel felt his eye being pried open. A bright light shone directly into his retina and he tried to force his eyes closed. The light disappeared and he was left staring at a bleached out version of the med bay ceiling. Axel blinked several times to try and clear his vision.

"You're awake. Are you able to answer some questions?" a voice asked from nearby. The sound echoed in Axel's ears and his head felt fuzzy.

"Um, yeah…sure," Axel replied.

"Name?"

"Ax-el…" There was a pause and Axel could imagine the person arching their eyebrow.

"And where are you from Axel?"

"Radiant Garden initially."

"Age?"

"Twenty five."

"Family?"

"Uh, do you want living relatives?"

"If you prefer?" Axel chewed on his lip ring. His vision started to move on its own.

"Two adopted sisters." He heard a pen scratch against paper on a clipboard. "What is this, some sort of psych exam?"

"We're checking for brain damage. You're head took quite the beating."

"Oh. Is that what happened…"

"Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

"…sort…of…" Axel's face scrunched up in pain as he tried to remember.

"Do your best," the voice urged.

"I was with Max, and we found Roxas. We fought with Vanitas, Xehanort's apprentice. It sort of gets fuzzy from there." Axel closed his eyes and rubbed them with his fingers. "I do remember that sicko's laughter burning into my skull as he smashed my brains out."

"Alright." More writing. "Do you know where you are?" Axel dropped his hand and cracked open his eyes. His vision was swimming worse.

"Disney…" Axel trailed off. His head started throbbing and he suddenly felt like he was on an ocean during a violent storm. Axel felt his stomach heave. He sat up violently and threw up on to the floor. His breathing became ragged as he half hung off the bed, spit and bile drooling from his parted lips. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a light was shone in his eyes again. Axel had a hard time focusing.

"Axel, we're going to have to hold you here for awhile. I'm worried you might have some brain damage." Axel felt his stomach churn with the light in his eyes. He pitched forward and threw up on to the floor again. His chest pained and he coughed harshly. The jarring movement caused his stomach to lurch and he spewed bile all over the soiled floor. His throat burned like he ate a jar of sand.

"Axel. Axel dear, look at me." Axel raised his head and his vision swam. Queen Minnie gently wiped the mess on the man's chin. "Try to focus. Can you try to follow my pen without moving your head?" Minnie held up a pen and moved it to the left. Axel's eyes followed it jerkily. "Okay, we're going to get you cleaned up. Try to breath. We'll get you something to drink." Minnie gently stroked Axel's head and went to get something for the Knight to drink.

Axel was eased back onto a stack of fluffy pillow to keep his sitting up. A warm cloth was wiped over his brow. Axel could feel his body shake from the after effects of throwing up. He closed his eyes and shivered. He heard sounds of people cleaning up the mess he made on the floor. Minnie returned and pressed a cup to his lips. Axel sipped and found it was lukewarm broth.

"You were so brave today," Minnie cooed. "You saved a lot of lives. We're very grateful for your help." Axel finished his drink and Minnie set the cup down. She stroked Axel's hair back from his forehead. "Take it easy. We'll take care of you."

"What's going on outside?" Axel asked in a hushed tone, keeping his eyes closed.

"We managed to repel the attack thanks to everyone. You and Roxas were a great help. The damage to the Town isn't too extensive. We should have it all repaired within a month or two."

"What's the latest on that message from Destiny Islands?"

"We almost have it decoded. Give it a bit more time and we'll let you know as soon as it's ready."

"Thanks." Minnie leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Of course, dear." Minnie took her leave to let Axel rest. Axel felt his mind flow in and out of a doze for what seemed like weeks. He woke to a heavy weight landing on his feet and the side of his bed leaning to the left as someone sat on the edge.

"Keep all your brain cells?" Axel smirked.

"Just the ones that are important," the red head replied. He cracked open his eyes to see Roxas smirking back at him. Pluto lay on top of Axel's feet with his tongue hanging out. Axel lifted a hand and Pluto nuzzled it with his muzzle. "You worry too much."

"Sorry?" Roxas asked, unsure of what to think.

"Not you," Axel clarified. "Pluto's like a big teddy bear when you get to know him. One with the "mom card" tagged on his collar."

"Maybe that's why you two get along so well. I hear you used to hold the infamous "mom card" when you were taking care of Kairi and Naminé. Finally got tired of wearing the skirt?" Axel scowled.

"Oh shut up!" Axel shoved Roxas so the blonde nearly fell off the bed. Roxas steadied himself and repositioned himself so he was leaning back on his hands over Axel's knees. "Are you okay?" Axel asked suddenly.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. That freaky Sora imitation got the jump on me. He pinned me up on the wall like some sort of clock until you came along. Who was he?"

"Vanitas. He's Xehanort's apprentice. If you see him again, I suggest you run the other way," Axel advised.

"Usually I would say you're overreacting but that guy beat the shit out of you and that other guy."

"Who, Max? He's the Vice Captain of the Guard here."

"He's awfully young. He barely looked eighteen."

"Seventeen. And his dad's in the Guard."

"Lucky for him." Axel snorted. "What?"

"He's Goofy's son." Roxas looked like he swallowed a bag of raw rice.

"No fucking way!" he shouted. A few of the med bay staff glanced over their way. "That's so weird!" Roxas continued in a quieter tone. "I always thought Goofy was in his mid-twenties. Damn, that makes him old!"

"I know, right? Damn, you have no idea how much I missed talking to you like this."

"As I recall, last time I was the one bed ridden," Roxas reminded. Axel shrugged. They spent the next hour filling each other in on what happened when they were separated. Axel went over his ordeal with Luxord, his mini adventure with Max, and ended at Vanitas bashing his brains out on the pavement. Roxas explained how he tried to get back to Mickey but never found the King. He mentioned he tried to see Axel after his battle with Luxord but Goofy sent him away. Roxas explained Vanitas was sitting on an apartment balcony railing as he was moving down the street to find more Hollow Bastion soldiers. When he tried to fight the deranged teen, Vanitas nearly broke Roxas's kneecap and quickly overpowered him.

When Axel mentioned the mysterious message from Destiny Islands, Roxas grew quiet for a bit. After their main conversation, he looped back to the message. "This old code, did they happen to say what it was?"

"Just it was over three years old," Axel replied. Roxas mulled over the information thoughtfully. "Minnie said they were almost done working on it but that was awhile ago."

"Awhile? Just how long do you think you've been here?" Roxas asked, perplexed.

"I don't know. A week?" Axel guessed. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Try four hours."

"That's it?" Roxas poked Axel on the forehead.

"Are you sure you didn't lose any brain cells?" Axel smacked the blonde's hand away. They looked up as Dale poked his head into the med bay.

"Hey! You guys are awake! We're ready with the message," Dale called. Roxas glanced at Axel and jerked his head to the side as if to say "let's go!". Axel nodded and crawled out of bed. He used Roxas as a support as they made their way down to the intell headquarters. Pluto followed the pair close behind, his tail wagging happily.

Intell was a darkly lite room with a wall covered in screens. A line of people in chairs communicated with the troops around Disney Town and Disney Castle. Axel and Roxas were lead to the last open chair and it was offered to the red head before he passed out. Roxas leaned over the man's shoulder. Dale brought up the message and lines of code started scrolling across the screen. Roxas snorted and pointed to the screen.

"How long did it take you to decode this?" he asked.

"Um, seven hours?" Dale replied, checking the clock. Roxas snorted again and tried to hide his smirk.

"Seriously? It would have taken me seven minutes. This is TwiT code."

"TwiT?" Axel pressed, looking confused.

"Shortened for Twilight Town." Roxas started typing on the computer while still hanging over Axel's shoulder. Dale thought it looked rather silly. Roxas pulled up the message and filled in any of the tiny gaps the Disney intell failed to decode. "We used this all the time for messages. Seifer must have sent it."

"What would he want?" Roxas pulled up a video and pushed play.

The video hit static before coming into view. It was Seifer and his eyes were colder than normal. He cleared his throat before starting. "If you're getting this, that means you're not as much of an idiot as I thought," the man started. Roxas frowned but didn't comment. "Shortly after you left, Hollow Bastion G. Ships showed up. Sora and Riku braced the world for a full scale attack but they haven't. They're just…waiting. I'm encoding this message to get past the Hollow Bastion bastards." The message went to static.

"That doesn't sound good," Axel muttered. Roxas began typing again.

"What are you doing?" Dale asked.

"We embed code into the static. It confuses other worlds because they're not looking for anything in the ending static. There's an updated video file in here." Roxas finished typing and another video started playing.

Seifer appeared on the screen again with a cigarette in his lips. "Update file, code 0104D. We finally were contacted by Hollow Bastion. They're here for Ienzo. I haven't a clue to why they would want the kid but they're willing to draw blood for it. Riku's setting up a…conference I guess…to talk with them. Knowing those jack holes they won't go for it but it's worth a try."

The video clipped and another one started playing immediately after. Seifer had a cut lip and his left eye was staring to swell. "In case you're mentally incapacitated, the "conference" didn't work out." Seifer used his fingers on the quotations. "Updated file, code 0105D. We have one hour to give up the kid or they're going to invade. I'm not going to lie: we're screwed. The Militia is too small, we're out gunned, we out powered, and we're out of cigarettes. Damn this war. It's like it wants me to stop smoking."

The video clipped again. There was shouting in the background. "Updated file, code 0106D. Time's up. If you're not dead yet, then get your ass back here. We're about to get murdered." The video chopped to black and Roxas started typing again. Lines of text started scrolling up the screen.

"That was less than ten minutes ago," Roxas commented. "We can still make it back before the brunt of the attack happens."

"How?" Axel pressed.

"I can use my light magic to warp us there." Roxas finished typing and stood up straight. Axel chewed on his lip ring.

"We're going to need a patch on our gear," he brought up.

"Already taken care of. Horace even made some adjustments to your tech while you were out. He wants us to stop by his workshop before we leave." Axel stared at Roxas in amazement.

"Are you always this on tops of things?" Roxas chuckled.

"Old habits die hard. Are you feeling well enough to travel?"

"Shouldn't the question be am I well enough to fight?" Roxas shrugged.

"It's your choice. I can go alone if I need to." Axel chewed on his lip ring again. He noticed his lip was starting to get sore so he stopped his nervous tick.

"I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's get going." Axel rose from his seat and Dale lead the pair out of the room. The Knight made sure to ruffle Pluto's ears before he left the dog behind. Roxas then took Axel towards the basement of the Castle. They stopped in a small room built off of a workshop. Axel wanted to see what was inside but Roxas smacked him, saying it was secret. Horace met up with the pair and updated their tech. When they activated it, Roxas had his helmet back and his Keyblades were sharpened. Axel loved the feeling of not being able to feel his armor. Roxas was right: it did feel like a second skin. Axel's chakrams were sharpened and polished.

"How's it feel?" Horace asked.

"Great!" Axel replied as he examined his reflection again. He couldn't get enough of how he looked in Disney tech armor.

"If it ever feels out of place, feel free to come back for adjustments." Roxas and Axel bid their thanks and headed for the G. Ship hanger. When Roxas activated his Keyblades into a transport, Axel gaped for a bit.

"Geez, is there anything more you'd like to tell me?" Axel asked. Roxas chuckled.

"Blame Demyx," he responded.

"I'll hug him later. Let's get going."

Roxas hopped onto his transport and Axel climbed aboard behind him. The blonde cast off and they headed into the space between worlds. Roxas channeled his light magic and they pulsed across the void. When they slowed, Axel was extremely nauseous. Roxas wavered a bit as his energy drained but he managed to recover. He steered around the G. Ships and they dove into the atmosphere of Destiny Islands. Roxas brought them down onto the beach and Sora was there to greet them.

"Hey!" Sora shouted, running over. He slowed his approach as he neared to allow for Roxas to revert his Keyblades back to their weapon form. "Glad to see you made it back in a conscious state," the brunette teased.

"What's the situation?" Roxas asked, skipping straight to the point. Sora's face grew serious.

"There's a Knight on the beach demanding we hand over Ienzo. Demyx is still too weak to fight. Riku, Aqua and Terra are trying to hold him off. Naminé's protecting the medical area," Sora explained.

"And where's Ienzo?"

"With Seifer. Tidus and Wakka are with them as well."

"Why did they come back for him?" Axel wondered.

"From what I could make out, there's a problem over at Hollow Bastion revolving around Ienzo's brother. I think Xemnas might have learned of the real royal line. Luckily, it sounds like Zexion has some people looking out for him."

"What are the Bastion Soldiers doing?" Roxas asked.

"Mobilizing. You guys made it here in record time. We also lucked out because the Knight is a bit of a chatter box. He's too busy bragging to really notice he's behind schedule."

"Let's get going." Sora nodded and led the way down the beach. As they approached the area of interest, they could hear voices. One was Riku. The other was familiar. Roxas cursed under his breath. "I thought I saw the last of him…" They rounded the corner on the beach. Terra and Aqua stood back near the tree line while Riku was about four paces away from the Knight. As the trio approached, the Knight noticed them and grinned.

"Well! Look what the cat dragged in. Long time no see, Axel. And his mutt! What a small world," Xigbar taunted.

"Get your ass out of here," Roxas demanded. Xigbar burst out laughing.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Ienzo has no place in this war."

"See, now that's where you're wrong. We need him for Xemnas's little plan."

"Then how about a trade?" Axel offered. Xigbar's grin widened.

"Now we're talking. What's on the table?"

"You and me fight. I win, you all leave. You win, you get Ienzo."

"What are you hiding up your sleeve?" Xigbar wondered. He mused over the offer.

"You're better than me in a fight," Axel pointed out.

"True, but I'm still fresh out of the hospital."

"As am I." Xigbar chuckled.

"Alright then. One on one. Bring it on, fire fingers!" Everyone backed off as Axel and Xigbar squared off on the beach. Roxas felt his fingers twitch as he was forced to watch.

'_Axel, don't screw this up.'_ Roxas thought._ 'If you lose we lose Ienzo and, quite possibly, Destiny Islands. For good.'_


	26. Ch26: The Bonds Between

**A/N-Yay, another chapter! Guys, it's started! The end! HAHA! The final chapters! (Estimated parts remaining, 8). So read, read and enjoy! (And watch out for spelling errors. :S)**

Axel spun his chakrams around experimentally while Xigbar loaded his guns. Xigbar swept a hand in front of him and a series of invisible walls appeared around the Knights. Axel knew it wasn't for the pedestrian's safety. He summoned his fire and the beach turned into a molten battlefield shaped into a square due to the barriers.

"It's been awhile since we sparred," Xigbar recalled.

"Just shut up and get this over with," Axel muttered darkly. He set his chakrams on fire and spun them around. Xigbar scoffed and teleported onto the ceiling of the barrier. He fired a round of darts and Axel blocked them. The darts shattered and Xigbar teleported away to another part of the ceiling to reload. Axel threw his chakrams and missed as Xigbar teleported away.

The elder Knight began warping around the area and shooting off strings of bolts from various directions. Axel summoned his chakrams and tried to block them. He put up a wall of fire around him to stop the barrage. Axel was knocked off his feet as a bolt ripped through the flames and smashed him in his already injured stomach. He slammed into the barrier and dropped to the burning floor. Axel spat onto the beach, blood mixed with his saliva.

Xigbar reloaded his guns with larger clips. Axel moved away from the wall and built up more fire around his chakrams. Xigbar teleported to the center of the ceiling and began to rain bolts onto the younger Knight. Axel threw his chakrams and they revolved around his body, blocking the shots. He channeled his energy and his armor started to smoke lightly. Axel leapt into the air and threw his arms outward. A thin beam of fire shot up from the floor and expanded with a pulse. Xigbar threw his arms up to protect himself as the flames licked against his flesh.

Axel dropped to the ground and he caught his chakrams. Xigbar ground his teeth together and reloaded. He teleported away and sent a bolt at Axel. Axel dodged but the bolt ricocheted off the barrier wall like a rubber ball in a small room. It shot around the space and grazed Axel's side. Xigbar teleported and shot two more bolts. Axel leapt around to avoid getting hit again. He threw his chakrams at one bolt and it exploded. The chakrams soared back to his open hands. Axel summoned a pillar of flame to stop the second but the bolt ripped through it. Axel rolled out of the way but the bolt bounced off the back wall and drove into the space between his shoulders.

Axel was sent staggering forward. He quickly scanned for Xigbar.

"Over here!" the elder Knight taunted. Axel whirled around and was pelted with darts. He gritted his teeth and threw up a wall of fire. Blood oozed from the cuts in Axel's skin. His chest was heaving at the effort of fighting. Axel pushed himself further and channeled more energy.

He waited for the perfect moment for when Xigbar started to reload. Then he threw his chakrams. They soared towards the Knight, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Xigbar teleported at the last second and the chakrams hit empty space. He grinned as he appeared behind Axel onto to find the chakrams arching in the air towards him.

"What the…?" Xigbar had to teleport away again. "Damn," he growled. He couldn't reload while teleporting and he only had one gun equipped with darts at the moment. Xigbar shot the clip at the chakrams but they tore through the darts. The Knight teleported behind Axel and round house kicked him in the face. Axel staggered and summoned a pillar of fire under the elder Knight's feet. Xigbar was blasted with fire. He teleported away only to get slammed in the chest by Axel's chakrams.

Xigbar's armor cracked but he took the opportunity to reload. Axel caught his chakrams and Xigbar appeared in one of the barrier corners. The elder Knight placed one gun in front of the other and they fused.

"Oh, shit," Axel hissed. He heard a loud click. Then he was slammed backwards as Xigbar sniped him in the chest. Luckily for Axel, he was wearing strong armor or the sniper rounds would have killed him instantly.

Roxas felt his stomach leap into his throat as he watched the fight. '_This was how Hayner died.'_ He remembered. His fists clenched by his sides. '_I believe in you Axel._'

Axel staggered to his feet and noticed his chest armor was badly cracked. Xigbar reloaded and aimed. Axel sent up a wall of fire to obscure his view. He threw his chakrams so they were locked onto Xigbar again. Axel heard the shot and his leg instantly started to burn.

"GAH!" he screamed. Axel fell onto one knee. The round had torn straight through his left thigh. Blood streamed from the hole and stained his armor a gruesome red-violet. Axel forced himself to his feet and dispelled the fire wall. Xigbar had teleported to another corner to avoid the chakrams while he reloaded. Axel sprang onto the barrier wall, his feet leaving a trail of fiery footsteps in his wake. He sprinted along the wall and caught his chakrams. Xigbar broke his guns apart and fired a barrage of darts at the red head. Axel blocked them and threw his weapons at the elder Knight.

Xigbar teleported away to the other side of the barrier. Axel pushed off the wall and started to fall. Then a jet of lava burst from the ground and Axel leapt off of it. More jets followed and Axel bounded across them like stepping stones. Xigbar finished reloading and sent a bolt flying. Axel flipped over it and kept going. Xigbar teleported away and fired another bolt.

Axel flipped sideways over the bolt and pushed off a lava fount so he launched towards the barrier wall. He landed and kept sprinting. He threw his chakrams and Xigbar teleported to the ceiling. The elder Knight backpedaled as Axel kept coming after him. Axel summoned his chakrams and fused them together into Bond of Flame. He pushed off the wall and tucked into a forward flip. Axel gathered speed and he turned into a giant flaming circle. He was launched back into the air by a lava fount. He torqued his body so he was flying sideways like a giant disc. Xigbar teleported away and fired a barrage of darts. They shattered harmlessly against the fire surrounding Axel. Xigbar desperately tried to reload in time but Axel broke from his spin and slammed his Keyblade downward into Xigbar's skull.

The elder Knight was stripped from the wall and landed face first into the floor. The molten sand burned his skin. Xigbar screamed and quickly pushed himself off of the sand. Axel dropped to the floor and wavered dangerously. His vision wouldn't stop spinning. Xigbar grinned and snapped his guns together. He fired a shot and it went straight through Axel's chest.

"NO!" Roxas screamed. Sora had to hold him back and the blonde struggled to reach his friend.

Axel blinked and stared down at his chest. Blood dripped from the ceiling of the cavern and poured down his armor. He blinked again. There was silence.

"What the fuck?" Xigbar finally spoke up. Axel wiped his fingers through the floor flowing down his chest.

"No heart," Axel muttered. Then he looked up at Xigbar. "Just my luck." He squatted down and gathered his energy. Then he pushed off the ground and slid over the beach with a trail of fire in his wake. Xigbar dismantled his sniper and teleported to the ceiling to reload. Axel pushed off the ground and soared into the air. His Keyblade slammed into Xigbar's shoulder and sent the elder Knight sprawling. Axel landed on the ground and flinched heavily as pain shot through his leg. He summoned some fire around his flesh to cauterize the wounds in his leg and chest.

Xigbar finally reloaded with his larger clips. He rained darts onto the red head without end. When one gun emptied, he immediately reloaded and kept the onslaught going. Axel leapt around spinning his Keyblade to block the darts.

Xigbar suddenly teleported behind Axel and kicked him in the head again. Axel's brain rattled in his skull and he felt violently ill. He forced back the urge to vomit and tried to focus. His vision swam worse than a fish in the hurricane. Axel staggered and tried to fight close range with Xigbar but his Keyblade only hit air.

The elder Knight cracked the butt of his guns into the back of Axel's skull. Axel went down and the fire on the ground died. He desperately tried to get to his feet. Xigbar fused his guns together and aimed directly at Axel's skull.

"Say goodnight!" he called.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed.

Xigbar fired.

And missed.

"What?!" Xigbar exclaimed. Axel had rolled to the side and leapt to his feet. His eyes were completely unfocused but he was still fighting. Axel charged and swung his Keyblade at his opponent over and over again. Xigbar practically danced backwards to avoid getting struck. He teleported to the ceiling.

"Firaga," Axel muttered. A ball of fire shot from the end of his Keyblade. Xigbar teleported out of the way to reload. As he reappeared, he found Axel was next to him already.

"Fuck!" Xigbar grunted as Axel's Keyblade shattered the man's armor. He teleported away again. He blinked and Axel was already in his face again. Xigbar teleported away and found a series of small fire pillars soaring towards him.

"What the Hell?" Sora muttered. Roxas had stopped struggling and was confused as well. "Roxas, he's fighting like you."

"I can see that, but how?" Roxas wondered. He suddenly felt his energy begin to drain. Roxas felt faint and his knees gave out.

"Shit, Roxas!" Sora called. He knelt next to the blonde to see what was wrong. "Roxas, speak to me. What's going on?" Roxas looked up at the Knight's fighting. He watched Axel darted around the space like a beam of light only he was swathed in fire.

"Our hearts were connected," Roxas recalled. "He's using my energy to win the fight." Sora looked between Axel and Roxas several times.

"If he doesn't end this fight soon, he'll kill the both of you." Roxas felt dizzy and nearly fainted. Sora caught him and held him upright.

"Please hurry…" Roxas murmured.

Axel's Keyblade slammed into Xigbar's exposed chest and drew blood. Xigbar grunted and Axel grappled him, throwing the man into the ground. The barriers around the pair vanished and Axel landed neatly next to Xigbar's battered body. The elder Knight rose shakily and he collapsed again.

"Fuck you," he muttered. Several soldiers swooped down and picked up the Knight. Axel split his Keyblade into his chakrams. Xigbar lifted his head and pointed at Axel. "Don't get cocky. We'll be back." Xigbar nodded to his men and they took him away.

Roxas watched as the Hollow Bastion troops slowly withdrew. He knew Xemnas wouldn't be pleased by this. As the fight ended, he felt his strength come back to him. Roxas shook his head to clear it and got back to his feet. He turned to Axel to see the man had collapsed onto the charred sand. Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Aqua hurried over to the Knight.

"Shit, he's bleeding everywhere," Riku commented.

"Curaga!" Aqua cast. She cast it three more times to help heal Axel to the point they could bring the man back to the medical area. As they were carrying him, Axel's hand grabbed onto Roxas's wrist. The blonde glanced down at him. Axel's eyes were trying to focus.

"Good job, Axel," Roxas muttered with a light smile. The corners of Axel's lips twitched before he fell into a deep pit of unconsciousness.

XxXxX

"I honestly can't believe that actually worked," Sora mused as he reclined in a chair in the medical area. Demyx was picking at a bowl of grits. Seifer had returned Ienzo and the boy was pulled into Roxas's lap on one of the chairs. Roxas's chin sat perched on top of the kid's hair. Aqua and Terra were sitting with Ven. Naminé was sitting on Kairi's bed. Axel lay unconscious as Selphie worked on him. Riku leaned against a support pole with his arms crossed. They had gathered to discuss their next take of action.

"Yeah, they just got up and left," Roxas agreed.

"That's because Xigbar honors his fights," Demyx spoke up. "He might be a sleaze bag and cheat on everything else but he'll honor a dual. Luxord is the same way."

"Was," Roxas corrected. "Sounds like Axel kicked his ass back in Disney Town." Demyx chewed on the end of his spoon.

"Ok-ay then. I'm not sure if I should celebrate or feel bad. Luxord was the nicest of the Knights. That is if you call a slinky pervert nice. He was kind of creepy now that I think about it…"

"At least Axel bought us some time," Riku stated.

"So what happened over at Disney?" Sora asked. Roxas tried to fill them in on the situation. They were relieved to hear the world was spared. Riku pressed his fingers to his lips thoughtfully once Roxas finished.

"Hollow Bastion seems to be getting desperate," he noticed. "Now would be an opportune time to strike. They're low on Knights and their troops are still recovering from the blow they took at Disney Town."

"We still face the problem of the other worlds coming to Hollow Bastion's aid," Aqua brought up. "It's not worth the effort of fighting if we can't even get near the place."

"True," Terra agreed.

"What about using Zexion?" Sora suggested. "The worlds are following Xemnas because he's a powerful King. Throwing a different heir into the picture will shake them."

"That's certainly an option," Ienzo agreed.

"We should contact King Mickey to discuss our next move," Roxas stated. "Is there any way we can set up a secure connection?"

"I'll talk to Wakka," Riku commented. "I'm sure we can set something up. We don't have the best technology here but I'm sure he can rig something together." Riku stood up straight and excused himself from the group. They waited upon his return in relative silence. Aqua went to help Selphie with Axel's injuries by casting curaga a couple more times before she ran out of energy again. Demyx gave up on his food and set it aside.

When Riku returned twenty minutes later, he brought Wakka with him. The man was loud and boisterous with a strange arching haircut. Wakka asked for Roxas to come with him and Riku. Ienzo tagged along because he wanted to speak on his brother's behalf.

They were brought into town to a small computer at the town hall. Wakka set up a connection and they waited for someone over in Disney to reply. Roxas noticed it was the computer Seifer had contacted him. They were connected and Roxas requested they speak with the King. It took at least thirty minutes of patient waiting before Mickey came on the line.

"Roxas, good to see you. You took off before we had a chance to thank you and Axel," Mickey started. "How's Axel holding up? Minnie said he suffered from a serious concussion."

"He's in the medical tent," Roxas responded.

"Good Heavens, is he alright?" They could hear Pluto whine in the background.

"Xemnas sent one of his Knights here to nab Ienzo. Axel challenged him to a dual and managed to squeak out a win but he's gravely injured. We have people working on him now."

"If he needs anything, please let me know."

"We appreciate your help. We actually called to determine our next course of action. Xemnas's Knight honored his dual and Hollow Bastion left without taking Ienzo."

"Surprising but a short lived victory we'll use to our advantage. We need to rally the worlds. It's time we end this war once and for all. Xemnas cannot live any longer. He's destroyed too much already and taken far too many lives. I suggest we attack Hollow Bastion now while they're still licking their wounds."

"We were thinking the same thing but first we need to weaken the alliances of Hollow Bastion."

"Agreed. As I recall, Minnie mentioned something about another heir."

"That's right. You remember Ienzo, yes?" Ienzo pressed his face into the camera with Roxas's.

"Ah yes. Hello again."

"Hi," Ienzo greeted quietly.

"Ienzo is the younger brother of Zexion. Zexion is next in line for the crown. His parents were anointed the position from Queen Maleficent and they were murdered after they were ejected from the court. Either Xemnas knew they were the heirs or someone else found out and tried to put an end to the line," Roxas explained.

"A bit of political sabotage, eh? That might work. Since I'm planning to declare war on Xemnas on his home front, we have to make this a public spectacle. Nothing is going to be kept in the dark. During that time I'll work some magic to try and sway Xemnas's allies to rethink their allegiance."

"Alright. When do you plan on announcing this?"

"Early tomorrow. Try and gather what forces you can to help in that amount of time."

"King Mickey?" Riku interrupted. Roxas leaned out of the shot so Riku could see the King face to face. "Destiny Islands will stand with you on the battlefield." Mickey smiled softly.

"Thank you, Riku. I will be honored to fight with you. Until tomorrow." Mickey signed off and the connection went dead. Roxas turned to Riku.

"I'll head back to Traverse Town and rally who I can there," he stated. Riku nodded and clasped Roxas on the shoulder.

"Good luck. We'll meet you in the air." Roxas nodded and returned the gesture.

XxXxX

The TVs crackled to life and the image of King Mickey dressed in his finest clothes appeared. Queen Minnie, Donald, and Goofy stood behind him. The King walked up to the edge of the balcony and looked out at the people.

"My friends, comrades, and allies," he began. "As many of you may already know, my home was attacked yesterday by Hollow Bastion. It was a merciless gesture. Today, I stand before you and ask for your hearts and minds to listen. To embrace. To act. To decide. How long has it been since you last tasted peace? For me, it has been over twelve years. For other worlds, it has been thirteen, fourteen, or even longer. When will the oppression end? How long must we stay under foot before our voices will be heard?

"Look around you. How many friends have you lost to the wrath of battle? How many family members died without saying goodbye? Who remains standing amongst your band of comrades? So few. So very few. I have also tasted the vile pain that is this war. My people are my family. Each wound to their flesh is a direct cut to my heart." Mickey clasped a fist over his chest and bowed his head. "They even tried to kill someone I cared for. Someone I care for like a son. Seeing him linger on the edges of death tore at every fiber of my being." Mickey raised his head.

"Have we not forgotten about Radiant Garden, the beloved world of light? They were massacred for something they did not understand nor did they possess. Twilight Town, the second world of light, was destroyed for the sake of a statement." Mickey swept his hand out to the side. "This CANNOT go on any longer. As of this day, I declare war on King Xemnas. I will not rest until that man is destroyed for the crimes he committed. He will not be shown mercy.

"I ask for you all to stand united with me on the field of battle! This is one battle I cannot fight alone. Find it within your hearts the strength to fight, the will to live another day, and the hope to see your loved ones again tomorrow. With this, we will take back the peace we once longed for!" There was a roar of cheers from the people of Disney Town. Mickey waited until their cries died before he continued.

"Some of the worlds side with Xemnas and his quest to quell the oppression in the worlds. But I ask you this: how can you stand beside a King who spilt blood to reach the throne?" There was a long pause of silence. Mutters could be heard from the people below the balcony. "But how can that be? Xemnas was chosen by Queen Maleficent! WRONG! She chose someone else from her court to rule Hollow Bastion but they were murdered before they could take the throne. But they were not alone. Their son remains alive but he hangs by a thread. Queen Isa nearly killed him out of cold blood when he tried to avenge the suffering of his younger brother. They tortured the boy and, to my utter distaste, Isa raped the boy."

Cries of protest roared from the people below the balcony. Mickey held up his hand for silence. A hush fell over the crowd. "Those who stand with Xemnas, how can you not see the evil he holds in his hands? His twisted wife? As I speak, Xemnas wishes to kill off the last two heirs to the throne so he remains the "true King". I will not allow this to happen! Xemnas!" Mickey called, pointing to the camera. "Be ready. I am coming for you. We will take back your kingdom and put someone who is worthy of wearing the crown on the throne." Mickey lowered his hand and his face hardened.

"So, until we meet in the final clash, let us shed blood for all of the worlds!" Mickey pounded his shoulder and his armor materialized. "Let us raise Hell to those who wish to destroy us!" Mickey unsheathed his sword and held it high. "And let us fight united one last time! FOR THE TRUE KING!"

The crowd went ballistic. Cheers were mixed with cries for battle. As the TVs returned to their programing, many screens were left unwatched. Armor was dawned. Steel was sharpened. Worlds stood united and answered the call to battle.

For King Mickey.

For peace.

For the end of Xemnas.

XxXxX

"We're making our approach," Chip called over the intercom. Mickey's G. Ship took the lead of the many Disney ships following him. Dale started to set up communication between other world ships. Donald and Goofy stood ready behind their King. Minnie, dressed in a plated gown with a fitted plated top, stood by her husband. Pluto sat by their feet. The lab wore various metal plates and pouches filled with medical supplies.

"Roll call!" Dale called over the intercom. Worlds started to call in from their lead ships. Mickey felt his heart glow with pride with each world that answered. There were even a few worlds that had once been sided with Xemnas. The intercom crackled and he heard a chuckle.

"Destiny Islands reporting in!" Wakka called. Mickey grinned. The entire Militia had shown up for the fight. Sora, Riku, Demyx, Ienzo, and Seifer were on the lead ship.

"Totally!" Tidus agreed. Tidus was flying with Selphie, Terra, Aqua, Naminé, and Axel close by. A few more worlds reported in before Mickey felt a smile tug at his face. "Hey!" Tidus shouted and he could be heard getting shoved aside.

"Don't count us out," Axel remarked. Mickey nearly burst out laughing. "Radiant Garden is here to represent too. Don't let us down guys!" Tidus reclaimed his headset and shoved Axel away.

"Traverse Town!" Rikku screamed into her headset.

"Calm down," Paine snapped.

"She's just excited," Yuna defended.

Rikku had Cloud, Cid, and Tifa with her along with other soldiers. Paine had Leon, Yuffie, and the newly put together Sephiroth mixed in with the rest of her soldiers. Yuna had Merlin and the remaining Traverse Town soldiers.

Mickey was pleased as the intercom quieted. Many worlds had decided to show up. He paused when he heard the intercom spark to life one last time.

"Twilight Town," Roxas said quietly. "You have the Twilight Guard's support." A large G. Ship passed over Mickey's with the Twilight Town crest on the side. Roxas was co-piloting with the only pilot to reach Traverse Town alive. On the Destiny Islands ship, Seifer smiled.

"Like the golden sun," he muttered. He shifted and his Twilight Guard armor clanged gently.

"Alright, looks like we have a full house," Dale commented. Chip steered the G. Ship around the mass of others waiting for the King's arrival.

"Who knew so many would answer the call…" Mickey mumbled to himself. He went to the front and borrowed Dale's headset. "Alright, this is it. This is what we've been waiting for. Take a good look at your comrades. Some of them might not make it out today, but fear not! Their deaths will not be in vain! Pilots! We are putting our trust into your hands. Bring us to the barren lands. From there we will press out way into the lower grounds of the castle and finally Castle Oblivion. Do not rest until this fight has been won! I believe in each and every one of you! Now fight!"

Mickey had to move the headset away from his hear to avoid going deaf. The war cries and roars of battle sounding from the worlds was earth shaking. Mickey returned the headset to Dale and gripped the back of the pilot's seat.

"Take us down," he ordered.

"Roger!" the twins shouted. The ships began to merge on Hollow Bastion. Enemy G. Ships swarmed into the air and gun fire boomed from the world's surface. Mickey's grip tightened as he watched several of his ally ships falling. The worlds fought back and a sky battle ensued. Mickey watched as the Twilight Town ship took the lead, drawing the most fire. Bullets ricocheted off as a thin halo of light surrounded the ship.

"I need everyone on my tail!" Roxas shouted into the intercom. Ships flocked behind the large carrier to avoid getting blown to pieces. Mickey's ship followed. They passed through the atmosphere and their ship was buffeted by an explosion.

"Hold it together," Chip muttered under his breath.

"Yuna, on your tail!" Rikku cried.

"Got him!" Paine shouted.

"Nice one!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Wakka hollered. "This is getting crazy, ya?"

"Just fly the ship," Tidus replied flatly.

"On the left!" Yuna called. Dale leapt from his seat and hurried to an upper hatch in the ship. A turret rose out of the top and he rained bullets on incoming G. Ships.

"Remind me never to do this again," Rikku stated.

"Grow some balls, Rikku," Paine replied.

"Awh, you're no fun! Haha! You deserved that you little fucker! No one hits my ship and gets away with it!"

"You're so eloquent," Yuna said sarcastically.

"Roxas, what's going on?" Dale asked

"Give us a minute," Roxas replied.

"Path is clear," Roxas's pilot stated.

"Fighters, clear the ground! Make it rain!" Dale ordered. Fighter G. Ships dove from the sky and began bombing the enemy soldiers waiting for them.

"We need a landing zone," Tidus remarked.

"No, really?" they could hear a muffle voice of Axel reply.

"Stop hanging over me! It's distracting!" Tidus protested.

"T-minus two minutes to landing," Roxas called out. The ships were rocked as more explosions buffeted the sides. They barrens had fewer mortars to raise Hell on the G. Ships but the ships were still getting picked off. A fighter swooped down and bombed one, opening up an area for the allies to land.

"Be ready to depart!" Dale called. "Keep ground time minimal. Pilots, we need you back in the air as soon as we can."

"Roger!" a chorus replied. The Twilight G. Ship pulled its nose up and they landed onto the ground. Many of the smaller ships followed suit. Mickey's group leapt off to the broken ground. G. Ships lifted back into the air as soon as they dropped off their passengers. Roxas's ship remained grounded. Mickey ran over and the bay door opened. Roxas hopped out and nodded to the King.

"Glad you could make it," Mickey greeted.

"Set up base here. We have a gift for you," Roxas replied. He turned as the cargo of the ship was being rolled out. Mickey's eyes widened.

"Mortars? When did you get those?"

"Seifer and Leon did some collaborating."

"I see. We'll put these to good use. I need everyone to help set up a mini base camp and I need all heads of command there in ten minutes for briefing."

"Sir!" Roxas saluted. Mickey nodded and headed off. Roxas relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Alright Xemnas. Let's end this."

**A/N-Musical Muse: Passion-Utada Hikaru (own nothing)**


	27. Ch27: When Worlds Collide

**A/N-UGHHHHH, sorry this is so late. I'm so exhausted with finishing up work before college starts up again so my thoughts were a bit muddled. I had to write this chapter 4 times. FOUR! Ugh, it was just bad. (Reno was briefly brought back to life too by mistake XD). So here's the next chapter. Only about 6-7 parts to go (or so) depending on how things go. I've also been gathering ideas for a new AkuRoku (woo!) that's music themed. (I've also thrown around some ideas for a TSRK sequel but atm there is far too little to work with so that will have to wait if it happens at all). Anyway, please read and enjoy! Reviews aren't necessary but they show me you want more! (Or correct those pesky spelling errors. I blame the nargals.)**

"Thank you all for coming," Mickey started. The group stood around a small table under a makeshift tent. Explosions rang with the fire of mortars and fighter G. Ships fighting in the sky. Mickey looked around at the people assembled. Each leader had two rear guards standing a couple paces behind. His eyes swept over them again, left to right.

Disney Castle: Mickey, followed by Donald and Goofy.

Twilight Town: Roxas, followed by Seifer and Naminé.

Traverse Town: Leon, followed by Cloud and Tifa.

Radiant Garden: Axel, followed by Terra and Aqua.

Hollow Bastion: Ienzo, followed by only Demyx.

Halloween Town: Jack Skellington, followed by a trio of triplets known as Lock, Shock, and Barrel. The triplets all had creepy grins plastered on their faces. Shock was the only female of the group.

Destiny Islands: Riku, followed by Sora and Selphie.

Beast's Castle: Prince Adam Beastelle, "the Beast", followed by his footmen Lumière and Cogsworth. The pair of footmen were both dressed very posh.

Agrabah: Prince Aladdin Ali, followed by Abu and Genie. Abu was a rather chatty fifteen year old while Genie was about sixty years older but just as youthful at heart.

Land of Dragons: Lady Mulan, followed by General Li Shang and Mushu. Shang was stoic while Mushu kept making comments to the General over his shoulder.

Midgar: Vincent Valentine followed by Barret and Reeve. Barret was larger built and Reeve appeared to be very calculating.

Deep Space: Grand Councilwoman followed by Gantu and a jittery blue haired teen known as Stich. Gantu stood close to seven feet tall and had a constant frown on his face.

Wonderland: Princess Alice followed by Cheshire and M. Hatter. Cheshire wore a grin similar to that of the Halloween Town triplets. M. Hatter had a mischievous smirk on his lips.

There were other worlds present to represent King Mickey but they were following under the command of one of their sister worlds. Either their world leader had chosen not to participate in the battle or their force was too small to have one. The leaders gathered at the table nodded their heads respectfully to Mickey. The Grand Councilwoman of Deep Space cleared her throat.

"I do hope you know that we are not aligning ourselves with you. Our system is based on honor and truth, one in which Xemnas betrayed. We will deal with the man presently but I see no need to continue our relationship afterwards," she stated firmly.

"I respect your decision," Mickey replied. Stitch scoffed and picked at his teeth. Gantu was quick to smack him over the head.

"Behave yourself, 626. You're lucky to even be here," Gantu hissed. Stich scowled and crossed his arms.

"This whole thing seems rather sudden," Prince Aladdin commented.

"Agreed, but I will follow the King's decision with the same respect he is granting us," the Beast remarked. His face bore several large battle scars.

"Despite everyone who came, our military output is rather low," Lady Mulan noticed. "It appears our soldiers make up almost one quarter of the entire fleet."

"Not all worlds can have your manpower," Riku responded quietly. Lady Mulan frowned.

"Mickey, I do hope you know that Queen del Rouge isn't fully behind this call to war. Wonderland is in a very unstable political predicament at this moment," Princess Alice brought up.

"I understand. I will contact the Queen as soon as I am able. Now, all formalities and statements aside, I wish to get down to business." The King nodded and unrolled a map of Hollow Bastion onto the table. He pulled out a pen and scratched a small circle out in the barrens. "This is our base of operations. We will now deem this HQ. Our base of communications will be set up in the center of HQ. In order for this to work, we need to work on different fronts. Our ultimate goal is to push forward far enough to break a hole in their defenses. That's when we'll break into the lower grounds. Disney Castle will be in charge of the rear guard. The lives of the medics and communications team will be in our hands. Traverse Town, I need you at the rear frontal guard. You and Midgar will be positioned with the mortars. Keep those guns firing.

"Wonderland and Deep Space will be on the left flank along the canyon walls. Agrabah and Beast's Castle will be on the right. Halloween Town will have the center flank. Land of Dragons, you have the best army so you will be on the frontal flank. As for the remaining four worlds, you have the most difficult task. You are the ones who are going to penetrate the enemy forces. The Destiny Islands Militia will be there for your aid. Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, and Hollow Bastion, you must utilize all of the weaknesses this world has to offer. Demyx and Axel know the lower grounds and Castle like the back of their hands. Roxas knows how Xemnas fights. Ienzo's sixth sense enables us to see forces through obstacles.

"We will commence our approach shortly. I ask that I speak with the siege party alone." The other leaders saluted and took their leave. The guards for the five worlds joined their leaders at the table. "What is your plan of action?" Mickey pressed. Axel pointed to a spot on the map.

"We'll use the waterways. The system is too complex for it to be fully guarded plus Demyx can maximize the use of the local environment," Axel stated. Mickey stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Once inside, we'll make our way upstairs. That's when things will get interesting."

"Based on given information, it's safe to say Lexaeus will not be participating in battle," Demyx added. "If we're lucky, he might actually help us to an extent. His sole purpose right now it to protect Zexion. That leaves us with three Knights, the King and Queen, and Xehanort."

"Don't forget about Vanitas," Axel reminded. Demyx shuddered.

"I try all the time," the sandy haired Knight muttered.

"So, in other words, we're going to have to split up," Roxas said to get back to the main topic.

"Correct," Axel agreed. "Due to recent injuries and the lack of strength, we're going to break into teams of two. The ultimate goal is to reach the thirteenth floor of Castle Oblivion where Xemnas and Isa are probably waiting with Kingdom Hearts. Roxas and I will have to take them down. Our Keyblades can unlock our hearts from Kingdom hearts, thus shattering the whole thing."

"The problem is getting close enough to do so," Roxas stated. Axel nodded. "So here's how we're breaking it down. Axel and I will be on a team. If we can channel energy to each other, it would be best if we fight together."

"Are you well enough to fight?" Mickey asked of the red head. Axel chewed on his lip ring before answering.

"I'll be alright. I've healed enough to get me to the Castle." Mickey frowned. "I'll be careful. Plus I'll have Roxas watching my back," Axel reassured the King. Mickey wasn't excited to have Axel and Demyx fighting so soon after being gravely injured but they insisted on joining. Roxas cleared his throat to continue.

"Sora and Riku will be together since they know each other's fighting style. Terra and Aqua will remain a pair. No sense in splitting them apart when they fight so fluidly together. Seifer will be escorting Naminé, much to my distaste," Roxas said, turning to his adopted sister. Naminé let out a huff.

"Honestly, Roxas. You taught me how to fight. I'll be fine," she whined.

"That won't stop me from worrying."

"Stop bunching up your panties and move on," Seifer snapped. Roxas scowled and continued.

"Demyx and Ienzo will be the final team. They're task is to locate Zexion and get in contact with Lexaeus. If everything goes well, we'll have them avoid conflict. One heir on death's doors is more than enough to worry about."

"I can handle myself," Ienzo reminded. "Plus Dem doesn't have to hide the fact he's a summoner anymore. We'll just breeze through that castle."

"Sure leave me to do all the work," Demyx complained. The group chuckled and Mickey held up his hand to calm them.

"Alright. I want you all to be safe. There's no telling what might happen. I will be on the battlefield but I will not join you in the lower grounds. The more people that go inside the castles, the more likely Xemnas is to notice. Be stealthy, be safe, and best of luck," the King prayed. The group broke and readied themselves for the assault.

XxXxX

He moaned softly. His eyes cracked open to see a blurred room. A steady beep pulsed with his heart. He blinked. Someone walked over and peered down at him. They smiled.

"Hang on just a bit longer," they urged.

He couldn't. His eyes slipped closed and the beeping faded into the back of his mind.

XxXxX

"Move out!" Lady Mulan barked. The siege party followed the soldiers from the Land of Dragons and the small force of the Destiny Islands Militia through the canyons towards the castle. They knew that if they failed, they may never get the chance to strike Xemnas again. The air was tense as they pressed forward.

"Holding up?" Axel turned to Roxas. The blonde looked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Axel replied.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you just had the living shit beaten out of you twice in the same day."

"I'll be fine. Besides, you're there to back me up."

"Hey, remember this team goes both ways. If I get into trouble, I'm using your energy," Roxas reminded. Axel frowned.

"I still find that kind of creepy."

"Deal with it another time. Right now we need to focus on getting into the lower grounds. Remember, we're splitting up once we get inside to avoid detection."

"I know. I'm not too worried about us but are you sure Dem's group can handle it? They're not super experienced."

"Give them a chance. Plus Demyx, Terra and Aqua are good fighters. Seifer's not half bad either."

"And what about Ienzo and Naminé?" Roxas bit on the inside of his lip.

"They'll manage. I trust them and who they're teamed up with."

"If you say so," Axel muttered under his breath.

They encountered the front line of enemy soldiers and the forces clashed. The siege party kept to the rear so they avoided the violence. They pressed forward, leaving hundreds of soldiers behind to fight their battles. Lady Mulan was ruthless on the battlefield. She slew soldiers left and right. Shang as always by her side to pick up the slack. Mushu danced around using his fire elemental fighting. Roxas thought it was a bit too flashy but didn't comment.

They soon broke away from the main force from the Land of Dragons. Only Lady Mulan, Shang, and the Militia were with them. The Militia kept the soldiers at bay from the sides while Lady Mulan ploughed through the lines like rock in a creek.

The sound of running water perked their attention as they neared the castle. They had reached the lower water ways. Lady Mulan signaled for the Militia to halt as the siege party ran past her. "Hold this position," she instructed Shang. "It's up to the others from here on out."

"We're putting a lot of faith in people we hardly know," Shang commented. Mulan smacked on the back of the head.

"This is war, General. We live for battle! Now let's go shed some blood before the fighting ends." Shang nodded and stayed with the Militia at the edge of the lower water ways while Lady Mulan back tracked to the rest of her soldiers to join the fray.

Axel and Demyx nodded to each other and the party split. Axel took Roxas, Sora and Riku with him to the right while Demyx took the others to the left. Axel's party was headed straight for Castle Oblivion while Demyx's was going to Zexion first. Axel's party took the stairs two at a time and vanished from sight.

Demyx led the party of six through the back water ways into a small elevator. Once inside, they rode it straight to the top. Demyx took a deep breath before the doors opened. Then he led the group through the back halls towards the research area.

"Something's wrong," Ienzo muttered as they neared.

"What is it?" Demyx pressed.

"Axel's party hasn't been through here or if they did Sora and Riku weren't with them. I can't pick up any spirit trails." Demyx frowned.

"Maybe they ran into trouble, and Roxas and Axel forged on ahead." He turned to Seifer, Naminé, Terra and Aqua. "Continue on to Castle Oblivion and see if Axel is there. Watch out for Xemnas, Isa, and the Knights on the way."

"What if they're not there?" Naminé asked.

"Um, just wait there for them. They'll get there eventually. Ienzo and I are headed to the medical wing. We'll catch up with you guys later." The group split again, leaving Demyx alone with Ienzo. "You ready to see your brother?" he asked.

"Oh, the puns," Ienzo said sarcastically. Demyx was left in a ball of confusion as Ienzo pressed on ahead of him. The Knight hurried to catch up. They walked through the halls until they reached the observation hallway. Lexaeus looked up from the window.

"Master Ienzo. Demyx," he greeted.

"Lex, how's my brother?" Ienzo asked, walking over to the large Knight.

"Coping. He's doing a lot better. Vexen manage to stabilize him." Ienzo let out a sigh of relief.

Demyx looked through the window and his heart sank. Zexion lay unconscious on his bed with a set of tubes connected to his arm. His only arm. Tiny puffs of air could be seen on his breathing mask as he exhaled. His body was thin from malnourishment and his skin pale. His hair lacked its usual shine. Demyx put a hand against the glass as if to reach out to the injured man.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Demyx thought sadly.

A loud explosion caught their attention. Lexaeus scowled and his hand went to his axe on his back. Demyx instantly tensed. The wall of Zexion's exploded as Vexen was pushed backwards through it. His large blue shield was raised in front of him as he blocked the attack but the force was too much for him. The force of the impact shattered the glass to the observation hallway. The shards rained down onto the floor.

"Vexen!" Lexaeus shouted.

"It's Isa!" Vexen cried, his face gaunt with panic. Demyx and Lexaeus leapt into the room with their weapons drawn. Ienzo followed and stood behind them.

'_Shit, did she come for Zexion?'_ Ienzo worried. He swallowed hard. '_No one's been able to beat Isa in a fight before. How the heck are we supposed to protect my brother when she's unstoppable?'_

Isa stalked through the dust and debris of the wall, a malicious smile plastered on his face. "Why can't you all just die?" she asked loudly, raising her sword. "I'm so fucking sick of you all. SICK! Xemnas can't seem to grow and pair and do what he has to. It seems I have to do EVERYTHING in this fucking relationship."

"Leave Zexion out of this!" Demyx spat. Isa cackled.

"YOU! You're still alive?! HA! And that fucking kid. Oh how much fun I had fucking your brains out. Now it seems I get to do it all over again." Isa activated her berserker mode. "Let's dance!" she screamed.

XxXxX

Terra, Aqua, Seifer and Naminé found themselves at the entrance to the chapel. The room was just as eerie and gloomy as when Roxas last saw it. As they stepped inside, they could hear the distant sound of fighting.

"Do you think that's Roxas and Axel?" Naminé asked quietly.

"Maybe," Aqua muttered. They crept forward towards the gaping hole in the floor. As they peered over the edge, all they saw was an inky blackness. A sharp breeze struck them in the faces.

"If it is them, we should press on ahead," Terra stated. "They'll catch up."

"Right." As Aqua stood from her knees, the ground gave away. She shrieked and Terra grabbed her by the wrist. The floor crumbled away into the pit. They heard it crash into the ground far below.

"Fucking floor!" they heard Axel roar. "I'm going to kill Dem when we get out of this!" Terra pulled Aqua back to the safety of the solid floor and she clung tightly to his shirt.

"Well, at least we know where Roxas and Axel are," Naminé commented. "But then where are Sora and Riku?"

"Let's keep moving," Terra suggested.

"Why? We can't do anything without either Roxas or Axel there," Aqua argued, letting go of her husband.

"You're missing the point," Seifer interrupted. "Axel's part probably ran into a Knight on the way up here. Sora and Riku stayed to fight. Now Axel and Roxas are fighting a Knight of their own. That leaves one Knight, Isa, Xemnas, Xehanort and this Vanitas piece of shit. We're going to run into them eventually so we might as well take them out now. It'll make it easier for Axel and Roxas to get to the top floor later." There was a moment where the other three stared at the man. "What?" Seifer snapped, his one eye glaring.

"You're just so level headed," Naminé observed. "We're over here freaking out and you're making up new plans on the fly."

"In case you forgot, that's my job. I didn't get my Captain status by sleeping around."

"Right. Let's get moving then," Terra offered. The four skirted around the edges of the chapel and filed into the old throne room. Then they stepped into the first floor of Castle Oblivion. The glaring white walls were quite the contrast from the gloomy chapel and throne room they recently passed through.

"You two stay here. We'll go check up ahead," Seifer stated. He tugged Naminé away by her elbow to the next floor. Terra and Aqua watched them leave. Soon they were left alone in silence.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked.

"I'm just a bit shaken," she replied. "I didn't expect the floor to give out."

"I know what you mean." There was a loud explosion and they heard more floor collapsing. Aqua's eyes were wide in fear.

"Do you think…?" she whispered.

"I'll go check." As Terra reached for the door, he bounced off a reflect spell.

"Terra!" The brunette recovered and rubbed his sore hand.

"What was that about?" he wondered.

"Oh, just some fun." The pair turned to see Xehanort smiling at them from the bottom of the stair case. "I'm glad to see you again, Terra and Aqua."

XxXxX

Seifer and Naminé made it to the fifth floor without any resistance. Naminé was a bundle of nerves but Seifer retained his collected self.

"Where do you think the others are?" Naminé worried. She twisted her hands together nervously. Naminé was extremely glade she wasn't alone.

"Xemnas is probably on the thirteenth floor with Isa. The others might be farther up as a last resort defense," Seifer replied. "Although, it doesn't seem like they're very patient." Naminé watched Seifer pull out his gunblade in confusion. Then she turned and her eyes went wide in fear. She took a hesitant step back and her hand went to the grip of her Keyblade.

"You disrespect this Castle by being here. No one from Radiant Garden or Twilight Town should have survived. Your death was to be an example to the other worlds. Now I see I'll have to correct this mistake," Saïx snapped, drawing his broad sword and activating his berserker mode. Then he lunged.

XxXxX

"Long time no see," Xigbar teased. Axel gritted his teeth angrily. They had run into Xigbar shortly after they made it out of the water ways. The Knight still looked rather beat up from his dual with Axel but his attitude was still the same: smug asshole. Xigbar hung upside down from a large chandelier on the ceiling.

"Won't you just die?!" Roxas roared, his eyes livid.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Riku walked up to Axel.

"We'll take care of him. You two go on ahead," he muttered.

"Fine by me," Axel growled. He and Roxas ran past Xigbar farther into the lower grounds. They climbed a large duel staircase rose on the sides of a fountain and pushed through a small door. Sora drew his new sword and turned to Riku.

"Can we take him?" Sora asked quietly.

"We're going to try," Riku replied, also drawing his sword. Xigbar grinned and summoned his guns, loading them with large clips.

"This is going to be fun," Xigbar snickered.

XxXxX

Axel and Roxas forged ahead until they reached the chapel. As they ran around the sides, a large gust of wind knocked them from the ledge into the gaping hole. They fell quite a ways into a dark circular room where the dragon Demyx summoned once slept. Roxas managed to help break their fall before they broke their necks. They looked around wildly. They couldn't even see the light from the chapel above them.

"Great, now how do we get out?" Axel grumbled. Roxas drew his Keyblades.

"We take care of business first," he seethed. Axel arched an eyebrow but it quickly faded into a scowl. Xaldin descended into the room on a swirl of wind surrounded by his lances. His grin was unbearable.

"We meet again, Twilight Guard," he called out. Roxas ground his teeth together in irritation. "It seems we have a habit of running into each other."

"Drop dead!" Roxas barked.

"Ooh, scary. The dog still has a bite to it. Now let's see if his bite got any better." Xaldin brandished his lances and they flew downwards on to the pair on the ground. Roxas and Axel dove to the sides and rolled out of the way. Axel unclipped his chakrams and Roxas started channeling his light magic. Axel threw his chakrams as Roxas released a large light sphere from his Keyblades. The light crashed into the chakrams and the fire turned white. Xaldin used a blast of wind to try and knock them away but they flew true. He was knocked backwards into the wall, the wind knocked from his lungs.

Axel summoned his chakrams and Roxas's body started to glow in a soft halo of light. He dashed forward and his Keyblades crashed into the shaft of a lance. Roxas continued to pound Xaldin while the Knight tried to defend himself and fight his way out from the space next to the wall. Xaldin cast an aero shield as a pillar of fire erupted beneath his feet. The fire grew larger with the added oxygen. Roxas had to leap back to avoid getting burned.

Xaldin took the chance to attack. He used his wind power to blast Roxas into the air. Then he threw two of his lances. Roxas blocked one and the other skimmed his side as he twisted to avoid the attack. Axel ran forward and swung his chakrams. Xaldin blocked the attack and sent Axel flying backwards with a blast of wind. Roxas finally channeled enough energy to unleash one of his more powerful attacks. His Keyblades glowed brightly and light shot out from the bases, turning them into a pair of large swords each of their respective colors. Roxas cast the blades and they spun around underneath him slicing the walls and sending debris falling from the floor above.

Roxas swept his arms in front of him and a menagerie of light orbs appeared. They flew downwards towards Xaldin. The lancer leapt around with the help of his wind powers to avoid the orbs of light. He miscalculated and nearly jumped into an oncoming Oathkeeper. Xaldin bent over backwards just in time as the blade clipped the bottom edge of his chin. Blood ran from the cut.

Roxas felt the drain and he fell back to the ground. His swords leapt back to his hands and returned to their Keyblade form. Axel burst past him, his chakrams blazing, and knocked Xaldin off his feet. The lancer was sent rolling across the floor. Tiny drops of blood marked his trail as it was flicked from the man's chin. Axel chased after him and threw his chakrams. The wheels of fire lashed out at the enemy Knight and cracked his armor. Axel caught his chakrams as they flew back to him.

Roxas pressed the tips of his Keyblades together and channeled his light magic. A thin beam of light shot out from them and smashed into Xaldin. The lancer was slammed into the wall. His already cracked armor broke. Xaldin hissed as he staggered to his feet. He summoned his lances and they snapped together in a chain. The three at the end split apart, static forming between them. Roxas dashed forward and threw up a light shield as the static beam nearly crashed into Axel. The light shattered and they were shocked to the point their skin went numb.

Xaldin used a blast of wind to knock them into their air. Then he flew over, grabbed each of their heads, and smashed them together. Axel saw stars while Roxas was severely dazed. Xaldin's lances broke apart and sliced into the pair. Axel was pierced in the stomach while a thin red line appeared on his neck. Roxas felt one lance burry into his side and another in his shoulder. They were held suspended by Xaldin's wind.

"Ah, now doesn't this look familiar," the Knight mused. Roxas grunted and ripped the lance from his shoulder. Axel pulled the lance from his stomach and threw it at the other Knight. Xaldin merely caught it and flicked the blood away. Roxas pulled the second lance from his side and shut his eyes tightly. He created a bright flash of light. Xaldin and Axel were left seeing white. Roxas took the chance to send four beams of light crashing to the lancer.

As Xaldin was knocked off course, Roxas and Axel dropped back to the floor. Roxas heard the ground crumble above them. He looked up as a large chunk of floor rained on their heads. "Shit!" he barked. Roxas tackled Axel and the chunk of rock landed harmlessly beside them. Axel blinked several times to get his sight back.

"Fucking floor!" he roared. "I'm going to kill Dem when we get out of this!"

"Deal with him later," Roxas snapped. Xaldin was rising to his feet. "You ready?"

"Let's end this," Axel agreed. He increased the fire on his chakrams. Roxas pointed his Keyblades at Axel and reverse channeled. He used the memory of the feeling of Axel draining his strength to lend the Knight his power. Axel's fire flared and turned hot white. The red head threw the chakrams and they flashed across the space in a blink. The chakrams buried deeply into the wall and extinguished. Xaldin blinked.

Then he started laughing.

"You missed!" he called. He roared with laughter. Then he paused. "Huh?"

Blood exploded from Xaldin as he was ripped in half. Bits of the Knight shot in every which direction with a sickening splatter. The lances collapsed to the ground and turned to dust. Xaldin's blood stained face hit the floor, his eyes wide in shock.

Axel summoned his chakrams and held them at his side. He and Roxas were smeared with Xaldin's blood. Roxas picked off a piece of flesh from his arm and quickly flicked it away. Then he clipped his Keyblades to his sides.

"That worked well," he commented.

"Shit, Roxas, the guy exploded!" Axel shot back. Roxas shrugged.

"It was worth it. Besides, we're not doing that again anytime soon. I used up a lot of energy channeling my light magic into you. Be grateful it worked. We could have ended up like him if he caught us off guard again."

"Oh, um, I guess so. Thanks, by the way. You're really good in a fight." Roxas smiled lightly.

"Thanks. You're not too horrid yourself." Axel gave Roxas a shove and turned his chakrams into his transport.

"Come on. Let's get out of his Hell hole." Axel climbed on and Roxas slipped on behind him, gripping Axel's waist. Then they flew upwards into the chapel.

XxXxX

"What's the matter? Can't handle one Knight?" Xigbar taunted. Sora panted as he sat crouched behind the railing of the upper floor. He and Riku were split up and the other Militia was nowhere in range of hearing. Sora swallowed heavily and tried to calm his breathing. Axel had made fighting Xigbar look easy. Sora quickly realized Axel probably had a lot more military training than he did. Most of the Militia on Destiny Islands was self-taught.

There was a pause of quiet. Sora risked a peek over the railing. He heard guns click over his opposite shoulder. Sora's head whipped around and he leapt out of the way as a series of darts buried themselves into the carpet. He clambered to his feet.

"Thundara!" he called. Lightning rose from the ground and struck air as Xigbar teleported away. "Damn!" Sora whirled around and ducked as a large bolt shot over his head. It ricocheted off the wall and came back at him.

Riku leapt from behind Sora and smashed his sword into the bolt. It shattered and Sora breathed a sigh of relief. Riku pulled his friend to his feet as another bolt flew their way.

"Thanks!" Sora called breathlessly.

"Save it for when we win," Riku replied. He threw up a protect spell and a dozen darts crashed into it. Xigbar took his time to reload. "We're going to have to work together in order to win."

"How? We keep getting our asses handed to us." Riku frowned and threw up another protect spell. Xigbar's darts shattered on impact.

"Think of something!"

"You're the brains of this operation. I just follow orders." Riku rolled his eyes. They dove out of the way as a bolt flew by them. It bounced off the wall and flew into the ceiling, scraping the tiles. Riku suddenly got an idea.

"Sora, we're going to need to use physics."

"WHAT?!" the brunette protested. "But I'm horrible at science!"

"Then just go where I tell you to!" Riku snapped. Sora scowled but nodded in agreement. Riku called off his first point of interest and Sora slid down the railing on his feet to the floor below. Riku vaulted over the side and landed heavily.

"What's this little plan of yours?" Xigbar wondered. He laughed heartedly and merged his guns together. He teleported to a corner and took aim.

"Watch out!" Sora called. He leapt in front of Riku as the sniper round was fired. Sora blocked it with his sword and slashed the blade. A large crescent of light burst from the tip and flew back at Xigbar. The Knight teleported safely out of the way.

"Oh? This twerp can guard my most powerful attack. And counter it back at me! Call me impressed!" Xigbar shouted. Sora scowled. He wasn't the best fighter but he was known for his guard-block skills. Riku turned to Sora and nodded. The pair split up. Xigbar split his guns and took aim for Riku.

He fired a bolt at the silver haired man. Riku surprised the Knight when he threw up a reflect. The bolt bounced off and sailed across the floor over towards Sora. Sora guarded it and countered it towards Xigbar. The Knight teleported away to the chandelier. As his feet landed, he felt a great weight push against him.

"What?" He was forced downwards by the weight and slammed into the floor, metal and glass crushing him. Sora smiled in triumph. While Xigbar was concentrated on Sora, Riku ran over to one of Xigbar's other bolts bouncing around and reflected it back to Sora. As Xigbar teleported, Sora guarded and countered the bolt, shattering the supports.

Sora and Riku walked over to the crushed Knight. Xigbar was struggling to break free despite the blood pouring from between his lips. Riku raised his blade and slammed it into the Knight's chest. Xigbar gasped, spraying blood into the air. Then he shuddered and fell silent.

Sora let out a sigh of relief. "One less Knight to worry about," he muttered. Riku nodded and flicked the blood form his blade. The pair sheathed their swords and relaxed for a second. "We're you planning that the whole time?" Sora wondered, tilting his head to the side. Riku smirked.

"Not really. I wanted to bring the chandelier on him but I always forget about your guard. I'm actually impressed it withstood his sniper round," Riku admitted.

"Me too." There was a pause. "Should we go?"

"Yeah, let's go meet up with the others." They climbed the stairs and headed through the small door deeper into the lower grounds.

Echoes of mortar fire sounded in the distance.

**A/N-Musical Muse: She Wolf-Shakira; and the Google Doodle today (had the most calming music to listen to)**

**OH! And give a big thank you to Super Junior! Their music helped to kick my butt back into writing mode after being a zombie for the past four days. :)**


	28. Ch28: The Sun and the Moon

**A/N-*Peeks from around the corner* Hey guys! I'm not dead...yet...I bring you yet another chapter!** **If you haven't noticed, I've watched Dead Fantasy. (And yes, Seifer's last attack was inspired by Link's from Smash Bros. Sephiroth's last attack was inspired by his first attack from KHII). So, I hope you read and enjoy. Good news and bad news. Good news is I reworked the story for fewer parts but much more material. Here's the bad news...there may be only...TWO PARTS LEFT...yeah. 2 parts. Dos mas. Sad but true. The time for the epic conclusion is at hand! Raise your battle cries to the sky! YAR!**

"Xehanort," Terra growled. Aqua and Terra summoned their Keyblades. The mage grinned broadly and clasped his hands behind his lower back.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Xehanort brought up. "Fifteen years is a long time. Look at how much you two have grown! I even hear you have a son."

"Cut the crap, Xehanort!" Terra snapped. "You're not talking your way out of this one." The elder man frowned.

"You used to be so eager as my pupil, Terra. Time has certainly changed you."

"Leave him alone!" Aqua shouted. Xehanort turned to her.

"Why, dear Aqua, don't think I'm neglecting you. We were my star pupil! And now I get to see if all of that training was put to good use." Xehanort summoned his Keyblade and poised it over his shoulder. "You're move."

Terra lunged ahead while Aqua started casting a thunderaga spell. Xehanort blocked Terra's Keyblade and held his free hand above his head. He caught Aqua's lightning and it swirled around in his palm, turning black. Then he threw it back at Aqua. Aqua cartwheeled out of the way while Terra continued to strike at his former mentor. Xehanort countered the brunette and sent him skidding backwards. Aqua launched four firas from the end of her Keyblade. Her old mentor put up a protect spell and blocked them all, the fire erupting on contact with the barrier.

Terra launched himself at Xehanort while Aqua started to channel her energy. Her Keyblade began to glow and light erupted around it, creating a blade swirling with a rainbow of colors. She sprinted across the floor and sliced, Terra quickly rolling out of the way. Xehanort flung up a protect spell but he was shoved backwards against the force. The old mentor scowled. Aqua brought her blade down and Xehanort stopped it with his Keyblade. Then he shot black lightning at her. Terra was quick to deflect it by summoning a pillar of stone in front of her. The lightning evaporated harmlessly.

Terra dropped the stone and channeled his energy as Aqua pulled her blade back for another attack. Xehanort waved his free hand and a Keyblade appeared behind him. It fanned out into several most Keyblades and they separated, floating gently above the floor. Xehanort clenched his fist and the blades went soaring towards Terra. Terra dashed forward and rolled out of the way. He parried a blow to his side and hopped backwards on his toes.

'_Just a bit more.' _He thought. Terra started channeling between parries while Aqua held the mentor's attention with her shining blade. Terra soon started to glow. "Aqua!" he called. His wife cartwheeled backwards as Terra leapt into the air. He slammed his Keyblade into Xehanort's. The floor cracked and stone flew into the air. The bits of rock flew at the balding mentor. Xehanort threw up a protect spell and they bounced off harmlessly.

Aqua pointed her Keyblade at Xehanort and focused her energy. She felt the channel grow stronger with each passing millisecond. Then she felt her magic click. Aqua released all of the energy at once. A series of water orbs burst from the end of her Keyblade enshrouded with the rainbow light. They flew across the room in all directions.

Terra launched into a round of exchanging blows with Xehanort. The water orbs flew at the pair. Xehanort would warp out of the way and Terra would dash over to him in an instant. They danced around the floor, Xehanort dodging, parrying and striking, Terra dashing, blocking and attacking with much frenzy. One orb caught Xehanort off guard and it slammed into him. It soaked his robes and the light burned under his skin. Terra managed to land a blow to his side before he teleported away to the stairs.

"Get back here!" Terra called.

"Terra!" Aqua barked. The brunette growled but stayed put. Xehanort stood panting at the base of the stairs, his body still on fire.

"I see I've trained you well," Xehanort comment. "Alas, you are not powerful enough to stop what is ahead."

"Axel and Roxas will defeat them, you'll see!" Terra shouted. Xehanort chuckled softly.

"Oh? And who is going to stop them, I wonder?" A pool of darkness appeared under the old mentor's feet and created a dark passage. Xehanort stepped through.

"Wait!" Terra dashed towards him but he passed through as the doorway closed. "Dammit!" Aqua straightened up and walked over to her husband. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Terra. We're not bound to him anymore."

"I know, but it still hurts to see him turn into such a slime!"

"He succumbed to the darkness in his heart. Now all we can do it fight it." Terra nodded.

"Right. Seifer and Naminé are still up ahead. We should go check on them."

"What about the others?" Aqua pressed. Terra frowned.

"We have to make a decision now who we're going to help. We can't aid everyone," he reminded. Aqua nodded and pondered the situation.

"Let's go on ahead then. Seifer and Naminé might need our help if they run into someone."

"Alright, let's get going." They took the stairs two at a time and quickly ran through the second floor. As they were climbing the stairs to the third floor, they ran into a barrier and bounced off. They staggered and pressed their hands against the magical force field. Aqua gasped.

"There!" she pointed. Seifer and Naminé were getting their asses kicked by Saïx. Seifer was bleeding heavily from one side and Naminé was struggling to stay standing. Aqua tried to cast a curaga on them but it failed to go through the barrier. "Terra, we can't get to them!" she cried. Terra's eyes narrowed. He slammed his Keyblade against the barrier to no avail.

"It's no use. He's using his lunar energy to block us off," Terra stated. Aqua watched helplessly as Naminé was struck in the gut in flung across the room into a wall. She could hear the girl gasp in pain.

"What can we do?" Aqua's eyes were begging for an answer. Terra set his jaw.

"Let's go find help. Axel or Demyx may know how to counter the lunar magic." Aqua nodded, giving one last glance to the pairing fighting.

"Let's hurry." They took off down the stairs taking four at a time and rushed back to the first floor. Axel and Roxas were entering the door, both a bit drained but otherwise in good health. They instantly knew something was wrong based on the panic on Aqua's face.

"Seifer and Naminé are getting destroyed by Saïx!" Aqua cried. Roxas's face paled.

"Shit! Naminé!" he roared, dashing forward with his light magic. The other three were sprinting close behind. The arrived at the barrier, Roxas pounding against it with his Keyblades.

"It's no use," Terra objected.

"I have to save her!" Roxas shouted, tears burning in his eyes. "I won't lose her too!" Axel put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Roxas stopped attacking and his chest heaved with the effort to gasp for air.

"Axel, is there a way to lower this barrier?" Aqua pressed. Axel shook his head.

"It's like Xigbar's barriers. You have to critically injure him or disrupt is mental focus," Axel explained. They all flinched as Naminé screamed in pain as Saïx's broadsword sliced between her shoulder blades. Roxas bit on his bottom lip so hard he drew blood. Axel's grip on his shoulder tightened.

Seifer parried a rain of blows from Saïx before getting slammed into the wall, his cracked armor chipping away around him. Seifer slashed out to his air and fired his gunblade. Saïx took to the shot to the shoulder without a second thought. The Knight knocked the man into the air and leapt up after him. Then he down-stabbed and pinned Seifer to the floor through the gut. Seifer cried out and blood shot from his mouth.

'_Why can't I do anything?!'_ Roxas screamed in his head. '_If only I could channel my energy to her like I can with Axel, but we don't share blood. Our hearts have to create a bond.'_

'_Like that of a brother?'_ Roxas gave a start.

'_Holy shit! Did I just hear Axel in my head?'_

'_Maybe.'_ The blonde shook his head to clear it. '_Cut it out. You're not dreaming.'_

'_How the Hell can I hear your thoughts?'_

_ 'Can't you feel it?'_ Roxas arched an eyebrow at the red head. '_Reach out. It's our hearts. Kingdom Hearts. It's close. Since our hearts are all together in Kingdom Hearts, our mind and spirit are connecting as well.'_ Axel explained. Roxas turned back to the fight. Saïx had pulled his blade from Seifer and was chasing after Naminé.

_ 'Naminé!'_ Roxas reached out with his mind.

_'Roxas?!'_ She gasped. She rolled out of the way of a devastating blow. Saïx's blade tore a hole in the wall.

_'Hang in there. We're going to try and get to you.'_

_ 'Please hurry! He's much too strong for us!'_

_ 'Me and Axel are going to try something. I want you to be ready in case it works.'_

_ 'Um, alright. I trust you.'_ Roxas turned to Axel.

"Do you think this will work?" he asked.

"Being so close to Kingdom Hearts binds us who gave up our hearts closer together. The bond we share as her adopted brother's may be enough," Axel replied. Then he shrugged. "Only one way to find out at least." Roxas nodded. The pair turned towards the room and closed their eyes. They focused their energy towards where their hearts would have been.

When they opened their eyes, they were standing on a stained glass floor. The floor was of Naminé. She appeared to be sleeping on the side of the circle while various pieces of her sketches filled in the rest of the spaces. Axel's chakrams merged into its true Keyblade form all on their own. He held it out and Roxas held out Oathkeeper. The ends of the Keyblades hovered inches from the stained glass and a breath away from each other. They began to glow and light swirled around them. Axel and Roxas slowly lifted the Keyblades together until they were poised skyward. Twin beams of light shot out from the ends into the darkness.

Terra and Aqua watched in awe as Roxas glowed softly with light and tiny flames licked at Axel's armor. Their energy seemed to mount upon each other's. Then they opened their eyes. "Naminé!" the shouted together.

'_Right!'_ She called. Naminé blocked an attack from Saïx and was forced back. She suddenly felt a surge of energy course through her. Naminé gasped and her body began to glow. When Saïx attacked her, his broadsword bounced off of her aura. He was knocked back. For a moment, he lost his control on his berserker mode. The Knight shook his head and tried to regain his focus.

Naminé felt her body grow light and her cuts started healing. She closed her eyes as the energy burst in her chest. Roxas and Axel's knees gave out and they nearly passed out. Terra and Aqua caught them before the rolled down the stairs. Naminé was lifted into the air and her outfit slowly changed. She wore a white dress with ruffled on one hip. White boots that were loose around her ankles adorned her feet. A ruby tiara appeared on her head.

Naminé leapt into action and pointed her Keyblade at Seifer. A beam of light shot out from the tip and struck the man. He glowed brightly. Seifer felt his body jolt with raw energy. He was lifted to his feet by an unknown force. He watched as his armor changed around him, turning from gold to white. A strip of gold accent the blade of his weapon. Seifer then blinked. He pulled at his eye patch and tossed it aside. Where his eye was once sealed shut, it was replaced by a new orb the color of soft sunlight. Seifer reloaded his gunblade and wielded it before him.

Naminé touched back down on the floor, let go of her Keyblade, and swept a hand in front of her. The weapon disappeared and white version of Seifer's gunblade appeared behind her, fanning out into several more. They floated around her waist like a metallic grass skirt.

Saïx finally regained control of his berserker mode and darted across the room towards Naminé. She raised her hand and the blades too the blow, rising in from of her like a slotted shield. Seifer dashed across the room and sliced at the Knight's shoulders. Saïx roared in anger and swung his broadsword around. Seifer blocked it and fired his gunblade. The bullets burned in the Knight's skin. Saïx pushed Seifer back and staggered forward as he was shot in the back. Naminé had fired one of her white gunblades and reached for another. Saïx turned to strike her but Seifer blocked the attack. The pair exchanged a long string of blows while Naminé fired three more times.

The Knight jumped back and wavered slightly. He wasn't used to getting overwhelmed. He had only been bested in a battle twice before: one by Xemnas and once by Isa. Truthfully, the pair combined had about the same amount of power as Xemnas.

As for Isa, they failed to compare.

Saïx charged Naminé and she blocked the blow with her blades. Seifer stabbed him through the middle from behind and fired. The Knight screamed and nearly lost his berserker mode. Naminé raised a hand and one of the gunblades flashed in a blink. It appeared above Saïx and sliced him across the face. Naminé sent four more flying. Seifer leapt out of the way as the Knight was pelted with the white gunblades. Saïx managed to block the last one and sent a lunar crescent arching towards the girl. Naminé leapt into the air and the gunblades snapped behind her like a set of wings. The crescent sliced deep into the wall.

Seifer juggled Saïx into the air. Time seemed to slow as Seifer continually slashed the Knight from all directions, darting around from all directions. Then he stopped and time seemed to have froze. Then Saïx was sent rocketing into the ceiling in a burst of fire. When the Knight collided with the surface, his body was set alight. Saïx plummeted back to the floor with a sickening thud.

The Knight dispelled the fire and shakily rose to his feet, all forms of his berserker mode lost. His hair was burnt short and his face was ashen. Saïx sneered at the pair and took off running towards the thirteenth floor. The barrier was dropped on the stairs. Seifer and Naminé sank to their knees happily on the floor. The glowing aura around them faded. Naminé's gunblades reformed into her Keyblade. Strangely, their outfit changes seemed permanent.

Axel and Roxas found their strength return and they rose to their feet. Terra and Aqua helped to guide them over to the other exhausted pair. They circled up on the floor to rest. Aqua passed around Elixer's and Ethers for them to drink in order to regain their strength.

"I have to say, that was rather impressive," Terra commented out of the blue. Naminé blushed.

"Thanks, although I should be thanking Axel and Roxas," she replied. Seifer grunted in agreement. "You guys are the best!" Naminé smiled broadly. Roxas and Axel smiled in return.

"You guys kicked Saïx's ass!" Axel shouted, raising his Ether in a toast. The others did likewise.

"What sort of power was that, I wonder?" Aqua thought out loud.

"Well, what do you get when you mix light and fire?" Naminé asked in return. There was a moment of silence. Everyone seemed to mulling it over save one.

"Sunlight," Seifer muttered. The others turned to him. "It was sunlight," he muttered into his bottle. Naminé nodded.

"Of course."

"How's the new eye?" Roxas asked, turning to his captain. Seifer shrugged.

"It's weird. It can't see in the dark. Even now it's all a bit hazy on the one side," Seifer replied casually. He set down his drink and reclined back on his hands. "The damn thing only works properly in sunlight which doesn't do me a whole lot of fucking good here."

They turned to the sounds of running footsteps. Isa limping across the room with Lexaeus, Sora and Riku close behind. Lexaeus was radiating a powerful aura. The trio stopped when they spied their friends and let Isa go. She hurried up the stairs up to the thirteenth floor where her husband and brother were waiting. Lexaeus let his energy subside and he let out an angry huff.

"Hey, you made it," Axel greeted.

"Where's Ienzo?" Roxas pressed.

"With Vexen and Zexion," Lexaeus replied flatly. The trio walked over and sat with the group. Aqua gave them some Ether's and Elixers and they drank gratefully.

"Xigbar's taken care of," Sora gasped after a long draft of his Elixer.

"So is Xaldin," Axel added.

"Xehanort got away from us," Aqua commented.

"Saïx fled like Isa did," Naminé stated.

"Well, at least that's a start," Riku muttered. "We should rest here before we push forward."

"Thanks. Axel and I are worn out," Roxas agreed. "So we you fighting with Isa then, Lex?" Lexaeus nodded, his mood suddenly growing dark.

"She's tough to fight," Lexaeus said quietly.

"So what happened?" Axel pressed. Lexaeus didn't respond right away. Axel's face fell a bit. "Wait, you never said where Demyx was." The elder Knight nodded once stiffly. Axel's face paled. "Is he…?"

"I will inform you of what happened. Then you may make your decision on what action you wish to take," Lexaeus replied.

XxXxX

"Protect!" Ienzo shouted. A barrier appeared in front of Lexaeus and Demyx. Isa bounded forward and shattered the shield as if it were made of glass. Lexaeus blocked the strike and grunted as the floor buckled under his feet. The burly Knight pushed back and Isa flipped over herself onto her feet.

"We need to move," Demyx noted. Lexaeus nodded in agreement. He charged at Isa and the pair clashed.

"Vexen!" Lexaeus shouted. Vexen nodded and leapt back. A wall of ice shot up from the floor in front of Zexion's bed.

"Stick with me, Ienzo," Vexen said calmly, raising his shield. Ienzo nodded.

Demyx used a jet of water to propel him forward. He swung his sitar and the blades shot out from the base. Isa blocked it and kicked him aside all while parrying Lexaeus. She cackled maniacally. Ienzo planted his feet and set his jaw.

"Blizarda," he cast. A series of ice crystals appeared around Isa. They were pulled inward but Isa leapt into the air so the ice crashed harmlessly together. Lexaeus took the chance to start channeling some of his energy. A thin terra cotta aura appeared around him. Demyx recovered from the kick and started muttering under his breath. Isa down-stabbed the floor and lunar energy blasted out from the blade. Ienzo threw up a reflect while Vexen blocked it directly with his shield. Lexaeus guarded against it. Demyx wasn't so fortunate. He threw up a water shield but the lunar energy ripped through it. Demyx was slammed into the wall and he fell onto the floor, jagged glass cutting into this face.

"Get back!" Lexaeus roared. He charged up his energy and swung his axe at Isa. She blocked it easily but she was sent sliding backwards by the force.

"Let's move!" Vexen commanded. Ienzo nodded. They went after Lexaeus, who had leapt through the hole in the wall after Isa. Demyx staggered to his feet and grit his teeth together.

'_I have to stay in control. I can't let Sin over take me here. I'll get everyone killed.'_ He thought desperately. Demyx finished chanting and struck a chord on his sitar. A large bolt of thunder struck the floor and ripped through the tile. It ran through the floor and Demyx chased after it. "Move!" he shouted, pushing past Ienzo and Vexen. Demyx struck another chord and the lightning sparked wildly. With a final chord, there was a bright flash and a large horse appeared with a metal lightning crest on its brow. The horse reared back and black static formed around its crest. Then it whipped its head, throwing the static at Isa. Isa sliced through it as she bounded across the floor chasing after Lexaeus, who was still trying to channel his energy.

"We need to distract her," Ienzo stated. Vexen created another ice wall over the hole where Isa had broken through earlier. Demyx ran over to the horse, put his arm around the beast's neck, and swung himself up on to the horses back. Demyx clung onto the mane as the horse reared back. Then it bolted forward. Demyx sat crouched on the beasts back as it charged forward. "Demyx, no!" Ienzo shouted in protest, but the Knight didn't listen.

The Aeon ran between Isa and Lexaeus and reared up, blocking Isa off. Demyx leapt from the Aeon's back and slammed his sitar into Isa's blade. She smirked wickedly, her eyes glowing with moonlight.

"Lexaeus, do it!" Demyx shouted. A circle of water cut off the elder Knight from Demyx, Isa and the Aeon. Ienzo tried to run forward but Vexen held him back by his shoulder.

"He'll be killed!" Ienzo protested.

"As will you. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain," Vexen replied sternly. Ienzo's heart felt like it was shattering as he reached out to the sandy haired Knight. Hot tears poured down his face. Lexaeus leapt back and started channeling his energy again. The aura grew around him as his energy stacked upon itself. The longer he channeled, the more powerful he became.

Inside the veil of water, Demyx was kicked aside by Isa. Demyx slammed into the wall of water and felt blood leak from his lips. Isa was over to him in a second and her sword ran through his gut. Demyx gasped and blood splattered the woman's face. She pulled the sword out just as the Aeon reared back to strike her. Isa's blade flashed and the Aeon's head was cut clean off. The summon vanished into a wisp of sparks.

Demyx rushed Isa but was quickly overpowered. He felt her blade cut into his flesh left and right, the lunar energy searing like a hot iron. Demyx managed to block one attack but Isa didn't like his moxie. She reached out and ripped the chain from his ear. Then she grabbed Demyx by the throat and slammed him into the ground. She stabbed her blade into his left shoulder repeatedly. Blood was flicked over the floor, staining it crimson. Isa buried the blade deep into his flesh and twisted. Demyx screamed in agony.

The water fell and revealed the bloody massacre behind it. Ienzo's eyes searched wildly as Demyx's spirit began to fade. Vexen gagged and covered his mouth with his shielded hand. Lexaeus narrowed his eyes.

"Enough!" he roared. Lexaeus launched forward and slammed his axe into her back. Isa was sent sprawling across the floor, her sword still in Demyx's chest. The elder Knight flew across the floor and slammed Isa through a wall of an office. They crashed through several more walls before ending up in the briefing room. Isa staggered to her feet while Lexaeus channeled even more energy. His aura grew. Isa hissed.

'_Dammit.'_ She cursed. '_He doesn't expel his channeled energy when he attacks. It just keeps stacking. The longer this fight goes on, the less of a chance of winning I have. Lexaeus's only downfall is a short fight. I don't have that luxury anymore. He's not known as the "earthshaker" for nothing. And without a weapon…'_

Isa charged across the room, lunar energy spiking behind her. Lexaeus swung his axe and sent her flying into the ceiling. She gasped in pain, her berserker mode failing, and collapsed onto the table. Isa painfully got to her feet and ran. Lexaeus charged after her.

When Isa made it to the main hall, she froze for a second. Sora and Riku started at the sight of the Queen. She hissed and ran straight for Castle Oblivion. Lexaeus jumped from the hole in the wall and slid over the floor. Then he ran after her. Sora and Riku nodded and gave chase.

Back in the medical wing, Ienzo rushed over to Demyx with Vexen close behind. The researcher set to work working on the grave wounds while Ienzo tried to pry the sword from the Knight's body. He strained but the sword wouldn't budge. Demyx's eyes were glazed over.

"We have to hurry!" Ienzo urged.

"I'm well aware," Vexen snapped. He cast a small cura on Demyx's abdominal region but it hardly made a dent. Ienzo knelt down and started using his own cure spells. "Dammit! The lunar energy keeps reopening the wounds!"

"We have to keep trying! You saved Zexion and we can save Demyx!" The pair tried as hard as they could, their hands and arms covered in the Knight's blood. Vexen lowered the ice shields and ran into the supply storage. He returned with three pints of blood. They hooked them up to Demyx's body but the blood kept pouring out through the wounds.

Demyx shuddered and his breathing failed. Vexen immediately stared chest compressions. "Come one, Demyx!" he shouted. Tears poured down Ienzo's face.

"Please," he begged, holding tightly onto one of Demyx's hands. "Please…"

XxXxX

"Are they still downstairs?" Aqua pressed. Lexaeus nodded. "Take me to him. I'm a mage so my magic might combat that of the lunar energy."

"I'll come too," Terra offered.

"Me too. I know some medical training," Naminé agreed.

"We had best hurry," Lexaeus urged. He led the group down to the medical wing. Seifer tagged along with Naminé to keep her safe. That left Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku on the third floor. They exchanged glances. Sora and Riku tried to calm their aching chests while Axel and Roxas wished they could do something more.

"Should we have gone?" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head.

"We need to keep moving forward," the Knight stated.

"We'll go with you," Sora offered.

"You can't fight them," Roxas reminded.

"We can still accompany you to the floor," Riku shot back. Roxas felt his body relax a bit and he smiled lightly.

"Thanks, guys."

"Don't worry about anything else. You two just focus on destroying Kingdom Hearts," Sora cheered with a grin. They got to their feet and headed up the stairs to the twelfth floor. There Sora and Riku stayed behind while Roxas and Axel pushed onward towards the thirteenth. To end the war. To Kingdom Hearts.

And possibly, their deaths.

XxXxX

"Terra, we need pressure here!" Aqua shouted. Terra pressed the already drenched sheet tighter against the gaping wound. Vexen worked with setting up an eight pint of blood. Ienzo and Naminé were up to their elbows in blood. Vexen and Aqua continually shouted out orders but they were losing the Knight. He was on life support, the machine pumping his heart and expanding his lungs with oxygen.

They continued to struggle until one of the machines beeped. Vexen turned and looked at the screen. His face fell. "That's enough," he stated. The other looked at him with wide eyes. Ienzo squeezed Demyx's hand tightly. "He's gone."

Everyone's face fell. Ienzo ran away from the room, stumbling into walls and tripping over his feet until he found himself in his brother's room. Ienzo climbed onto the bed and curled next to his brother, not even caring about the blood on his hands. Then he wept into his brother's side.

_ 'NO!'_ He screamed in his head, sobbing. '_Dem, you can't go! You can't leave me! Please, please don't go. Please…please…just come back…_'

XxXxX

Mickey frowned. He had just received word that more allies of Xemnas were coming to aid the King's world. He cursed under his breath and made his way to the front of the base camp. Mortars fired relentlessly and the cries of battle were raging everywhere. Mickey put a hand on the pommel of his sword and gripped it tightly.

'_It's all I can do is pray Axel and Roxas defeat Kingdom Hearts but I put far too much weight on their shoulders. For all I know, I could have sent them to their deaths.'_ Mickey mused darkly. His eyes scanned the battle field before him. Soldiers were being run to medics while others were running back into the fray. It really made the King question where it was all going.

'_The madness, the pain, the suffering…we are fighting to make it end, are we not? Who is to say another tyrant won't step up to fill the gap and bring war back to the worlds?'_ His eyes caught sight of Minnie as she healed a man's shoulder. Then he spied Goofy bringing two soldiers over to her covered in blood and dirt. '_They are suffering far worse than I. What have I seen? What have I done? All of these years and I sat behind closed doors wishing for peace. Now when it comes to face the action I find myself on the back lines once again.'_ Mickey's gaze hardened.

"No more," he whispered. He took off running towards the sound of the mortars. Many people cried out in protest but their words fell on deaf ears. Mickey pushed through to soldiers to find Leon giving orders on where to fire one of the mortars. He gave the man a nod and slowed his pace. Mickey peered over the edge of a canyon cliff and spotted several people fighting below. The only people he could make out were Yuffie and Tifa.

"Your Majesty." Mickey turned to see Cloud walking up beside him. The man had dark bags under his eyes and he appeared rather pale. He wore a necklace over his armor. It bore two charms. One was a small white flower. The other was a pink key with a heart for the teeth.

Lady Luck.

"How are you faring?" Mickey asked, turning to the blonde.

"I've let you down as a soldier, sir. I can't seem to find my will to fight anymore," Cloud replied.

"Because you lost someone dear to you?" Cloud's eyes widened and Mickey grunted softly. "I understand. You didn't fail me, Cloud. Everyone must grieve. I heard from someone you also lost your brother in the war, yes?"

"Aye. He was a good fighter." Cloud smirked. "He's the one that trained me, not Cid. I always wanted to be just like my big brother. Yet I'm nothing like him. He wouldn't have frozen at the sight of battle. He would have fought with everything he had. Unlike me."

"Don't put yourself down too much, Cloud. The fight is still going on."

"Then what should I do?" Cloud turned to the King for answers. Mickey chuckled lightly.

"I cannot force a soldier to fight. They have to find it in their heart to press through the pain and use their inner strength to guide them through the battle. You just have to find it within you to continue on."

"As a soldier?" Mickey turned to the blonde.

"No. As a friend." Cloud lowered his sullen gaze to the ground. The he looked out across the canyons towards the castle.

"Thanks, Mickey. I think I understand now." Cloud drew his Buster Blade and leapt off the edge of the cliff, sliding down the rock face to the fight below. Mickey nodded and turned to go on his way when he was suddenly struck off the cliff. He tucked and rolled, grabbing onto the rock to slow his progress. Mickey's feet slammed into the ground and he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Watch out!" Yuffie cried. Mickey looked up to see a darkly dressed teen falling towards him from the canyon surface. The teen was intercepted by Sephiroth and they rolled over the ground in a tangled heap. The ninja ran over to the King. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Mickey replied. "That must be Vanitas." He watched as the pair exchanged rapid blows. Then Sephiroth knocked the teen into a deeper ravine of the canyon. "Can he handle himself in a fight?"

"Who, Sephiroth? Oh yeah! He kicks ass!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"He better…" Mickey muttered under his breath.

Vanitas laughed uncontrollably as he rolled across the ground. Sephiroth glided downwards on a pair of black, feathery wings. The teen rose to his feet and tossed his helmet aside. Sephiroth held his katana ready.

"Finally!" Vanitas cried. "Someone I can fight!" He pulled out his sword-scythe hybrid and warped through the ground over to the silver haired cyborg. Vanitas popped up and Sephiroth tossed him into the air. The teen wasn't prepared for the cyborg's speed. Sephiroth leapt into the air after Vanitas and began to pound him with katana. Vanitas managed to get himself upright at one point and blocked a heavy blow only to get slammed downwards.

The teen crashed into the ground and the earth cracked around him. He pried himself from the earth as Sephiroth landed lightly on his feet, his katana raised. Vanitas grinned wickedly. He rushed the cyborg, shocking him with black lightning. Sephiroth slashed at the teen only to find the teen had warped above his head. Vanitas brought his blade down on Sephiroth's head, slicing the man's skin on his face. A thin stream of blood trickled out and metal plating could be seen where the skin parted.

Vanitas jumped around and landed on Sephiroth's back. He pulled on the cyborg's wings and they started to tear. Sephiroth tried to throw the teen off with little success. Vanitas managed to rip the left wing off and he tossed it away. Metal feathers were sent flying in all directions. A large column of fire erupted from beneath the cyborg and the pair was engulfed in flame.

Vanitas leapt from the fire only to find meteors staring at him in the face. The fire column died and the meteors flew at the teen. Vanitas bounced around and slashed them. Sephiroth ran over and knocked Vanitas into the air. The teen warped underneath the cyborg and reversed the rolls. They bounced off each other and sent each other skyward as they exchanged a large array of blows.

Vanitas launched a firaga. When it split apart, Sephiroth easily deflected them all. They both soared back down to earth. Sephiroth landed much more gracefully than Vanitas did. The teen hit the ground with a sickening crack as his bones snapped under the pressure. Yet this didn't stop the teen.

It barely slowed him down.

Sephiroth threw up another pillar of flame and they exchanged blows inside of it. Vanitas shocked the cyborg again with his black lightning. The cyborg frowned and leapt back. Vanitas found himself bound by the hands and feet. He wiggled to break free. Sephiroth stalked closer and placed a finger on the teen's forehead.

"Sin Harvest," he cast. There was a pause. Then Vanitas started laughing maniacally. He simply wouldn't stop. Sephiroth was left confused for only a moment before Vanitas broke free and their fight began anew. This time the entire duel was followed by the teen's eerie laughter. Vanitas's sword ripped through Sephiroth's second wing, making it ragged.

Sephiroth leapt back and held his katana in a different position. Vanitas stifled his laughs to a creepy giggle. When he blinked, Sephiroth had vanished. The cyborg was now behind him with his katana swept to the side. Vanitas stopped laughing and paused.

Then his body was ripped apart by a string of attacks that had happened so fast he didn't even have time to feel them. Vanitas fell apart on the ground laughing until his head disconnected from his neck. His body collapsed with a sickening splat on the rock. Sephiroth flicked his blade clean and sheathed it. He grunted softly.

"Farewell," he said before spreading his one wing and soaring back to the rest of the battlefield.

XxXxX

Roxas took a deep breath as Axel pushed open the door to the throne room. As they stepped inside, they were overwhelmed with wave of feelings and memoires. Their minds buckled at the mental strain. Xemnas stood before his throne with a glowing heart cupped in his hands.

Kingdom Hearts.

Isa and Saïx stood to the King's left and right. Saïx appeared much more battered than his sister. Xemnas stepped forward and walked towards the pair. Axel and Roxas could feel the pull of the mystical artifact as Xemnas drew closer.

"Welcome," Xemnas greeted. He stopped in the middle of the room and beckoned to Isa. She held her head up high and tried not to make her limp apparent as she strode over to her husband. "You have arrived just in time. Isa is ready to bind with Kingdom Hearts and with that she will bind to me. We will become the most powerful entity in all of the worlds. We shall become a god!" Isa stopped by her husband.

"Not if we stop you first!" Axel shouted. Axel and Roxas drew their weapons. They ran forward only to hit a protect spell cast by Xemnas. Axel growled angrily. "Isa, is this what you wanted?" he asked. "You used to be kind hearted. You used to care, you selfless bitch!" Isa smirked.

"That's where you're wrong, Axel. I never cared. I never liked you. I never liked anyone," Isa replied. "This is the only thing I wanted: Kingdom Hearts!" She pried the heart from Xemnas's hands and pressed it to her chest. Light erupted around her and his hair went flying in all directions. It grew absurdly long and Isa began to morph into someone inhuman.

Black and white gold armor formed around her growing form and a large helmet sat so low on her head it covered her face down to her lips. Her lips turned a deep shade of rose and blue ribbons scattered behind her back. Her gauntlets were sharply pointed and she chuckled darkly. Axel and Roxas watched in horror as Isa's form twisted and grew. She soon stood close to forty feet tall, her head almost touching the fifty foot vaulted ceiling.

Xemnas grinned. "Isa," he called. The woman smiled greedily.

"Finally!" she cried. She reached down with her long arms, which ended around her knees, and picked up Xemnas in her hand.

"You will finally see the power of a true Ki…" Axel and Roxas leapt back in shock. Isa had crushed the King in her hand. Blood oozed from between her fingers and pattered onto the white floor. Isa threw the body against the side wall and it crumpled lifelessly to the floor, leaving a streak of crimson on the surface.

"Foolish Xemnas. Did he not hear me? I didn't like anyone! I never have! I cannot love and thus Kingdom Hearts chose me for the darkness. Now I am Kingdom Hearts." Isa turned and picked up her brother. For once, Saïx actually looked terrified. "Fear not, dear brother. You were always there for me and so I shall share my power with you." Saïx started to glow and he screamed in pain. His voice grew deeper and his body vanished.

When Isa chuckled again, there were two voices speaking at the same time. "Now, let us see what you can do against a god, chosen of the Keyblades. Let your fates be decided!"

Axel and Roxas swallowed hard. The glanced at each other and tightened their grips on their weapons. Then they turned to the Isa- Saïx mutant and leapt into battle.

**A/N-Musical muse: Vector to the Heavens (aka Xion's final battle theme)-KH 358/2 Days; krOne-Guilty Crown; Into a Dream-Morten Malvik; oh and of course ONE WINGED ANGEL! (rock version this time) cause what's a Sephiroth fight without it?**


	29. Ch29: Things Set Right

**A/N-Hey! IT'S ALMOST OVER! WHOA! One more part and then it's the end! I can't believe we've come this far! I'll keep this brief so you can read and enjoy! Bless your hearts everyone! 3**

Roxas went to the left and Axel veered to the right. Axel leapt up and dug his chakrams into Isaïx's arm, the unofficial name Axel and Roxas had dubbed the creature. He began climbing it like he had the heartless. Roxas slashed at Isaïx's legs. The being growled and swatted at the blonde with the back of their hand. Roxas swiftly dodged and sent several beams of light flying towards Isaïx. It wasn't making so much as a dent.

Axel clung on tightly when the arm he was climbing moved suddenly. Isaïx lifted the arm and the dark red lips smiled wickedly. They lifted their other arm and the sharp fingers descended on the red head. Axel pried his chakrams loose and leapt at the being's face. He threw his fiery chakrams and they slashed at their cheeks. The skin didn't even break. Axel caught his chakrams as they came back to him and he ground them into Isaïx's chest armor to halt his falling.

Roxas finished channeling his energy and his Keyblades were swathed in light, large blades of light extending from them. He sliced at Isaïx's ankles. Roxas rolled out of the way as Isaïx swatted at him again. Axel channeled his energy and engulfed himself in flame. At a distance, Isaïx appeared to have a flaming broach. Axel poured his energy into his fire, turning up the heat. The flames turned from a vibrant orange to an electric blue. The armor on Isaïx's chest started to melt. Axel pulled back with one of his chakrams and began pounding against the metal. Metal flakes started to chip off with each strike.

When he finally found her flesh, he dug his chakram in deep. Isaïx screamed and ripped Axel from their chest. Axel went soaring across the room. He turned and twisted mid-air so his feet hit the wall first. Axel pushed off the surface. Streams of fire leapt up from the ground and Axel nimbly bounded across them.

Roxas leapt back and channeled more energy. Then he pounced into the air. He let go of his blades and they swirled in a flurry around him. Roxas used his light to send him higher and higher until he was flush with Isaïx's face. He glowed softly from his magic. Isaïx smiled, revealing rows of sharp white teeth. Roxas swept his arms in front of him and his Keyblades flew outwards. The large blades sliced against the being's armor.

Axel jumped from his last pillar onto Isaïx's shoulder. "Roxas, aim for the chest!" he shouted.

"Right!" Roxas called. He focused purely on the hole in the center of Isaïx's chest. Roxas caught his Keyblades and brought the light blades down on the being's chest. The skin broke and silvery blue blood trickled out.

"ENOUGH!" Isaïx roared. They grabbed Roxas in their hands and swung upwards. Roxas collided with the ceiling and was severely stunned. Isaïx let go and he plummeted to the floor, his Keyblades returning to normal.

"You bitch!" Axel snapped. Fire poured around his chakrams and he slashed at their face. A large chunk of their hair fell to the floor and dissolved into nothingness. Axel continually slashed at their face while Roxas managed to pop off a light shield to catch his fall. Roxas landed roughly and rolled. He shook his head to clear it.

"Axel, I need your energy!" Roxas requested.

"A bit busy!" Axel growled as he leapt over Isaïx's hand as they tried to knock Axel from their shoulder. Roxas crouched low and charged. He created his beams of light but they were sideways. Roxas had them staggered throughout the air. Then he leapt up and pushed off of the beams like platforms. Roxas jumped up onto Isaïx's free shoulder.

Isaïx growled and large beams of blue light erupted downward from the ceiling. Axel and Roxas were blasted. Their skin felt like it was struck with molten steel. Isaïx ripped the pair from their shoulders and threw them to the floor. Axel and Roxas hit the ground hard and rolled violently. Another beam erupted from the ceiling and slammed into the pair. They gritted their teeth against the intense pain.

Isaïx laughed in sweet mirth. "You cannot defeat me, foolish mortals. I am a god. I am the beginning and the end! I will rule over the worlds and NO ONE will stop me!" Isaïx cackled.

"Fuck you!" Axel shouted in reply. He pulled himself to his feet and charged. Roxas was having a bit more difficulties standing. He braced himself against his knees and tried to catch his breath. He still wasn't an endurance fighter. Roxas took a deep breath and braced himself. Then he chased after Axel. The red head had several pillars of flames shooting up from the ground underneath Isaïx.

Roxas ran over and sent his beams of light shooting towards the pillars. They collided and the fire turned white. Isaïx screamed at the intense heat and moonlight rained from the ceiling. Axel and Roxas blocked and dodged the fiery light. Axel boosted Roxas up on a jet of fire. Roxas channeled his energy back into his Keyblades, creating the blades of light again. Axel then channeled his energy straight into Roxas. The light blades erupted in white fire. Roxas felt a burning raw energy boil in his blood.

He leapt from the fire stream and sliced the blades down. Isaïx tried to block the attack and two of their fingers were sliced clean off. They screamed in rage. Roxas landed on her chest and lifted his blades high. Then he buried them down to the hilt into Isaïx's flesh.

The being screamed and withered. "No!" Saïx solely screamed. The being ripped Roxas from their chest and threw him into the floor. Roxas's body bounced and blood flew from his mouth. Then he crumpled onto the crackled tiles.

"Roxas!" Axel screamed. He could feel his energy start to flow back to him. "Shit, no! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Axel roared. He was swathed in burning white fire. Axel dashed across the floor, leaving scorch marks in his wake. He leapt on Isaïx's arm and ran straight up. He fused his chakrams together into his true Keyblade and it was haloed in fire. Axel pounced on to Isaïx's shoulder and pulled back. Then he slammed his Keyblade deep into their neck.

Isaïx staggered and collapsed on one knee. Axel hacked at their neck again and again, fury blinding him. There was a sickening snap and the head limped to the side. Isaïx's hands scrabbled at their exposed neck.

"No, this cannot be!" Saïx shouted. The being screamed and erupted in a beam of moonlight. Axel shielded his eyes against the harsh light. Then he started falling. Axel caught himself with a jet of fire and lowered himself gently. As his feet landed, he watched a heart shape jewel float gently towards the ground.

Kingdom Heart.

Axel ignored it and went straight to Roxas. He slid onto his knees and cradled the blonde's head in his arms. Roxas's eyes shifted towards Axel's. He couldn't move his body. He couldn't feel anything besides a numb pain pulsing through his body. Axel felt tears slip down his face.

"Roxas, stay with me," Axel begged. Roxas tried to respond but it came out as a strained gasp. Blood ran down his chin and his body convulsed violently. Axel ripped of Roxas's helmet and brushed back the loose hair. The blue orbs stared back at him fearfully. Axel dug in his pocket and found a Potion. He shakily unscrewed the top and poured it into Roxas's mouth. The medicine just slid down his chin. "Roxas, please!" Roxas convulsed again and fell still.

Then his blue eyes faded.

And his body went limp.

"NO!" Axel screamed, hugging Roxas close to his chest. It felt like his chest was being torn to pieces. Axel's gripped tightened around Roxas and hatred built in his chest. He hated the war. He hated Xemnas and Isaïx. He hated himself.

He loathed Kingdom Hearts.

Axel raised his venomous gaze to the crystal. It simply sat hovering above the ground spinning in a slow circle. It looked like it didn't have a care in the world. Axel felt a growl deep in the back of his throat. He felt something heavy press against him. Axel glanced downwards and saw the lower half of his body was crawling with darkness. He gripped Roxas tighter to his burning chest.

"What a shame." Axel whirled his head around to see a portal open. Xehanort stepped out with his hands clasped behind his back. Axel hissed, baring his sharpening teeth. "The one you clung to so desperately lost his life and now you are succumbing to the darkness that tried to take you before. Everything has come full circle." Xehanort stopped a few paces from Axel and frowned.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Axel snapped. His eyes were an even more vibrant acid green and were slowly changing into a yellow-green. Xehanort nodded.

"Of course. I have no business with you anymore. I have nothing left. I can't even use Kingdom Hearts, despite its power." The mage motioned towards the jewel.

"What do you mean?" Axel growled. Xehanort curled a hand into a fist and placed it over his chest.

"I still have a heart. The reason Isa was able to take up Kingdom Hearts was because she had lost hers. One must lose something before they can gain. Now only two are left to carry it. The girl you call your sister and yourself. Yet we both know she wouldn't take it." Xehanort shook his head and clasped his hands again. "So that leaves you."

"I'll destroy it!"

"Do you know what kind of power Kingdom Hearts has?" Axel didn't answer. His eyes were now a very pale yellow and his arms were dripping with darkness. Xehanort motioned to Roxas. "You can bring him back! Kingdom Hearts has infinite power. Isa squandered it because she had no drive. She got what she wanted: power. Then she didn't know what to do with it." Xehanort pointed to Axel. "You, on the other hand, don't want to power but you know what you would do with it. That makes you capable of greater things."

"Are you saying I can bring Roxas back?" Axel asked softly. Xehanort grinned, lowering his hand.

"Of course. All you have to do is claim Kingdom Hearts for your own. Not only would you save Roxas, but yourself from the darkness wishing to consume you. If that happens, then there's no way you could ever bring your friend back." Axel bit down hard on his lip ring. Then he gently lay Roxas down on the floor and stood.

As Axel walked across the room, the darkness dripped from him and marked his footsteps on the floor. Xehanort watched as Axel stopped in front of Kingdom Hearts and hesitated. He smiled as Axel cupped the jewel in his hands. Then Axel closed his eyes.

And pressed Kingdom Hearts into his chest.

Fire erupted around him and Axel screamed. Xehanort chuckled softly. Then he turned to leave the throne room, heading for the lower floors. Axel staggered over to Roxas and picked him up in his arms. The darkness fled the red head in fear. Axel grit his teeth as he felt his body start to twist and warp.

"Roxas," he breathed. "Wait for me."

Xehanort descended the stairs to the twelfth floor. Sora and Riku leapt into battle stances, their swords drawn. Xehanort put up a hand, showing he had no intention to fight. Then he clasped his hands behind his back again.

"A friend or a monster?" he asked. "What is he? I suppose you two should go find out."

"What are you talking about?" Riku snapped. Xehanort chuckled.

"Then you'd better hurry before Axel destroys everyone." Sora and Riku gave the man a questioning look but then the ceiling above them was ripped off. The pair stared in shock. Xehanort summoned a dark portal and walked through, vanishing from the worlds.

"Is that…?" Sora started.

"Axel?!" Riku exclaimed.

Axel was possessed with Kingdom Hearts like Isa was. His armor was crimson and black with a full helm on his head. Long red locks cascaded down his lower back. Axel's chakrams were the size of buildings and floated behind the man like a pair of spinning, demonic wings. His gauntlet fingers were long and pointed. His boots ran up to his thighs and were pointed with, in normal size, would have been a two in heel. At Axel's towering height of close to sixty feet, the heels were closer to two feet. A long ruby chain was clipped to his belt on his hip and descended to the ground. Sora's gaze followed the chain and he felt his chest seize.

"Roxas?" he squeaked.

Roxas walked down the stairs with his Keyblades in hand. His eyes were acid green and black teardrops were tattooed under his eyes. His hair had grown longer but instead of blonde, it was a deep red, giving Roxas an ombre. The ruby chain ended to a shackle around Roxas's neck. Roxas moved as if he was possessed.

"Disappear!" Roxas shouted. He sliced his Keyblades and the air erupted in fire. Sora and Riku leapt back to avoid getting burned. Roxas's voice was layered with Axel's, letting the Militia duo Axel was in full control of Roxas's actions.

"What the Hell happened?" Sora wondered. Riku tightened the grip on his sword.

"It looks like Kingdom Hearts possessed Axel," he deduced.

"Then how do we stop them?" They leapt aside as Roxas light flashed forward and lashed out with his Keyblades.

"How should I know?!" Riku protested. Sora blocked a heavy blow from Oblivion.

"Think of something!" Sora shouted. Riku looked up at Axel ripped the wall from next to him. Then he moved. He stepped onto the twelfth floor, his foot pressing through the tile and stone. Axel swept his hand before him and meteors rained down. Riku dashed over to Sora and pulled him away as the floor caved in. They ran as fast as they could to the lower grounds.

XxXxX

"What the Hell is THAT?!" Yuffie screeched. Mickey looked up and his eyes widened. Castle Oblivion was crumbling and a large armor clad figure was stepping out of it. Mickey felt his heart clench at the sight of the crimson hair.

"Axel!" Mickey shouted. He took off running towards the castle. As he ran passed all of the battles raging in the canyons, people were looking up to the mysterious figure. Donald and Goofy flanked to the King's side.

"Sir!" they shouted.

"Something's gone wrong! Make haste to the castle!" Mickey ordered. "Subdue the creature but don't kill it! I have a feeling it's Axel and I dearly don't want to see him die."

"Sir!" the Commanders agreed.

'_Axel, what happened to you to make you so? Is this Kingdom Hearts's fault?_' Mickey wondered. He flinched as the being roared into the sky. '_You're in so much pain. You have to snap out of it Axel! Kingdom Hearts is feeding off your raw emotions! You can't let it control you!'_

Inside the medical wing, the ground shuddered. Everyone looked around in wonder. It wasn't two minutes later Riku and Sora came screaming past running for their lives.

"We have to go!" Sora shouted. "We have to go now!"

"Why?" Aqua asked. Terra put an arm around her protectively.

"Axel's gone bat shit insane and he's under the control of Kingdom Hearts. He's possessed Roxas and they're ready to kill anything in their way!" Riku explained.

"But Zexion can't leave," Vexen protested. "He's barely stable as it is. And Ienzo is in no state to travel." Sora glanced at the boy curled up to his brother's side. Then he spotted the metal table to the side of the room where a figured was covered with a sheet. Blood still dripped off the surface. Sora swallowed hard. Then he turned to Riku.

"Come on." Sora took off running.

"Sora! Wait!" Riku protested. The silver haired man ran after the brunette. "Where are you going? You'll get yourself killed!"

"We have to slow down Roxel for as long as we can or at least try to snap them to their senses."

"Roxel?" Riku felt lost.

"Yeah, Axel and Roxas together." Riku made a sour face. "What? It's better than Axxas." The silver haired man rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just try not to get killed."

"Right! If we can break Axel's control on Roxas, we may have a chance."

"That's where we'll start!" They charged back into Castle Oblivion. Most of the Castle was destroyed by this point. Axel was on the fourth floor and Roxas on the third, leading his master on. Sora and Riku waited for Roxas on the second floor. When the possessed soldier descended the stairs, he tightened his grip on his Keyblades.

"Riku," Sora started.

"Yeah?"

"I can honestly say I never want to fight again after this." Riku smirked.

"I don't blame you." They brandished their swords. Then Roxas charged. Riku leapt out of the way as Sora guarded the attack and countered it. Roxas was taken aback and tried to block the blow. He was sent skidding backwards across the floor. As he straightened, Riku shot a fira at him. Roxas leapt over it, rolled and sent ten beams of light flying. Sora and Riku stood their ground. Sora guarded and countered while Riku used a reflect. Two of the beams were sent right back.

Roxas hopped out of the way and ground his teeth together. "Why do you fight?" Roxel asked. "There is nothing left but pain and destruction in these worlds."

"Because you're trying to kill everyone!" Sora countered.

"I am ending the pain of the worlds. If there is no one left to fight, then there will be no more pain." Roxas was swathed in light and fire spun around him upwards from the floor.

"Then there will be nothing left to the worlds. Is that what you want?" Sora asked.

"If it ends the suffering, then all shall share the same fate." Roxas raised his Keyblades and blades of light shot out from them. "You shall guide that fate. Now die!" Roxas launched forward. The floor was burnt in his wake. Riku put up a protect while Sora prepared to guard. Someone rushed past them and blocked Roxas's blades. Roxas growled.

"Lexaeus!" Sora shouted.

"You have lost sight of you true self, Axel," Lexaeus grunted under the strain of Roxas's blades. "What we lived for, what we were prepared to die for. Don't throw lives away! Demyx's sacrifice made me realize this. Fighting will always happen but so long as there are those willing to step up to make sacrifices, there can still be peace!"

"Liar!" Roxel screamed. He pulled back his blades and knocked Lexaeus aside with a swipe. The ground shuddered as Axel stepped into the third floor. Lexaeus pushed himself back to his feet. Roxas light dashed over to the Knight but Sora leapt in front of the man and guarded. Roxas's Keyblades were sent upwards when Sora countered.

Lexaeus used the opportunity to attack. His axe backhanded Roxas, sending the soldier ricocheting off the floor and crashing into the wall. Riku ran over and stepped on Roxas's wrist, prying Oathkeeper free. The light blade died, returning the weapon to normal. Riku hacked the chain connecting Roxas to Axel and the ringlets shattered.

Roxas passed out and Axel roared. His voiced was laced with fury, hatred, and loathing. Lexaeus and Sora hurried over to Roxas and Riku. The Knight picked up Roxas in his arms. The younger man's body seemed so frail. The marks under his eyes had faded, showing he was no longer under Axel's control. The group scattered as Axel tried to squash them with his foot. Sora caught a glint of Oblivion still clutched in Roxas's hand.

_ 'Of course! Keyblades can release a person's heart! Oblivion releases Roxas's heart and Oathkeeper his light.'_ Sora thought in an epiphany. He rushed over to Roxas and pried Oblivion free. "Get Roxas to safety," he commanded to the Knight. Lexaeus nodded and headed back downstairs. Sora went over to Riku, who still had Oathkeeper, and motioned to the Keyblade. "Riku, we can use Roxas's Keyblades on Axel. We can release Roxas's light or his heart."

"Then Kingdom Hearts should fall apart," Riku finished.

"Right!"

"Let's do it." Riku traded Keyblades with Sora since they were used to the other weapon. The pair then turned back to Axel. They were shocked when Axel picked them up and threw them. The Militia pair was plastered with the force of the wind. '_Shit!'_ Riku thought desperately. Sora and Riku stopped suddenly when they were caught in a slow spell. They were released and they dropped to the ground. Sora looked around and found they were in the residential area of Hollow Bastion. He found he was offered a hand.

"Glad we made it," Mickey greeted. Sora was helped to his feet. Goofy was helping Riku to his feet as well. Donald nodded his greeting. Everyone turned as Axel leapt from the Castle and landed thunderously on the ground. Donald was nearly knocked to the ground. "Please don't tell me that is what I think it is," Mickey begged.

"Axel," Riku confirmed. "We already took care of Roxas."

"What happened to Roxas?"

"He was being possessed by Axel. We managed to free him. Now it's just Axel," Sora replied. Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Shit," the King hissed. He lowered his hand and tried to straighten up. "What can we do?"

"Distract him. Sora and I are going to try and break apart Kingdom Hearts. That should break its hold of Axel," Riku explained.

"Alright." Mickey drew his sword. Axel was stalking closer, the ground shattering with each step. His chakrams suddenly flew out from behind him and dug into the ground. Then they started rolling. The street was torn up and anything in the chakram's path was pulverized. The five fighters rushed forward to meet Axel in combat.

Sora felt as if time had slowed. He blinked and his heart tightened in his chest. '_This is it. Once we stop Axel, it's the end of this.'_ Mickey, Donald and Goofy scattered to draw Axel's attention while he and Riku kept running forward. '_How many have died in this war? Or today for that matter?'_ Sora dodged a pillar of fire and kept running. Riku slashed as Axel's hand as it swooped down to grab him. Sora jumped onto Axel's arm and kept running up it. Axel tried to fling him off so Sora latched onto the red head's mane on his back. Sora put Oathkeeper between his teeth and started climbing.

'_Did you forget about us, Axel? What about Roxas? Why did you do that to him? You were such good friends.'_ Sora held on tightly as Axel shook his head to dislodge the brunette. Riku and Donald blasted Axel in the face with firas. Axel turned his attention to them but then it shifted to Mickey as the King dug his sword deep into the being's ankle. Sora bit down harder on the Keyblade and pressed forward.

'_I believed in you and Roxas, Axel. I still do. You can fight this. You can't let Kingdom Hearts beat you. It nearly consumed Roxas too but he pushed back. Now it's your turn.'_ Sora gripped onto the being's pauldron and hoisted himself onto Axel's shoulder. Axel turned his head to the brunette. Through the slit in the visor, Sora could see a pair of yellow eyes glaring back at him.

"Axel!" Sora called. He heard the man hiss quietly behind the helmet. "It's over." Sora brandished Oathkeeper and pointed it down at Axel's chest. A thin beam of light shot out and connected to Axel's heart. Light burst from between the being's armor. It flooded the sky and blinded everyone. Sora squinted his eyes against the glare.

"Sora!" Riku shouted. He tossed Oblivion and Sora caught it. Then the brunette jumped downwards. He dragged Oathkeeper through the armor and it cut like silk. When Axel's chest was exposed, Sora jabbed Oblivion into the flesh.

Axel screamed as a red beam of light shot from the wound. Sora was shaken from Axel and he fell. Goofy caught him and set him upright on the ground. Axel contorted and withered. Then he exploded. The five fighters shielded themselves from the metal debris. They heard a clatter as Roxas's Keyblades fell onto the pavement. Mickey looked up first and was in awe.

Axel appeared to be sleeping as he was softly lowered to the ground. Seven tiny glowing hearts swirled around his shoulders. Above his right shoulder was an orb of light and the left an orb of darkness. One of the hearts pressed into Axel's chest and his face was pained. The marks faded from his cheeks. Mickey ran forward as Axel's feet touched the ground. The red head collapsed and the King caught him.

Suddenly, the sky turned black and the ground seemed to vanish. The sky was filled with thousands of stars. Everyone looked around in awe. All over Hollow Bastion people were seeing the wonder of the starry sky.

"What is this?" Goofy wondered.

_A vision._ A voice called out in their minds. It had no distinction to it or gender. It was almost like a ghost. Sora gasped at the voice in his head and everyone seemed to pale slightly. _Fear not. I can hurt you no longer._

"Are you, Kingdom Hearts?" Mickey asked.

_You call me so._

"Why are you showing this to us?"

_Because you saved me from myself. I was created under the wrong pretense. I was angry. Isa's and Axel's raw emotion filled my rage to the core, corrupting me. For that, I am deeply sorry._ The sky shifted and some of the stars streaked across the sky in a meteor shower. Many eyes widened in wonder. _But I am broken again. A shattered heart, a scattered memory. I will once again rest in the hearts of my people._

"But Xion and Aerith are dead!" Naminé cried.

"And Isa is no more," Lexaeus added.

_I am aware. I am in need of new vessels, ones that are strong of heart. Sora and Riku, I ask of you to bear me in your hearts. I also wish Riku to carry the darkness._

"Me?" Riku asked, taken aback. Sora looked rather nervous too.

_You hold the true essence of darkness in your heart, Riku. The strength of undying devotion willing to sacrifice yourself. The darkness will not be able to overpower you like it did Isa._

"What about the other hearts?" Sora asked.

_They will return from whence they came. Now, are you ready to accept this?_ Sora and Riku exchanged glances.

"We're honored," Sora replied.

_Very well._ Sora and Riku felt a strange sensation rip through their hearts. The darkness floated over to Riku and embedded itself in the man's heart. After a minute, the pair felt fine again. Then four of the hearts and the light launched into the sky. Everyone watched as five streaks of light, one white and four pink, streaked across the Heavens.

One landed in the chest of a sleeping boy. One in the chest of a woman lost in a daze. One embedded itself in the chest of a fighter. The last and the light merged together and returned home to the man they had grown to love.

The last two hearts floated away. Then the sky was radiant with stars and star showers. Everyone watched with amazed eyes. It was over. The war was done. Xemnas's allies had no one to turn to and Hollow Bastion no longer was a threat to the other worlds. The peace, wonder, and amazement that flowed through everyone was genuine. Finally, they could start over.

At last, the worlds were free.

XxXxX

"Roxas." Roxas cracked open his eyes and found himself in a field of wild grasses. He looked up to find Xion smiling down at him.

"Xion!" he exclaimed, sitting upright. She giggled and stroked his hair.

"I missed you," she admitted. Roxas stood and threw his arms around her. She did the same.

"I wasn't there to save you."

"It's okay, Roxas. It was my fault." Roxas held her at arms-length, puzzled. "I hung onto you to bring me back to the light. But then I faltered. I remembered when you left and how I never really got to say goodbye. It shook me and it was enough for me to question what I was hanging onto. And that's what killed me. I lost faith in you, Roxas, something I never should have done." She reached up and cupped his cheek. Roxas felt hot tears burning down his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and Naminé. Take care of each other. Oh, and say hi to Axel for me." Xion smiled warmly. Then she started to fade.

"Xion!" Roxas screamed, desperately trying to hang onto her.

"It's okay, Roxas. This was my choice. I will live on in your memories." Xion brushed back his bangs and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "And those memories will never fade, even if you forget."

"I won't forget." Roxas pulled out Xion's necklace. Xion smiled and tears fell out of her eyes.

"Thank you, Roxas." She faded and until there was only her heart left. It turned into a golden butterfly and flew away into the sky. Then it dissolved and was no more. Roxas clutched his necklace painfully, tears still spilling down his face.

"Goodbye, Xion," Roxas whispered. He closed his eyes and let the pain linger in his chest. It was something he was going to have to accept. Xion was gone and her heart with her. Roxas opened his eyes and tucked his necklace away. He took a deep breath and turned to leave. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied something.

A glint of pink blowing in the wind.

**A/N-Musical Muse: I am the Best-2NE1, Vector to the Heavens-KH Days, krOne-Guilty Crown**


	30. Ch30: Sunrise

**A/N-Last one guys! This is the only time I will ask for a review. Please? Was it good? *puppy dog eyes* Please read, review and enjoy!**

"Aerith?" Roxas gasped, his eyes wide in shock. Aerith nodded with a small smile.

"Hello, Roxas," she greeted. Roxas rubbed the tears from his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saying goodbye, like Xion."

"But why me? What about Cloud? Or Tifa? Or Yuffie?" Aerith shook her head.

"It would only hurt them further."

"Did you fail to hold onto something too? But you had Cloud!" Aerith smiled and clasped her hands loosely behind her back, turning her head to the sky.

"It wasn't that. At the time, I was so confused. They wanted me to hold onto something and I couldn't think of an answer. I do love Cloud and all my friends, but I felt it was rude to impose my life onto them. And so I didn't decide." The wind blew through their hair and Aerith closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze. "I have a request for you Roxas."

"What's that?" Aerith turned to the blonde.

"I want you to choose."

"Choose? Choose what?"

"When Xion died, she failed to hang on. I chose not to. We're different. She had her goodbyes to the one she clung to but…"

"You have nothing to hold onto so you can't be released." Aerith nodded. "I just want to move on to my afterlife but I can't without having something to hold close to me. To be my light, if you will."

"So I have to choose your light?" Aerith nodded again. "But it comes with a gift."

"A gift?"

"Isa's heart was shattered because she lost herself. Xion was brought to the afterlife after coming to terms with the one she loved. If you choose, I may give my life to another."

"But then you won't rest peacefully?" Aerith smiled sadly.

"Yes, it will be the price I pay, but when they died I will be able to rest in peace. So I will only be bound for so long and in the prospect of eternity, a few decades don't seem that long."

"Even if I asked for you to give up part of your afterlife, I wouldn't know who to pick," Roxas admitted. Aerith shook her head.

"Look inside you Roxas. Remember what you felt when you were a part of Kingdom Hearts." Roxas tried to think back, reaching into the memoires of his heart. "You felt the pain and sorrow of those around you. Your heart knows who it wants." The grassland was cut short into a circle. All around it was dark and there was stained glass under the flora. Roxas's eyes widened.

Around the edge of the circle were people he knew. His parents. Hayner. Pence. Olette. Rai and Fuu. He searched their passive faces sadly. They appeared to be sleeping, hanging in time and space. Roxas bit his lip.

"I can't choose!" he shouted.

"Look harder Roxas," Aerith urged. Roxas closed his eyes and focused on his heart. He felt it tighten with the feeling of loss but for some reason it was foreign to him. Roxas heart the sound of waves crashing and the smell of the sea filled his senses. He opened his eyes and the circle of grass was surrounded by water.

"Demyx," he breathed. The people around him faded. Roxas whirled around and turned to Aerith. "No, he can't be dead!" Aerith smiled sadly.

"He sacrificed himself to protect his friends."

"But we had people healing him! They had the tech, they magic!"

"His wounds were too great. The lunar energy counteracted their attempts to save him. Demyx wasn't able to pull through." Roxas looked around wildly for the Knight but his body was missing.

"Where is he?" he pressed.

"You will have to go to him. His body is still of that of the physical world." Roxas kept searching until he spotted a dark rise on the horizon. He ran and dove headfirst into the water. Roxas swam as hard as he could but there was a current pushing against him. He gasped for breath and felt like he was drowning but he pushed on.

Roxas found he was nearing a small island, barely a sandbar in the waves. It sported a few feet of white sand and a lone palm tree. Sitting at the base was Demyx, his eyes closed as he rested. Roxas felt his feet his sand and he pushed his way up onto the tiny island. He gasped for breath as water cascaded down his dripping clothes. Roxas staggered over and dropped to his knees. He shook the Knight's shoulder.

"Hey. Hey! Come on Dem, you're still alive, right?" The Knight didn't respond. His breathing was shallow and his skin was pale. He wouldn't last much longer. Roxas turned to find Aerith standing behind him. "And you can bring him back?"

"Yes, but only if you choose."

"Why do I have to choose?" Aerith smiled warmly and a tear rolled down her face.

"Because my heart followed the light to you. And now it will follow the light elsewhere." Roxas felt a weight in his chest, something he hadn't felt for a long time. He looked down at Demyx. The sandy haired Knight slept on without knowing where he was or why he was there. Roxas swallowed hard. Then he nodded.

"If not for me, then for his friends. Sora, Riku, Axel, Ienzo and Zexion. They want him back as much as I do." Roxas turned back to Aerith. "This is for them." Aerith's smile grew brighter and more tears ran down her face.

"Thank you, Roxas." Aerith started to fade. Roxas stood and kissed her on the forehead.

"Please don't cry," he asked. Aerith choked out a sob and forced the smile on her face.

"I'll try," she replied. Then she faded. All that was left was her heart. Roxas cupped it in his hands and carried it over to Demyx. He knelt down and let it go. The heart hovered over Demyx's chest for a moment. Then it sank inside. Demyx's lungs expanded and his skin started to return to a healthy color. Roxas smiled and brushed back the Knight's bangs.

"Thank you, Aerith," he whispered. The water rose and lapped against Roxas's feet. It swept Demyx away, leaving Roxas kneeling in the water. The blonde watched him vanish from sight. Then the water rushed over his head and he felt himself falling. Roxas leaned back and closed his eyes. _Thank you, everyone…_

XxXxX

"Terra, Aqua!" Ven cried. He ran out and crashed into his parents. Terra and Aqua didn't bother to hold back their tears as they embraced their son. Kairi ran past them and embraced her sister. Naminé squealed with delight, finally feeling the happiness in her chest she longed for. Then she introduced her sister to Seifer. The man seemed to be rather taken with Kairi but tried to hide his blush.

Three people were unloaded on stretchers. People watched as they were carried back to the medical tent. Ienzo flanked one of them. Mickey another. The last by Donald and Goofy. Their faces were solemn. Sora and Riku were the last to depart. They joined in the celebration of greeting Kairi but even in their hearts they felt the pain of what had happened that day.

XxXxX

**Two Weeks Later**

A G. Ship descended onto the beach of Destiny Islands bearing the Hollow Bastion crest. Many people were worried, especially when Vexen stepped out, but they were reassured by Sora and Riku. Naminé ushered Ienzo to the beach, much to the boy's confusion. As he reached the sands, his blind eyes widened. His heart beat wildly. Then he took off running, tears streaming down his face.

From the darkness of the ship, Lexaeus helped Zexion step down from the ship. At the sight of his brother, Zexion suddenly didn't care he was injured. He ripped himself from Lexaeus's grasp and bolted across the beach. He dove down and crushed Ienzo in his arm. Ienzo hugged him back just as hard. Tears streamed down their faces as they sobbed into each other's shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Zexion cried.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Ienzo sniffled. Zexion stood and held his brother's hand. "Come on, he's over here." Ienzo led the way as Zexion followed his brother happily. They arrived at the medical tent. There, lying on a bed with a breathing mask on his face, lay Demyx. Zexion walked over and peered down at the man's blue-green eyes. Demyx reached up and removed the mask from his face.

"Hey," he croaked.

"You came back," Zexion noted. He had heard the story of Demyx's miraculous resurrection from Lexaeus. Demyx smiled.

"I did, but I'm not really sure how." Zexion nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Ienzo sat next to his brother.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did." Demyx grinned.

"Anytime." Demyx was a bit startled when Zexion leaned down and hugged him tightly. He patted the man's back with his masked hand before Zexion sat up again. Demyx put his mask back on so he could breathe easier. Zexion looked over at all of the empty beds.

"And what of them?" he wondered. Ienzo looked up at his brother.

"Don't worry. They'll be back. They just have somewhere to be right now," the younger brother explained. Zexion nodded quietly. Then he smiled.

"I'll be waiting."

XxXxX

The dust blew wildly in the wind over the wreckage. There was hardly anything recognizable about the place. Footsteps alerted him someone else was there. He glanced over to see his friend walk up behind him.

"So this is the place huh?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded.

"Twilight Town," he confirmed. Axel hummed in his throat.

"Sorry I can't say much for it."

"It's alright. There's not much left here anyway." They walked together through the thick dust towards the main part of town. Roxas held a white box in his hands.

Twilight Town was barely recognizable. The buildings had been reduced to rubble and decay. Metal frames hung limply together when not rusted over. A thick coat of red-brown dust covered the world. A few tree trunks remained but they were charred and void of life. Ashen shadows on the walls of buildings reminded those who walked by of those who had once lived there. The streets were cracked and paint all but faded. Even the sky was hazed with red. The once beautiful world was left in despair.

Roxas led Axel up the hill towards the old clock tower. It had collapsed onto the train station, the large face cracked into eleven pieces. Roxas walked up to the rubble and hoisted himself up. Axel wasn't sure if the wreckage would hold but he followed Roxas nonetheless. Roxas made it to where a pile of bricks was and climbed up to where the clock tower sat sideways. He brushed off a spot and sat down. Axel climbed up and did the same.

Roxas popped open the box on his lap and riffled around inside. He pulled out a sea salt ice cream and handed it to Axel. The red head accepted it and started to nibble on the end. Roxas pulled one out for himself and closed the lid. He took a bite and found he liked the flavor.

Sweet like nostalgia.

Salty like tears.

"Hey, the sun's setting," Axel noticed. Roxas looked out at the sun and smiled softly.

"Yeah, it is." Axel glanced at his friend. Roxas's face was pained but he seemed to be accepting the fate of his world. Axel was amazed at his strength.

'_I couldn't even face going back.'_ He recalled. They watched in silence as the sun set lower on the horizon. They would occasionally bite into their ice cream or glance at each other.

"You know, you really do have the best sun sets here," Axel commented out of nowhere. Roxas's gaze shifted to his friend. The green eyes were still glued to the sun. "I'm just jealous that I never go to see it before." Roxas returned his gaze to the sun.

"Yeah. You are kind of missing out." They chuckled and the sun dipped below the horizon. The finished off their ice cream and climbed back down. Then they headed back to the G. Ship.

As darkness fell on the world, the white box sat on the wreckage of the clock tower. On top sat two crossed sticks, showing the friendship that had grown. Inside were three ice cream treats for the friendships that never died.

XxXxX

Everyone in Hollow Bastion was gathered and dressed their very best. Banners were hung between the streets. Confetti and bubbles blew around in the wind from excited children. They all pressed their bodies closer to the closed off street that led to the gates of the castle. Everyone wanted to get a glimpse of their future. People from several worlds were there including the Restoration Committee from Traverse Town.

King Mickey strode down a red carpet in the street with Donald and Goofy at his flanks. He was dressed in his richest red robes. His crown and sword were polished to perfection. He couldn't help but smile as he approached the gates to the castle. There stood Zexion dressed in clothes foreign to him with a large robe on his shoulders. It made him look rather small. Lexaeus flanked him with his armor gleaming. It was no longer that of the Knights. It was a rich blue color accented with pumpkin, white and hints of black. A lavender ascot could just be seen underneath on his neck. Ienzo was dressed finely as well on Zexion's other side.

To the right and left of the gates stood all those Zexion and Ienzo knew: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Seifer, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Vexen stood off to the side in a bright new lab coat, sporting the lavender ascot. In his hands he held a small intricate box. It was a sight to behold.

Behind Mickey strode Queen Minnie with a gentleman no one knew. He was older with thin blond hair and a trim beard. His orange eyes scanned the crowd methodically. Mickey arrived to the gates and nodded to Zexion. They turned so both Mickey and Zexion could be seen. Mickey turned to Minnie and the newcomer.

"Zexion, this is Ansem. He is part of my council and will not lead you astray as you learn what it is to lead a world." Zexion nodded his greeting. Minnie and Ansem stood off to the side as Mickey started the ceremony. "Zexion of Hollow Bastion, are you willing to take the responsibility upon yourself to lead you people, to place your complete trust in their hands, and to be a role model for future generations?" Mickey asked.

"I am," Zexion replied, trying to hide the waver in his voice.

"Are you prepared to sacrifice yourself for your world, for the better of all your people?"

"I am." Mickey turned to the crowd.

"And do you, Hollow Bastion, take this man to be your new King? Will you love him and respect him as he learns to grow? Will you teach him how to rule this world and forever stand by his side?" The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers. Zexion felt his face blush. Mickey nodded with a smile. He motioned to Vexen and the researcher stepped forward. Mickey opened the box and picked up what was inside.

It was a small gold crown. It wasn't even big enough to cover the brow of one's head but it was beautifully crafted. Mickey held it out towards the crowd and they fell silent. He turned back to Zexion. The man kneeled and bowed his head. Mickey held the crown in one hand and drew his sword with the other. He tapped Zexion's shoulders with the flat of his blade.

"As a fellow royal of the worlds, I, King Mickey of Disney Castle, hereby bestow royal power on Zexion of Hollow Bastion. Mickey sheathed his blade and held the crown in both hands. "Raise you head." Zexion did as he was asked and Mickey gently placed the crown on Zexion's head. It sat on the top of his skull slightly tilted off to the left. "Rise, Zexion." The man rose and Mickey turned him to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, the new KING OF HOLLOW BASTION!" Mickey roared.

The crowd went nuts. Confetti went everywhere as people chanted their new King's name. Zexion felt his face flush but Mickey patted him on the shoulder to reassure him. The younger King smiled softly. Then he did something unexpected: he bowed to the people. The crowd gasped and fell silent.

"People of Hollow Bastion!" Zexion cried out. "I thank you. You have been much stronger than I and I admire your fortitude. I will remember your will and your kindness in the days to come." He straightened up and smiled. The crowd cheered wildly all over again. There was an exchange of hugs by the gates before everyone went into town. The people were holding a celebration, one they were not about to miss.

XxXxX

"You're doing WHAT?!" Axel exclaimed, nearly choking on his turkey leg. Demyx chuckled.

"I'm going on my pilgrimage," Demyx said again. Axel cleared his throat and peered down at the younger man.

"Are you sure? You can't take Sin on by yourself. And do you know how many other summoners have died trying to do so?"

"I know the risks. I don't want to see another world destroyed, Axel. It hurts too many people." Axel could tell Demyx was determined.

"Alright then, I guess I'd better find a backpack."

"Say what?!"

"What, did you think you're going alone? Summoners need guardians you bimbo." Axel flicked Demyx's forehead. The younger man flinched.

"Who said I wanted you?" Axel pouted. "Okay, I wanted you to come with." Axel grinned.

"Come with to where?" Roxas asked, stepping in.

"Dem's going on his pilgrimage. I'm going to go as a guardian," Axel explained.

"Oh really? Then count me in. Someone has to cover Axel's ass while he tries to cover up Dem's."

"Me?!" Axel glared at the blonde. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!" The pair burst into laughter. "When do you plan on leaving?" Roxas asked.

"Well…" Demyx started. Suddenly Zexion stormed through the crowd and smashed his fist on Demyx's head.

"You did NOT ask my brother to risk his life on your stupid pilgrimage!" the King shouted. Roxas and Axel snorted. Ienzo hurried after his brother.

"It's fine, Zexion!" he reassured him.

"No, it's not. You're ten! You can barely do magic."

"Then I'll train. Demyx doesn't mind waiting a few years." Zexion looked over to the sandy haired man and frowned.

"How long are we asking?"

"Two years?" Demyx suggested. Zexion scowled. "Okay, three." The King snorted.

"We will see. If I don't think he's ready, then he's not going!"

"Relax!" Axel broke in to diffuse the tension. He put an arm around Zexion's shoulder. "Me and Rox will be there to help look after him."

"And so will I." The turned to find Naminé walking up to them with Kairi and Seifer.

"Nam," Roxas warned.

"I can handle myself, Roxas. Plus I'll have three years to train," she stated matter-of-factly. Roxas frowned but he didn't protest.

"Seifer will go too," Kairi chipped in.

"Say what?!" the Captain protested. Kairi giggled.

"You have to take care of my sister, 'kay?" She gave the man a wink. Seifer's cheeks were dusted with pink.

"Um, uh, sure…" he stammered. Kairi giggled and gave everyone a thumbs up.

"So, three years then?" Demyx reinstated. Everyone nodded and turned to Zexion. The King looked to his brother. Ienzo's eyes were pleading. Zexion sighed.

"Fine," he snipped. A chorus of cheers broke from the group. "But if you don't make it back alive, I'm coming after you in your afterlife!" Zexion threatened. Demyx grinned.

"Sure! I'll be sure to do my best," Demyx replied. Zexion nodded.

The celebration ran late into the night. By the morning, people were moving back to their homes to sleep. Sora, Riku and Kairi said their goodbyes and returned to Destiny Islands. Naminé, Seifer, Terra, Aqua and Ventus returned with the Restoration Committee to Traverse Town. Demyx went his own way to travel for awhile. Roxas and Axel had one last place to go before returning home. They ventured out to the ruins of Radiant Garden. There, Axel came to terms with his past. Then he went with Roxas to his home in Traverse Town.

They fixed up the place nicely. Axel moved into Xion's old room and Naminé hung a drawing on the wall of the living room. It was the picture of their family portrait. Axel and Roxas studied it sometime after it was hung. Then they scribbled four names on the bottom.

_Those in our hearts: Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Reno._

And so the worlds lived on.

And so did their hearts.

**Musical Muse: Shukumei-Fairy Tale**

**A/N**

**Wow, what a ride! So much has happened since this was started and I actually like how it turned out. ^^**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

**If you really want that sequel, you know where to spam. ;D**

**Special thanks to Daughter_of_The_Revolution, Ewonsama, and Change_of_Heart-Good_and_Evil. You three are such super reviewers. You kept me going when I just felt like stopping. Thanks for the push!**

**And that's it! :D**

**I'll be working on personal projects for awhile so I won't be posting for probably at least a month unless it's a one shot.**

**Good luck with school (if you're stuck there like I am, sigh) and best of luck with all of your writing!**

_**~superspreegirl89~**_


End file.
